Finding Home
by gabby1017
Summary: Through tragedy & loss of her Grandmother, Bella learns what's important. Wealth, fast cars, bright lights & a city that never sleeps all lose their appeal. A magnet to danger, Bella attracts the good, the bad & the absolute ugly! She finds love, new friends & the fantasy of a royal lineage. Finding Home is finding one's self from the simple things in life & Edward.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION - I'VE CERTAINLY READ ENOUGH STORIES TO VENTURE OUT AND WRITE ONE OF MY OWN. STEPHANIE MEYER MAY OWN THE CHARACTERS, BUT I'M BORROWING THEM A BIT WITH A NEW STORY LINE. AM!3R GOT ME STARTED ON THIS..AND THANK GOD MY DAUGHTER CAN EDIT MY MISTAKES.

Finding Home  
>Chapter One Realization<p>

On the side table, a CD player rings out the Beatles' song, quietly in the background.

"All you need is love, all you need is love,  
>All you need is love, love, love is all you need."<p>

And I hold her hand, as she breathes so slowly.

"Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.  
>There's nothing you can do that can't be done."<p>

I watch the monitor … beep ... beep … beep.

"Nothing you can sing that can't be sung."

We wait together. Everything is out of our hands.

"Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
>It's easy."<p>

This is not easy.

"There's nothing you can make that can't be made.  
>No one you can save that can't be saved."<p>

They tried. I wipe my eyes.

"Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you  
>in time - It's easy."<p>

She doesn't have the time and I don't want to be without her.

A slight whisper, "Bella."

I stand closer, peering into her tired eyes.

"Ya, Gran?"

"My mouth is a little dry."

I let go of her hand and look in the night stand, grab a lemon-glycerin swab packet, open it and gently outline her dry lips, "Better?"

She swallows, lapping her moistened lips. "Much", she nods her head and clears her throat. "If there is one thing I have taught you." She takes a careful breath and I withhold mine. "Love with all of your heart and don't be afraid to show it."

Tears flow onto my cheeks, "I will, Gran."

She reaches out her hand and places it on my cheek, "And be a kid, for God's sake. Have some fun, my sweetie."

"Sure, Gran." I smile into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Thank you for taking care of me, my precious girl."

"Gran..."

"It's ok ... Find your home, sweet pea." She blinks and mumbles, "Look into the green".

Her hand drops into mine. Below a whisper, "I'll always be with you."

We stare at one another, until she takes a slow breath and her eyes drop shut.

The beeps stop. Just a dull... long... beep.

******************************************************************************************************  
>The taxi ride from Mount Sinai was a short one, as I stare out onto Central Park. The sun drops behind the trees, there are no shadows. The driver swerves out of traffic up to the front sidewalk of my building. I pay him through the grid and walk to the entrance. Our doorman, Ralph, scurries from behind the inside desk and opens the door for me. "Bella, how's..." I shake my head and whimper, as I walk into the building.<p>

"I'm so sorry," he softly whispers and places an arm around my shoulders. I fall into him and sob. Ralph is a bear of a man and I get lost in his embrace. We stand like this for a few minutes and I break away. "Ralph, did you know she always liked you?"

"Ya," he says with a thick, raspy New York accent. "I liked ha, too. She was a real straight shootah."

"That, she was," I half-smile, wiping my tears.

"Hey, I get off in an hour, you wanna come home with me? Be with my family? Ruthy's makin' ziti and sausage." He urges, "C'mon, you don't wanna be alone."

"Thanks, Ralph. It's tempting, but I have to call my mom and tell her."

"Bella, you shouldn't be alone," he pleads.

I sadly shrug, "I'm used to it, Ralph."

"Well, if you change your mind..."

"I'll come down, before you leave. Ok?"

"Ya. ya." He shakes his head in disbelief.

Ralph stands by the front door, as I round the corner and make my way to the elevators. I walk pass the concierge desk and Marcus blows me a kiss and mouths "Are you ok?", as he holds the phone receiver to his ear on his shoulder. I catch it, throw him a kiss back and nod, sadly. As the door to the elevator opens, I get in.

The elevator ride to my floor is quiet. I am lost in my thoughts and think of Gran's last words, "Find your home". And where is that? Where do I find my home? It's so rare that I am comfortable anywhere. I can't be myself here. But could I find myself somewhere else?

The elevator doors open and I walk out to our condo. Ya, our. That's a laugh. Gran is gone. And Renee` and Phil are halfway around the world. I cry softly, as I fling open the wide double doors and enter the foyer. The silence is deafening. I could drop a pin and it would echo.

I close the doors, flip on a light and throw my purse on the center table. The bouquet of gardenias look brown around the edges and smell a bit sour. I walk through to the living room and stare out the ceiling to floor wall of glass. Its almost dark, but I can still see the outlines of the trees. Still green.

The phone rings and I jump, but I don't move. I don't feel like talking. The answer machine clicks on, after the third ring, "Bella, honey. Hey, just wanted to check in. We are having an amazing time in Beijing. The people are so friendly. I'm not that crazy about the food, but Phil found me a great Italian restaurant." She laughs "I'm probably the only person who wants Italian in China. Go figure. Wish you were with us, baby. Oh, oh, oh, we might have to stay an extra week, but I'll call you again, to let you know." My feet don't move. I just can't move. "Love you." Dial tone.

I'm numb. She is having fun. Wow. And I am here, alone to plan my grandmother's funeral. Her mother. I'm seventeen fucking years old. Well, almost seventeen. Who does that? Who leaves their child to take care of an ailing mother, traipses across the world and never asks how we are doing? Unbelievable. I don't know whether to scream or cry.

The phone rings again and I stare at it. The machine clicks on, "This is Jason Jenks, your grandmother's attorney. Bella, are you there?" I grab the receiver, "Mr. Jenks."

"Bella? How are you?" He questions.

I sigh, "It has been a very long day, Mr. Jenks."

"Yes, I know. I heard from the hospital, a few minutes ago, Bella. I'm so sorry." He pauses, "Ahhh, your grandmother called me a few days ago." He sounds tired.

"What?"

"Bella, you know how she adored you. She had me arrange her memorial." He coughs, "She didn't want you to be burdened by all of this, knowing that Renee` was away."

"But she was so weak," I cry.

"She called and I ran to her. We don't have to talk about the details now. I will come by tomorrow morning and we can discuss the ceremony and your inheritance."

"Mr. Jenks, I don't know what to do." I sob.

"Bella, do you have anyone that can stay with you?"

"No," I answer quietly. "I pretty much spent all my time with Gran."

"If you like, I could come over. I can stay on the sofa," He offers.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm fine," I clear my throat.

"Ok, try to get a good night's rest and I will see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Mr. Jenks."

"It will all be fine, Bella. You go rest." He hangs up.

I'm hungry, but I can't eat. My heart pounds and my chest aches, everything aches. I walk around the living room in a daze, dragging my fingers across the sofas and chairs. I sadly look around and giggle to myself. We have to be thankful that this place is easy on the eyes. Warm browns, beige, ivory and a little touch of Wedgwood blue that colors the condo. If Renee wants to redecorate, we could be living in chaotic, blinding fuchsias and chartreuse, very Arabian or Moroccan with mirror-sparkles, puffy pillows, and shear curtains that drape throughout the place. My laughter dies down and I fix my eyes on the bar. If I take a little sip of something, I can cut the edginess. Phil keeps a very well-stocked bar and he drinks tequila all the time. I grab a full bottle of Patron Silver and pour about half a shot. I smell it. Ok, not bad. I stick my tongue into the shot glass for a lick. It's rather smooth, not overly strong. Grabbing my Blackberry out of my purse, I Google how to drink tequila. Well, I want to do this right. It's not that I want to be drunk. I want to feel better. Sitting at the kitchen table, I follow the instructions by licking my hand and pouring salt on to it, while holding onto a lemon wedge. I breathe out and down the tequila shot, swallowing all of it in one gulp, lick the salt and bite the lemon. I hiss and feel a slight burn down my throat. "Sorry, Gran, but don't be mad at me. It's just enough to dull my senses and calm me down. I promise I won't get drunk." I rinse the shot glass out in the sink, grab the bag of Chips Ahoys on the counter and head for bed.

The following morning, I awake to the phone. Cotton mouth with little sleep, I whisper a groggy "hello" to find Marcus' sympathetic voice, "Ms. Bella, a Mr. Jenks is here to see you."

I sit up quickly, "Oh ya, please, send him up, Marcus. Thank you."

I run to the bathroom, wash my face, brush my teeth and put my hair up into a high ponytail, go to the bathroom and dress in jeans and a T-shirt. By the time, I walk out of my closet, the doorbell rings.

Mr. Jenks is a small man, a little taller than me and I'm 5'3". He smiles, as I open the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Jenks."

"Yes, good morning, Bella. And, please, call me Jason. We don't need all the formality."

I stand to the side to allow him passage. We walk into the living room.  
>I smile, "Sure, Jason. Please, sit down."<p>

We both sit on the larger sofa. He places his briefcase on the coffee table and opens it immediately. "Before we go over her will, I want you to know that I have made all the arrangements for Lizzy's memorial, the day after tomorrow. We will be the only ones attending, since your mother refuses to end her trip."

"You spoke with her?" I question.

"Yes, got her, after I talked with you last night." He shakes his head in disgust, "She told me to do what was needed and she would be back in a few weeks."

I look at him in utter shock and embarrassment. How could she be so cold? So... selfish.

"I'm sorry, Jason." I whisper.

"Bella, I wasn't surprised." He pats my hand quickly and smiles. "Lizzy wanted to be cremated. She didn't want a fuss." That's Gran.

He clears his throat and holds a folder, "Despite the fact you are a minor, you will receive all holdings, now. Bella, your grandmother left you everything."

In shock, I stare, "What? What about my mom?"

Jason smirks, "According to Lizzy, she wasn't worth a damn." He places papers in front of me. It's a list of all her worldly goods. "You get her worth and sentimental valuables, Bella."

I look at the list, "Oh, she gave me her guitar." I start to cry. "She taught me how to play on her guitar."

"I'm going to leave you with these, so you can decide," he states firmly.

"Decide?" I question.

"Oh, Lizzy left one stipulation. If you choose to do as she asks, then, you get everything, now. If not, you will have to wait until you turn twenty-one."

Jason gets up and walks towards the door. I follow.

"What am I to decide, Jason?" I frown.

"There's a letter explaining everything, Bella. Read it and get back to me." He exits.

I quickly run to the pile of papers on the coffee table, grab the large envelope with my name on it, rip it open and start to read, "Oh my God!"

WHAT DO YOU THINK BELLA IS GOING TO DO? WILL SHE FOLLOW GRANS WISHES OR WILL SHE WAIT UNTIL SHE'S 21?


	2. Chapter 2: Requests

_Hi Everyone... Again, I want to say that this is my first Fan Fiction. And it's so much fun to create a new storyline for Bella and Edward. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of her Twilight. I'm just having some fun._

_Thanks to am13er, she introduced me to Fan Fiction... Yay, am13er... And thanks to my daughter, who's making sure I dot my i's and cross my t's._

Finding Home  
>Chapter 2 Requests<p>

From previous chapter:  
>I quickly run to the pile of papers on the coffee table, grab the large envelope with my name on it, rip it open and start to read, "Oh my God!"<p>

Her letter reads:  
><em>My Dear Sweet Bella,<em>  
><em>I couldn't have asked for a better granddaughter. Since the day you were born, you were my shadow. I only hope my footsteps have brought you a good sense of self.<em>

_I know you are surprised that I have left everything to you. But my sweetie, you deserve everything and more. Your mother has been a great disappointment to me. You have been the adult in that relationship. And I tried to fill in her voids._

_Jason Jenks has been my attorney for years. He's a great friend and I think of him as a son. When I asked him to make all the arrangements for my memorial, he sadly, but gladly welcomed the responsibility. He has taken care of all the legal issues. No one can challenge my last requests. As long as you abide by my one wish, then, I know you will have a chance at a loving, full life._

_I would like for you to consider going back to Forks to live with Charlie. He is your father and loves you dearly. Yes, yes, I know, he has been miles away, but in all fairness, he agreed with the arrangement for you to live with Renee`, as long as I was nearby. With his long hours and crazy schedule, he felt a little girl should be with her mother. Please, think carefully, Bella. I know you will be alone in New York with Renee's new lifestyle with Phil. She will continue to follow him all over the globe, leaving you to fend for yourself. I know you can take care of yourself, but that kind of responsibility is still too mature for you to handle. I took the liberties of talking with Charlie, when I first became ill. Remember when I told you I was going to John Hopkins Cancer Centre, last May? Well, I also took a detour to Forks. Charlie knows everything and he knows __that you have a decision to make. Jason, I'm sure called him, after my passing. Another wish I asked that dear man to make for me._

_I have always taught you to think with a clear mind and not jump to conclusions... always see the total picture. Sometimes, things aren't what they seem. "Don't judge a book by it's cover"? Let it be a rule, don't judge... just watch._

_I know you will do the right thing, just do it for yourself. Charlie will welcome you with open arms. He hopes you will choose him. Yes, my precious girl, I do, too._

_Please, don't mourn me for too long. I want you to have a full life. Don't forget my guitar... play it (for the both of us), sing my Beatles... "Love, Love, Love". When of age, live in my house. (It's in back of Charlie's. I think you know that.) ... redecorate or not... maybe give the outside a good painting... Build that Japanese garden with a pond, cook all my recipes, visit museums, go to concerts and find a good man to love with all of your heart._

_I love you, dear child. You are a wonderful person. I am so very proud of who you are and who you will become._

_I'll be watching over you,_  
><em>Your Gran<em>

_*****************************************************************_

This little bit of my grandmother is not enough for me. I read and reread the letter over and over. I want to hear her voice, see her face and touch her hand. I miss her Grandma hugs. And the loss overwhelms me. I curl myself up into a ball in the corner of the sofa, clutching Gran's letter to my chest, sobbing with intermittent moans. Gran wants me to live with Charlie and leave Renee`. I rock back and forth, lulling myself to sleep.

*******************************************************************************************

I dream of Gran. Her smiling face. They way she hugs me. The way she scolds me. All with great expression, with love. We play guitars together, singing, "Love Me Do". We bake cookies and set a dish towel on fire, laughing hysterically. Gran throws a pot of water on the towel and drenches everything, including me. I smile, looking like a drowned rat. Gran giggles so hard she falls on the floor, hooting in spurts. I join her and we hug, screaming in utter laughter. The dream progresses to Gran's backyard and we are in movement, Tai Chi Chuan, mirroring one another in concentration, side by side. I'm in pajama pants and a tank top, while Gran sports a weird looking robe, tied around her waist a few times. The music is sitar sounds by George Harrison. I think Gran lit some incense in the fire pit. I look over to Charlie's yard and he walks out the back door, towards us. His smile is huge and he opens his arms to me. I can't hear what he is saying, but I can read his lips. He asks me to come to him. I run to his arms and he hugs me deeply. I look back at Gran and she is gone.

*********************************************************************************************

I awake with a start, run into the kitchen, grab a bottle of water from the fridge and chug that baby down, exhaling a long breath of air. Woah. And then, I smell it. Gran's perfume. Shalimar. Strong and pungent, like she is right in front of me. I get a chill and goose bumps run up my arms and legs. I look around. "Gran?"

******************************************************************************************

The memorial is quiet and simple. Although in the background, a soundtrack of The Beatles plays, "Dizzy, Miss Lizzy". Jason and I sit in a small room at a funeral parlor. There is a picture of Gran, hugging me under a tree. Next to a carved pedestal, sits a rectangle-shaped urn. On each side are portraits of John, Paul, George and Ringo. Her boys are here with her. She didn't want anyone to eulogize her...just Jason and myself, the two closest people in her life. We both share stories about Gran, getting to know one another through her. I understand completely why she trusted him. I feel I can, too. I ask him to remain as my attorney and he agrees.

Jason and I exhaust our memories and stand to finally leave. The door to the small sanctuary opens. I hear someone walk in. The music changes to "Let It Be". Jason moves to the side with a slight smile. I turn to see my father walking towards me. Still serious in his gaze, he looks the same, maybe a bit older, but the "mustache" brings the familiarity back to me. A bit apprehensive, he cautiously approaches me with his arms out and I leap into them, "Daddy".

Charlie holds me tightly, kissing the top of my head, "Bella". He squeezes me.

"I can't believe you are here, " I cry and don't let go.

"I couldn't stay away." He mumbles into my hair.

Charlie extends a hand to Jason and they shake, "Thank you, Jason. I, ah, truly can't thank you enough."

Jason smiles, "It was nothing, Charlie. I was happy to be here. Besides, Lizzy would want it this way."

I quietly giggle, "Ya, it was her way or the highway!"

"Well, I'm going to head out. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He says to me, looking into my eyes.  
>I let go of Charlie and hug Jason, "Thanks for everything."<br>"Oh, I almost forgot", he reaches into his coat pocket, "Here are the keys to Lizzy's house."

I look at Jason, then at Charlie, "But I haven't said..."

Jason smirks and happily scolds, "Ya, ya, Bella. Just don't move into the house, until you are 18!" He winks at me, "Call me." He pats Charlie on the shoulder and walks out the door.

I smile and grab Charlie, again. With my arms around his waist, "I'm so happy to see you, Dad."

"Me, too, Bells. I couldn't stay away. I mean, I'm not trying to influence you, but with Lizzy gone, I don't feel comfortable with you here alone."

I look at him, "Do you really mean that?"

"Bella, I don't have a fancy penthouse and I do work crazy hours, but you will be with me. You can make friends and do what kids do at your age. I maybe tough with the guys and dating, but I'll try to not take my guns out too much," He smiles. "But I love you, kiddo, and I want you to give "us" a chance".

"I'm worried about mom," I whisper.

"Don't worry about Renee`, I'll handle her." He stares down at me. "So, what do you say?"

I smile, "How good are you at packing?"

Charlie picks me up and twirls me around. He laughs, "But I'm not packing your underwear." We both laugh.

The ride to the condo is lighter than the ride to the funeral home. We get out of the taxi. I carry Gran's urn, while Charlie totes a duffel bag and Gran's picture. He looks at my building from bottom to top and whistles. "This is where you live?" He turns a bit pale.

"Ya, this is where Phil and mom live, Dad," I give him a reassuring grin.

Before we get to the door, we are met by Ralph, as he opens the door with concern . "How'd it go, Bella?"

I nod my head, "It was good, Ralph. Thanks. Oh, hey, this is my dad, Charlie."

Ralph reached out his hand to Charlie, "Nice to finally meet you, Charlie. You've got some girl there.".

"Nice to meet you, Ralph. Thanks, I know," Charlie answers with pride.

"It's good to see you are here for Bella."

Charlie proudly states, "I plan to do more than that, Ralph."

"Dad's taking me home, Ralph. I'm moving to Forks." I actually smile.

Ralph's face breaks out with a huge grin, "That's fantastic. Well, I'll miss you, but that's fantastic."

"Ya ah, I guess we'll see you later." I stutter.

Ralph nods and walks back to the front desk area, "Nice meeting you, Charlie."  
>"Same here," Charlie responds.<p>

We head for the elevators. Marcus waves from the concierge desk to me and throws a kiss.

Charlie stares. "That old guy's throwing you a kiss?"

"That's Marcus, the concierge. He's cool."

We get into the elevator. I shrug, smiling, with my hands up. Charlie shakes his head and huffs.

When we enter the condo, we are both silent. I watch Charlie walk around. He is totally out of his element, but he takes in everything. He picks up a crystal vase, looks at the bottom, twirls it around, checking it's weight, up and down in his hands and whistles quietly. He knows it's expensive. Finally, he sees the open glass wall and looks out to the Central Park view. "My... tisk, tisk, tisk. That's quite a view."

Sarcastically, I say, "Ya a 7.5 million dollar view!"

His eyes widen, "He's that rich? Wow."

I look at my dad hang his head. I want to say something clever. I just know he feels inferior to Phil, which is the farthest thing from the truth. "Money doesn't make the man, Dad." I try to reassure.

"But …" He trails off.

"No, buts." I walk over and put my arms around his waist. "I'm so glad you're here with me." I cry. He holds me.

"I miss her, Dad," I whisper.  
>"I know, Bells."<p>

"She was always there for me," I look up at him.

"I wished I could..." I trail off.

I interrupt, "Dad, I know why you backed off. Gran told me."

"You were so little, Bells. I couldn't take care of you by myself," He breaks. "But I thought I was doing the right thing. And when you stopped visiting, I thought you didn't want to see me"

"Oh, I wanted to see you. Mom felt I needed to be displayed in New York's high society. She dragged me to every event and show. And Gran chaperoned every overseas kid's trip."

He grins, "That woman had amazing energy."

"She liked you better than mom." I giggle.

"Don't be so hard on your mother, Bells. She's not a bad person," He defends.

"Just selfish," I mumble.

"Well, don't worry about the move. She'll agree to it." He hugs me hard. "So, how about a tour of this palace in the sky?"

*********************************************************************************************

After our roam of the premises, I settle Charlie into the guest room. Jet lag put him into an easy nap. I can hear his bear snores, loud and clear, through the walls. It's a good feeling to know he's right next to my room.

A little after six, Charlie stands at my door, leaning with his arms across his chest. He looks calm and peaceful, rested. But my room looks as though a tornado hit it. Clothes are all over my bed, the bed posts and chairs. I have the takes, the stays and the give aways.

"Ok, I need a break. You hungry?" I blow hair out of my face.

"Ya, I could eat," He snorts.

I know Charlie is a simple eater, meat and potatoes kind of guy. I call down to Marcus to arrange for a cab and fifteen minutes later, we arrive at Ellen's Stardust Diner. Charlie will enjoy the singing waiters and the food. God, I love the food here.

We walk in, as the waiters sing "Happy Birthday" to one of the patrons. The place is like a 50's diner with two floors of memorabilia all over the walls. Charlie's eyesare all over the place, not knowing where to look first. Right away, a waitress offers up the specials and hands us menus. Our waitress comes back with water, ready to take our order. Charlie tells me to order first. I get an awesome Veggie Focaccia with grilled veggies and Charlie orders a well-done, NY sirloin steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. I don't know how he can eat a steak cooked like a shoe. The restaurant gets wild with the waiters dancing on the counters, tables and floor. I look at Charlie, smiling and swaying. He turns and looks at me. I grab his hand and he kisses my knuckles. We smile and I smell Shalimar. Ya, Gran, I hear you. This is how it should be.

******************************************************************************************

I'm nervous, while Charlie dials Renee`. He basically says he's taking me and she agrees. No arguments. No nastiness. Dad points out that she and her husband will not be home very much and, now, with Lizzy gone, I shouldn't be alone. Charlie really pours the charm on and mom buys it all. "There's always holidays, if you are home," he bargains. He doesn't let up. Until I am eighteen, I live with him, no ifs ands or buts. My no frill father, plain and simple. And that's all fine with me.

******************************************************************************************

The next day, I pack the necessary clothing, shoes, and essentials into my five-piece luggage set. It's kind of wild with a purple and hot pink fireworks print. All I care about is that it stands out on a conveyor belt and I can find it easily.

Charlie and I stack all the things I want to be shipped in the corner of my room for Marcus to send out to me.

Jason wishes me all the best and tells me to keep in touch. All my accounts are with a bank in Forks, so that is all set up. Now, I have to figure out how to get Charlie to allow me to help with bills. This is going to be tough. But I want to pay my way.

Charlie and Marcus take the bags to the lobby, while I look around. I remember to take the print out of our tickets. Charlie's going to freak out, when he sees they are first class. Once I get a steak into him, he'll be fine.

Slowly, I make my way to Gran's room. I flip on the light, take a look around and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Ok, Gran," I sigh. "I just want you to know that I love you. Miss you. And I will cook your recipes for Charlie. Someone has to teach him to eat a steak right. I will play your guitar, singing your Fab Four. I will paint your... my house. I will dig that Japanese garden with a pond and fish and a bridge. Yes, I will go to concerts and museums with all new friends. And I will try to find a guy to love with all of my heart, just point me in the right direction, ok?" I get up, walk to the door and turn around. Something falls in her closet. After opening the door, I find the weird robe with the ties on the floor. The dream robe! I crunch it to my face and smell Shalimar. Smiling, I walk out of the room with it in my arms.

_Ok, Bella is off to Forks for a new life with her dad, Charlie. And who else will she meet? Hang in there with me, guys... The plot thickens!_


	3. Chapter 3: Surroundings

_Hey Everyone. I'll repeat, this is my first Fan Fiction story ... whoo hoo! Thanks to am13er for introducing me to FF stories. She's, also, doing a once over read for me. And my daughter is checking to see if I dot my I's and cross my T's._  
><em>I'm too new for a Beta. So, please, forgive anything the three of us overlook.<em>  
><em>This is all a learning process... bare with me...<em>  
><em>And most importantly, I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters... just borrowed them!<em>  
><em>XOXOXO <em>

Finding Home  
>Chapter 3 New Surroundings<p>

From previous Chapter:  
>Something falls in her closet. After opening the door, I find the weird robe with the ties on the floor. The dream robe! I crunch it to my face and smell Shalimar. Smiling, I walk out of the room with it in my arms.<p>

It was a long six-hour, thirteen-minute flight from Kennedy to SeaTac. Charlie leads me to the cruiser in the overnight, parking level. He drags a luggage rack with all of our things. You know, for an old guy, he's quite limber. Between the trunk and the back seat, he gets everything in.

Once we are on the road, he still lectures me about doing things behind his back. Still upset over the first class tickets. The steak didn't make it any easier.

This calls for my secret weapon at dinner. Lasagna ala Lizzie. Gran's Italian roots show in this dish. Five cheeses, sausage, hamburger, ground pork and  
>veal. Let's just say "hello" to high cholesterol. But it's delicious. With garlic bread, Charlie will eat a feast and hopefully chill out... Small problem. There's no food in the house. We opt for McDonald's. Dad gets burgers and fries and a salad for me.<p>

My father is not the world traveler nor does he take the time to vacation, but the two days in New York messes up his equilibrium, but he is on a mission and a serge of energy hits him. While I make out a grocery list, I listen to him drag all my luggage to my room, upstairs.

Apparently, he is the wonder cop and gets me all set up for school, tomorrow. Thank goodness I only miss two days, being that school began on the Thursday, September eighth and I will start on Monday, the twelfth.

I don't complain. I just panic. I have to shave my legs, paint my nails, wash my hair and blow it straight. Its down to my waist and it takes forever.  
>There's only standing room in my itsy bedroom. I pull one suitcase onto my bed and rummage through it for an outfit to wear for school, in the morning. I grab Gran's urn and place it near my bed. I will have to think of a place to scatter her ashes. I know she would hate being in that container, despite her boys on the outside.<p>

I awake with a start, something about a field of flowers and the wind through my hair. Makes me think of Gran and our meditative moments. Shaking my head, I laugh to myself. I always get up before my alarm goes off. Like there is this time bomb in my head that jolts me out of sleep. Too bad I have an hour to kill to get ready for school.

So, I climb out of bed, maneuver around my suitcases out of my room and scurry down to the kitchen. I know that Charlie doesn't have much in the fridge. He's not much of a cook. I do find an apple and make coffee. It will do for now, until I can get to the grocery store. The remnants of old Chinese lo mein cartons, dried up pizza, stale doughnuts and Taco Bell burritos leave little for the appetite. I point to said items, as Charlie walks into the kitchen, "Really, Dad?

In his own defense, "What?"

"We will go grocery shopping after school, ok?" I stare.

"Ok, ok, I'll pick you up," He resigns.

"Then, after dinner, I need to go to a car dealership."

"Why?" he questions.

"Dad, I need a car." I state with my hands on my hips. "You can't always drive me around, I can't drive the cruiser and there is no subway."

"Ok, ok," He concedes.

That was easy.

"And I want to contribute to the household," I order.

"No!" He gives me that stare.

"Dad, I live here, now," I stare back.

"Let me ask you a question," He clears his throat. "Did you give your step-father money?"

"Well, no he has millions," I mumble.

"And because I don't..." He trails off.

"But Dad I have money. You shouldn't have to work so hard." I plead.

"I've done just fine, Bella. And before Phil came along, I sent money to your mother for you. I will handle our bills!" He shouts. "Besides, we're not roommates. I'm your father!"

"Ok. Ok. Then, I want to do the cooking, cleaning and the laundry," I bargain.

"Ok," He agrees.

That was easy.

"I made coffee."

"Yes, I smell it," He smiles.

"Ok, I'm going to go get ready for school," I smile back.

He grumbles.

Back up to my room, I prepare for my new educational adventure. Being the new kid and center of attention doesn't excite me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not shy, but I am quiet and I like my privacy. I decide to wear a fitted, royal blue sweater with skinny jeans and royal blue ballet flats. Yes, I like to coordinate. When you live with a mother that insists on no fashion faux pas, you dress to her perfection to keep her silent. Old habits are hard to break. I paint on some chocolate, liquid eyeliner, brush mascara onto my dark eyelashes, stroke pale pink lip gloss over my full bow lips and run my brush through my hair. One turn in the mirror and I pass inspection. Renee` would be proud. Hmmm?

Charlie stands at the bottom of the stairs, watching me move towards him. "You look very nice."

I smile, "Thanks, Dad."

"You got everything you need? He asks.

"I won't know what I'll need, until I go to class. But I have a notebook and pens in my bag."

"Alright, let's roll."

Charlie drops me off at the front of the school. As I round the corner to the administration office, I collide with a dark-haired bit of a girl, carrying her weight in books. The books fly everywhere. We both say, "I'm sorry" at the same time and giggle.

Her sweet voice sings, as she taps her chin,"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" I reply.

"Well, since I know everyone, you have to be the new girl!" She says with confidence.

"Yes, I'm Isabella. But please, call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella." She smiles. "You are the talk of the town, Chief Swan's daughter. By the way, I'm Alice. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen" She extends her hand and we shake.

"I was hoping to avoid all of that hoopla stuff." I sigh.

Alice breaks her hand from mine and pats my back, "Not in Forks, Bella. We have to go to Port Angeles for a Walmart. But you already know that."

I question, "How...?"

"Oh, we have your whole story. Born here 17 years ago, tomorrow. Happy Birthday, a day ahead," She smiles.

I gasp, "Thanks."

"Not to worry. It's all good. You are quite the celebrity, coming from New York City."

"This is very uncomfortable, Alice."

We both bend to pick up her books.

"Bella, you lived in New York. In a penthouse. In Manhattan, near Times Square. Your step-father is the manager of a new expansion baseball team. Do I need to go on?"

"But that's him. That doesn't define me!"

"Bella. Bella Bella, oh grasshopper, you have much to learn."

"Do tell, Yoda!"

Still early, I make my way out of the office with my schedule and a promise to meet up with Alice at lunch, unless we have a class together. Some kids trickle into the hallways. Two big ass guys walk past me, stare and make obscene gestures. I look away. So, to avoid any other stares, I go to my first class. It's great. Creative writing. My dream subject. I walk into the classroom to find the teacher at her desk. She pops a huge handful of M&Ms into her mouth, turns to look at me and smiles a chocolaty grin, "If you tell anyone, I will be forced to silence you!"

I stare in shock. She boldly laughs and spits a bit of candy-coated goodness out of her mouth. "Kidding?" She nods, chewing quickly, "Sorry." Clears her throat, " Isabella?"

"Um, yes" I hand her my schedule for her to sign. "And it's Bella."

"Ok, Bella, you have Charlie's eyes," she sighs. I back away a bit.

"Your father and I graduated high school together." She looks behind me or somewhere, I don't know. But she seems in another world. Shaking her head, she comes back to reality, "How is he doing?"

"Cantankerous. Stubborn, but well," I really start to laugh. She joins me.

"Yup, that's Charlie." She tones down her laugh and sighs, "Well, I'm Mrs. Cope. Shelley Cope. I hope you like to write, because that what we do in this classroom."

"I love to write, Mrs. Cope."

"Then, we will get along like two pigs in mud." She eats more M&Ms and pops one in my mouth. "Or chocolate!"

Ok, she's a bit eccentric, but I like her.

"Now, I have assigned seating in pairs. Just find your name and take your seat."

Mrs. Cope busies herself with paperwork, while I find my seat. I take a notebook out of my purse with a pen and sit down. I watch the rest of the class file into the room. All give me a curious glance. As the bells rings, a tall, slender boy saunters through the doorway. His head is down. Mrs. Cope instructs everyone to find their names and sit in their seats. The boy looks next to me, reads the name on the top of the desk and sits down. He gives me a slight nod with hair in his face, sits and places his head down on his arms. His coppery, wayward hair flows over his shoulders onto the desk. It shines like spun gold with bronze highlights and sprigs of brass. _No, you could never find those colors in a bottle. It looks so soft. I want to touch it, but I don't._

Mrs. Cope outlines the first few writing assignments, placing a schedule on the board. I diligently take notes. A slight snore comes from beside me. Now, that he is out cold, I take all of him in. Really tall, yes, but broad shoulders. His hoodie reached tightly across his back. He is rather thin, but not in a skinny way. He's muscular. He wears tattered-flared jeans and scruffy sneakers. What catches my eye is his left hand. It crosses over his right arm, hanging on the side of his sleeping head. His fingers are long and artsy looking. Ok, what is artsy looking? They are works of art. Perfection. Strong. Actually, musical, like he plays guitar or something. Just a feeling. His nails are clean. _Yes, I notice these kinds of things. _His knuckles are black and bluish. Maybe, he hits walls. And I want to touch that hand. I never want to touch anyone. Well, I never have. To trace his vein from his wrist to fingertip? I shake my head and get back to my note taking. The bell rings and Mrs. Cope dismisses us. Sleepy boy wakes with a start, gets up and heads for the door. For a minute, I see him turn slightly, but he moves rather quickly and he's out the door. Grabbing my notebook, I stand and read his name, "Edward Cullen". I like the sound on my lips. I whisper, "Edward."

My next two classes are uneventful. Math hurts my head. My brain really throbs, when I calculate a problem. But I am stubborn enough where I don't let it get to me and I persevere. I still get A's. And then, American history is all memorizing. No brain trauma there. Fourth Period, Chorus, is pure vocals. To me, singing is fun, so this class will be another no brainer.

I find my locker and place my newly acquired Writing, Math and American History books into said locker. Alice's locker is across from mine, so we walk to the cafeteria together. All eyes on me. So far, no one approaches.

"So how's your schedule?" Alice asks, while she waves and smile at every passerby, as they stare at me.

"You really do know everyone. Don't you?" I observe, as she giggles. And I continue, "Schedule is good. I love my Creative Writing class. Mrs. Cope threatened to silence me, though."

"Oh, you caught her eating M&Ms?"

"Oh big time, is it an every day thing with her?"

"No, there are days she has Mars bars."

She grabs my hand and pulls me into the cafeteria to a table near a window. Alice squeaks with her hands out, "Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper". She pushes me in front of him. He's long and lean with shaggy, blond hair below his ears, wearing a long-sleeve, Metallic T-shirt and torn jeans and army boots.

I smile, "Oh, hey Jasper." Do a short, finger wave. "We have American History together, right?"

Jasper sits up and nods, "Hi Bella. Yes, we do. I saw you come in this morning." He looks at Alice, "So, I see you have befriended the Forks celeb."

I groan and roll my eyes, "I'm no celebrity."

And close to my ear, I hear a soft, whispery voice, "But you're everyone's shiny, new toy."

With goose bumps, I turn to see Edward, leaning down to me, hair in his eyes. At the same time, two big, jerk offs wearing football jackets push him and call him a "stoner". Edward catches himself from falling.

"Are you all right?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "I'm ok." He hides his head down. I stare back at the two, huge gorillas and squint a stink-eye. Ah, they are the obscene guys from this morning.

Alice grabs my arm, "Let's get something to eat."

"Ok," I agree.

We walk to the food line. Alice turns her head and speaks over her shoulder, "Edward, do you want anything?"

He looks up at her and says, "A water." Alice sadly looks at him, "K". Then, mumbles.

"What did you say?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing. My brother frustrates me," she sighs.

"Edward's your brother?" I blurt out.

"Yes, he's my twin. I know. I know. We look nothing alike. But he's 2 minutes older and over a foot taller. I got the short end of the stick. But we do have the same eyes," she smiles, batting her lashes.

Alice gets a salad, while I get a fruit cup. I'm not big on school food. Tomorrow, I will bring lunch.

Alice sits next to Jasper, as I sit next to Edward. I offer him some of my fruit cup, but he shakes his head and says "no thank you". _Hmm, polite._

"So, are you doing anything for your birthday?" Alice asks. I blush.

Jasper grins, "It's your birthday?" Edward looks up at me.

Alice answers, "Sure is, tomorrow!"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. Um, I just got in, yesterday, with my dad." I shrug.

"We have to do something!" She jumps.

I stutter, "I'm not... I don't like to celebrate my birthday."

"Why not?" She asks.

"Well, I'm just not comfortable."

Edward interjects, "Alice, leave her alone. She says she doesn't do birthdays." He looks at me, "It's ok." I smile and mouth to him a "thank you". Oooo, then, I see his eyes, all jade green with long, dark lashes. _I feel like he looks through me._

After the bell rings, Jasper and Edward head off to PE, while Alice and I have Psychology together. I really like Alice. She says we are going to be the best of friends and I believe her. We make plans for her to come over tomorrow, after school.

Before the teacher enters the classroom, two girls approach me. Alice warns me they are the school skanks, very popular with the guys, if you know what I mean.

"Hi, Isabella, I'm Lauren Mallory," She looks me up and down. "Is your sweater cashmere?"

"Um, I guess so." I clear my throat. "Hi, Lauren."

"Where did you buy it?" she drills me.

"I really didn't... My mom has a friend who's a stylist."

"Oh, that's so cool." She purrs."

"I'm Jessica … Stanley," The other girl nasally whines and twirls a piece of her hair. "We thought we'd come to say "hi".

"Hi," I say.

They both ignore Alice, in an overt, rude way.

"So, you want to go hang out, tomorrow?" Jessica asks, while staring at her nails.

"We could go to the Armory Square Mall in Port Angeles."

"Well, Alice and I were making plans for tomorrow. Maybe some other time we can go?" I point to Alice and me. I smile sweetly.

Jessica frowns, as Lauren fumes, "Oh ok, we can talk later."

They both walk away to the front of the room. "She's nothing special," Lauren spits out, while Jessica whines, "She was nice, though."

Alice just looks at me in amazement. "What?" I say.

"You just blew them off for me!" She stares with her mouth open.

"Alice, you're my friend. They were annoying."

Tears well up in her eye and she hugs me, "Thank you. They always treat me like I'm a bug."

I grin slyly, "You're welcome, Tinkerbug." We giggle.

My last class is three hallways to the left. Alice is a great GPS and gives me the directions. I stop, first, at my locker to put my heavy Psych book in, when I see the two, ape guys from lunch throw Edward up against the wall. The blond one shouts, "You don't go near her, you don't talk to her or touch her, stoner!"

And the dark hair monkey adds, "Stay away from Isabella Swan!" They continue to hold him up against the wall.

I run over to them, "Get your hands off of him!" I try to pull them off of Edward with no success.

_So, what is their problem, the monkeys? What do they have against Edward?_

_And can Bella save him?_

_Some rec: I love each and every story..._

_Animate Me by AbstractWay... Love this girl to pieces... and she is one fine writer!_

_A Beautiful Mess by Livie79... such a sweet, sweet person._

_Hands on History by deJean Smith … she makes you think._

_Cliche` by Suzie55 … she's hysterically funny_

_Words with Friends by Nolebucgrl … Love her style_

_Words with Strangers by Nolebucgrl … She gives you 2 points of view in 2 stories._

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_FaceBook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

_Hi Everyone... I am so grateful that the reviews have been favorable for this story. It's great to have readers!_  
><em>Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction and pre-reading this story. Thank you to my daughter - who's a mommy of a 2-year old, works full time and still finds time for her mum... yay!<em>  
><em>Most importantly, I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters... just borrowing them a bit... xoxox<em>

Finding Home  
>Chapter Four: Friends<p>

From previous chapter:  
>And the dark hair monkey adds, "Stay away from Isabella Swan!" They continue to hold him up against the wall.<p>

I run over to them, "Get your hands off of him!" I try to pull them off of Edward with no success.

*****************************************************************************************************

A group of kids stand by the side and watch us. Some shout and cheer me on. Others watch in utter horror. Some shout for the apes to pound on Edward. There's not a teacher in sight. _Never around, when you need them._

"You're telling Edward to stay away from me. I guess this has a lot to do with me!" I shout.

"We're trying to protect you," dark monkey says.

"Who the fuck are you two? I don't need your protection. And I certainly don't need you to tell Edward to stay away from me." I huff with anger. "Now, let him go. And if you ever, ever touch him again, I'll have my father fuck you both over so bad, you won't ever play ball!"

"Hey man, you don't want to piss off the Chief," Someone yells. Kids laugh, push one another.

They let go of Edward. Both stare a me, in shock. Blond ape defends himself, bends down to look me in the face and points a finger at me, "You don't know..."

"I don't care about whatever you think I should know. You don't make my decisions and you don't act for me. My dad may scare you, but I'm your worst nightmare. Don't get me started," I scream.

The blond one starts to grab for me. Then, I do a side kick up to his oversize neck, straight leg at his throat, under his chin. He pushes my leg off, makes a grunt sound and I stand up straight. I bounce in strike mode. He looks at me, shakes his head with disgust and grumbles, "Cullen, you need a girl to stand up for you?" He spits on the floor and both idiots take off. I'm so angry I want to rip his head off. I pace.

All the kids that stand around, cheer. I hear one guy call me a "badass". I smile. Everyone starts to walk away, heading for their classes. I'm not sure, but I think Edward was in fight mode stance. Some guy pats him on the shoulder and nods with a huge smile.

Edward's eyes are wide and he grins at me, running a hand through his hair. Then, places his hands on my shoulders to stop me. He bends down to my ear, "Man, you are feisty!"

I sigh and look up at him. "Hey, why were they on you, Edward? And why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I pick my fights, Bella. Besides, it's a thing of measuring up. And to all of them, I don't fit in." He answers quietly.

I nod my head, "Why? Because they think you are a stoner?"

Edward pushes his hair out of his eyes and stares at me, "What do you think?"

I bite my bottom lip, look away and, then, into his eyes, "I don't know you well enough to make that kind of a judgment. My gran always said that you can't judge a book by it's cover. But those are tired eyes, not drugged."

He smiles and huffs, "You've got a one mean side kick!"  
>"Ya think?" I giggle, "I was going to front kick him to the groin, but decided to maintain some ladylike behavior." I smile and dust my hands off.<p>

Edward laughs. "We need to get to class. What do you have?"

"Biology."

"You're in luck. Me, too."

*****************************************************************************************************

We manage to get to class on time and share a table together. Mr. Banner hands out worksheets for the hour. I give him my schedule and he welcomes me to the class. I settle in my seat and concentrate on the worksheets. Once in a while, I see Edward look up in my direction. He writes on his papers, with such a serious frown.

I finish the worksheets in less than half an hour. So, with time to kill, I take my phone out and search the web for car dealerships. I didn't find any in Forks. Repair shops and auto parts, but no dealerships. I huff.

Edward stares at me and whispers, "Angry birds?"

I roll my eyes, "No, I'm trying to find a car dealership."

"There aren't any in Forks." He informs me.

"I see that. How long does it take to get to Port Angeles?" I whisper to him.

Edward finished with his papers, leans back in his chair and crosses his arms at his chest, "A little over an hour."

Mr. Banner looks over at the two of us, approaches and takes our papers, "Since you two completed the worksheets, you can go early".

We both mumble a "thank you", leave the classroom and walk to my locker.

"So, you're looking for a car?" He asks.

"Um, yes. I can't expect my dad to drive me around." I shrug. "And he's against me taking buses." I roll my eyes. "Don't ask."

"Does it have to be new?"

"No, as long as it gets me where I want to go, I don't care." I smile.

""Well, my boss' wife's car is for sale. It's in good condition, since she used to be a mechanic."

"Used to be a mechanic?" I ask.

"Yes, she revamped this '67 mustang, years ago. Then, when she and Em got married and they adopted three kids." He shrugs. "Car's too small for their family. It's been sitting in their garage for the longest time. Rosalie has had a few offers, but she won't sell it to just anyone."

We stand at my locker, I open it up and throw in my bio book. I turn to look at Edward. "Do you think I could see it this afternoon?"

"They live around the corner from your house, in fact. Near this vacant, yellow house."

I look down, "That was my Gran's."

"Really? Is she in New York, now?"

I get quiet and look down, "Ah, no. She... died …" I clear my throat, "... last week."

He looks at me with such sad eyes, "Sorry."

"Thanks." I fidget with my hands, "So, um, do you think you could ask Rosalie about the car for me and I could go see it?"

"Sure... Rosalie is home, now."

"My dad should be here any minute to pick me up. If you're not busy, we could drive over. Well, unless you have your car here..." I trail off like an idiot.

"No, I don't have a car." He seems embarrassed. " And I don't work tonight. So, I could come along."

"That would be great, Edward. Thanks." I smile.

He smiles, "Ok. Just let me find Alice, so she can tell my mom I'll be home later."

He runs back into the school. _I watch him jog away and think about his white teeth._

Charlie, the man of the hour, shows up, as I get to the front of the school parking  
>lot. The cruiser glides right in front of me. I open the passenger side door. "Hi Dad," I smile a huge smile for him.<p>

"Hey Bells. How was your day?" He stares up at me.

"Ok. I have Mrs. Cope for Creative Writing. She says, "hi"!" Dad cringes. "How was your day?"

"The usual paper work," he shifts in his seat.

"Ah, Dad, instead of going to Port Angeles to look for a car, I have a better solution."

Charlie squints, "I'm listening."

"Well, I made a few friends today and one of them told me about this car for sale, in our neighborhood. Right next to Gran's house."

"Ok," he still listens.

"So, I was thinking that Edward could come with us and introduce me to his boss' wife, who is selling the car. And she's an ex mechanic, so it's in top notch condition." I ramble.

"Alright, we can do that." He agrees. "But you can't drive it, until you have insurance, young lady" he orders.

"Dad, Jason told me I could transfer my other car insurance onto any new car I buy with just a phone call," I inform.

"You have a car in New York?" He squeaks.

"Yes, I left it behind. Phil bought it for me, last year. Besides, it would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Why?" He grumbles.

"It's a Mercedes Benz SLA, two-seater convertible." I mumble.

He says a quick, "oh!"

"And I could go down to the DMV, change my license and the registration, if that's ok with you, Dad."

Edward walks up to me, "Ok, I found Alice."

"Great," I say to him. I get into the front seat and slide close to Charlie, as Edward gets in next to me.

I look at Charlie, "Dad, you know Edward Cullen?"

Charlie looks over at Edward, "Sure do. Hey, Edward. How's your mom?"

"She's ok, Chief." He nods.

Oh, this is so good. Dad knows Edward and family. We will talk tonight.

"And your grandma?" Dad continues.

"Ok, sir," Nods his head.

I watch on between the two, thinking if I can get all this car stuff done, I'll have plenty of time to bake the killer lasagna and a peach cobbler for dinner and have enough for lunch tomorrow.

"Ok. Ok, so who's selling this car, Edward?" Dad quickly gets down to business. _Love my dad._

"Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. They're selling her Mustang." Edward informs.

"Emmett's the big guy with the karate school, right?" Charlie asks Edward.

"Martial Arts, yes." Edward responds. "Taekwondo." I look at Edward with great interest. He works there... Doing? _Future question to ask, when not near father._

"Yes, Rosalie used to repair all of our cruisers, when she had her shop," Charlie informs us.  
>Edward points to the house, as we drive down Gran's old street. Charlie stops in front of the McCarty home. It's a white, two-story house with black shutters. The grass is green and cut to perfection, along with the trees and shrubs. The garage door is open and I can see the car. It's white with two navy blue stripes on the front and up on the hood and down the back. It looks great, but all I care about is that it works. Once I settle everything with the car, I will concentrate on Gran's house.<p>

I glance over at the front porch to the hanging swing and sigh. There is some work to do. Do I keep it, rent it, sell it? And I have to figure out what to do with her ashes.

We get out of the cruiser. I follow Edward to the front porch with Charlie behind me. Three steps up to the door, a few knocks and a tall, blond woman with a child on her hips, opens up. She smiles broadly at Edward, "Edward, what a nice surprise!"

Edward plays with the child's hair and looks at the model mommy, "Rosalie, I brought a perspective buyer for your car." Tickles the toddler. "Chief Swan's daughter."

Rosalie, looks at me, then, Dad, "So this is your little girl, Chief?"

Charlie laughs, "Yup, Rosalie, meet my little girl, Bella."

"Well, Chief, I'm pretty sure I'm looking at a full, grown woman," She winks at me. I blush. _Edward stares at me? I get chills._ Rosalie giggles, as she looks at Edward. It's his turn to blush. "Well, Bella," She turns to look at me, "let me get the keys, so you can take a test ride. Chief, you want a cup of coffee, while the kids take that ride?"

"Don't mind if I do, Rosalie. Give me that youngster," Charlie smiles. He walks up to Rosalie, takes the child and holds him up, "Hey Garrett. How's the little man?" And looks back at me, "Speed limit, young lady."

"Yessss, Dad!" I moan.  
>Rosalie comes back, handing me the keys. "Just be careful with a lead foot, she's fast." She looks at Edward and, then winks at me. "Don't rush." She goes back into the house, while we go to the garage.<p>

I get into the driver's side, while Edward sits shotgun, putting on the seatbelt. We don't say anything to one another. I fix the windows, adjust the seat, snap the seatbelt and turn the key. The car purrs. No, I wouldn't say purrs, more like roars. I swallow hard, "Geez, this feels overwhelming."

Edward looks at me, "It's a Shelby."

The cars sits idle and I look at him, "What's a Shelby?"

"Bella, this car is a classic. It's a 1967 GT 350. Sort of the Fillet Mignon of Mustangs," He spouts with passion.

"I guess, you are excited about this car?" I giggle.

"Bella, just drive, you'll see," He pats the dashboard.

I back the car out of the garage a little too fast and brake quickly, "Sorry."

I continue to back out onto the street, pull gear stick down to drive and ... We...just... fly.

My seventy-five thousand dollar Mercedes with all it's extras didn't feel as good as this car in my hands. It is awesome. They way it sounds. They way it handles. Edward directs to me to a back road and we let loose. There's no one around, but us and the road. He's all smiles, as he watches me. We barrel down the road, dust behind us. And I slow it down to a stop.

"Why are you stopping?" Edward questions with such a face.

I smile, "I think it's your turn to drive. You do have a license?"

"Of course, I do. I used to have a silver Volvo C30," He growls out.

"Ooooookayyyy. Don't know what that is either, Edward," I shrug. "But I left my Mercedes SLA back in New York. Does that mean anything?" I huff.

He stares at me, "I heard you were rich."

"Well, I'm not. My step-father is. And I left the car behind," I'm uncomfortable. "So, you want to drive?"

Edward and I exchange places. He pulls the bucket seat all the way back to fit his long legs. We buckle up and off we go. He's a fast driver, but not careless. We stick to the road.

"I'm sorry," He apologizes.

"It's ok. People talk." I say quietly.

"Yes", Edward stares at me? I get chills. "I know. And I acted just like them. Making assumptions." He stares back at me, then, back on the road. "So, why did you leave your car behind?"

"It wasn't me. So, why don't you have your car?" I ask.

He sighs, "It was an extra expense I couldn't afford." He is so uncomfortable. I drop the subject and look out the window.

"So, are you going to buy the car?" He asks.

"Depends on the price, but I think so," I answer.

A roar of an engine comes up from behind us. It's Blond monkey and Dark monkey in a red corvette.

I look at Edward, "Where the hell did they come from?"

"Probably from football practice. There's a field out here the coaches use for free time," Edward explains.

They swerve to Edward's side. Dark monkey rolls down his window and shouts, "Let's see what you got, Cullen!" They lunge forward.

"Edward, we can't race them." I shout.

"I don't plan on it, Bella," Edward reassures me. He slows the car down, making a quick turn. We head back in the direction of the main road. But within seconds, the apes catch up to us.

"What are you chicken, Cullen?" Dark monkey yells out, "C'mon, afraid to show Isabella you aren't worth the time?"

"What is with it with these guys?" I complain.

Edward swings out, taking the lead. But they cling close by. They edge their vet near the back, trying to ram us. Edward quickly pulls to the other side and clears the bumper. They keep up and try to ram us, again. Edward swerves us to the other side, avoiding a hit. We get to the edge of the field and the apes are side by side with us.

"As long as we stay at their side we are good. They have protective bumpers in the front." Edward shout to me. "And I know he doesn't want to scratch his precious vet!"

I acknowledge, "Oh, so they can't damage their car in the front."  
>"That's why they are trying to ram us in the back," Edward says. "We're almost to the main road."<p>

"Why are they doing this, Edward?"

"James has a thing for you," he growls. "And he won't stop, until he gets you."

I look at Edward with utter surprise, "And he thinks with this kind of behavior I'm going to bend? Talk about diluted thinking."

"He's a spoiled rich kid that gets what he wants, Bella," Edward declares.

"How do you know all of this?" I ask.

"We used to be best friends," He admits.

I am speechless. Like the air slowly pours out of me, I feel sick. That disgusting animal and Edward as friends? No, best friends? "One day, you'll have to explain all of this to me, but right now, can we get out of here without ruining the car?" I gulp.

"I'm doing the best I can, Bella. Just hang on," Edward floors the gas pedal and we jolt forward into a field. The vet speeds up.

"Edward, they're coming up fast!" I scream, as I look behind us.

"Just hold on!" Edward yells. He turns the car a 360 degree angle and dust surrounds us. We can't see a thing, But we hear the roar of the vet engine, coming fast and on us. Blindly, Edward spins us around. We hit the main road with a screech. We are side by side, on the two-lane road and a mack truck is in the opposite lane in our direction, head on. Edward braces his right arm across the front of me. I close my eyes to the sound of crushing metal and screams.

_a few rec:_  
><em>The Cellar by iambeagle<em>  
><em>Dear Maggie by Jenny0719<em>  
><em>All the Wild Horses by elusivetwilight<em>  
><em>Plight Thee My Troth by Gingerandgreen<em>  
><em>Nightingale by Lady Gwynedd<em>  
>************************************************************<p>

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_FaceBook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	5. Chapter 5: Best Friends

_Hi Everyone... This is such an amazing experience. I know I am new and it takes time to acquire followers, but I truly am grateful for the people who are taking their time to read this story. Thank you so much._

_Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction. She also pre-reads this story. Thank you to my daughter - who's a mommy of a 2-year old, works full time and still finds time for her mum... yay!_

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, my new Beta. I am so happy to have her on board. She finds all my capitalization errors. Such good eyes._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX_

Finding Home

Chapter Five: Best Friends

From previous chapter:  
>We are side by side, on the two-lane road and a mack truck is in the opposite lane in our direction, head on. Edward braces his right arm across the front of me. I close my eyes to the sound of crushing metal and screams.<p>

**************************************************************************************************

The dust is thick and full, surrounding us. I hear Edward cough, "Bella, are you all right?"

I shift in my seat to see him, staring at me. He pulls the seat belt off and gently grabs my face with both hands. "Bella, are you ok?" _He looks so scared. God, his lips are so close_

They say - I don't know who they are - but they say when you are in shock, you feel like you are in a daze. An out-of-body experience. I just look at Edward. I can't talk. I just look. And I feel his warm hands on my face. But I can't talk. I look around, but I get lost in his touch. Still, he stares at me. I think he wants me to say something, but I can't. I just reach my hands up and cover his. I close my eyes and sigh. And I grab each hand, tightly, and feel them, taking in his artistic perfections.

So much concern in his eyes, "Bella?"  
>I start to clear the fuzz from my brain. I inhale a deep breath and shake my head, letting go of his hands. "Um, okay, sorry. I'm okay, Edward." I clear my throat, "You okay?"<p>

"Yes." He nods his head, still staring at me. "Fuck, we were so lucky. The truck missed us. I'm going to get out of the car. You stay here, okay?" I just nod.

Edward gets out of the car. I can hear Monkey James, swearing in the background. Dark Monkey is right behind him, "Man, James, the front end is totaled."  
>Edward inspects the car and shouts out to me that everything is intact. A bit dusty, but no damage. He walks to my side and opens the door. "Bella, I'm going to check on James and Larry." <em>Oh, ok, dark monkey is Larry. <em>He closes the door and walks to Monkey James and Monkey Larry.

I watch Edward meet them half way and decide to get out of the car. I quickly catch up to Edward and stand next to him. He gives me a stern look and I give him one right back with hands on my hips.

James screams at Edward, "What the fuck were you trying to do?" He points to his car. "Look at my car, Cullen!"

I scream back, "Edward was trying to get us away from your crazy ass. You have no one to blame but yourself, James." I lunge forward, but Edward grabs me around the waist and holds me off, my arms and legs batting furiously .

"Listen here, little girl, I was trying to help you," James shouts at me, pointing his finger.

"Help me from what?" I scream. "What makes you think you are better than Edward?"

"Because I am. He is nothing. He has nothing. I can..." "I Interrupt him, "You can what?"

I struggle in Edward's arms and break free, turning and giving him a dirty look. Fixing my sweater, I walk up to James and point my index finger at him, "Enough of your deluded dreams, James. You don't know me." I shove his chest. "Big man, you trying to ram us off the road sure shows how you are trying to protect me!" I shove him back. "You need to leave me alone." I shove, again. "And who I choose to be friends with is my business. You got that, 'vet' BOY?" I shove him with all of my might. "I'll make you a deal. You leave Edward and me alone and I wont tell my dad what you just tried to do."

"I didn't do anything," James shouts at me.

"Well, vehicular attempt of murder is not doing 'anything', you moron!" I shout back at him.

"Look James, there's no need for trouble. I'm not in your territory." Edward states.

I look at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, he doesn't have you." He shouts in frustration.

"Damn straight, he doesn't." I stare at all three guys. "No one owns me!" I point at Larry. "And you, just shut up!" I storm towards the car and open my door. "You coming, Edward?" All three guys stand with their mouths open.

James comes to his sense, first. "Isabella, hey, how are we gonna get home?"

"You should have thought about that before you started this testosterone war." I slam the car door shut and stick my head out of the window. "Call a tow. Or maybe the driver that ran off! And James, by the way, my name is Bella."

Edward quietly gets into the passenger's seat and buckles up. I stare ahead, start the car up and peel out.

I breathe out, "That wasn't me. I don't know who that girl was spouting off out there, but I never do things like that." I ramble on with shaking hands, "He scares me. There's something not right about that James. He's got crazy eyes. But I can't show my fear. Oh my God, this is crazy!" I look at Edward, "How could you have been friends with him?"

Edward sighs, "We make bad choices. I-I-I made a bad choice. It's a long story, Bella."

"Well, he unnerves me," I mumble.

We don't say another word, until we get back to Rosalie's house. I park the car into the garage, take a huge breath and exhale, slowly, a few times, "Concentrate, just focus." I breathe slowly. Charlie comes out the back door.

"Where did you go? China? You've been gone forty-five minutes." he growls. "What's with all the dirt?"

Edward and I get out of the car. "Sorry, Dad. We really took the car for a ride."

I look at Edward, as he looks back at me, his feet and runs his hand through his hair.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Charlie asks.

Rosalie walks to the door, "Bella, the car is in good condition." She looks at the car and sees the dirt. "Ahhhh, I haven't done anything new to it in years. So, I can sell it to you for a very reasonable price. We certainly can't use it. What were you looking to spend?"

"Well, Edward said that this kind of Mustang is pretty special and I don't know what the cost should be. I don't want to cheat you." I stammer.

"Well, you would actually be doing me a favor. Emmett bought me a new Land Rover, so I will need the room in the garage," She explains.

"Well, what do you think is a fair price, Edward?" I ask him.

He looks up at me, "It could go from fifteen-hundred to seven, eight grand. It all depends on Rosalie." He shrugs.

"Well, then, is $1500 good for you, Bella?" She winks at me.

I smile, "Wow, yes, if you think that's fair?"

She smiles back, "We have a deal."

**************************************************************************************************

Dad and I (Edward stays at Rosalie's to talk with Emmett) make it to the DMV an hour before closing. We register the car, change my license, switch over insurance and go grocery shopping. I gas up the car and go through a car wash. And I still have plenty of time to make a huge lasagna and peach cobbler.

*********************************************************************************************

"Bells, I haven't eaten that good in a very long time." He stretches out his legs under the kitchen table. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you liked it. Tomorrow night, I'll make you chicken." I smile.

"No, tomorrow night, I'm taking you out to dinner, Birthday Girl," He points.

"Dad, you don't have to do that," I mumble.

"Bells, this is your first birthday home, in a very long time. It won't be anything fancy, unless you'd like to go to Port Angeles?" he questions.

"No. No. Besides, Alice Cullen is coming home with me, tomorrow after school. We can go out another night. Dad, you know I don't like a fuss." I get up and start to clear the table.

"Bells, dinner isn't a fuss!" He brings his plate to the sink. "So, you're getting to know the Cullen kids?"

"Well, I met Alice, as I was going into the school, this morning. And we had lunch together with her boyfriend, Jasper, and Edward."

"They're good kids. Their father was a great man." He says sadly.

"Was?" I question.

"A year ago, last Christmas Eve, we had a bad snow storm. So many accidents. I worked the entire night and saw Carlisle quite a few times at the hospital. He was chief of surgery."

Charlie sighs. "A call came in about an accident on Bogachiel Way, around midnight. I went to check it out. The ambulance was already there. Carlisle was pinned in his car. The whole front end and driver's side was crushed like an accordion. A drunk driver hit him head on. His car spun around to be hit again." I gasp. "After we got him out with the jaws of life, the paramedics went to work. I never saw them work so hard, but they couldn't save him. The three attendants sat on the ground and cried, they were so heart broken." Charlie clears his throat. "I just stood there. I couldn't believe he was gone."

"Was he unconscious?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "He was in a lot of pain, but he talked with me. Told me to go to Esme and the kids. Tell them that he loved them."

"What happened to the other driver?" I whisper.

"He died on impact. Some salesman who was drinking at a party. He had no family. Nothing. No money to be had."

My tears flow down my cheeks, "How horrible."

"The worse part was going to the house to tell the family."

"Oh, Dad," I sigh.

"Esme answered the door. She thought I was Carlisle and that he had forgotten his keys. I asked if I could come in and she led me through the living room." When I told her there was an accident, Esme collapse and Edward grabbed her. I marveled at him. Fifteen years old and behaved like a man, comforting his mother and sister."

"That was almost two years ago," I say.

"With Carlisle gone and the cost of his funeral, upkeep of their home, their money ran out. Esme lost her business, her mother had a fall and Esme took her in. Then, they lost their home, their cars. They live in a two-bedroom apartment and make ends meet."

I think about Edward's words, "It was an extra expense I couldn't afford". I cry into my hand. "Oh Dad, it's so sad." He grabs and holds me tight.

"Things happen, Bella, and we have no control." He rests his chin on my head, "I'm glad you're going to be friends with them." _Me, too._

I wake up to light tapping on my bedroom door. Charlie pokes his head in. "Hey," he smiles.

"Hi, Dad," I smile back. "C'mon in."

"Happy Birthday." He walks into my room holding a cupcake with a candle in it.

I just giggle, "Aw, Dad." _I can't believe he has a cupcake!_  
>"Well, it's a little something." He pulls out a small package from behind his back. "Hope you like it."<p>

"Ah, c'mon, Dad, no fuss," I whine.

"Bells, I get to have you with me on your seventeenth birthday. I don't know who's getting the gift!" He smiles.

I rush out of bed and hug him. "Thanks."

We both sit on the edge of my bed. He hands the cupcake to me and I blow out the candle. He watches me so carefully. "Did you make a wish?"

"Without sounding too cheesy, I already got my wish," I smile.

I fiddle with the wrapping paper, tearing it off to find a black velvet box. I look up at Charlie, then open the box to find a delicate, silver heart charm with two sapphires and a diamond on a silver chain. Wow. It's so pretty. Not fancy. Simple. I glance back up at Charlie, as he awaits for my reaction. I hug him tightly, "I love it!" I turn around, holding my hair up, "Please, put it on for me, Dad." Charlie unlatches the necklace and locks it onto the back of my neck. I rush up and look into my mirror. I happily rant, "It's perfect. Dad, I really love it. Thank you." More hugs.

It's Charlie's turn to be all red in the face. "Well, ok, um, I'm glad you like it. Birthday or not, it's still a school day," he grumbles. That's my dad.

He gets up and walks toward the door. "I have to be at the station early, so I won't see you until dinnertime."

"It's still ok if Alice is with us for dinner?" I ask.

"Oh, sure. She's a good kid." He smiles.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I love you."

"Me, too, kid." His voice breaks and he walks out my door.

**************************************************************************************************

After a quick shower, I dress in fitted jeans, a wide-stripe, brown and beige boat-neck sweater and brown, crunch boots. I brush my hair up into a high ponytail, do my make up and quickly check myself out in the mirror, behind my door. I stare at my heart necklace, holding the charm in my hands. "Dad". Oh, I have small stud sapphire earrings that will match this perfectly. I search my jewelry box, find the earrings and put them in.

I run down the stairs to the kitchen, open the fridge and grab the small cooler of food for lunch. I find my shoulder bag and backpack by the front door and head out for school.

I drive into the school parking lot with all eyes on my Shelby. He, my car, does look really amazing, all clean and shiny. I hear, "nice wheels" and "that's hot" from the kids I pass by. _Have to think of a name for him._

As soon as I park the car, I find Alice waiting for me. She's all smiles with a decorative package in her hand. Streams of multi-colored, curly ribbons hang all over the place. She whispers, "Happy Birthday", as I get out of the car.

I blush, "Alice, you didn't have to get me anything."

She hands the box to me, "It's not much. I made it for you."

"Thank you. Do you want me to open it now?" I ask.

"Yes, open it," She beams.

I tear open the wrapping to find a blue, brown and beige knit scarf with fringe. It's amazing and matches my outfit. I hang it over my neck and say, "Voila!" She smiles. "Alice, you made this last night?"

"It didn't take very long."

I hug her, "I love it. Thank you."

"Do you really?" She looks at me.

"Yes, I do. I can't believe you made it." I look at it carefully. "I love the way the colors blend together. It looks like you bought it, Alice."

"Thanks. I'm glad," She blushes. "Hey, how's the new car?"

With backpack and shoulder bag on, I grab the cooler from my front seat. "It's great. Edward was a big help."

Alice frowns, "He told me what happened. James is bad news."

"Alice, he scares me," I whisper.

"He scares a lot of people. But Edward said you stood up to him."

"Ah, I don't have a clue what got into me. I just don't like the way he treats Edward," I confess. "And Edward doesn't provoke him."

"Edward doesn't want to deal with him. Not add any fuel to his fire kind of thing. So, what's in the cooler?"

"Our lunch," I smile.

"It's your birthday and you made lunch?" She giggles.

"Hey, why not? We're not eating cafeteria food!"

We laugh and walk to our lockers.

**************************************************************************************************

After I put the cooler in my locker, I say goodbye to Alice and walk to Creative Writing. Some people wave and say "hi" or "like your ride". I guess, for the second day, I am approachable. When I get into the classroom, I see Edward already at our table with a little bit of a sly grin.

I smile, sit down and face him. "Hey, Edward."

He smiles back and grabs the ends of the scarf, "I see you're wearing Alice's present." He gets closer to me. _Is it hot in here?_

"I love it. She did such an amazing job on it," I coo. _Who coos? What is wrong with me?_

"So, can I say, 'Happy Birthday' or will you chew my head off?" He teases.

I blush and mumble, "I'm not going to chew your head off."

"Well, then, Happy Birthday." He takes a small package out of his hoodie pocket and places it in front of me. My mouth is dry. I think I am holding my breath.

I stare at him. "What's this?"

Shyly, he pushes closer to me and whispers in my ear, "It's called a birthday present, Bella." _I get a chill down my spine. Whooooo._

I turn around, hold my breath, again, blush beet red, "Edward, you didn't have to..."

"It's not much," he gestures and nervously taps his foot.

I open the paper and find a vintage 1967 Shelby Mustang keychain. The little car on the end of a sturdy silver chain is the image of my car. I can't breathe. I stare up into Edward's beautiful, green eyes with shear surprise and amazement. I can barely whisper a "Thank you". I know this boy for a day and he thinks enough of me to give me a gift.

He shrugs. "It's just a keychain."

"Edward, this is more than a keychain to me." A tear falls from the corner of my eyes. "This was so thoughtful."

He shakes his head and smiles, "Well, I'm a thoughtful kind of guy!" We laugh

"But where did you find this? And how?" I question.

"When you left to get the car registration and I stayed at Emmett's?" I nod. "He came home right after you left and we went back to his school. Across the street, there's an auto store I go into all the time and read up on new cars. The owner had this bucket with keychains. I looked through it and found your car. It seemed like the perfect gift."

"It was... is," I smile... _You are._

Mrs. Cope enters the classroom. "Sorry class that I am late."

Edward looks at Mrs. Cope, while I stare and turn the keychain in my hands. It's priceless. This means so much to me.

**************************************************************************************************

As I stuff my notebooks into my locker, I take out the cooler. Alice scoots up next to me, "So, what did you make?"

"Lasagna and peach cobbler," I answer, holding up the cooler towards her. "There's enough for the four of us."

"And I know the lunch lady will let us warm it up." She gives a devilish smile and grabs my arm.

Alice marches me to the back of the cafeteria. She does know everyone. The lunch lady leads us to a microwave way in the back of the kitchen. We heat the lasagna and get plates, napkins and silverware. I give the lunch lady a taste and she gives me a thumbs up. We walk back out into the cafeteria. Jasper and Edward have their heads together, as we place everything onto the table.

"What's all of this?" they both say.

"Bella brought lunch," Alice announces.

Jasper breathes in deeply and moans, "Oh, be still my heart. Darlin', you made lasagna?"

Alice smiles, "And a peach cobbler."

He looks at Alice. "If I didn't love you, I'd ask her out!" We all laugh. "So, are you doing anything special for this fine day, Ms. Bella?"

"This whole day has been great." _I peak at Edward and blush._ "My dad brought me in a cupcake with a candle this morning." I dig into the lasagna and give everyone a plate.

"I would have given anything to see the Chief all cutesy." Jasper wiggles his eyebrows and takes a bite. "Can someone have a religious experience from lasagna?"

"Only if you worship it, Jazz," Edward hums, as he takes another bite of food. He smiles at me, winks and tosses his hair out of his face with a waving fork.

"Bella, mmmm so good," Alice hums like Edward.

I grin, "Thanks."

After the lasagna, I'm so full, I give my piece of cobbler to Edward and he wolfs it down. The bells rings. Alice hugs Jasper goodbye. Edward leans down to my ear, "Thanks for lunch. It was good." He grabs my ponytail and pulls it lightly.

"I'm glad. See you in Bio." I blush.

Alice and I walk to our psychology class. James and Larry head in our direction . I hide my fear, stand up very straight and give James a death stare. He brings his hands up in surrender. We walk on, but I hear a sinister laugh. _What a pain in the ass._

The psychology teacher decides to do study time. We are to read the first chapter and do the questions at the end. No time to talk. But there will be no homework. Alice and I can live with that. Besides, Lauren and Jessica share a brain and work very sssslowly and can't bother us. We work very well together. Each of us reads a page to find the answers. We are done in no time.

Same thing in Biology, but Edward and I work together to answer the questions at the

end of the chapter. When we finish, Edward's eyes droop, his head rests on his arm

and he falls asleep. I quietly put my keys on my keychain. His light snores catch my attention. I look up and over at him, as a beam of sunlight glows across his coppery hair. He stirs, moves his head to lean on his arm, exposing all of his facial features... _and what features, they are!_ His long dark lashes fan across his upper cheeks. He moves to settle in, turns his head and his hair falls over his sleeping eyes. I outline his full lips with my stare and lean closer to him, feeling his breath on my face. Closer. Closer. And I reach out to... and Edward opens his eyes...

_Wooooo hooooooooo someone was caught red handed... Does Sleepy Boy Edward feel that pull, too? _

_recs..._

_Footprints in the Snow by Cosmogirl17481_

_Teacher of the Year by Diamond Heart78_

_Immortal Beloved by Elusive Twilight_

_String Theory by The Ladyingrey42_

_Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams by FoxxyJ_

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_FaceBook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Closer

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who have found my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX_

Finding Home  
>Chapter Six: Getting Closer<p>

From Previous Chapter:

Same thing in Biology, but Edward and I work together to answer the questions at the end of the chapter. When we finish, Edward's eyes droop, his head rests on his arm and he falls asleep. I quietly put my keys on my keychain. His light snores catch my attention. I look up, as a beam of sunlight glows across his coppery hair. He stirs, moves his head to lean on his arm, exposing all of his facial features... _and what features, they are!_ His long dark lashes fan across his upper cheeks He moves to settle in, turns his head and his hair falls over his sleeping eyes. I outline his full lips with my stare and lean closer to him, feeling his breath on my face. Closer. Closer. And I reach out to touch ...  
>and Edward opens his eyes.<p>

************************************************************************

Ok, I wasn't going to touch him, but I wanted to. And here I am face to face - really, lips to lips with Edward. I can see every speck of green in his eyes. There is, also, this golden color, too. They're beautiful. I can smell peppermint on his warm breath. He looks back at me, but doesn't move. He doesn't back away. He actually leans forward. It's when he licks his lips, that I back away a little. With wide-eyes, I smile, "Hi". Edward runs his hands threw his hair, rubs his face and sits up. He clears his raspy throat, "hi". He asks, looking at my hand, "Why are you so close?" He smirks and makes fun of me with a little laugh.

"Well, you snored,. Well, not loud," I answer. "But," I sigh. "I just started to stare at your face," I blush beet red. "I was going to move your hair out of your eyes, but you woke up." The bell rings and I sigh.

****************************************************************************  
>Alice walks up to me, as I angrily shove my bio book into my locker. She pulls out a handful of nail polish bottles from her bag, "I brought my favorite colors."<p>

"Great. I've got those nail polish strips, too." I add, nervously.

Alice frowns, "You ok?"

"Ahuh." I give her a big smile. I couldn't stop myself. The urge to touch him. _God, my face was that close!_ I shake my head, "I can't wait to hang out." We start to walk to the doors out to the parking lot.

Jasper sneaks up behind Alice, wraps his arms around her waist and speaks in her ear, "Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"If you want to, Jazz." she smiles back at him over her shoulder.

"Jasper, I can take Alice home," I offer. "Or, hey, you could come over for dinner, too?"

"You making more lasagna?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"No, fried chicken," I hum.

"Girl, you are killing me," he licks his lips.

"Who's killing you?" Edward asks as he walks up to us. I blush and run my fingers nervously through my long ponytail. _Butterflies?_

"Bella's making fried chicken for dinner," he drools.

Edward huffs, "If it's as good as your lasagna, I'm in."

I swallow hard, "That's if you want to." I hold my breath.

"I want to," he says. I exhale. _More butterflies. _

"Smashed or mashed potatoes?" I ask.

Alice jumps in, "Mashed?"

Jasper and Edward in unison, "Mashed."

"Birthday dinner?" Alice looks at me and pleads with her hands folded in front of her face  
>I object, "No. no. Just dinner." <em>Not my kind of deal.<em>

Alice groans, "Ok."

"So, come by at seven?" I breathe. _No... I'm ok._

"Seven, it is." Jasper leans down and kisses Alice with three quick pecks, "See you later, Darlin'."

Edward grabs the ends of my scarf and tugs lightly, "Do you need us to bring anything?" _Just you._

I look up at him and can barely breathe, "No, I'm good."

He pulls my ponytail and let's it go slowly as he walks away. He and Jasper head for Jasper's little two-seater car. _I watch him walk away, staring at his ass. I don't look at guy's asses. I mean I... I don't know what I mean._

Alice stares at me, "hmmmm." Then, she looks over at Edward. He gets into the passenger side, looking back at me. While I look at him. I do a finger wave. He smiles and closes the door.

Alice "hmmmms", again.

***************************************************************************

Alice and I lie back on my bed, cotton balls between our toes and feet on  
>pillows. Our hands spread out on our stomachs, as the polish dries. The room smells of nail polish and perfume.<p>

I blow on my fingernails, "What did you think of the last perfume, Alice?"

"It was really nice. But it's hard to tell, since we sprayed so many bottles," she sniffs.

"That's a sample of Clive Christian's 16.9 ounce bottle of 'Imperial Majesty'. My step-father bought it for my mom, when they got married." I snort. "He paid over $200,000 for the bottle!"  
>"Alice's eye bug out, "You're kidding?"<p>

"No, I'm not. I was totally appalled by it. There are starving kids all over the world and my mom's perfume is hundreds of thousand of dollars. It could feed

a small world country."

Alice looks at me and questions, "Why is it so much?"

I do a Vanna White impersonation, "The perfume is packaged in a Baccarat crystal bottle with an 18-carat gold collar and a 5-carat diamond on the cap. They only sell five bottles of this crap a year. Who does things like that? I mean, people have so much money that designers have to get ridiculous and these people fall for this crap. The more expensive something is, the more my mom wants it. And Phil buys it, like an idiot." I blow out a breath.

"Wow, that's unreal," she whispers.

"If it wasn't for my Gran, I would have gotten lost in that kind of fucked up world. She had a way of knocking the society of the rich and snobby on their asses."

"Hmm, wow, but it would be nice to be able to pay bills," she sighs.

I look at her, "Mom and I had it tough, for a while, before Phil came along, Alice. I mean, Gran helped out, but we were always moving and sometimes mom would forget to pay a bill." I shake my head. "There were nights I read by candlelight. Then, Gran would fix it."

Alice begins to cry, "I really miss my dad."

"I'm so sorry, Alice." I put my arm around her and we hug, "My dad told me what happened. He said so many people loved your dad."  
>"One minute we were fine. And then, he was gone. My mom was shell-shocked, but she worked so hard to keep things going. So many expenses. And James' father, who owns the bank, foreclosed on our house and repossessed the cars."<p>

I huff, "Like father, like son!"

"My mom couldn't keep her design business. He could have given her an extension, but he didn't. And in between all of this, my grandmother fell and broke her leg," she pauses. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your birthday."

I hug Alice tighter. "You are not ruining my birthday!" I tell her.

"It's so hard sometimes, Bella. Money is tight. We live in a cramped, two-bedroom apartment. Edward sleeps on the living room sofa. He works after school to help pay the bills and goes without eating, so we have enough," she tears up.

"What? What do you mean he goes without eating?" I ask.

"He'll eat at home, so mom sees him, but he skips lunch at school," she sighs.

"Oh my God, yesterday, he only had a water!" I realize. "That's why you were upset with him."

"Bella, you can't say anything to Edward that you know all of this. He would kill me." She turns away and bows her head, "It's so embarrassing."

"This isn't anyone's fault, Alice. There's nothing to be ashamed of," I whisper.

She grumbles, "Tell that to Edward. He's so proud. He won't even get a haircut."

I shake my head. "Well, we will find a way to make things better, Alice. I promise."

My cells rings. Charlie's on the phone and he won't be home for dinner. He apologizes and I inform him about my dinner guests, which makes him feel better. But I can use the guilt for something I need later. _Ok, bad_ _me._ I hang up and say, "It's just us for dinner."

*****************************************************************************************

About 4:30, I begin to cook. I love to cook. It's just so cool to eat something tasty you make. I prepare the chicken pieces by dredging them in seasoned flour, egg and then back into the flour. Then, fry them up. Alice helps me peel and cut up potatoes, mash them up, make dough for biscuits and chocolate chip cookies, steam a frozen bag of corn, fix a white gravy and make a pitcher of sweet tea. _I'll feed him. Alice thinks I'm a cooking demon._

Once we place the chicken pieces, the mashed potatoes with butter and whole cream, buttermilk biscuits and steamed-corn into the oven to keep warm, we finish up the white, country gravy on the stove, set the table and go up to my room to clean up. With an hour to spare, we apply fresh make up and change our clothes. I give Alice quite a few outfits, since I won't wear half of what is in my suitcases.

"Bella, I feel like I've been shopping at the mall. Thank you." Her smile is great.  
>"And you didn't have to wait in line either, Alice," I laugh.<p>

******************************************************************************

Right at seven, there's a light knock at the front door. Alice opens up for Edward and Jasper. When I come out of the hallway to the living room, I see Jasper with two, brightly colored bouquets of flowers. He hands one to Alice and kisses her cheek. He turns toward me and extends the other bouquet, "For the birthday girl."

"Aw, Jasper, thank you. It wasn't necessary." I blush. I dip my nose into the flowers and smell.

"Darlin', where I was brought up, you bring a gift to the hostess," he drawls.

Edward walks up to me, smiling and holding a cake box, "And you have to have Birthday cake."

I look up at him, getting all teary-eyed. All I can think about is him not eating. "Thanks." I smile big, as a tear falls down my cheek. He reaches with his thumb and brushes it away. We stare at one another.

Alice clears her throat, breaking our spell, "Bella has really cooked us a tasty dinner."

Edward rubs his hands together, "Great. "I'm starving." _I cringe inside._

"Ok, then, why don't you and Jasper come sit at the table, while we get things out of the oven." I smile. Alice and I go into the kitchen, first, and pull things out of the oven, while Jasper and Edward sit down.

Jasper inhales, "Bella, the smells are mouth watering good."

As I place the huge platter of chicken, actually two chickens, in the middle of the table, "I only hope it tastes as good as it smells." I grab the pitcher of tea and put it on the table.

Alice follows, with the corn and gravy, "I've been sampling, all afternoon. It's good."

Once I bring the biscuits and potatoes, Alice and I sit, "Ok, let's eat."

"So, where did you learn to cook like this?" Edward asks, as he takes a bite of chicken and chews. His mouth is closed. Perfect manners. Emily Post would be proud.

I watch his mouth, "Uh, my Gran." I look into his eyes. "She was a whiz in the kitchen. I've got pages and pages of her recipes. Cooking was something we just did together. She was big about food."

"Well, I'm a fan," Jasper mumbles, as he shovels a forkful into his mouth. He hums, "mm, mm, mm."

"Maybe you could teach me to cook, Bella?" Alice giggles.

Both Edward and Jasper shout, "Yes!" We all laugh.

"So, how are you liking Forks, now?" Edward asks.

"It really hasn't changed much. I mean, the last time I was here was about four years ago," I humph. "It's nice to make friends," I smile. "When my Gran got sick, I spent all my time with her. So, I lost touch with the few friends I had in New York." _Ok, I hold it together._

Alice chimes in, "Do you miss it?"

I quickly respond, "No." I shake my head. "I'm really glad to be here."  
>"Oh Jazz, wait to see all the clothes Bella gave me," she happily smiles.<p>

"Ahuh?" he says, while grabbing a chicken leg. "That's nice."

"Why did you do that?" Edward questions me. _He has a frown. Why is he frowning at me?_

"I'm only one person and there's no way I could wear all of it." I say.

"Then, why did you buy so much?" he shakes his head. _Is he judging me?_

I frown, "I didn't. My mom's a shopaholic." He looks apologetic.

"Oh, Bella's mother has this perfume that costs over two-hundred thousand for the bottle." She squeals, "It comes with a 5-carat diamond!"

"Wow", Jasper moans. "What does she do with the diamond?"

"Nothing. It's just something to have," I spew. "I don't see the point of it, but she has money to burn and she does." I resentfully point out. I don't want Edward to think I am shallow. "Everything I gave to Alice still had their tags on them."

"I feel like I went shopping," she smiles.

"And I have more that's being shipped. I can't wait for my guitar to get here." I say.

"What kind of guitar?" Edward asks.

"It's a vintage Gibson hummingbird like my Gran's." I proudly say, "She taught me how to play."  
>"Nice." He smiles. <em>I bet he plays.<em> _It would be so cool, if he does._

"Edward, do you play?" I ask. I'm so on edge I fidget.

"I have a Martin D-42 Dreadnought and a Martin D12GMT Dreadnought 12-string. I sold off all my electric guitars," he nods.

Alice adds, "You guys should definitely play sometime. Edward can sing."

He blushes, "She's exaggerating. I'm not that good."

Jasper proudly cuts in, "No man, you're really good. Don't let him lie to you, Bella. He's got some serious pipes."

"And he can play the piano, too," Alice adds.

"Wow, well, when my guitar gets here, we'll have to jam. I'm really big on the Beatles," I smile.

"Do you sing, Bella?" Alice asks.

"I can carry a tune without being too flat," I giggle. "Ok, does anyone want cake? And I think I have ice cream and chocolate chip cookies, too," I stare at Edward.

*****************************************************************************************

With the kitchen clean, food put away in the fridge and some in the oven for Charlie, we go into the living room. Alice and Jasper share the love seat, while I sit next to Edward on the larger sofa.

Alice moans, "I am so full I could throw up! I ate too much."  
>"You eat like a bird," Jasper teases.<br>"Well, I'm a stuffed bird!" she complains.

"Maybe if you hadn't eaten that piece of cake with ice cream and three cookies, you'd be ok?" Edward teases her, too.

"What?" she gives him the stink eye.

"Now, leave her alone. She worked hard for her meal!" I defend.

"That's true. I peeled potatoes and stirred the gravy," she laughs.

"And you tried on all those clothes. That will wear a person out," I add.

The front door opens and Charlie trudges through. He looks so weary, but smiles at all of us, "Hey, kids." Shoots a small wave, "I thought I'd never get home."

Everyone shouts out a "Hi Chief" and I offer him dinner, "Dad, I have food warming in the oven for you."

"Great, I'm starving," he says, rubs his hands together and goes into the kitchen. _Deja` vu._

"I'll be right back," I say and follow Charlie. "Dad, I'll get your dinner for you."

"Bells, you go be with your friends. I'll help myself." He hangs up his holster on a hook by the door and, then, washes his hands in the kitchen sink and dries them on a paper towel. He turns to look at me, "Did you have a nice birthday?"

I hug him, "It was the best, Dad."

He squeezes me, "I'm so glad, kiddo."

"Dad, why don't you go into the other room and sit down. I'll bring you in a tray, okay?"

"He sighs, "I can't argue with that."

I take a plate from the cabinet, pile on food, get a beer from the fridge and place everything on a snack tray. Charlie sits on his recliner, as I bring him his dinner.

"Oh man, that looks so good, Bells." He licks his lips. "Did you guys enjoy dinner?"  
>"Chief, it was so good I was hoping to move in." Jasper asks, "Need a son?"<p>

We all laugh.

I look around and watch dad kid with Jasper. Edward and he talk sports. Alice tells him about her new wardrobe. He gobbles his food down, smiling at me. And I smile back at him. For the first time in a long time, I feel comfortable. Normal. And I like it. I belong here.

I get up and go into the kitchen. I take the birthday cake, cut a piece and place it on a plate for Charlie. Edward stands in the doorway. "Would you like another piece of cake?" I ask him.

He pats his stomach, "I couldn't eat another bite." He hesitates, "Thanks."

"Oh, no problem." I smile. "Guess, we can have chicken for lunch, tomorrow."

"Bella, you'll spoil me," he shyly looks at me.

I look into his eyes and get brave, "Maybe, I want to spoil you." _Okay, Gran, this one's for you._

He smiles. And its not one of those cutesy smiles, like 'ok Bella I'm going to pat you on top of our head and say what the fuck?' It's a huge smile that goes across his face and he beams. Like he's happy. Like I did that to him. And I beam. Well, I blush.

The phone rings and I move to the other side to answer it. "Hello?" It's a call for dad. "Hang on, let me get him." I yell out, "Dad, phone."

Edward moves to the side, as Charlie walks into the kitchen, staring at the piece of cake and mouths, "for me?" I nod my head. He takes the phone from my hand, "Chief Swan." He listens. "Okay, this just happen?" He listens. "Alright, try to evacuate the surrounding apartments." He listens, again. "Paramedics and firefighters there?" He paces. "All right, I'm leaving now." He hangs up the phone. "Bells, I have to go."

"Where are you going?" I ask in a panic.  
>"There's been an explosion at the Homestead Apartments." He starts to put his holster over his shoulder.<p>

Alice runs into the kitchen, "The Homestead?" Jasper walks up behind her.

Edward nervously asks, "What happened, Chief?"

"All I know there was an explosion and people are injured," he says.  
>Alice whispers, "We live at the Homestead Apartments." She cries out, " Oh my God, Mom! Grandma!"<p>

*****************************************************************************************

_What happened at the apartment? And how will this affect Alice and Edward? How will Bella handle all of this?_

_recs:_  
><em>Massage Therapy by Gemgirl65<em>  
><em>Search and Rescue by KitKat681<em>  
><em>Turning Point by Viridian6<em>  
><em>My Beautiful Storm by Troublefollows1017<em>  
><em>Turn the Page by Stella Luna Sky<em>

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_  
><em>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)<em>


	7. Chapter 7 : By The Grace Of Gran

Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who have found my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions.

_Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction. She, also, prereads this story. Thank you to my daughter who prereads, too. _

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX_

Finding Home  
>Chapter Seven: By the Grace of Gran<p>

From previous chapter:

Alice whispers, "We live at the Homestead Apartments." She cries out, "Oh my God, Mom! Grandma!"

Jasper holds her shoulders and stares down into her eyes, "Alice, don't jump to conclusions. It's a big apartment complex."

"No, no, this doesn't feel right, Jazz. I know something is wrong," she moans.

"Look, I have got to go. You kids stay here and I will call, as soon as I know something," Charlie orders.

"Dad?" I beg.  
>"I'll be careful, Bells," He walks over and kisses the top of my head. "Hold my cake for me," He smiles.<p>

Edward restlessly stands near the doorway and approaches Charlie, "Chief, may I go with you?"

"Edward, please, stay here. I promise, I will call right away." Charlie stands near him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Please, son."

Edward nods his head, "Okay."

Charlie walks out the front door, as my eyes follow him. _Please, stay safe, Dad._

Alice whimpers quietly in Jasper's arms. He guides her over to the love seat and they both sit down. Whispering soft words, he rubs her arms gently up to her hair. She rests her head on his shoulder and cries, "What if they're hurt?" She looks over to Edward, as he paces back and forth in the living room. And I stand there so helpless.

I sit down on the larger sofa and bend forward, "Alice, it will be all right." She gives me a small smile.

I watch Edward pace, staring at the floor. The pain in his eyes saddens me. I want to hold him close and tell him things will be fine. His eyes look at me, he hesitates and, then, he sits on the sofa, leaning his head back. I feel so compelled to touch him. He closes his eyes, pinches his nose and sighs. Hesitantly, I sit closer and carefully run my fingers through his hair. I look to see if he is resistant to my touch. He turns to look at me, but doesn't stop my movements. We just look at one another, until Edward drops his head upon my shoulder and I embrace him. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close. I feel his warm breath on my neck and chills run up my spin. I continue to comb my fingernails lightly through his hair and hum. The tension in his arms release and he leans on me.  
>I quietly whisper in his ear, "Don't think of the worst, okay?" I start to hum a melody, unaware that it's a Beatles' song. Edward starts to sing so sweetly, "What would you think if I sang out of tune, Would you stand up and walk out on me. Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, And I'll try not to sing out of key."<p>

And I sing with him, "Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends, Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends, Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."

Alice and Jasper join in, "Do you need anybody? I need somebody to love. Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love. Would you believe in a..." The phone rings to interrupt our song and I jump up and run into the kitchen with the others following me.

Hello?" I say. Charlie is on the line and I put the phone on speak.

"Ok, I want to reassure Edward and Alice that there mother and grandmother are fine." Charlie reports.

Alice begins to cry, "Oh, thank God." Edwards leans up against the wall. Alice grabs him around the waist and he comforts her.

"Now, they've been taken to Forks Community to be checked out," Charlie informs us.

"But Dad, what happened?" I ask.

"Well, apparently the explosion did come from the Cullen's apartment." Alice gasps. "From what we've learned, there was an oxygen tank in the living room that was exposed to some kind of heat and it blew. The saving grace was that Esme was in the back bathroom, bathing her mother at the time. That distance saved their lives." Charlie explains. "I'm heading over to the hospital in a little bit."

"Ok, we'll meet you over there, Dad," I say, looking at Edward.

"Alright," he hangs up.

"We can take my car, since Jasper's won't fit all of us," I say.

Edward gently grabs my arm, "You don't have to..."

"Would you rather I not come?" I whisper.

Edward still holds my arm, "No, no. But it's your birthday. You shouldn't have to be at the hospital"

I smile, "And we've celebrated."

Jasper grabs Alice's hand, "And we can discuss this in the car."

As we drive to the hospital, I follow Jasper's instructions from street to street. Somehow, through all the confusion, I forget how to get to the hospital. He and Alice cuddle in the back seat, as Edward sits next to me. My ipod is set with a great Beatles' mix. Edward taps his long fingers on his leg to the beat and quietly sings along, staring out the window. I drive, taking short glances at Edward. I can't read his mood. _I wish I could._

We finally arrive and I park near the ER entrance. Edward walks with Alice, as I walk with Jasper. The double, automatic doors open and we go inside to the registration desk. Since it's empty, the attendant takes our pictures right away, gives us a badge and opens the door for us.

The examination room is around the corner. Edward, Alice and Jasper go into the room, as I stand by the doorway. I really wasn't sure what to do and I didn't want to impose.

Esme, with a bandage above her right eye and her left wrist, sits on one bed, as their grandmother lies in another. Both are cheerful and happy to see Edward and Alice. "Now, I don't want you two to worry, we are fine." She looks over at me and smiles, "And who is this?"

Edward turns to me, "Bella, come here." I walk up next to him. "Mom, this is Bella."

Alice pipes in, "Whoo hoo, my new best friend!"

Jasper frowns, "I thought I was your best friend."

Alice informs him, "No Jazzy, you're my soulmate."

Esme shakes her head at Jasper and Alice. She looks at me and smiles sweetly, "So nice to meet you, Bella. I'm so sorry about the circumstances, though."

I smile, "It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme. And that's my mom, Maggie Platt," she introduces.

I smile at their grandmother. "Hi, Mrs. Platt."

"Oh no, young lady, I'm Mags. I'd say G-Mags, but I'd sound like a rapper," she giggles. We all laugh. I really like her. She reminds me of Gran.

Jasper kids, "Yo Yo G-Mags, what's hap-pen-ning?"

"As you can see, my dance card has been canceled for the evening, Jasper." She swings her arms and points.

The ER doctor walks into the room, "Well, well, we have a Cullen/Platt party going on here?"

Mags laughs, "Only if you have some beer, Doc!"

"Esme, you need to harness her!" he wiggles his eyebrows.

I give Edward a puzzled look and whisper, "Is he for real?"

Edward explains, "Rick worked under my dad." I nod my head.

"Well, I'd say everything looks good with you ladies, but I want to keep you both overnight." Rick reports.

Esme starts to protest, but Rick puts his hands up, "No arguments. It's precautionary." He looks over at Alice and Edward, "Hey, guys."

Alice and Edward together, "Hey Rick."

"Ok, give us a few minutes and we'll get you two lovely ladies set up in a double room." He whispers to Esme, "Unless, Esme, you want a private?"

Mags whines, "I heard that!"

"So guys, you can head out. We'll take good care of your mom and the crazy lady," he smiles at Mags.

I leave the room in search of Charlie. He's MIA. Edward, Alice and Jasper meet up with me at the reception desk and we head back to the apartment complex.

Both twins have smiles and the tension is gone. Jasper looks as though he could sleep, as he slowly moves. We walk to the second floor landing to find a gaping hole in the living room. I know both officers and they allow us to go into the apartment. Broken glass and wood slivers cover the furniture and rugs. It's quite apparent Edward and Alice can't stay here. As we walk down the hallway to the front bathroom, we see more broken glass and the door is broken in two, off it's hinges. The two bedrooms in the back of the apartment are clean with no damage, but there is this foul smell of something that's very disgusting.

Alice and I move out to the kitchen area and find a few of the cabinet doors on the floor with broken glass and wood splinters everywhere. Alice opens the refrigerator. There's very little in it. I look over at Edward. He talks with Jasper, his back towards me, and I scan his thin frame. I sigh quietly.

Alice is despondent, as she looks around. Then, a look of horror passes over her face.

I question, "What Alice?"

"We can't stay here," she groans.

"Alice, you'll stay with my dad and me." I quickly reply.

"That's too much to ask," she says.

"You didn't ask! I offered. Look, Alice, you and Edward take what you need for the night. I know my dad will have men keep a watch," I reassure her.

"We can't stay with you, Bella."

"Of course, you can. My God, Alice, wouldn't you do it for me?" I ask.  
>"Yes, but..." she trails off.<p>

"Exactly. So, c'mon, go get a few things. It's getting late," I urge her.

Alice goes back to her room. I approach Edward and Jasper. "Ah, um, Edward, you and Alice can't stay here. Alice just went to get a few things. You guys can stay with my dad and me." He is about to protest. "It's late, we're all tired." I give him puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Jasper yawns with a laugh, "Man, Bella, I'd say yes to you."

"Aw Jasper, I had you, after the first bite of lasagna!" I kid.

"That, you did, little lady," he laughs. "That, you did!" wiggle, wiggle.

"I'm too tired to argue," Edward moans. He walks back into Alice's room.

Finally, MIA Charlie walks into the apartment. He whistles, "Wow, that's some hole!"

"Free air-conditioning," Jasper points like Vanna White. I poke him on the upper arm and roll my eyes.

"Dad, they can't stay here. Their mom and grandmother are spending the night in the hospital. So, I asked Edward and Alice to come stay with us." I say shyly, "Is that ok?" Puppy dog eyes.

Charlie still looks around and nods, "No, that's fine. We'll make room."

We arrive home, after we pack Alice's four suitcases into Charlie's cruiser's trunk and Edward's two guitars, his duffel bag and another bag with clothes for Esme and Mags in my trunk. I carry one of the guitars, while Alice brings in the other one into the house. Edward, Jasper and Charlie haul in the suitcases and bags.  
>It's after midnight and we all feel the exhaustion of what has happened. Jasper says good night and Alice walks him to his car. Dad and Edward sit in the living room.<p>

I go into the kitchen and cut a fresh piece of cake for Charlie. I also make a chicken sandwich with a bag of potato chips for Edward. Hey, with unstoppable determination, I will feed him. On a tray, I bring out their food with a beer and a glass of sweet tea. Dad is all smiles and nods his head at Edward. Edward just looks at me, as I place the plate, bag of chips and tea on the coffee table in front of him. I look back at him and whisper, "Eat it!" I walk back into the kitchen, wash a few things in the sink and place them in the drying rack. As I dry my hands on a dish towel, I see Alice walk into the doorway. "You okay?" I ask her.

"Tired, but relieved. If something ever happened to them..." she trails off.

"But they will be fine, Alice," I reassure her. "They seemed in such good spirits."

"Hmmm, Mags is one tough lady. And mom? She's amazing," she smiles.

"I liked them both very much."

"They liked you, too, Bella." Alice hugs me, "Thank you."

"Ah, it's ok. Do you mind sharing my room with me?" I ask.

She smiles, "It will be like a sleepover."

"And I'll make up the long sofa for Edward?" I question.

"He's used to a sofa," she pokes me.

"Okay, I'm going upstairs to get him a few pillows, a sheet and a blanket,. Eat something, if you want," I give her a quick squeeze and go up the stairs. I grab two pillows, two pillowcases, a sheet and a blanket from the hall linen closet.

Charlie walks towards his room. "Night, Bells. See you in the morning."

"Okay, night, Dad," I yawn. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Don't stay up too late. Although, I may very well excuse you from school tomorrow." he slyly grins.

I start to walk towards the stairs and turn to look at him, "Thanks, Dad."

"I'm sure I can get Alice and Edward a day off, too." He grumbles.

"I'm sure you can, Chief, King of Forks!"

He laughs, walks into his room and closes the door.

I make my way down the stairs, juggling the linens, and hear Alice and Edward in the kitchen. As Edward rinses out his plate and glass, he tells Alice that he will find them a place. And it dawns on me that tonight is not the only night they will be without a place to stay. And tomorrow, Esme and Mags will be out of the hospital. They need a place. And a light bulb goes on in my head. Very brightly. And I get excited. I head towards the kitchen. I trip over the blanket hanging in my arms, losing my balance and readying to kiss the tile. Edward turns and reaches out, grabbing my arms. What a save! Ooo, I'm so close to his chest. Such an intense moment. I look up at him and giggle, "You should be a short stop!" He laughs.

I blush, "Thanks." Really, I am so close to his face that I can see each stubble on his chin. A beautiful chin. That leads up to a strong, angular, square jaw. High cheekbones. A hint of a dimple. Channing Tatem model quality. His gorgeous, green eyes and those flecks of gold and the light green around the rim. They mesmerize me. Hypnotize. _Oh yeah, I stare._ Magnetize. Eyes. Wooo, my heart beats, _echos_ in my chest. I open my mouth and barely breathe, "You have such green eyes." I can't move. He takes my breath away.

He slowly takes a breath, releases my arms and clears his throat, "Um." He smiles and runs a hand down the back of his hair. He's nervous. But he doesn't back away. His right index finger gently outlines the top of my forehead to my cheek, whisking a stray hair out of my face. "Stray hair," he whispers.

Alice humphs up, "Have you two forgotten I am still in the room?" Taps her foot with hands on her hips.

I blush like a brush fire, "Sorry, Alice. I'm going to make up the sofa for Edward. Do you want to shower?"

"Actually, I just want to wash my face and brush my teeth. Get the pjs on." She starts to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh, before you go. Dad said he was calling us out of school tomorrow." I squeeze out a yawn with a hand over my mouth.

"I love your dad," she smiles.

"He's a keeper!" I smiles back at her.

"Okay, I'm heading upstairs." She exits the kitchen.

"Um, Edward, if you would like to take a shower, when Alice is finished, you can and I'll get you a few towels," I offer.

"Bella, I'm so tired, I don't want to raise my arms, but thanks.. Maybe in the morning or later morning. I just want to sleep"

We both go into the living room. I lay the sheet over the sofa cushions and tuck it in, while Edward puts the pillowcases on. Grabbing the blanket, I toss it onto the sofa and smooth it out. "And should you get hungry, please, feel free to take anything to eat. mi casa es su casa."

He stands near me and whispers in my ear, "You're always trying to get me to eat."

"Remember, my Gran was big on food." I whisper back.

"I think all grandmothers are big on food. Mine's like that, too," he says.

"I agree, she seems like that." I agree. "Okay, get some rest and we will talk later. I have an idea," I smile and finger wave.

"What idea to do you have, Bella?" he questions me.

"It's late, but we can talk about this at breakfast," I smile.

"There you go about the food, again." he softly laughs.

He grabs my hand, brings me close and hugs me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Thank you." _I melt. in. his. arms. _

We break apart and I look up at him "Night, Edward." _My heart is racing a mile a minute._

"Night, Bella." he quietly whispers.

He bends down to opens his duffel bag and I head up stairs. I turn to look at him and wonder, will he go along with my idea?

_Hmmm, what will Edward agree or not agree with Bella? What does she have up her sleeve?_

_recs:_  
><em>Ants to Giants by Lady Excaliber2010<em>  
><em>Glimmer Darkly by Rochelle Allsion<em>  
><em>Make it a Part by Sweet Dulcinea<em>  
><em>My Devil by Exquisite Edward<em>  
><em>While You were Knocked Out Cold by Melolabel<em>

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_  
><em>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)<em> 


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Day

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who have found my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions._

_Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction. She, also, prereads this story. Thank you to my daughter who prereads, too. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Amazing Beta. She has great eyes and understanding of my story._

_I, also, want to thank all those people who placed my story on their favorites list or on alert. I was unable to write a thank you to some of you by email. Soooooooo... thank you!_

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX_

Finding Home  
>Chapter Eight: Moving Day<p>

From previous chapter:

"Night, Bella." He bends down to opens his duffel bag and I head up stairs. I turn to look at him and wonder, will he go along with my idea?

I awake at six. Why? I don't know. Alice is next to me, sound asleep, purring quietly with a frilly, pink satin, sequins and lace mask over her eyes. It amazes me, because they match her babydoll pajamas. And as I get out of bed, I see her slippers with little heels are quite a part of the total ensemble. Renee` would applaud her.

I tip toe carefully down the stairs and give a quick peek at the sofa. Edward lies in a ball with the blanket over his head with sprigs of copper sticking out. The blanket wraps around his body and long legs. _He looks_ _so cute._ I head to the kitchen to find Charlie, drinking a cup of coffee and eating a piece of cake, standing over the sink. I shake my head and giggle. He bows his head in false shame. I point towards the back door and he follows me out to the back porch with his cup in hand.

"Why are you up?" Charlie softy asks.

"I was done sleeping?" I say. "Why are _you_ up?"

"Cop hours," he huffs.

I look across the back yard at Gran's house, all dark and empty. "Dad, I've made a decision about something."

Charlie looks at me, "About what?"

I stand up straight, "I know what I want to do with Gran's, ah, my house."

"And that would be?" he takes a sip of his coffee with his eyes on mine, watching me.

"I want it for the Cullens," I say.

"You want to give it to them?" he questions.

"No, no. But let them stay there. Give them a chance to get on their feet. Dad, Alice told me that Edward skips lunches at school, so there will be more for the family." Charlie moans and shakes his head. "He works after school to help out. They live in a government assisted apartment." Charlie raises his eyebrows. "You know, when they lost their dad, they did lose everything." I sigh.  
>Charlie doesn't say anything. He stares over at Gran's, my house. He clears his throat, "I can talk to the utilities people, if you like, right away?"<p>

"Then, it's ok?" I ask, holding in my excitement.

"Bells, it is your house to do as you wish." He reaches for me and hugs me. "And I've never been more proud of you. It's a very selfless thing to do."

"They're nice people, Dad. I want to help them," I squeeze him.

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with Edward?" he grumbles.

"Maybe," I mumble.

The house fills with the smells of breakfast. The bacon sizzles in one fry pan and I flip the pancakes in another. The coffee perks, while the blueberry muffins rise in the oven. I already set the table and also put a pitcher of orange juice, a tub of butter, bowls of jams and strawberry syrup on the side. Alice walks in, wearing the matching robe to her babydoll pjs, mask and shoes. She looks all of eight years old with her make-up off. "Oh my God, it smells so good in here," she yelps.

Edwards falls through the doorway, hair up on ends with sleepy eyes and sleep pants low on his hips with no shirt. He squints his eyes towards the stove, "What did you make?"

I stare at his bare chest and tight abs. I swallow and take a long breath out, "Breakfast?"

Edward smiles and excuses himself to head upstairs. Alice sits at the table and pours herself a glass of orange juice. I place two platters of pancakes and bacon onto the table, take the muffin tin out of the oven and knock the muffins out of the pan into a basket and sit down next to Alice. _My head still in the clouds from that vision of Edward._

Alice asks, "Where's your dad?" She takes pancakes and pour strawberry syrup over them, licking her fingers.

I butter a muffin. "He went to the station."

Edward walks back into the room in jeans, a T-shirt and beautiful bare feet. He sits down next to me and looks at the table. "You made all of this?"

I nod my head, taking a bite of the muffin, "Mmm hmm."

"Edward, take some pancakes. The strawberry syrup has fresh strawberries in it. It's really good," Alice says with a mouthful. "Jazz is going to be so jealous," she giggles.

I swallow the bite of my muffin. "I have an idea." _God, I hope he agrees._

Edward piles food on his plate. "You said that last night."

Alice perks up, "What kind of an idea, Bella?"

Nervously, I fidget. "Um." I clear my throat. "I know a place you can live."

"Really?" Alice smiles. "Where?"

Edward wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Is it rent-free?"

"Actually, it is." I look down.

"Bella, we couldn't stay here." she says.

"No, not here." I look up at the both of them and blurt out quickly, "I have a house." They just stare at me. "It was my grandmother's house." And the rambling begins. "She left it to me. It's vacant. And I really didn't know what to do with it, because I'm not eighteen and I can't live in it just yet. So, I want you to live there. With your mother and grandmother. There's plenty of room." I look at Edward. "And you can have your own bedroom." And I look at Alice. "And you would have your own room. You'd be right behind me." I look at Edward, again. "It's the yellow house next to Emmett's house."

Edward takes a sip of juice. "We can't do that, Bella."

"Why not?" I question.

He argues, "We have an apartment."

"With a gaping hole," I yelp. "You won't be able to live there."

"You're serious, aren't you? Alice asks me.

"Yes, I am." I tear up. "Look, I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and your world gets turned upside down. I'm pretty lucky that I have my dad and it took my grandmother's death to make me see that." Alice grabs my hand with tears in her eyes. "You're my friends. Ok, it's only been a few days, but friendship isn't measured by time. Please, let me do this. Please." I look at Edward. "I know what you are thinking, Edward. It's not charity. I'm not doing this out of pity!" I smile. "After breakfast, we can go over there. I'm sure my dad will have the electricity and water turned on." Tearfully, I give him the puppy dog eyes.

Alice asks, "He did?"

"Well, he has pull," I laugh through my tears.

"Edward, can we look?" she begs him.

He sighs, "Okay." I smile at him with shiny face, but he points at me. "I'm on to you, Bella. I know that face." I shyly look down, take a bite of muffin and smile at Alice. She winks and mouths to me, "He's so yours."

After breakfast, Alice and Edward clean up the kitchen, while I take a quick shower. I dress in a pair of low rider jeans, a ribbed-navy sweater, navy flats and pull my hair up into a high ponytail. As I walk downstairs, I find Edward straightening out the sofa. "Hi." I go help fold the sheet.

"We put all the leftovers in the refrigerator." He places the blanket on the side of the sofa.

"Thanks. Um, did you call the hospital?" I shyly ask him.

"Alice did. Mom and Mags won't be released until later this afternoon, but they are doing fine." he sighs.

"That's good. It gives us time to go to the house," I squeak out.

An hour later, I unlock the front door. I try the lights and they go on. King Charlie strikes again! Edward and Alice follow me in. But Alice walks ahead of us, her eyes darting everywhere. "Wow, it's so nice."

Gran's love of color, well, colors that blend in a warm way reflect her loving nature. The living room has a large, flat screen TV over the fireplace. Edward walks over to it and runs his hand over the mantle, inspecting it. "My Gran loved MTV. That's why it's so large." I explain.

Alice sits on one of the dark-brown, micro-fiber sofas, crosses her legs and out stretches her arms onto the back of the sofa. She grabs a pillow and crushes it to her chest. "I love the colors in here." It's beautiful with the light greens, browns and oranges. Just feels so comforting. Across from the two large sofas is a plaid double-size recliner that picks up the colors of all the pillows. My favorite piece of furniture. _I'd like to sit with Edward in that chair._ Alice kicks off her shoes and places her feet up on the mahogany coffee table and looks up at the ceiling. "I love this house, Bella." _She makes me smile._

The dining room table seats eight people. It's in a dark mahogany wood and the high-back chairs have cushions that match the recliner's plaid fabric. The beige candle and flower centerpiece is one of Gran's and my creations; quite a colorful bouquet of orange gerbera daises, brown calla lilies and small green ferns. _Silk flower arranging. Have to get into that, again._

I watch Alice's jaw drop, as she gets up off of the sofa and follows me into the kitchen. Oh yes ma'am, it's a chef's dream. The walls are a pistachio green. _My suggestion!_ The appliances are stainless steel. Whoo hoo, there is a six-burner gas stove with a grill on the island, double ovens, baker's oven, microwave and refrigerator. It's a LARGE side by side refrigerator. All Kitchen-aid, the Cadillac of appliances. Copper pots and pans hang overhead from the island.

In front of a bay window, there is a mahogany, hexagon table and six chairs, looking out to my back yard. Well, Charlie's back yard. Gran's... My … _whatever. _There is a country-French, mahogany door to the right of the table that leads out to a wooden deck.

The mahogany and glass cabinets surround the room. Stoneware, glasses, bowls and mugs overfill them.

My favorite part of the kitchen is the spiral, brown rod-iron staircase that goes to the second floor. A vision of me, at age ten... I hang by my knees upside down. I shake my head. _Ok, no tears._

"Bella, this is beautiful." Alice whispers, "Now, you have to teach me to cook."

Edward looks out the bay window. He doesn't say a word.

"And around the corner from the staircase is a full laundry room. Huge industrial washer and dryer. Gran always liked to freshen up her comforters. So, both hold a lot. There's a folding table and lots of shelves," I inform.

Alice coos, "Oh, it will be so great to do my laundry without having to put in quarters."

"Um, there are two, large bedrooms upstairs with walk-in closets and a shared bathroom and another smaller bedroom on the other side of the front stairway with a small bathroom. And Edward?" I say.

He turns to look at me. "Hmm."

"There's a finished basement downstairs, if you'd like to look. I know the house is dusty, but it's in relatively good condition. I think it would be great for all of you. Everything is here. All you would have to do is bring your clothes. Um, maybe, you could help me create a Japanese garden? Please, say something, you guys." I nervously wring my hands.

Alice squeals loudly, "Oh my God, Bella, it's such an amazing house." She looks over at Edward. "Edward, mom would love this place. And Mags? She could grow a garden, once her leg heals." Alice asks me, "That would be ok?"

I nod. "Sure."

"Edward, Emmett is right next door. So convenient with your work and me babysitting for them," Alice pleads. "This is perfect. Mom and Mags will be so excited."

He turns to look at me. "It's too much, Bella"

"How is it too much?" I barely whisper my disappointment.

"You're giving us all of this." He extends his arms.

"I'm not giving you anything, Edward. You guys can pay for the utilities. You can help me paint the outside. I think the porch swing needs some repair." I look away from him.

Alice stares at us. "I think I'm going to go upstairs," she points, "and scope out my room." She escapes up the spiral staircase and screams, "God, this is so awesome." We hear her footsteps jumping, on the ceiling.

"Will you come look at the basement?" I plead.

He shakes his head, sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "Sure."

From upstairs, we hear Alice scream, "I found my room. Oh my God, the closet is huge. I'm in heaven!"

I lead the way down to the basement. It's a nice size room. Everything is still the same. The L-shaped sofa with the same fabric as my double recliner chair. _OOO, I wouldn't mind sitting with Edward here. _The wooden spool coffee table. Oh, I remember the chase of the electrical truck, so Gran could talk the technicians into giving her the spool. And she did it. AND one of those thrift store days, an amazing find of a floor lamp with monkeys. _It's a weird thing you just love._ Ugly as hell, but you love it. Another huge flat screen TV with a stereo hook up.  
>Edward looks around the room. <em>I wish I could read his mind.<em>

"Um, there's a bedroom through that door with a full bathroom." I point.

"Your grandmother liked TVs," he says.

"There's another one in the bedroom, too," I add. "Sometimes, she would have them all on at the same time."

He smiles. "Is there a TV in every room?"

I think on that, "Ah, there are. Well, except for the bathrooms. Oh, and the one in the kitchen is in a bread basket." He looks at me rather shocked. "It's a small 12-inch. Okay, she had a TV obsession," I giggle.

He sits on the sofa. "Bella, it's a great house." He pats next to him and motions for me to sit with him. I walk around to the side and sit next to him. "I can't believe this, Bella."

"You know, my Gran taught me to play my guitar here in this room. Oooo." I get up, run into the bedroom and come out with Gran's guitar.  
>"You want to play?" I happily hand him the guitar.<p>

Edward takes the guitar, does a quick strum, tunes it and starts to play a riff. He sounds best part is that he hands the guitar back to me and I repeat the riff. "Gran would have loved this." Edward stares at me with his jaw open.

Alice comes running into the room. "I heard the guitar". She sits down next to me. "Wow, this is a great room." She rubs her hands over the sofa. "Oooo, Jazz and I could hang out here."

"I don't think so, Ali. I finally have a space to myself." Edward argues with a huge smile. and winks at me.

"But when you and Bella jam, I want to listen," She pushes.

"Maybe I want to jam alone with Bella." He's so serious. _Did it get hot in here? Did he say alone? Did he say he wants to be here?_

Out of nervousness, I start to play the intro to The Beatles, 'Blackbird', and Edward sings. Alice hums in the background, swaying back and forth. I don't know, I feel so comfortable with the two of them, I sing the harmony with Edward. He stops singing and stares at me. _Was I that bad?_

"Don't stop, Edward. Keep singing with Bella!" Alice yells. "Edward?"

He falls back into the song. "Blackbird, fly... Blackbird fly... Into the light with the dark black night... Blackbird singing in the dead of night... Take these broken wings and learn to fly... All your life... You were only waiting for this moment to arise... You were only waiting for this moment to arise... You were only waiting for this moment to arise." And I play the last few cords, ending the song. _This is a moment._

Alice's mouth is wide open. "You two were amazing! I'm not kidding."

Edward stares at me. "You can really sing."

"Naw." I blush. _He thinks I can sing._

Alice squeals, "You two sound great. I mean it."

"She's right, Bella. You were amazing," _He thinks I'm amazing. Butterflies. _

I mumble, "Thanks." I look at Edward. "But you were the one who was amazing. You play." I hand him the guitar.

He closes his eyes and taps lightly on the guitar, as he thinks. He begins to play the intro to "Wonderwall" by Oasis.

As Edward sings, he stares right into me. I can't take my eyes off of him. I can't believe he sings this song to me, TO ME! "You're gonna be the one who saves me", he sings. I can barely breathe. He believes I am his wonderwall. I tingle with each stare. I watch his hands move from chord to chord. And when he finishes the last few bars_, _he rests his head on the guitar and smiles at me.

_It's a panty dropping smile. Well, I never dropped my panties for anyone. But he makes me want to drop mine. He blows me away. And that song? He sang it for me. I blush._

"What are you blushing about?" he asks.

"The song. You." I clear my throat. "Um, we need to dust around a bit and get things ready for your mother and grandmother." Alice was sound asleep on the sofa. "I guess we sang her to sleep?" Edward laughs. "So, do you want to take my car to get your mom and grandmother, and I will clean up?"

"No, let's leave Alice to clean up. My mom should hear about all of this from you, since it's your idea and offer," he whispers.

Alice wakes up all smiles and cutesiness. _Who can be that perky? _She grabs for the Pledge and dusts the furniture, smiling, dancing, twirling. Edward and I rush out of the house to free ourselves from Lady GaGa's, "Born this Way". _Ok, the chick can sing, I just can't look at her. _

Edward and I carefully get Mags into the car, propping up her cast. She sits next to me, in front, as Edward and his mom are in the back. I drive with my seat all the way up, so Edward can stretch his legs. When we pull into the driveway, Mags sits up straight and stares ahead and mumbles, "This was Lizzy Marie Higginbotham's house."

"You knew my grandmother, Mags?" I ask.

"Knew her? We were best friends!" she spouts.

_Friends? Best Friends? And the plot thickens!_

_recs:_  
><em>Sexy Silk by jlho<em>  
><em>Procrustean Bed by gemini13me<em>  
><em>Masen Days by purelyamuse<em>  
><em>Firefly In Summer by primarycolors<em>  
><em>In Your World by Solostintwilight<em>

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_  
><em>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)<em> 


	9. Chapter 9: Working Together

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who have found my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions._

_Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction. She, also, prereads this story. Thank you to my daughter who prereads, too. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Amazing Beta. She has great eyes and understanding of my story._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX_

Finding Home  
>Chapter Nine: Working Together<br>From Previous Chapter:

Edward and I carefully get Mags into the car, propping up her cast. She sits next to me, in the front, as Edward and his mom are in the back. I drive with my seat all the way up, so Edward can stretch his legs. When we pull into the driveway, Mags sits up straight and stares ahead and mumbles, "This was Lizzy Marie Higginbotham's house."

"You knew my grandmother, Mags?" I ask.

"Knew her? We were best friends!" she spouts.

"Oh my God, Mags. Best friends? When?" I turn to face her.

"Sweetie, we grew up together in Phoenix," she nonchalantly says, like it was nothing.

I look at her with so much surprise. "You're Maggie Platt?" _The light bulb goes on in my head. _

"The one and only!" she exclaims proudly.

"Gran said you guys were inseparable!" I recall.

"We were thick as thieves." She nods her head.

Esme interrupts, "Do you think we could finish this conversation in the house, Mom?"

I turn towards Esme. "I'm sorry." I get out of the car, pull my seat over and back, so Edward can get out. I mumble to him, "Edward, our grandmothers knew each other."

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "This could be interesting." After he extends a hand to Esme, he walks over to the other side of the car to help Mags out.

Edwards carries Mags into the downstairs bedroom, near the stairway, while I bring in her crutches. I places them up near the dresser, while Edward gently lowers Mags into a chair by a small desk. "Thank you, Edward," she sighs out and pats his face.

"Mags, once we get things moved in, can we talk?" I ask her.

"Of course, Bella, dear. I have much to tell you." She smiles.

"I want to hear it." I smile back.

Edward and I make six trips back and forth to the house from their apartment with all the clothing and odds and ends. Alice decides she wants to go grocery shopping with us, so I can show her how to shop. Oh, she may have the clothes shopping thing down pat, but the food thing is beyond her wildest dreams.

Each of us drags a cart around the store. Alice pushes the sweets cart, since Mags and Esme love desserts. I plan on baking fattening cookies, cupcakes and pies. _Oh, Edward, you will never starve, again._ Edward tells me he loves brownies. _Guess what's for dessert tonight?_ Edward totes the proteins, so the freezer will have steaks, chicken, fish and pork. Also, for the fridge, there are eggs and cheese. And me, I have all the grains and veggies. Pastas and breads.

Grocery shopping is my haven. Oh man, I love to cook. I repeat myself, but the whole process makes it more fun to me and I want to make it fun for Alice. But it's not Alice who's by my side and watches everything I put into the cart. Edward lets me pay for everything with the stipulation that it gets paid back. _He is so frustrating. _ Jasper shows up in time to help load all the bags into the trunk of my car.

Once we arrive back at the house and put all the food away, I start to make a batch of brownies. Jasper and Edward sit on stools at the island, watching me create a caramel and fudge, pecan drizzle for the top. .Jasper sticks his finger in the bowl, licks it and hums, "That's divine heaven, li'l lady."

Giggling, I swat his finger. "Hold that thought, I have to go to the little girl's room," I say.

I see Alice helping Mags into the bathroom, so I head upstairs, hoping my bladder makes it. When I pass Esme's door, I hear crying. I knock gently to hear a soft, "Come in."

Esme sits on the edge of the bed, wiping her face. I kneel in front of her. "Esme, are you okay?" And she hugs me. Actually, she squeezes me so hard, I feel as though a rib or two could crack.

"Thank you, Bella". She takes my face in her hands. "Have you any idea what you truly have done?"

I tear up. "All of you have been through so much. I just feel all the hurt. And I am glad I can do something. I want you here." _Why couldn't this woman be my mother? Well, no... Then, Edward and I would be brother and sister. And that would be all kinds of wrong._

"In two days, I have seen such a difference in Edward. He has been very withdrawn, since Carlisle passed away. You seem to make him happy." She tearfully smiles.

I blush and sniff. "He makes me happy, too."

She squeezes me, again. "I can see that."

I straighten up. "And on that note, I have got to go to the bathroom." I huff and Esme scoots me off.

'BELLLLLLLLLAAAA!" Jasper yells. "The brownies need to come out of the oven!"

Esme and I laugh. "I'd better get a move on. If I burn them, Jasper will kill me. And they are Edward's favorite, right?"

She grabs my chin, gently, looking into my eyes. "Yes, Edward has a soft spot for chocolate." There's a glint in her eyes. "You go ahead. I'm fine." She hugs me again.

After the bathroom, I walk into the kitchen to find Edward, taking the brownies out of the oven wearing the oven mitts. "They look so good, Bella." He inhales and smells them.

"Oh, wait until I drizzle the chocolate and caramel sauce over them with the nuts," I enthuse. "So yummy."

Jasper questions, "Is that dinner?"

"Nooooo. I've got baking potatoes on the bottom oven." I turn to smile at him. "And grilled steak with beef gravy?"

"Man, Edward, you're gonna get fat!" he says with envy.

"So are you, since you're eating here." Edward retaliates and throws a mitt at Jasper. 

After dinner, Esme, Alice and I do the dishes, while Mags keeps us company. Edward and Jasper chill in Edward's new "man cave". _He is so happy. _I can hear him strum on his guitar. I want to go join him, but I really want to pick Mags' brain about Gran.

Once the kitchen is clean, we all go into the living room. Alice and Esme sit on one sofa. We help Mags to sit on the other sofa with her leg up on a pillow. Oh man, I head for my chair, all comfy and warm. Charlie calls my cell to tell me he's not going to be home, for a little while longer. I let him know I am at the "new" Cullen home. He seems to be fine with that.

Once I hang up my cell, I plead to Mags, "Mags, please, tell me everything about you and Gran. It will be so great to hear the stories she told me about you from your viewpoint," I say, while covering myself with the throw blanket.

"I can bet my life that she didn't tell you that she saved my life or really saved my marriage," Mags boasts.

"No, she never said anything about your marriage, but she did save your life a lot, according to her." I giggle.

"Oh, the two of us did some pretty stupid things as kids and got each other out of many scrapes. There was this one time, though, she was every bit the best friend." She starts to tear up. "Like Lizzy, I married very young, eighteen years old, right out of high school. Jack and I were high school sweethearts. Lizzy and Henry were our best friends."

"Really, Mags, you were that young?" Alice asks, as she sits Indian style with her elbows on her knees, leaning forward.

"Alice, your grandad and I were head over heels in love. When we Platts fall in love, we fall hard!" she laughs. "Don't get me wrong, we had some doozies of fights, but we always made up before going to bed."

"Woo hoo, make up sex?" Alice screeches.

"Alice!" Esme reprimands with a pretty harsh look.

"Alice, get your mind out of the gutter!" Mags giggles. "Well, sometimes."

"Mags, you're so bad!" Alice taunts.

It's great to see Alice and Mags kid around with one another. Reminds me so much of Gran and me. _Man, I miss her so much._

"Well, I'll continue, since I was so rudely interrupted," Mags jokes. Alice makes a silly face and Mags mirrors her. "I was pregnant with Esme, maybe 4-5 months along. Jack was working as a fireman, at the time. We were living in a one-bedroom apartment and could barely pay the rent. It was such a clear, sunny day and I thought I would walk to the park down the street. When I got there, I didn't look where I was going, I wasn't the most graceful of people, and tripped over a tree root, fell face down and couldn't get up. A man came over and helped me, but I got this jolting pain in my side. He called for an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. Jack was on a call, when he found out. He was so taken with fear, that he fell down a flight of stairs and broke his right leg. Needless to say, we shared a hospital room. That evening, your grandmother showed up, after she had been to my apartment to bring me a few things. She got a bee in her bonnet and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. That one, when she made her mind up about something, there was no way talking her out of it. She decided that we were going to live with her and Henry."

"Was this in Phoenix?" I ask.

"No. No. We were here in Forks. She finagled the doctors to keep Jack and me overnight, so she could move our things into her house," she huffs.

"This house?" I ask.

"No, not this one. She lived in another home about six miles from here. It was another two-story, but it had an apartment in the basement with a kitchenette, living room, bedroom and bath. Lizzy was determined to take care of everything. When Jack and I were released from the hospital the next day, we found the apartment fully stocked."

Edward and Jasper enter the room from the basement entrance. Jasper cuddles next to Alice, while Edward looks at me. I scoot over to make room for him and he fits in around me. "Mags is telling us about my Gran," I explain to Edward. He moves around to get comfortable and tucks me under his arm. _I could get used to this_.

Mags looks at Edward. "I was talking about how Bella's grandmother took us in."

"Yeah, I heard that, Mags, as we were coming into the room," Edward tells her.

"Lizzy made sure we had everything we needed. She reassured Jack that she didn't expect any rent. He argued, but that went on deaf ears. Lizzy wouldn't hear of it and Henry went along with her. They both had no idea how much they helped us." She stutters a bit, "We were fighting a lot. Just couldn't make ends meet. So worried about our baby and if we would be good parents. It took a toll. I almost left him."

"Mags, you serious?" Alice squeaks.

"Hmmm, I'm afraid so. I was going to go back home to my parents," she whispers.

"Grandpa would never have let that happen," Edward adds. He rests his chin on the top of my head. Jasper nods at Edward with a wink. _What was that? A secret code? _Alice glares at Jasper, then stares at Edward. She looks at me and shrugs. Aha, something's going on!

Edward whispers in my ear, as he touches my shoulder, "You are a lot like your grandmother."

I turn to look at him and smile. "Thank you for saying that."

"Your Grandpa Jack had a broken leg, no money and no clue. He was stubborn, pig-headed and wouldn't listen to me. Take my word for it, Edward, he didn't have a chance in hell to change my mind," she fumes. "But Lizzy calmed me down, took the financial burden off of us and things settled to a calm. Once his leg was healed, he went back to work and we were able to save some money, before your mother came along."

There is a knock at the door. I get up to answer it and open the door to my dad, my very tired dad. "Hey, Dad." I hug him. I get a very strong squeeze back.

"I figured I'd still find you here, Bells." Charlie walks into the house.

"We got everything all moved," I say, very proud of myself.

He waves. "Hi Everyone." Charlie exchanges greetings with everyone, then looks around. "The house looks great."

I hug him. "Thanks, Dad."

Esme stands. "Charlie, how about I heat you up some dinner?"

"No thanks, Esme. I had some pizza at the station." He smiles.

"How about a beer, then?" she coaxes.

"Well, now, you're talking my language." He laughs and we all do.

Mags lifts her head. "Me, too, sweetie!"

Esme waves. "Okay, okay!"

I ask, "Esme, can you manage?"

"I'll be fine, Bella," she says.

I bet you are wondering about the beer... Well, one of Alice's friends is a cashier. They didn't ask for ID. Besides, the beer wasn't for us. I can't stand the taste, to be honest. But apparently, Mags loves her nightly bottle.

Esme leaves the room, Charlie sits near Mags and I sit back down next to Edward. He sits up very straight. The arm doesn't go around me. _Dad intimidates him. _Jasper smirks. Alice hits him. Edward lets out a little moan.

"So, how have you been, Charlie?" Mags questions. "Burning the midnight oil, I see."

"I was planning on getting home at a decent hour, but some kids decided to vandalize the high school," he moans.

"Really? What did they do?" Alice sits up and listens closely.

Esme walks back into the room with two frosty beer mugs. "Here you go, Charlie... Mom"

Charlie looks at Esme, as she sits back down near Alice, "Thanks, Esme." He turns to face Alice, "We got a call that there were a few cars at the school. Naturally, when we got there, they were gone." He shakes his head. "We found some obscenities spray painted over a few lockers. We're not sure if they were random or chosen. Books were ripped apart, papers torn and thrown all over the place. Until we get prints, the school will be closed tomorrow and Friday. Classes will resume on Monday. Looks like you kids get a very long weekend."

"Maybe I can get a few extra hours at work." Edward thinks out loud.

"Edward, how about extra hours of play?" Alice scolds him, "C'mon, after what Mom and Mags have been through, we can hang around the house." Edward just shrugs and sits back into the chair. His leg rubs against mine. _I swear I hold in my swoon. Did he catch his breath?_

Charlie chugs the last of the beer and stands. "I'm going to head home. I'm sure all of you are tired." He looks at me. "And you don't stay out too late."

"I won't, Dad. I just want to finish up a few things, then, I'll be home. Okay?" I yawn.

He nods. "I'm glad to see you here, Esme. Mags." He walks to door. I get up with Esme and walk with him.

"Just don't be a stranger, Charlie Swan. We got custody of your daughter!" Mags laughs and raises her mug.

Charlie shakes his head. "Don't forget, not too late!" He points a finger at me and walks out the front door.

Esme announces, "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to head up to bed." She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Thank you, Bella."

I look at her and smile, whispering back, "You're welcome, Esme."

Esme walks up the stairs.

"Okay, which one of you boys wants to help me to my room, so I can get out of your hair?" Mags gripes.

Alice stands, "I'll help you Mags."

"Night, Mags," I say.

"Good night, Bella. We'll talk some more tomorrow. I promise." She smiles.

I smile back. "I'd like that."

Jasper looks at Edward and nods. "I'll go with you, Alice." He and Alice help Mags up and take her to her room.

It's very quiet in the room. Edward clears his throat and rakes his fingers nervously through his hair.

Feeling awkward I say, "Um, I need to get sheets out for you. You don't have any on the bed. I'm going to go downstairs."

He gets up from the chair. "I'll come with you."

We make our way to the basement. I walk directly into the bathroom's linen closet and take out a sheet and pillowcases. "I, ah, took the sheet from the middle of the pile. They are clean, but they have been sitting in there for over four years. Tomorrow, we should do some major laundry."

"Bella, you don't have to do all that," he says staring at my lips. I stare at him.

"I want to, Edward. Besides, I know where everything is." I pull the bedspread off of the bed and toss the fitted sheet over the mattress. I pull one side down, as Edward does the other. We both cover the pillows with the cases and place them at the head of the bed. I go into the linen closet, take out a blanket and smooth it over the sheet. I fold the bedspread and lay it over a chair.

"Do you mind if I keep Gran's guitar here for now?" I ask. I look up at him, staring into his eyes. He nods and stares at my lips. G_od, I wish he would kiss me. C'mon Edward. Just bend down and I'll stand on my tip toes. We'll meet in the middle. One kiss. _

So, I get lost in my thought. I see Edward wrap his arms around my waist, pushing me closer to him. He bends down so slowly, it's in slow motion. I tilt my head to the right to give him access to his right. His eyes never leave mine. My heart beats loudly in my ears in a rapid pace. Edward has to hear it. He gets closer to my body and can feel my pulse. One hand comes up at the nape of my neck, caressing my skin. He turns ever so carefully and places his lips over mine. I close my eyes to savor his taste. He touches me lightly, softly. I can't feel my breath. He calls my name. He kisses my jaw, down to my neck. He calls my name. Both hands roughly rake through my hair. My breathing is heavy. His breathing is heavy, as he nips at my collar bone. He calls my name. He calls my name. He calls my name. I break from my trance and realize, Edward calls my name. "Sorry, I got lost in thought." I breathe.

He smiles, "Where did you go?"

I blush and shake my head. "Just a thought."

"Must have been a good one, you're blushing." He teases me.

"Edward, Gran always said to speak your mind and go after what you want." I bow my head.

His hand cups my chin and he lifts my face. He stares at my lips, lowers his head and lightly places his lips over mine. _Oh, this is better than what I was imagining before. I feel like my head is in the clouds. My lips tingle and that tingle radiates all throughout my body._

He moves his head very slowly from mine. His hands grab my upper arms, "Bella." His eyes search for something, as he stares into me. And he kisses me, again. It's lips on lips.

Whooo major lip lock? Breathe, Bella. Breathe!

_recs:_  
><em>Wild by Peppah Louie<em>  
><em>World's Most Dangerous Dad by denverpopcorn<em>  
><em>The Demons in My Dreams by Littlecate358<em>  
><em>The Nightingale's Journal Kimpy0406<em>  
><em>Color of Loneliness by Exquisite Edward<em>

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_  
><em>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)<em> 


	10. Chapter 10: Learning More

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who have found my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions._

_Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction. She, also, prereads this story. Thank you to my daughter who prereads, too. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Amazing Beta. She has great eyes and understanding of my story._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX_

Finding Home  
>Chapter Ten: Learning More<p>

From previous chapter:

He moves his head very slowly from mine. His hands grab my upper arms, "Bella." His eyes search for something, as he stares into me. And he kisses me, again. It's lips on lips.

My head swims in heavenly bliss with the touch of Edward's lips on mine. They are soft and warm and he is so gentle. He holds me close, as his hands lie flat on my back. My fingers barely reach the nape of his neck, but his long hair runs past his shoulders. I am able to rake my fingertips through the ends. Little sparks ignite shocks that tingle through my hands down to my toes. He is the first guy to kiss me. I am so glad it is Edward. As he backs away and our lips part, I don't want this kiss to end. We stare at one another for a few seconds.

Edward quietly speaks. "Do you think you could stay a little longer? I'd like to talk with you."

"Um, sure," I whisper.

We sit on the sofa, facing one another.

"Bella," he nervously says, "Ah, I've wanted to do that for a while." His right hand goes though his hair and rubs the back of his neck.

I smile. "I've wanted you to do that for a while."

"Really?" He looks at me and broadly smiles.

I nod my head. "Yes, really."

He relaxes and leans back on the sofa. "I..." He trails off.

I stare into his eyes, leaning forward. "You ... what?"

He sighs. "Bella, I've never kissed anyone before. I mean, other than my family."

His confession overwhelms me. "You're kidding me?"

He shakes his head. "No. I never liked anyone enough to want to kiss them." He turns away.

_Oh my God, we are one another's first? _This is better than I can possibly imagine. I smile like a loony bird and touch his arm. "Me, too."

He looks at me and smiles. Then, his gaze becomes serious. "I don't know how to ask you this."

And I look at him. _Really look at him. _With Edward, my light bulb turns on, because I get him. I know what he wants to ask me.

I ramble on, "It was better than perfect, Edward. It wasn't too soft or too hard. You touched my lips all in the right places. Your hands on my back felt strong, yet gentle, not lecherous. The only bad part was that it ended." And then, I jump him. He falls back, I attach my lips to his and we kiss. I giggle, still touching his lips. "And you didn't slobber!"

He laughs. All the tension is gone and we both hysterically laugh all over one another. I finally get up off of him and help him sit up. "I think there is more to the art of kissing," I blurt out.

Edward blushes, taking my hand. "Hey, practice makes perfect. We could practice." He kisses my knuckles, looking up into my eyes.

I continue, "A lot!" We kiss, through our laughter. Somehow the silliness and we get closer. The kiss deepens. Yet, you have two people here who don't have a clue how to really deepen this kiss. Our lips bore into one another. Teeth hit, one of us bleeds or maybe both. I look at Edward. "Did I bite you?"

"No, I think we scraped our teeth together." He touches my lips with his thumb. "You look ok, just a little red and swollen."

"You have a little nick right here." I touch him lightly. "I'm sorry."

He smiles. "I'm not." He kisses the side of my mouth, barely touching me.

"Am I nuts or does it feel weird, when you pull away?" I boldly ask.

"Ah, I was thinking the same thing. Have you ever been to Florida?" he asks while stroking my hands with his thumbs.

"Yes. I was in Fort Lauderdale, a year ago last Spring break. Why?" I reach up and pull his hair out of his eyes.

"They have these bugs that attach themselves to one another, lovebugs." He smiles slyly.

"The ones that mate, while flying around?" I stare at him.

"Yeah. They don't let go," he answers. He starts to play with my hair.

"Edward?" I look up at him trying to be sexy. _Hmmm, trying_. And I sing, "You want to mate with me?"

He turns all shades of red and lets go of my hair. "I meant they don't let go of one another. Like I don't want to let go of you." He smiles really big. "But if you want to." He wraps his arms around my waist.

I giggle. "You want to be my lovvvvve bug?" I lightly kiss his cheek. He turns his face and our lips meet again. Three quick pecks. "Edward, I really do have to go home. I don't want my dad coming back with a loaded shotgun!"

We both stand and make our way up the stairs, holding pinkies.

"And the Chief can get away with murder," he laughs. "Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"If you want me to?" I shyly ask and turn to face him at the front door.

"We could jam?" He inches closer.

"There's still a lot to do in the house, too. Esme's in no condition with her wrist," I point out.

He nods. "True."

"And if Mags is anything like my Gran, she will want to help, even with her broken leg." I sigh, looking down.

Edward grabs my chin to look into my eyes. "Hey, it's okay." He hugs me tight, really tight.

I tighten my grip around his waist and bury my head into his chest. "Edward?" I look up at him. "I like you."

He smiles. "I like you, too." He squeezes me. "Do you want me to ride with you, so you won't be alone going home?'

"No, that's silly. I'm only going around the block." I pull his hair out of his eyes. "And we are going to cut your hair, tomorrow. Deal?"

"Can you cut hair? he asks.

"I wouldn't offer if I couldn't," I spout.

"Wouldn't want your boyfriend to look weird?" he teases.

I blush, "Boyfriend?"

"What? I..." He stutters.

I smile. "Boyfriend's just fine." I tippy toe up and kiss his cheek. We are both kind of giddy silly. "Ok, I'll be over in the morning to make breakfast."

He laughs softly. "Always with the food."

"Hey, I'm doing my good, girlfriend duties." I inform him.

We kiss one more time. Chills. Hot flashes. I can't tell. My body is on its own.

When I get home, I find Charlie on his chair, fast asleep. I kneel down and look at him; his mustache is crunched up and he blows small bubbles. I tap his arm lightly. "Hey Dad, I'm home."

Charlie stirs, opens one eye and sits up straight.

"Sorry to wake you, but I wanted you to know I'm here."

He yawns and looks at his wristwatch. "And early, too? Thanks, Bells. You're a good kid."

"Remember that, the next time you get pissed off at me," I scoff. "Okay, I'm heading up to bed."

Charlie stands and follows me. "Seems like Edward has eyes for you."

Woah, that catches me off guard, but he's a cop, he knows things. "I guess so."

We get to the top of the stairs. Charlie hugs me. "Hmmm?" He hums and holds my shoulders, leans down to look me straight in the eyes and sighs. "I was hoping I would have time."

I question, "Time for what?"

"You dating," he growls.

"Dad, I thought you liked Edward?" I whine.

"I do. That's what scares me, Bells. I just want time with you. I want to be your dad." He takes a long sigh.

"Dad, we're not running off and getting married. We like one another," I defend myself. "Cut me some slack!"

"Okay. Okay. It's just that, your mom and me started dating the minute we saw one another," he explains.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" I quickly blurt out, teasing him.

"Bells, just be smarter than your mother and me. Take things slow. Okay?" he pleads.

"Dad, I just got my first kiss. I'm not having sex any time soon. "Night." And with that huge blush, I go into my room and close the door.

"You what? Bella?" Charlie knocks on my door.

I open my door to a crack and Charlie peeks in. "He kissed you?"

"Dad, it was sweet. We both shared our first kiss." I whisper. "He was a gentleman."

Charlie's face softens, "Do you want to talk about it?" He waits.

_Aw, Dad's being sweet._ "I just did. It's ok, Dad. Thanks. Like Mags said, the Platts fall in love easily and Gran said her heart did her thinking. So, pretty much Edward and I are screwed." I realize what I just said. "Oh, I didn't mean screwed like that. We're just following the gene pool." My nerves are on edge. I giggle.

"Aaaaaalright, Bella, get some sleep." Charlie saunters off to his room.

I close my door and maneuver myself around the suitcases to my bed. Before I hit the mattress, I jump back up and get my laptop. I sit back on my masses of pillows and touch my lips with the tips of my fingers. "Aaahhh." I smile. I think of Edward. My smile broadens. I think of our kisses. "Hmmmm," I purr like a satisfied cat and wrap my arms around myself. "He kissed me," I whisper... a sigh. I wonder if he thinks of me.

And then, I frown. God, I hate being so inexperienced, but we both are. And I can't talk with Alice. I can't ask her about making out. That's embarrassing, especially when I want her brother to be my object of affection. Oh God, her twin brother. What if she has this twin radar? Well, we did decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Can't hide that. And since Dad knows, then they all will know, eventually. But the kissing? This is a Gran moment. She would know what to do. I mean, she would tell me my options. She would tell me what I need to know. I look over at her urn on my nightstand. "I miss you, Gran."

_Ok, ok, check my email. _I grab my laptop, get comfortable up against my pillows and open my mailbox. Jason says all is well with the car insurance. I'll write to thank him. Also, tell him about the house. Marcus and Ralph send an email with a picture of them waving to me and a sign that says, "We miss you". Awwww. No emails from my mom. What a surprise? Yeah, yeah, I'm a seventeen year old cynic.

Maybe I don't need to talk with someone. Maybe I could. hmmm... I Google "kissing". I don't want to read about it. I need visuals. Youtube!  
>Oh my God, it's a gold mine. All these videos on how to kiss. Passionate kissing. French kissing. There are two girls who give advice on romance. They are hysterical. The Wing Girls, Jet and Star. There is a step-by-step kissing video. I have to show Edward this. It's exactly what we need. I suppose kissing is a natural thing, but I'm not sure about my instincts and when they'll kick in, or if they'll kick in.<p>

I awaken to the sound of light tapping. A little groggy, I look around and see a face in my window. I leap back onto my stack of pillows and try to catch my breath. Racing heart beat in my throat, I walk over to open my window, as Edward crawls into my room.

I whisper, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He smiles that _awww_ smile.

"Oh God, what if my dad finds you?" I shift around.

"Bella, he just drove off." _Such a sly dog._

I nod my head. "Oh." Then, I realize I am standing in front of Edward in boy-shorts and a tank top.

"Wait right here." I run out my door to the bathroom. I turn to see Edward staring at my ass. He smiles at me and shrugs. I go into the bathroom, close the door and wash my face, brush my hair and teeth, and put on a thigh-high, blue satin robe that hangs on the door.

Edward sits on the edge of my bed, elbows on his knees. I walk into the room and sit next to him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He turns to look at me.

I sit facing him. "I don't want us to hide anything. I want to be totally open with each other."

He plays with my hair. "Okay."

"No, I really mean this, Edward. I watched my parents screw up their relationship, because they never talked. My mom got bored and dad never knew. She moved us out, when he was working a late shift, without telling him."

"That's pretty underhanded." He shakes his head.

"Yeah, well, that's my mom." I hesitate. "I told my dad about us. Is that okay?"

He smiles. "Is he ready to kill me?"

"No!" I jump. "He likes you, that's what scares him."

Edward nods his head. "I get it." He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me close to him, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

I fidget. "And there's something else."

He gives me major eye contact. "What?"

"Um." I turn red.

"What is it? You can tell me, Bella." He runs his finger through my hair. "You just said we needed to be open."

I blurt out, "I feel like a dork about the kissing. I'm seventeen, and most girls have already been doing it a while."

He laughs. "Doing it?"

"C'mon Edward," I huff.

"Look, I'm a guy and, well, I should be... I could have..." He trails off.

We look at one another.

"Bella, when my dad died..." He grabs my hands and rubs his thumbs over my knuckles, "I didn't care about anything or anyone. Well, other than my family."

"Lauren Mallory, bitch, pushed me into a school broom closet, between classes and tried to kiss me." He clears his throat. "She grabbed my ass. I told her to get the fuck off of me! I shoved her and took off. She would have been an easy lay or blowjob," he mumbles.

He clears his throat. "James and I were friends, fucking, rich kids migrate to one another, but Dad was gone and I sort of lost my "rich-boy" position and got demoted. I didn't have the time to play around. I had my family to take care of. Lauren said a lot of nasty things, and basically James backed her up, because I didn't have the time to hang around him. I was a poor dork. No money, no clue."

I shake my head. "I knew there was something about that girl I didn't like. And don't get me started on James. But Edward, you didn't have to explain. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with being open with me."

"But that's it. I want to, Bella. I want to tell you things. I want to touch you and kiss you. There's this pull." He snorts and grins. "Lovebug theory."

I sing, "Oh, so you do want to mate with me?"

He smiles broadly. "I want to learn." He kisses me, _our dorky innocent way._

"Well, I did some research." I look at him slyly.

"What, you were looking at porn sites, last night?" He kids.

I blush. "No, but I found a video on Youtube that teaches french kissing. Well? Who can we ask? I can't ask your sister about all of this. She's your sister."

"Yeah, well, last night Jazz called me out on liking you and told me to make a move," he admits.

"Oh, okay, I see. I was wondering what you two were secretly talking about." I giggle. "So, would you watch this video with me?"

He nudges me with his shoulder. "Sure. But if it's funny, I'm going to laugh."

I grab my laptop, and we crawl up to my pile of pillows. "You comfy?"

"Yeah, let's watch this thing." He snuggles into my pillows.

I click the video, and hosts, Jet and Star, the Wing Girls, giggle their intro. Edward leans into me and puts an arm around my waist with his head on my shoulder. They give instructions, as a couple does the smooching. Edward doesn't say a word. But after the idea of eye contact, guiding the girl to you and lip interlock, his breathing gets a bit heavier. He still remains silent. There's a whole section on teeth and we both giggle. That's one thing we can relate to.

Now, here's the interesting part: "Put your tongue in her mouth". Edward sits up a bit for this. The couple move their heads from side to side; I swear this girl could swallow a banana whole like a sucking Hoover. There's a lot of wide mouth shots with a lot of tongue. She rubs the guy's arms, up and down, while he runs his hands through her hair.

The Wing girls giggle their dialogue, but we aren't listening. I hear something about "don't forget to breathe" and to "keep it moving". Edward and I just look at one another. We both breathe a little heavier. I lick my lips. He stares at my lips. "What do you think?" I barely whisper.

"I think, I'd like to try it," he says. "Unless you don't want to."

"Edward," I yelp, "I watched this damn video for three hours, last night. I couldn't sleep. Yeah, I want to try."

We both sit up and lean on my pillows. Edward moves closer to me and tilts his head toward the right. I go to my right.

"This okay?" he asks.

I stare at his lips. "Yes."

Our lips meet. Still warm. Still so soft. A few pecks. I open my mouth a little, wiping the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip very lightly. I think he hums, or it's a low moan. I can't tell. I vibrate all over with this sizzle in my ears. His tongue peaks out, touching the tip of mine. He pulls back and looks at me. Both of our chests gasp like we are out of breath or hit by lightning. His eyes are cloudy and sleepy looking. His green irises are dark, very dark. They look almost the shade of a forest green.

I don't think either one of us expect what happens next. We collide into one another. Moans and groans. The sound of lips smacking. Tongues twirling. Breaths heave. And then... I gag. _Oh my God, what a horrible sound! Like I hack up a lung._

I catch my breath. "Edward, I think that was a bit too much."

"Sorry, I got carried away," he apologizes. "You just taste so good."

"Yeah," I giggle. "The idea is to massage one another's tongue, not spear my tonsils."

We giggle to rip roaring laughter, rolling on my bed. Ok, we get very silly and tongue wrestle. I'm down for the count, though. This kissing is very exhausting.

"Okay, seriously?" he pleads. I settle down and nod. Then, I giggle. He gives me a hard stare. I settle down, again. Edward dips his head to intake my bottom lip and he bites me. Not a hard bite, but a subtle one that runs a shock throughout my entire body. He pulls away so he can see my eyes.

I must be sex on fire, because his lips crash into mine and the tongue swirls begin. He's gentle, yet grabs me closer to him. _Any closer and I'll be behind him!_ We roll over. I'm on my back. Edward's chest covers mine and his right leg hooks between my legs. I wrap my left leg around his. My hands grab his hair, pulling him closer to me, as he digs his fingers, his artistic fingers, into my hips. There's no line of demarcation. I don't know where I end and he begins. We just melt. Like the marshmallow of a s'mores, like the cheese on a pizza. Yeah, yeah, we are food. We become goo. Love goo. Three days and it's a done deal. We break away, out of breath, out of energy and out of our minds with a hint of Shalimar.

Ah, serious smooching going on there? What comes next?

_recs:_  
><em>Bad Blood by Lady Excaliber2010<em>  
><em>How To Paint A House by Maggie's Gutter<em>  
><em>Fall To Ruin One Day by sleepyvalentina<em>  
><em>Theories of Bellativity by Kikki7<em>  
><em>Camisado by Sophz456<em>  
><em>Heavy in Your Arms by Sophz456<em>

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_  
><em>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)<em> 


	11. Chapter 11: Being New

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who have found my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions._

_Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction. She, also, prereads this story. Thank you to my daughter who prereads, too. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Amazing Beta. She has great eyes and understanding of my story._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX_

Finding Home  
>Chapter Eleven: Being New<p>

From previous chapter:

There's no line of demarcation. I don't know where I end and he begins. We just melt. Like the marshmallow of a s'mores, like the cheese on a pizza. Yeah, yeah, we are food. We become goo. Love goo. Three days and it's a done deal. We break away, out of breath, out of energy and out of our minds with a hint of Shalimar.

Shalimar! I abruptly sit up and stare at Gran's urn, hastily wiping my mouth with the palm and back of my hand. I take a little look around with wide eyes. _Are you here, Gran?_  
>My robe is off my shoulders and the tie is very loose. Edward stares at me, takes a jagged breath and turns his head. He rolls over onto his back and places his arm over his eyes and groans. "You're killing me."<p>

I turn back to Edward, tying my robe up and running my fingers through my hair. "Killing you good or killing you bad?" I squint at him.

He peeks out from his arm. "Oh, it was really bad," he sighs, "in a good way." He gives me a huge grin, jumps up and starts to tickle me.

"Edward, please, awwww. I can't breathe!" I hysterically laugh, snorting and giggling out of control. "I'm going to die! Please, stop. Oh. My. God!"

He attacks my ribs with his fingers under my breast bone, tossing me onto my back and straddling my hips. I squirm and kick, to no avail, but when I pull his hair towards me, Edward stops suddenly and nuzzles my neck.

He breathes in deeply. "Man, Bella, you smell so good."

He licks my neck under my ear,moving down my jaw and I freeze up. I can't move. The sensation of fire burns my skin from the inside out. _Oh. My. God. My hooha vibrates. I wonder if his... No, I don't want to go there. Could he vibrate, too? Or do guys do something else?_

Breathlessly, I try to speak. "Edward," I whisper, "get up." I gasp. "Please, get up, you are cutting off my air supply."

He gets up quickly, kneels in front of me and cradles my head in his hands. "Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head and sit up. "No, no, I'm okay." I giggle. "I think we got carried away, again." I run my hands through my hair, again, trying to tame my rat's nest.

I want to tell him all that I am feeling, but I hesitate. Is it the right time? Am I pushing things? He might think I am a horny bitch like Lauren Mallory. Oh, I would die a thousands deaths!

Edward dips his head and looks into my eyes. "Where did you go?

I avoid his gaze, looking instead at his hand on my arm. "Just thinking."

"About what?" He gently takes my chin and encourages me to look at him. "Bella?"

"I don't want you to think I'm like Lauren Mallory," I whisper.

He stares at me intensely. "What brought that on? You are nothing like her."

And I babble on, "Well, we're in my bed and we are all over one another. I'm like addicted to your mouth." I point to my lower half and then to his lower half, "It got so hot in here. I felt ignited. And... and my girlie parts are kind of excited. Are you excited?" I hide my face in my hands and groan. "No, don't answer that."

I have foot-in-mouth disease, and Edward begins to chuckle. No, he hysterically laughs and rolls on my bed, holding his stomach with both arms.

"I'm glad you find this all so comical," I complain, as I cross my arms over my chest. Edward manages to stop laughing and breathes in.

We sit up across from one another, and Edward takes hold of my shoulders, piercing me with his eyes. "Bella, believe me, I'm really excited. I'm a guy. You're one hot girl. Mix the two and we both want friction."

I blurt out, "You do?"

"Until you and I figure us out," he clears his throat, "I am going to have one serious case of blue balls."

And what I do next surprises even me. In a blink of an eye, I innocently put my hand over Edward's bulge. "Am I hurting you?"

I look down in absolute horror and quickly remove my hand. Edward is sheet white.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to touch you."

I look down, then, into his eyes. "Well, I want to touch you. But I thought I was causing you pain." _Geez, I don't know where to look._

Edward saves me from embarrassment with a gently hug. "Shut up, Bella.". "It's okay." He pats my hair.

I grovel into his neck. "It's too bad I don't know any virgin jokes. Like hey, two virgins walk into a bar or have you heard about the virgin who got away..." We both laugh.

From the back deck of Gran's house, Edward and I walk hand in hand through the kitchen door. Mags sits at the table with her leg up on a chair, reading a newspaper, her glasses are at the tip of her nose. A cup of steaming hot coffee sits in a saucer to the side.

She eyes our clasped hands with a smiles and mutters, "About damn time."

I curl into Edward's arm with my head down and a hand on his chest, blushing brilliant red. _Hmmm, and he thinks I smell good. _Edward coughs, nestles his chin on my head and smirks at Mags.

"C'mon, Mags, we've only known one another four days." He sighs.

"You're not fooling me!" She laughs and continues on. "Love at first sight."

We stare at her.

"Oh, don't be surprised, you two. For God's sake, it happens on both sides of the family. I told you last night, we Platts are notorious for it. And do you think the Cullens are any different, Edward? Your father fell, no, plunged head first, when he saw your mother. The sun rose and set with her. And Bella, your mother and father broke the sound barrier." She huffs.

"Yeah, but my mom and dad didn't last." I huff back.

"Your mother had other ideas, but Charlie? Well, his torch is still lit, I'm afraid." She folds the paper and places it on the table, crossing her arms. "That man tried with all of his might, but Forks wasn't enough for Renee`. She wanted bigger fish to fry."

"Well, the world is at her feet with Phil," I blurt out. "They were in Beijing, the last I heard from my grandmother's attorney."

"You haven't heard anything from her?" Mags frowns.

I shake my head. "No. When Dad came out to New York, he spoke to her over the phone about me coming here and that was it. No more responsibilities. Not that she really took care of me," I mumble. "And I'm not calling her."

Edward gives me a gently squeeze, "I need to head over to Emmett's. I'll be back later."

I smile up at him, "Okay."

He kisses me on the forehead, heading out the back door, as Mags watches him fondly.

"Bella, you are right were you belong," she states, smiles at me and reaches over to pat my hand. "Lizzy would have liked it."

I sit across from her. "It's funny you say that, Mags." I look her straight in the eyes. "She wrote me a letter, hoping I would come to live with Dad. She even sweetened the pot by leaving me everything."

"Renee` got zip?" she questions, eyebrows raised. I nod.

Mags lets out a hoof of glee, "That's my Lizzy!" She giggles and yelps until she finally calms down with a sigh.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" she asks, as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Well, I want to wash all the sheets and pillow cases. Maybe air out all the blankets. Cook a few dinners, so you can have them in the freezer. I know it will be easier for you and Esme."

"Honeyyy, that's a lot do. We don't expect you to take care of us."

"But I know where everything is. We can do it together, this time. Then, you guys can be on your own. Okay?" I plead.

"Okaaaaay," she repeats.

"And I really want to cut Edward's hair, too."

"Good idea. Soon, it will be your length," Mags kids.

Alice walks into the kitchen in a hot pink robe of satin with matching high-heel slippers. "Do you know how to cut hair, Bella?" Pulling some Orange juice out of the refrigerator, she takes a glass from the cabinet and, at my nod, she takes another to serve us both.

"I actually do. Renee` had this hair stylist named Enrique who spent a lot of time hanging around the condo. He was a whiz with the shears. Always after me to cut my hair." Alice hands me a glass of juice and sits down. "Thanks." I take a sip. "He taught me the cutting ropes."

"So does Edward know you are cutting his hair?" Mags asks me.

I answer, "Hmm, yes."

"Where is Edward?" Alice asks, looking around.

"Next door." I get up with a grin. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

****************************************************************************

After a light breakfast of oatmeal and fruit, Alice and I ransack every linen closet in the house, strip the beds and bring all the bedding, towels and comforters to the laundry room. For hours, the washer and dryer are nonstop. We finish all the dusting and vacuum every floor, in between laundry cycles. It's nice to spend time doing the menial chores together, talking and getting to know one another better.

Housework done, Alice spends the next hour showing me all of her drawings. She is an amazing artist. One sketch pad is all sides of Jasper. There are head shots at different angles, some including a cowboy hat. He smiles, frowns and stands on his head. One particular drawing in particular really captures the depth of Jasper's feelings; as though he looks out of the page and right through you.

Then, I see a nude. _Woah, too much of Jasper, I do NOT want to see! _Alice turns beet red and I turn the page very quickly to find another nude. _Okay, done with this pad._

"I have an entire sketch pad of Edward from when he was a kid to now." She points at me. "And no nudes! You want to see it?"

I nod my head and Alice hands me a larger sketch pad. I open it to see a portrait of a messy mop of auburn hair, freckles and a large smile.

Alice giggles out, "He was ten."

"Oh my God, Alice, you could draw at ten? This is amazing." I shout.

"Thanks. Yeah, I just seem to take to drawing," she shrugs.

"He was always beautiful," I whisper and continue to flip through the book. "Well, Edward doesn't have to worry about me drawing him. I can't do a stick figure!" I admit.

"Yes, but you can sing and play the guitar with him," she coos.

The dryer buzzes, making us both jump and fall into giggle. Leading Alice into the laundry room, I pull out a sheet and we fold it up together.

Alice's giggles die down and she clears her throat. "Whenever something would scare me, I would run to my dad. He would bear hug me and whisper in my ear, so no one else would hear, "Nothing gets passed Daddies". He always made me feel safe." She half smiles.

I laugh, "Charlie would pull out a gun and say no one could get passed his pistol!" We both laugh.

"You know, Edward's very protective." She stares at me. "Even though he's only a few minutes older than me."

"I've noticed that. It's good you are close." I sigh. "I would have loved to have a brother or a sister."

Alice grins. "Yeah, well, now you do, sis!"

"I smile back at her. "Cool."

*****************************************************************************

We decide to do some baking with Esme and Mags watching on. The kitchen countertops have chocolate chip cookies, banana bread, apple pie and brownies, everywhere.

Mags sits at the kitchen table still with her leg up, as she eats a large piece of banana bread. "This tastes just like Lizzy's," she says. "God, that woman could bake. And she tried so hard to teach me, but I was not good at the sweets. Love to eat them, but can't bake to save my life."

Esme giggles, as she sits next to Mags. "You never had the patience, Mom." She picks her fork at her slice of apple pie. "Oh Bella, this is delicious. I think you could be a chef."

"Thanks, Esme," I say. "I'm not sure what I want to do. I've thought about something in music or writing."

Alice pops a cookie into her mouth and asks, "What kind of writing?"

"The great American novel or a journalist? I'll just get to college and go from there."

"You sound like Edward. He loves to write. He has dozens of journals," Alice boasts. "Where do you want to go to school?"

"Well, while I was in New York, I sent early applications to Columbia and NYC, Dartmouth and Harvard. My mother was big on the Ivy League schools. Now, I'm not so sure. Maybe UDub, so I can come home and see Dad. I would like to follow in some kind of music program along with the writing."

Alice smiles. "That's Edward, too. His music is another passion. You should get him to play the piano for you, Bella."

"I'd like that."

Alice helps me take the cookies off the racks and into a large cookie jar. We wrap up the banana bread and brownies in tin foil. I place the pie into the refrigerator in a pie keeper.

Esme adds, "He wrote me the most beautiful piece. It was for Carlisle's memorial." She starts to tear up. "If you'll excuse me". Esme goes upstairs. Alice follows her.

Mags shakes her head. "She'll never forget Carlisle."

"How could she, Mags? He seemed like the most wonderful man," I say.

"Oh, he was. Honorable, kind and very loving." She looks at me carefully. "Edward is very much like him."

I smile. "I guess so."

Alice yells from upstairs, "Bella, could you come up here?"

I look at Mags. "I'll be right back."

I head for the stairway and stand at Esme's door. Alice walks over to me.

"Mom wants to speak with you." She walks to her room, across the way.

I head into Esme's room. She is standing near a window, looking out the back yard. "I'm sorry I ran off."

"That's okay. I understand."

She turns to look at me. "Yes, I believe you do, Bella."

Esme is staying in old Gran's room. I can feel her so strongly. The scent of Shalimar. The low buzz of her energy. "You know, this was my Gran's room."

Esme grabs my hand. "Are you all right with me being in here?"

I reassure her, "Yes. I want you here. I can feel Gran. And I know she wants all of you here, too."

Esme gestures for me to sit on the bed. I do and she sits next to me. We sit in silence for a little while. She still holds my hand. She sighs. "I will always have Carlisle in my heart. He was the only man I ever loved, Bella."

"Mags said he was honorable and that Edward was very much like him."

"True on both parts." She asks with a small smile. "So, do you love him?"

I take a deep breath and sigh. "He's been gone for only a few hours and I feel like I can't breathe. You know?" I bite my lip. "Um, I never felt this way. My heart races or it stops and I hold my breath. I think of him all the time; what he's doing and if he's all right." I laugh. "If he's had enough to eat. I just want him to be safe. Ah, all of you, Esme. I love all of you... so much." Tears run down my face. "It's as though all of you have been in my life forever, even though it has only been a few days. I like being here. I like doing things for all of you. And for my dad, too. And Edward..." I wipe my cheeks and smile. "He's everything."

I hear a whisper of a throat clearing. Edward stands at the doorway.

Esme cups my face in her hands, "I'm going to go see Alice." She gets up and walks out of her room, rubbing Edward's back.

Edward kneels in front of me, interlacing his fingers with mine. He leans his elbows on my thighs and brings my hands to his mouth, kissing them so lightly.

"How much did you hear?" I ask him.

"Everything," he answers in a whisper.

"Oh." I look around, nervously.

"Bella?"

I look at him. "Yes?"

"I was doing some work with Emmett. He has new students and we were doing the schedule. I thought about you the whole time. Emmett sort of kicked me out, because I wrote your name down a few times on the schedule." He smiles and mouths, "Lovebug."

I tease him, tousle his wayward hair and sing, "And baby, you want to mate with me."

He smiles and whispers into my ear, "Well, baby, not in my mom's bedroom." He gently kisses my neck. _Goose bumps. _"And since you have this uncanny desire to feed me, I could eat."

I give him the biggest smile, "Edward, that makes me happy."

Since it's early afternoon, I make Edward a roast beef sandwich with chips and a sweet ice tea. We go out onto the back deck, as Charlie approaches from his yard.

I look up, as I munch on a chip. "Hey, Dad." I wave him over.

"Hi kids." He leans on one of the deck chairs. "I'm glad I found you."

"What's up? Did you have lunch? Can I make you a sandwich?" I ask him.

"Thanks, Honey, but I ate a few hours ago. Aw, look, I have to go to Seattle for a meeting. It's an overnighter. So, will you be all right alone?"

I quickly say, "Sure."

"If it's all right with you, Chief, I think she should stay with us. Then, you don't have to worry about Bella being alone." Edward looks Charlie in the eye.

"I would feel better, Edward." Charlie agrees.

"Hey, I'm glad you both have decided for me. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself," I argue.

Both Dad and Edwards say, "No" at the same time.

"Oh great," I huff. "Two for the price of one. Yippee."

Dad leaves and I give Edward the stink eye.

He shrugs, "What?"

*******************************************************************************

Edward and I settle into his bathroom. He sits on one of the dining room chairs in front of the sink, because he needs to watch me cut his hair. He says he trusts me, but I can see that anxious glare in his eyes.

"would it be ok if I braid your hair before I cut it at the nape of your neck?" I ask.  
>"Why do all of that?" he asks.<p>

"Well, you have such beautiful hair. We could send the braid to Locks of Love." I answer, while I take out the cutting tools under the sink and place them on the countertop.

He frowns, "What's that?"

"It's a non-profit organization that provides hair pieces for sick kids. People donate their hair and they get wigs made up. It's supposed to help with their self-esteem and well being. It's a really good cause. We can go on line and I can show you their site."

"Okay, after you bald me," he jokes.

"I'm not going to bald you, I swear. Alice gave me a picture of you with your normal hair length. It's a simple cut." I cross my heart.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist. "Okay, cut away."

"Do you want a towel around your neck or do you want to remove your T-shirt?" I question.

Edward lifts his arms and pulls his shirt off. I. stare. at. everything.

"Bella? You're drooling." He chuckles.

I come out of my Edward daze, shaking my head and mumble, "You are so beautiful." _Okay, he's thin, but muscular thin, if you know what I mean? Happy Trails to me, la la la._

He places his palms onto my hips. "Bella, are you going to stare or cut my hair?"

"Oh, sorry." I lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. I grab a brush, gently take all the tangles out of his long hair and secure a hair- tie at the nape of his neck. Once I finish the braid and tie off the end, I look at Edward through the mirror and nod. He does a slight blink and I cut the braid off. I take another hair-tie and secure the other end and hand the braid over to Edward. He inspects the rope of hair and tosses it onto the counter.

It takes me about forty-five minutes to layer his hair into shape. But if I say so myself, I did a great job. I run my fingers from top to bottom, checking on how even it is. Edward's head leans into my fingers and he says it feels so good. He shakes his head, runs his hands through each layer of hair and it falls into a wayward, sexy mess.

From upstairs, Alice yells, "Are you done, yet? I want to see."

"Yeah, Alice. Just finished. Come on down." I shout.

She comes barreling down the stairs into the bathroom. "Wow, Edward. You look great. Like your old self. Bella, you did a great job. Mom's going to love it, too. We can see your eyes. And they're still green!"

Edward stands and looks closer into the mirror. He shakes his head and looks around. I take a towel and smooth it over his back and chest to rid him of the fallen hair. We sneak glances at one another, kind of shyly. He throws his T-shirt back on and helps me clean the hair off of the floor, while Alice brings the dining room chair back upstairs.

Mags and Esme are in the living room, on one of the sofas. As Edward reaches the top of the stairs, they both swoon their praises. He smooths a hand down the back of his head and looks down, all red in the face. _awwww. _He takes the plastic bag of hair into the kitchen.

Esme chokes up, "Bella, you gave me back my son."

"Oh, you've always had him, Esme. He's just hairless, now!" I kid.

I head into the kitchen, as Edward drags the huge bag of garbage from underneath the sink.

"I think there is a larger bin in the garage, Edward." I head to the side door, open it and flip on the light. Edward carries the bag into the garage, after me. We both stop in out tracks and stare. I look at him and he looks at me. "Oh, wow!"

_What stopped Bella and Edward in their tracks? What was Bella wowing about? _

_recs:_  
><em>Under the Same Moon by JenGreeb03<em>  
><em>Everybody Lies by .<em>  
><em>The Roommate by MandyLeigh87<em>  
><em>Ready for Love by Lady Excaliber<em>  
><em>My Viking by Sheviking<em>  
><em>Barely Breathing by jarkin33<em>

_*****************************************************************************_

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_  
><em>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)<em>


	12. Chapter 12: The Find

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who read my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions._

_Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction. She, also, prereads this story. Thank you to my daughter who prereads, too. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Amazing Beta. She has great eyes and understanding of my story._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

Finding Home

Chapter Twelve: The Find

From previous chapter:

"I think there is a huge bin in the garage, Edward." I head to the side door, open it and flip on the light. Edward carries the bag into the garage, after me. We both stop in out tracks and stare. I look at him and he looks at me. "Oh, wow!"

Edward and I stand there like marble statues. Still in shock, I finally turn to him and gasp out, "I completely forgot about this."

"We didn't think to come into the garage," Edward whispers.

Alice comes up between us, separates us by our shoulders us and stares. "Oh my God!"

In the middle of the garage, there sits a silver, double-cab, Toyota

Tundra truck that looks brand, spanking new. Gran's ride.

Edward drops the garbage bag to the side and walks around the truck, smoothing his hands over the surface and looking through the windows. He turns his head to look at me. "It's been sitting here for four years?"

I try to find my voice and swallow. "Yeah, I guess so."

He opens the driver's door and looks inside. "The keys aren't here."

"Hold on, Edward." I run back into the kitchen and search the drawer near the sink with all the miscellaneous items, throwing everything onto the counter-top. I look around and remember the key hooks in the pantry. Snapping my fingers, I open the pantry door, find the keys and grab them to hurry out the garage door.

With the truck door open, Edward sits behind the wheel, while Alice bounces next to him in the shotgun seat. I hand him the keys and he puts them into the ignition. Sure enough, the truck starts up with a roar.

Alice screams over the rumble of the engine, "You got to be kidding me. This is amazing."

Edward looks dumbfounded. "It's not possible."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Bella a truck can't sit for four years and just start. The gas, the oil. Weather conditions. The tires for fuck's sake would be flat. It doesn't make any sense," he says with a frown. "Someone has to be driving this."

"Edward, my gran left this house, four years ago. The only time she came back was last May for a few days." My voice becomes shaky.

"That's when she knew she was sick." I walk towards the kitchen door.

Edward shuts the truck off and gets out of the cab. He bends down and inspects the tires, again. Then, follows me back into the house. "Maybe your dad was looking after the truck."

I shake my head and sit down at the table. "No, I don't think so, Edward. Dad hasn't been near the house, since I told him about my plans."

Alice scoots a chair up next to me. "You ok?"

I smile at her. "Yeah, thanks."

"That truck has been cleaned. There's no dust. The tires are full of air and there is some dirt in the treads. Someone has been babysitting your grandmother's truck, Bella." Edward leans back on the wall.

"Well, there's one person who might know. I'll have to call him tomorrow and ask," I mumble to myself.

"Who's that?" Edwards scowl.

"Gran's attorney. Well, mine, now," I say. "Jason was such a huge help to me, when Gran died. He was there for me, until my dad showed up. He offered to stay with me, so I wouldn't be alone."

"Oh, yeah?" Edward growls.

"It wasn't anything like that, Edward. Jason's like my mom's age. Maybe older? I don't know. He was being a good friend."

"What are you going to do about the truck, Bella?" Alice questions.

I stare at Edward, "Well, you guys need to get around. And it's here." I shrug. "It comes with the house?" Edward attempts to protest. "Don't... start. Besides, a guy needs his own ride. Esme and Mags will have doctors appointments. Alice needs to go to the mall."

"I don't need the truck, Edward. I have Jazz, and if I need to go shopping, I'll go with Bella." She looks at me. "Right?"

"Yeah, sure. And I think we need to keep this between our families and Jasper. I get it about James and Lauren. If they find out that this house and this truck belong to me, they will have a field day." I frown.

Edward shakes his head and huffs, "The bought boyfriend?" He grabs my hand, "You know..."

I reassure him, "Edward, I know. We've both had money and look at the people it brought to us. It's just not important. We can't let anyone mess with us. Okay?" He nods.

Alice jumps up. "Well, I've got to go tell mom." She sprints up the spiral staircase.

Edward sighs, combing a hand through his freshly cut hair. "I don't know what to say."

I stand up and walk over to him. "How about a thank you and call it a day?" I smile.

He grabs me at my hips and hugs me tightly. "Can I kiss you?"

I look up at him. "Yeah, I think so." I giggle, as our lips meet. His sparkling green eyes are playful, as we stare at one another. "You look so amazing with your haircut." Peck. "Handsome." Peck. "So sexy." Peck. _Ooo,_ _Soft lips._ I smooth my hands up his arms and around his neck.

Edward deepens the kiss. His arms wrap around my waist and he holds me close with his hands massaging my back, picking me up. _He is getting so good at this kissing thing._

I break the kiss, Edward sets me down and I stand back. "Woo, it's getting hot in here." I fan my hand in front of my face.

"Want to go for a ride and cool off?" He grins.

"Maybe I like the heat." I openly flirt.

"Maybe, I'd like it hotter." He challenges.

"And how blue do you want those balls?" I kid.

He bows his head in defeat. "Thanks for rubbing it in."

With my palms up, I wiggle my fingers. "Hey, I kept my hands to myself this time, thank you very much!" I step back and tease him.

Edward bursts out laughing. "Bella, you're killing me."

Esme carefully walks down the spiral staircase with Alice right behind her. Esme glows at Edward. "What's so funny, dear?"

He looks at me and says, "Bella." And begins to laugh again.

His chuckles are infectious and we all start to laugh along with him.

Esme holds her wrist and sighs, "Oh, it's so good to laugh." She sits at the table, as Alice pulls a chair out for her. "Thank you, Alice." She wipes the happy tears from under her eyes.

Alice grins, "So what the hell were we laughing about?" She sits next to Esme and hands her a napkin.

Edward blows out, still laughing, "Whooo, I accused Bella of rubbing my..."

I interrupt, "Edward!" _Oh, I give him the stink eye extraordinaire. _"You're mom doesn't need to know the details."

I turn to Esme. "I wasn't rubbing anything." I try to defend myself, with a red face, since Edward threw me under the bus.

Alice grins and tries to hold back her giggles, looking back and forth from Edward to me.

"Mom, Bella didn't do anything." He continues to laugh, "She's just so easy to play with."

I stare at him. "Keep going, your mother's going to think I'm a bigger ho that Lauren Mallory."

Edward points at me, but whispers, "You are nothing like her, Bella!"

Alice grins. "Aw, they're having their first fight."

"We're not fighting," Edward huffs out.

"Yes, we are!" I walk out the back door with Edward close behind me.

He grabs my wrist and turns me to face him.

"Bella, c'mon. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything." He sighs heavily, while he rubs my upper arms.

"It's not your fault. It's me." I lean in to him with my forehead on his chest and my hands on his waist. I talk into his chest. "I always felt awkward about guys. Most of the kids I went to school with in New York were fuck buddies. Everybody was doing everybody else." I look up at Edward. "I'm not a virgin, because I'm holding out for marriage. I just didn't want to give it up to just anyone, you know?"

Edward bends down and kisses me lightly on the lips. "I'm not pushing you." He outlines my face with his fingertips. "I don't want to fuck you, Bella."

My heart sinks into my stomach and I want to throw up from his rejection. "You don't want me?" I whisper.

"No, no, not like that," he explains. "I want more." He gives me a half smile. "Bella, my dad and I were pretty tight. I liked being around him, not like my friends and their dads. Man, when he died, I was lost. I stopped being a kid. I had to take care of my mom and Alice. I didn't go out on dates. I didn't have the time. I didn't make the time to get laid."

"Oh, Edward." I hug him. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want the Lauren Mallorys that are out there, Bella. They're not going to give a shit where I've been and where I want to go. They're too into themselves." He takes a deep breath. "You're all I think about."

"You're all I think about, too." He places his hand on my cheek, I grab it and kiss his palm. "I care about how you feel..." I cup my hand on his cheek. "If you are all right..." I giggle. "If you ate..." He chuckles. "I meant everything I said to your mother."

"Fuck, woman, you turned my life around." He squeezes me tight to him.

"Edward? Edward! I can't breathe," I gasp. And he starts the tickling my sides, again. I shout out, "Nooooooooooooo." Edward quickly attacks my lips with his and muffles my screams. We both start laughing.

Alice peaks her head out the door. "Are you two done fighting?"

Edward snaps at her. "We're not fighting."

I nod my head. "Alice, we made up." I grin at Edward.

"Well, whatever you are not doing, do you want to watch a movie with Jazz and me?" she asks.

"Actually, I'd like to try the truck out. Maybe, you and Jazz want to take a ride with Bella and me?" Edward asks. "Then, we can come back and watch a movie."

Alice bounces. "That's a great idea. I'll go call Jazz." She starts to leave, but turns around. "Aw, Bella? May I borrow your phone?"

"Sure. It's on the kitchen counter." I explain.

"Allie, tell him we're going to the diner." Edward looks at me. "Cheap date, okay?"

I hug him. "There's nothing cheap about you." Edward kisses my nose.

We walk back into the kitchen and tell Esme of our plans. She tells me she thinks I am an angel. _Okay, it's only a truck._ So, I try to heat up some dinner for her and Mags, but she scoots me out, saying she is quite capable of using a microwave with one hand. _Who am I to argue?_

We drive down Forks Avenue to the Forks Coffee Shop. Their motto is "Nobody leaves Hungry" and they serve the best berry cobblers that make your mouth water. The burgers are pretty good, too. They won't serve them rare, though. "We gotta cook them, til the animal is dead."

_Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay._

Edward parks in the front and we pile out of the truck. He takes my hand and we walk in together, as Jasper holds onto to Alice. The cashier tells us to sit anywhere and the waitress will be right with us. She stares at Edward.

I scoot into the worn, padded booth, as Edward sits next to me. Alice and Jasper mirror us. The waitress walks up, as she pulls a pencil out from behind her ear. She cracks her gum and stares at Edward. "God Cullen, you finally cut your hair?" she spouts.

Edward bows his head, but she continues on. "You're looking really good." She flirts. _Aw, hello, girlfriend here! Skinny little blonde's about to meet my palm._

"It's no biggy, Jane." He pushes away from her and closer to me.

I clear my throat loudly. "Jane, is it?" I ask.

She turns her stare from Edward to me and snottily says to me, "Yeah, it's Jane."

I extend my hand politely, "My name is Bella." I shake her hand hard. "I'm Edward's girlfriend." I smile broadly. Alice giggles into Jasper's shoulder. He looks straight ahead, trying not to laugh. Edward is between a rock and a hard place and his ears turn beet red.

She stares at me like I have two heads. "Really? I didn't know he had a girlfriend." She snaps her gum.

I snap back, "Well, he does now!"

Edward smiles at me, takes my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine.

Deadpan face, Jane says, "Oh!" Takes a pad out of her apron and asks, "What will you have?"

Alice speaks up, "What are the specials?"

"If you look on the menu, they're there." Jane snips.

Alice squints her eyes and glares at Jane. "Well, then, can we have a few more minutes to be able to LOOK at the menu?"

Jane grumbles, "I'll go get you water." She walks away.

Alice bursts out laughing. "Well, she left with her panties in a knot." She whispers, "Serves her right!"

Edward points at his sister. "C'mon, Allie."

"Don't Allie me. She's a bitch." She points back at Edward, waving her finger in the air.

"It's not worth it." He stares at Alice.

"She's always had the hots for you. Even when she got knocked up by her cousin and dropped out of school," Alice breathlessly spouts.

"What?" I question. _I do put my eyes back into my head._

"Alex was a cousin, once removed or something. They weren't blood related. But it's still all weird." Alice settles back to weave the tale. "Jane wanted to go out with Edward."

Edward moans, "Fuck, I wasn't interested."

"So, Jane tried everything. She'd call the house at all hours. Follow Edward to work. Send him gifts."

"I never kept anything," he tells me.

Jasper adds, "She even came to my house looking for Edward, begging me to help her."

"Geez, she's a wacko!" I put my arm around Edward and rub his back.

Alice shakes her head. "But the kicker? Once we lost everything, she lost interest."

We are silent, when Jane comes back to the table with four waters. I won't drink mine for fear she spit in it. _Okay, I'm skeptical. _We all order burgers and fries with cokes. Jane won't look at me, but Alice gives her a stink eye for me.

I keep an eye on her and our food.

Jasper leans over the table towards Edward. "Man, your hair is turning heads."

Edward leans into Jasper rather annoyed. "Fuck. It's only hair."

They both turn around, when James walks in with a very tall, fiery redhead with long red nails and full red lips. She drapes herself all over him like a cheap rug.

Larry follows James, holding onto the waist of a tall strawberry blond with gigantic boobs and legs that go on forever. All four of them tower over our table, as they walk by. _I swear, it feels like it's all in slow motion of the Titans!_

As James passes our table, he looks over his shoulder at me and smirks.

Edward whispers in my ear, "I won't let him hurt you."

"I know." I smile at him. Then, I glare at James.

Alice frowns. "He's such a creepy asshole like his dad. And the redhead, Victoria, is perfect for him. She's a hyper ho."

Jane carries a huge circular tray with our food. She sloppily places the plates onto our table and leaves. We dig in and hungrily devour our burgers, in between all the stares of the nosey Titans.

From the kitchen area, behind a counter, Jane totals up our bill. She walks over to us, throws it onto the table and walks away without a glance.

After Edward and Jazz take care of the bill with the cashier, Alice and your's truly walk to the truck. Edward opens the passenger door for me, while Alice and Jasper get into the back. I turn to get a quick kiss on the forehead. Then, I freeze in my stance. The four Titans walk out the diner and head our way.

"Cullen, you win the lottery or something?" James shouts out.

"Hey man, that's some bitchin' wheels you got there," Larry screeches. He slaps his hands on the hood.

Both girls stand off to the side, giggling to one another, as James and Larry approach Edward. Victoria whines out, "Like your haircut, Edward."

James turns to her, "Shut it!"

Victoria gives him a nasty look.

"Where'd you get the truck, Cullen? You don't have any money." James challenges.

Edward starts to walk away from me, but I grab his hand, look up at him and hold tight.

"Bella, it's okay. Please, get into the truck," he pleads.

I reluctantly get into the truck, as Edward closes the door. He walks to the driver's side and opens the door.

"Cullen! I asked you a question." James roars.

Edward stares at him. "You know, James, I don't think I owe you a fucking answer."

"I asked you where you got that truck? It's a simple question." James taunts.

Edward sighs. "Look, I have a truck. It's none of your fucking business how I got it. Your dad already took what we had. But he has no rights to what we have, now. Get it?"

James lunges for Edward, balling up his fist. Edward quickly moves to wrap his fingers of his right hand around James' fist and brings him down to his knees. Larry moves forward, but Edward pulls up his other hand to stop him.

"I don't want to fight, James. Get up and go home. You, too, Larry." Edward lets go of him.

"This isn't over, Cullen." James rubs his hand, walking towards Victoria. He points daggers at Edward. "Not by a fucking long shot."

Edward gets into the truck and we pull out of the parking lot.

On the way back home, no one says a word. I stare out the window, as Edward drives with his head forward. Alice and Jasper are quiet. I look into the side mirror and Alice shakes her head at me with a frown. I nod at her and we remain silent.

Once Edward parks in the garage, he gets out of the cab and goes into the kitchen. He doesn't wait for us.

"Alice, what is going on?" I ask her, as I get out of the truck.

"Edward should tell you." Alice stands with Jasper.

"Bella, he'll calm down in a minute. James just pushes all the wrong buttons in Edward." Jasper adds.

"Does this have anything to do with what his father did to your house and cars?" I ask Alice.

"Yeah. And revenge," Alice spills out.

"What?" I am speechless.

"There was this feud. James' dad tried every trick in the book to date my mother, when they were teenagers. He was sly and slithery back then, too. My mom didn't want anything to do with him. He was basically the class bully. So, when my dad moved here, he fell for mom. Love at first sight." Alice smiles.

"And your mom?" I question.

"Oh, the same. She and my dad were each other's firsts. And James senior was pissed. He tried so hard to break them up." Alice growls. "But they ignored him."

"Wow." _This is so much like Edward and me._

"As they all got older, Dad and James Senior started to work together. Dad may have been a surgeon, but he had a lot of business savvy. James Senior hooked up with a few of dad's deals... We didn't know he had control of our mortgages and loans." She looks at me. "As soon as dad was buried, he came after mom. Like time stood still. He had been married many times, but always wanted mom. So, he consoled her through the roughest times. But he had an angle. Edward and I saw right through him. But so did mom. She finally got sick of his hanging around and tossed him out. That's when he collected. I still can't believe dad signed contracts that would put him in power," she mumbles.

I ask, "How do you know that he had the power?"

"Bella, everything was in writing with Dad's signature." Alice sighs. "So, as Senior tried to push Dad around, James Jr. tries to push Edward around."

I nod my head. "I see."

Alice, Jasper and I walk into the kitchen, but Edward isn't there.

I announce, "I'm going downstairs."

When I land on the last step, I find Edward on the sofa. He's lying on his back with his arm over his eyes.

I stop. "Edward, are you okay?"

He quietly answers, "Got a headache."

"Did you take anything?" I ask.

He answers so softly, "No."

I walk towards the sofa. "Can you sit up?"

He slowly sits up, with feet on the floor and leans his elbows on his thighs. I crawl behind him with my legs wrapped around his legs. He leans back into me and I rub his neck gently.

"That feels good." He sighs.

I continue to massage his neck up to his temples. His head moves into my hands. "Just relax. Take a deep breath in through your nose and then out through your mouth."

"You trying to hypnotize me?" He leans further into me.

"Just want you to relax, Edward." I whisper near his ear.

"Oh, baby, don't stop," he moans.

I slide my hands over his neck down his shoulders and up his arms. I rotate my thumbs at the base of his neck and down his spine. I can feel the tingle. I start to scratch his head, lightly, digging my nails into his scalp. _The noises that come out of this boy._

"Bella, that feels so fucking amazing. You make me feel so good," he mutters.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss his neck, nibble his ear and scratch his head. He grabs around me to place me on my back on the sofa. Edward hovers over me with a small smile. "You okay?" he hums in my ear, rubbing my sides.

"Couldn't be any better," I smile up at him.

He bends down and kisses me with small, short pecks. He smiles. The kisses become more intense. I can never get enough of Edward's mouth.

With his lips on mine, he mumbles, "I'm sorry I was being a douchebag. It seems James and his dad want the Cullen mens' women. James senior still wants my mom. And I won't let junior get close to you."

"You know, Edward, he doesn't scare me anymore." We sit up. "He's a selfish ass who thinks he can get whatever he wants." I sit on his lap, facing him and looking Edward deeply in his eyes. "He won't hurt me."

"He's not to be trusted or underestimated, Bella," he firmly points out to me. "He's a loaded gun about to fire."

"Well, I'm the police chief's daughter, Edward. I can disarm his kind of explosion." I smugly state.

Hmmm, that leaves Bella wide open for some definite surprises and new things to learn about Edward. And what about the truck?

AN: Also, thank you everyone for the two week wait for this chapter. Moving is never a pleasant adventure, especially from Florida to Louisiana and a stretch of dark highway in Mississippi … no lighting... in wet weather.

Mardi Gras is in full bloom. So, I have beads... a lot of them. It's cold, very cold. So, the adjustment from subtropical weather to really cold is mind boggling.

recs:

The Wharf by MandyLeigh87

Sincerely, Sergeant Mason by 2carm2carm2

Getting by by Lindseybelle

Inside Man by ooza

What Speaks in Darkness by Cosmogirl17481

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	13. Chapter 13: Mysteries to Solve

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who read my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions._

_Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction. She, also, prereads this story. Thank you to my daughter who pre-reads, too. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Amazing Beta. She has great eyes and understanding of my story._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

Finding Home

Chapter Thirteen: Mysteries to Solve

From previous chapter:

"He's not to be trusted or underestimated, Bella," he firmly points out to me. "He's a loaded gun about to fire."

"Well, I'm the police chief's daughter, Edward. I can disarm his kind of explosion," I smugly state.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

My dreams take on a new dimension for me. I sleep so peacefully in Edward's arms. He traps my back to the back of the sofa and presses into to me. I kiss Edward tenderly, softly. _He feels so real._ His hands massage my back in a circular motion and fist up to my hair, pulling my face closer to his. My hands entwine his messy curls. The kiss deepens, as I slightly open my mouth for Edward to drag his tongue over my bottom lip. I hear his hungry groan. The smacking lips are loud, feverish. Our heads turn back and forth, as our mouths change positions. We both take a deep breath and sigh.

Somehow, I end up on my back with Edward on top of me. I feel his weight press me further into the cushions. Hormones buzz. Hands roam.

We groan. We moan. _This dream is so hot that I can feel his hot breath on my neck_. He nips at my shoulder. _I coo. Yes, I coo, like a fucking pigeon. _He ahs. I think he says, "I love you" and I say, "I do, too." We rotate this kind of dance and move with one another. I do believe this is dry humping. I can't believe I say this, while I dream about said activity. Then, there is a noise. A metallic grind sound. I start to come around, almost out of my fuzz. Hmm, Edward is on top of me. He kisses my neck. Wow, I can turn a dream into reality. I freeze and Edward stops.

With a husky rasps, he whispers, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I clear my throat. Woah, it's really dry. "Edward, I think someone is in the garage. I heard the door open."

He gets up off of me, pulls his rumpled T-shirt down and runs his hands through his tangled hair. "Stay here, I'll go check." He walks toward the stairs.

Yeah, right. Me stay put? I don't think so. I quickly get up and follow him, grabbing his hand. "I'm going with you."

He looks down at me. "I figured that." He smiles. "But stay behind me!"

I mumble, "Okay, macho man."

We walk through the kitchen to the back door to the garage. Edward opens the door to find the light on, the door open and someone in the driver's seat of the truck.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Edward shouts out to the intruder.

A young, lanky kid with long dark hair, about sixteen, comes out of the truck with his hands up and nervously chatters," Hey, I was starting up the truck. I swear I was hired to do this."

I yell out, "Who hired you?"

"Some guy named Jason," he answers quickly. "I can show you a check."

"No. No. It's ok." I walk in front of Edward. "What's your name?"

"Seth." He shakily puts his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Well, Seth, it's ok. I know Jason." I start to walk towards him, as Edward grabs my hand. Ok, we walk together. Edward possessively wraps an arm around my waist. _My caveman._

"How long have you been taking care of the truck?" Edward asks.

"For about a four months. Some other guy on the rez was doing it, but he

moved away," Seth offers.

"Well, thanks for taking care of my boyfriend's truck, Seth," I say. Edward stares at me and I wink. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Edward. I'm Bella"

Edward extends his hand to Seth, "Hey man, thanks for all the help. Edward Cullen." He still holds me close.

Seth takes a hand out of his hoodie and shakes Edward's hand. "No problem, dude. You got a nice ride there. Seth Clearwater." He smiles.

"Guess my job is done?"

"Oh, I think Jason will have a severance check for you for all of your work," I say without thinking.

Seth frowns with confusion.

"Jason is a friend," I point to Edward and me, "of our families." I clear my throat and look up at Edward. "Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to talk for you."

Edward chuckles. "That's ok." He looks at Seth and explains, "Bella likes to do the explaining."

We all laugh. "Yeah, I'm the talkative one." I slap Edward on the back. "Just talk, talk, talk."

"Were you away?" Seth asks. "That's why I started up the truck?"

Edward answers, "There were some legal issues that had to be cleared up with the truck and the house."

Seth shakes his head. "Cool. Glad you got things straightened out, man." He nervously shuffles his feet. "Hey look, I'm gonna get going. But if you guys want to come down to La Push sometime, we can hang out together."

"Hey, that would be great." Edward nods.

"Yeah, we could go down to the beach. Surf. Maybe play some volleyball." Seth waves his hands around. 'What'd you say your last name was Bella?"

"I didn't, but it's Swan," I smile.

"You Chief Swan's daughter?" he asks.

"Yeah, that would be me." I giggle.

"I see him all the time, when he comes down to go fishing with my friend, Jake's, dad." His hands go back into his hoodie's pockets. "Okay, so, we're cool?" Seth nods.

"Yeah, all's cool." Edward nods back.

Seth walks out through the open garage door to a small car in the driveway. The car's engine starts, Seth backs out, waves through his window and drives down the road.

Edward pushes the button for the garage door and it closes. He bends down and kisses my nose. "You are quite the little vixen, Bella."

Very coy, I say, "And why is that?"

"Thanks for taking care of my boyfriend's truck?" He taunts me, wrapping his arms around me.

"It was a quick response, Edward. Besides, we have to make sure no one knows about my involvement." I puff out my lower lip and point. "We don't know what Seth will say to people." Edward starts to speak, but I stop him in mid thought, placing my fingers on his lips. "No, I don't care what anyone has to say, but we don't need anything getting back to James or his scrupulous asshole of a father."

"You know, it's a good thing we didn't go out with Alice and Jasper. We would have missed Seth, completely," Edward whispers in my ear.

"I thought we were going to do a movie night." I whisper back.

"Alice likes to change her mind. There's too much going on inside her fucking head," he chuckles.

"Well, my Gran would always say that things happen for a reason." I kiss him softly. "I'm still going to call Jason tomorrow and get the details."

"Want to go back downstairs and continue what we were doing?" He scoops me up bridal style and walks into the kitchen.

"Edward, I swear, I thought I was dreaming," I confess. "I was so tired, but you felt so good," I hum.

"Why don't you call your dad and I'll put in a movie." He steps down the stairs, places me on the sofa and hands me my cell from the coffee table.

"Thanks." I smile up at him.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Hours later, I hear faint voices of the TV. Edward breathes steadily near my ear and I seem to float in and out of dream state. I can hear Gran. I can smell Shalimar and I can hear The Beatles sing a medley of their songs... Baby you're a rich man... baby you're a rich man, too... You keep all your money in a big brown bag inside a zoo... Can't buy me love. Everybody tells me so. Can't buy me love. No, no no, No!... Your inside is out and your outside is in... Your outside is in and your inside is out. So come on come on. Make it easy. Make it easy. Everybody's got something to hide except for me and my monkey... Let me tell you how it will be. There's one for you and nineteen for me. Cause I'm the taxman, yeah, I'm the taxman. Should five percent appear too small. Be thankful I don't take it all. Cause I'm the taxman, yeah I'm the taxman... Help, I need somebody. Help, not just anybody. Help, you know I need someone. Help... _What the hell is that all about? _

Gran stands in front of me and holds me close. I'm so happy to see her. I grab her tightly and cry.

She grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes, "Bella, listen to the songs, Honey. There's money being hidden. Carlisle wants you to help. You know the monkey behind it all. Ask Jason for help. He will find the missing link. Carlisle wasn't stupid to lose anything. It's all a deception. Check his papers. Charlie will help, too. I love you, baby girl. I miss you. I'm watching over."

Gran lets me go and walks backwards away from me. I reach out, but she fades. I call out to her, "Gran, don't go. I don't understand what you are telling me. Gran, don't go." I cry hysterically for her.

Edward's arms wrap around me, as I sob. "It's okay. I have you. Bella, it's okay."

I jump up. "I need some paper and a pen."

"Bella, you had a bad dream, relax," he says.

"No, you don't understand. Gran sent me messages. I got to find a pen and paper." I run up the stairs into the kitchen, like a madwoman, wiping my face and tossing my hair out of my face.

I scurry through the drawer near the pantry and grab a pen and paper. Edward walks in and over to me. "Bella, you've got to calm down."  
>"No, I've got to remember the songs. They are the clues." I am frantic.<p>

Edward watches me write. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Did you smell the perfume?" I rant in a whisper.

"Yeah, I smelled some perfume." he answers.

"That was Gran's, Edward. She was here. She was trying to tell me something through The Beatles songs. God, let me remember." I write.

Edward watches, quietly. He allows me the time to finish my list. "Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I don't really know. I have to look at the lyrics. She kept saying that Carlisle wanted my help. That there is some deception with money. Carlisle wasn't stupid to lose anything," I exhaust out. "We have to check his papers."

"Bella, it's four a.m.," he informs me. "My mom has his papers."

"Oh." I realize the time. "OH! I'm so sorry. I woke you. God, I hope I wasn't loud." I look around.

"No, you didn't wake anyone else." He smiles. "C'mon, let's go back to sleep. Nothing's going to get figured out at this hour." _How can he be so calm?_

Edward grabs my hand. I don't resist and we walk downstairs. Instead of the sofa, he leads me to the bed.

Awkwardly, we are still in our clothes. "I can give you a T-shirt to wear, if you like."

"Yeah, that would be great." I nod.

Edward opens a drawer, takes out a T-shirt and hands it to me. "Do you want some sleep pants, too?"

"No, that's okay. This shirt will be long enough." I smile at him. "Thanks".

I go into the bathroom to change. Edward's T-shirt is large and smells deliciously of him. _Yum. I hug myself._ There are extra toothbrushes in the cabinet. I do a quick brush, wash my face and finger brush my hair.

Edward is already in bed, wearing only sleep pants. I try not to stare at his beautiful pecs_. _He pulls the covers down for me to get in. When I crawl next to his side, I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his bare chest. He kisses the top of my head and I look up at him. We smile. I giggle. He tickles me. His hand rests on my hip. His eyes look for approval and I give him a slight nod. He carefully fans his fingers, as he massages my thighs to my lower back.

He rubs a little harder. "Does that feel good?"

"Mmm, it does," I say.

"Are you feeling better, now?" I nod and he circles my ass, oh so subtly. At first, I barely feel his touch. Then, the circles become rougher from my ass to my thighs. Edward kisses me and we twist within one another.

"Edward?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" he rasps.

"We have to stop." I stare up at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He clears his throat. "I got carried away." He smiles with a twinkle in his eye. "Let's get a few hours of sleep, then we can ask Mom for Dad's papers."

"Okay." I sigh. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he answers.

"I'm not trying to be a prude." I yawn. "Or a tease."

"It's okay, Bella. Sleep." He holds me close.

I yawn, again, and mumble, "Night, Edward. Tomorrow we catch the bad guys?"

"Sure, Baby," he whispers.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I will make it up to all of you next chapter.  
>And so much to come... What will be in Carlisle's papers?... Who's the monkey? So much to be revealed!<p>

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_recs: All are completed stories:_  
><em>No Holds Barred by jayhawkbb<em>  
><em>The Vampire in the Basement by Michellephant<em>  
><em>The Best I Ever Had by WhatsMyNomDePlume<em>  
><em>The Bakery by Kilt Kat681<em>  
><em>Off the Beaten Path by rpgirl127<em>

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	14. Chapter 14: More Mysteries to Solve

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who read my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions._

_This chapter is not pre-read or edited. I am really late for a Wednesday to get this chapter out. So, please, forgive any errors. Yet, it's still Wednesday! I didn't want to bother my girls with reading and editing, last minute._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

Finding Home

Chapter Fourteen: More Mysteries to Solve

From previous chapter:

"Ok, I'm sorry." He clears his throat. "I got carried away." He smiles with a twinkle in his eye. "Let's get a few hours of sleep, then we can ask Mom for Dad's papers."

"Okay." I sigh. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he answers.

"I'm not trying to be a prude." I yawn. "Or a tease."

"It's okay, Bella. Sleep." He holds me close.

I yawn, again, and mumble, "Night, Edward. Tomorrow, we catch the bad guys?"

"Sure, Baby," he whispers.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I toss and turn as my dreams flutter from good to bad to damn ugly. At one point, I chase after flying monkeys holding tax returns. There's a white-haired man with a log ponytail who sits at an ornately-carved, wooden desk. _Reminds me of a character in Harry Potter._ He counts money, throws it into this huge brown bag and he glares at a tearful Esme in the corner of the room. _Nothing makes any sense. _

I open my eyes to find Edward on his side, staring at me.

With a raspy, morning voice, I say, "Hi."

I get this very serious look. Then, he smiles. "Hi. You okay?"

"Oh, peachy. I've had the weirdest dreams," I squeak out.

"Yeah, I know. You talk in your sleep." He kids me.

I glare. "What did I say?"

"You were mumbling about some monkeys," he says laughing at me.

"Don't laugh," I whine.

"Anything about my dad's papers?" he asks.

"No." I shake my head. "The dreams are way-off dreams. Like flying monkeys with tax returns."

Edward chuckles. "Okay."

"No, Edward, it was all very strange. Stupid, ridiculous strange, but there was some truth to the bazaar lunacy. It all ties in with what Gran was trying to tell me. Your father wasn't careless and he knew what he was doing. Something just isn't right. I just get this sick feeling that things aren't what they seem." I grasp at him.

"Bella, maybe you're taking this all out of proportion. I mean, you're grandmother just died," he whispers.

"No, it's not that. I have felt her before. Edward, I'm not fucking imagining things. She has said things to me and they fell into place." I sigh. "Edward, she knew if I came to live with my father, I would be happy. Gran always knew things."

"Bella, of course, you would be happy. Your dad loves you," he says to me with pleading eyes.

"No, you don't understand. She knew I would meet you. She knew I had to come to Forks. I am just getting it, myself. She wrote me a letter, before she died. She asked Jason to give it to me, after she was gone." _Aw, such frustration. He doesn't get what I am saying._

He looks at me and sighs. "I do get what you are saying. It's fucking weird."

"I don't understand it yet, but I will. We have to look at your dad's papers."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Esme drags a huge metal box from her closet. Edward jumps up to help scoot her away. He carries it out, hoists it up and onto Esme's bed. The strain on his face, muscles in his neck and groan from his lips perk my ears up. I salivate like a Pavlov dog. In the throws of passion. _Okay, shake my head and stop that train of thinking._

"What are we looking for?" Esme asks me.

"I'm not sure. We need financial statements. Maybe records of each business? Gran wasn't very clear. And she insisted I listen to the Beatles song lyrics. Something in them."

Alice walks into the room in matching metallic blue robe and slippers. "What are you guys doing?" She crawls on top of the bed, sits cross-legged and thumbs through papers. "Why do you have dad's files out?"

Mags appears at the door, leaning on her crutches. "It was such a bitch getting up those stairs!" she huffs. "What's all the ruckus?"

"Okay, I had this dream," I repeat.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

During our knee-deep paper search, Charlie calls me and I fill him in on my dreams. He will arrive home in a few hours and will join us in the never ending saga of "Gran's clues".

"I never questioned that woman in life and I'm certainly not going to question her in death. If anyone could talk from the grand beyond, it would be Lizzie," Dad says over the speaker on my cell.

"Here, here, you're a smart man, Charlie Swan," Mags agrees, lifting a paper up, as she sits next to Alice on Esme's bed. "Lizzie had a sense of the other side. God, that woman knew things without anyone telling her anything."

Edward grabs my hand and squeezes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

I shrug and smile up at him.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

As soon as Charlie arrives, we all huddle in the living room. Jasper sits next to Alice. One more head to help the search. After six pizzas, two apple pies, a few beers for Mags and Dad, we stretch and take a break.

Well, not Charlie. He still looks over the files.

"Bella, what was the number in the Taxman song?" He scrunches up his brow in deep thought.

I stupidly run the lyrics through my head and I sing, "One for you nineteen for me."

Charlie holds a folder and grabs two plies that stick together. When he pulls them apart and shuffles through all the paperwork, his eyes widen.

I look over at him. "What?"

Charlie turns to Esme. "Did you see this?" He hands the folder over to Esme.

She gasps, "No."

Charlie smiles. "Well, well."

Jasper, Alice, Edward and I all say at the same time, "What?"

"It appears there's an insurance policy," he says, as he clears his throat, "that wasn't cashed in."

Edward stands, walks over to Esme and she shows him the file. "We never saw this."

"But if you notice, Edward, that's a copy," Charlie explains.

"Then, who has the original?" Mags asks.

Charlie looks like a fat cat who swallows the canary. "Bella, what did that guy look like with the money in your dream?"

I describe to Charlie, as Charlie looks at Esme. "He had long, whitish hair in a ponytail, really beady blue eyes, about your height and he looks like Draco Malfoy's dad in Harry Potter."

Esme gasps and covers her mouth. "My God." She stares at me. "James Hunter."

Charlie points to Esme and the papers. "Did you see the amount, Esme?"

She looks through the pages, looks up at me and says in a surprise whisper, "Nineteen million."

"Holly shit, Lizzie, did it again!" Mags shouts.

Jasper mouths, "Holy fuck!"

But I frown and shake my head, "That's not all of it."

"What? There's more money?" Edward asks me.

"It's not about money. There is something else." I stare blankly and whisper out.

Charlie grabs my hand. "What is it, Bells Honey?"

"I don't know. It's more like a feeling, Dad. I just don't know." I look him in straight in the eyes.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Charlie and I walk into our kitchen. I lean against the counter, as he sits on a chair at the table.

"You want to talk about it?" Charlie asks me.

I grab a beer out of the frig and hand it to Charlie.

He takes the beer. "Thanks."

"To see James Hunter counting money with Esme cringing in the corner means something. Like he was holding something over her head. The weirdest part is that I've never seen this guy." I sit at the kitchen table, across from Charlie. "Can you check him out?"

"I don't have tangible evidence, Bells. I believe what you saw," he grumbles.

"But if you had the proof?" I question.

"Sure, I can get a search warrant and fry that sneaky bastard's ass. I will never know why Carlisle went into business with him. They were bitter enemies," he states, shaking his head.

"Better to keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Touche`!" Charlie nods.

"It's weird they never found that insurance policy," I mumble out.

"It was sandwiched between to other documents," he explains.

"Yeah, but why does James Senior have the original? Did Carlisle give it to him?" I sigh. "I don't think so. Or did the sneaky SOB take it?" I tap my fingers on the counter. "Yeah, that's my belief." I plop up onto the counter top. "Dad, James Hunter is a dangerous guy, right?"

"Bella, he's never done anything." Charlie stretches in his chair.

I swing my legs from the counter top and grip the edge. "Hmm, he hasn't been caught doing something, you mean?"

"I guess so," he agrees.

A light bulb goes on in my head. "Dad, if he does have the original, then, why didn't he tell Esme? He took their home and cars away. They have been living in a small, dumpy apartment with little to eat. Who does that and why?"

There is a soft knock at the back door. Charlie gets up and opens the it. He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. "I was wondering when you'd show up." He steps aside to allow Edward entrance.

He shyly looks at me. "Hey."

I smile. "Hey."

Charlie looks at the both of us. "Okay, I'm going to watch my game... in the living room... on my flat screen." He grabs another beer out of the refrigerator and pats Edward on the shoulder. "Hurt her and I will be forced to shoot you." He walks away, chuckling to himself, "Ooo boy, tsk tsk."

I look at Edward and quickly stare at the floor. _Hmm, need to do some spot cleaning._

"What was that about?" he says, watching Charlie walk out of the room.

"Don't worry he likes you. You're just nabbing me up too fast." I explain to him.

"Do you think I am?" He gives me a pouty face and places his hands on my hips, standing in between my legs.

I scoot closer, put my hands up around his neck and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Oh, you'd better be nabbing me up."

This time, Edward kisses me with full force. A lip lock to be reckoned with. _who hoo. _He tickles me and I giggle.

Charlie shouts out, "I can hear you two from here!"

Edward pushes back quickly and gets serious. "Well, I came by to tell you I have to work. Emmett called me in to teach a class. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah." I smile up at him. Kiss him and yell out to Charlie, "Hey Dad, Edward has to go teach a class. I'm going to go with him. Okay?"

"Sure, just don't be too late," he shouts out.

"Can I bring you back anything?" I ask.

"No. I'm good. Just be careful." He preaches.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

When Edward walks out from the changing room, he stands proud and bows with respect to Emmett. Both men are a fifth dan black belt. Tae Kwon Do Masters. Their uniforms reflect their standings. I drool, as I watch Edward stand before his students.

He teaches a class of nine year old killers. Edward puts his rugrats through their regiment of beginning katas, which are choreographed patterns of gangly arms and legs in awkward positions. He then pairs his kids to spar. I watch these little murderers of the Tae Kwon Do House of Ro-Em perform their mini battles. As much as Edward instructs them to spar, he doesn't seem to get through to them the simplicity of the competition of the sport. One lanky deviant purposely kicks Edward on the back of his leg by surprise. Edward turns to correct himself with absolute concentration and grace. The convict-to-be smirks, as he bows with (dis)respect. I want to smack the crap out of him. He walks away with a hateful grin. I plan to keep my eye on him for the rest of the time. And I swear I love kids, but this future, Leavenworth inmate rubs me the wrong way.

To be honest, I prefer T'ai Chi Chuan to Tae Kwon Do. _And I have a black belt, too._The Tae sport challenges and strengthens, but I like the calm and peace that's softer and slower in T'ai Chi. It's like a graceful ballet of movement, girlie style. I think of Gran and her crazy tie dress.

By the time we get ready to leave, I want to strangle Edward's assailant. The devil's spawn with dagger eyes and jerky movements of a Mafia hitman! I can tell he doesn't like Edward. I wonder if Edward knows this.

Emmett locks up and we part ways. Ah, but mutant baby ninja sits on a bench near the entrance, waiting for his ride. A dark tank of a car drives up and James Hunter rolls down his window. Oh My God, I am right. He is the devil's spawn. I stare at James Hunter. White hair in ponytail. I get the goose bumps and the sweats. I feel sick to my stomach, when our eyes meet. He literally bores a hole through my brain and I finally look away. Brat child gets into das boot and James Hunter drives away.

I look at Edward and say, "And I thought Junior gave me the creeps." Then, I throw up. Edward holds my hair and rubs my back in long strokes, as I am on my knees, grasping my stomach and wrenching my guts out in the gutter of the street. _Something we can tell our grandchildren in years to come._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Twenty minutes later, Edward with his arms around me takes me into the auto supplies store to use their bathroom. I wash my face and rinse out my mouth. I can't believe my stomach couldn't hold anything down. I still feel a bit woozy.

As I walk out, I find Edward leaning against the wall. He jumps forward and rubs my shoulder.

"Bella, are you feeling better?" He moves the hair away from my eyes, flips it behind my ear and strokes my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for being with me." I smile up at him.

He kisses my forehead. "No problem, Baby."

We walk out of the store and head for the truck, hand in hand.

"So, there are three sicko Hunters, huh?" I ask, stretching my neck from side to side.

"You should be there, when James Senior and Junior come to pick Jared up. They tell him to kick and bite his sparing partner. Emmett has asked them so many times to stop the nasty shit," Edward huffs.

"So he's a thief and a rotten father," I blurt out.

"Well, Jared hates me, if you saw him tonight." He opens the passenger door for me.

"Yeah, I saw. What was that all about him kicking you with your back turned?" I get into the truck.

"Jared looks up to his brother. So, when I stopped hanging out with James, he got pissed off and sicked his little bro, Jared, on me." He closes the door and runs to get into his side of the truck.

"That kid's going to end up behind bars," I empathically announce. "Hopefully, we can figure out what is off and daddy will do some time, too."

"You really believe he did something, Bella?" Edward asks.

I look into his eyes. "I was saying to dad, tonight, before you came over that if James Senior has the original insurance policy, then, why did he take your home, your cars and not give you your rightful inheritance? And Edward, I know Gran is trying to tell us something."  
>"It would be fucking great to find out the truth," He starts up the truck. "Let's get you home. School tomorrow."<p>

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I keep the Mustang home and drive to school with Edward. "Bella, why take two cars, when we are going to the same fucking place?" _Why argue?_Besides, I get to hold his hand, as we walk into the school. I claim Edward Anthony Cullen as mine.

Edward looks amazing. The new hair cut shows his gorgeous jade eyes and long, dark lashes. His bronze hair still falls onto his forehead in chaos, but it's sexy, soft and highly yummy. The extra weight, from the cookies to the brownies, gives him a broader look. He fills out his shirts and jeans rather nicely, I must say. And most of all, he let me pick out his clothes. No we do NOT match. He wears a black, Aerosmith T-shirt under a black knit hoodie, dark boot-leg jeans and black and white converse sneaks. I did try to get him to wear an over shirt, but he wasn't having it.

Edward parks the truck, walks out and opens my door. When he grabs my hand, his palms are sweaty. _Aw, he's nervous._I give his hand a squeeze. "You look great!"

He smiles, "Thanks."

We start to walk towards the building and every face looks our way. No one even tries to look away. They stare. With mouths open. You think they never saw two people hold hands. But it's the new girl and the very new Edward Cullen. He's wide awake, stands tall and knocks their socks off. I feel so proud. I actually smile my ass off.

Edward bends his head to mine and whispers, "Why are you smiling?"

I look right a him and say, "I'm so proud to be with you."

And Edward grabs me and kisses me. Not a peck. Not on the cheek. But smack dab on my mouth. If he didn't have his arms around me, I'd be a pile of mush on the ground. There are more stares with open mouths and whispers. Edward and I are quite the spectacle.

He breaks from the kiss. "Thank you, Baby."

My mouth is wide open and Edward takes a hand to close it.

"Yeah. Um, right." Sea legs. Walk, Bella.

We go into the building to get to our lockers, turn the corner and we stop short. Our lockers have multiple dents and the doors are off the center. We see dark faded-red spray paint zeros with slash marks threw them. Poor maintenance people

Alice stand to one side in horror with her locker open. "It was our lockers that Charlie was talking about, Bella. Someone spray painted, pounded and filled them with some kind of goo."

I open my locker to find a sticky residue over my books and papers. "This is disgusting."

Edward sees the same in his locker and shuts it with force. "He's gone too fucking far, this time." He tries to storm off, but I catch his arm.

"Oh no, you don't," I yell.

""I'm picking this battle," he shouts.

"Not without me!" I stomp past him. "I'll kill him!"

Edward grabs for me, but I get past him and run to the next hallway. I see James and lunge for him. "You fucking asshole!"

I bend quickly and do a full leg sweep and James falls flat on his back, wiping that arrogant smile off of his face.

James screams at me, " God, you're a fucking bitch! What the hell is your problem, now?" He sees Edward. "C'mon Cullen, don't you have any control over your crazy ass girlfriend?"

Edward gives me a look to move aside (which I actually do move) and he reaches down and grabs James by the neck, "You want to fight. Then, fight. No sneaky little brother back shots, no ganging up with your friends behind the bleachers and no back stabbing manipulations by Lauren Malory. One on one, James. And leave Bella the fuck out of this."

A group of kids start to stop near both boys and yell for a fight. Lauren and Jessica stand to the side, as Lauren gives Edward a head to toe once over. I'm ready to pounce on her.

Lauren yells out, "Looks like someone's got his panties in a knot. Oooo, maybe it's his girlfriend."

I step in front of her and mirror Edward's move and grab Lauren by the neck. "You have something to say to me, skank?"

"Are you crazy? Let me go!" she squeaks out at me.

Three teachers show up and get everyone to move on. Mr. Banner looks at Edward and me. "You two have a reason for choking Mr. Hunter and Miss Malory?"

Edward answers and point at James, "James' the one who messed up our lockers."

Mr. Banner looks at James, "Is this true, Mr. Hunter?"

"I don't know what he's talking about, Mr. Banner," James innocently states. "His crazy girlfriend knocked me down. Then, Cullen was on top of me."

Mr. Banner shakes his head at James, "Well, let's all take a walk to the Principal's office."

A few groans and they head down the hallway. James stares at Lauren, hiding in a corner. He whispers, "You know what to do!" She nods and runs off.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Mr. Banner holds the door to the Principal's office for Edward, James and me. As we enter the room, the Principal sits at his desk with Charlie across from him.

I look at my father in shock. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

He turns, looks at James and says coolly, "Catching a vandal."

James defends myself, "Hey, I didn't do anything."

"Cameras say differently, son. You're under arrest." Charlie stands.

"Call my dad, he'll handle this with OUR lawyer," James yells.

"Oh, don't you worry. Your dad will be called." Charlie growls. "And your other friends are already down at the station, singing their stories. Now, turn around."

James turns around, as my dad cuffs him and reads him his rights. Dad looks at me. "See you at home later?" I nod. Charlie guides James out of the office.

"This ain't over, Cullen. It's all your fault." James shouts, as Charlie walks him down the hallway. "You're a bitch, Bella!"

Charlie pushes James. "Hey, watch your mouth. That's my daughter!"

Edwards and I laugh, as the Principal shoos us out of his office, "Go to class. And no more of the karate stuff!"

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

After school, we drive home in record speed. Edward parks the truck in the garage, heads down to his room, while I make us a snack.

It doesn't take five minutes, I hear someone talking to Edward. A female someone. A shiver rides up my spine. I hear moaning and groaning. I quickly hit the stairs. When I get to the bottom step I freeze. Lauren Mallroy is all over Edward on the sofa. She is stark naked, kissing him while pinning him down.

Lauren looks up, turns to me and giggles, "Oh my."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Well, well... Look what James had Lauren do... Now, the questions is... What is Bella going to do? More mysteries and answers to come.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

recs: all completed

Horse Play by AngelGoddess1981

Beautiful Stranger byNJNYTwiGals

A Pound of Flesh by Jaxon22

Full Disclosure by Betty Smith

Meet the Masons by FictionFreaks95

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	15. Chapter 15: Answers

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who read my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions._

_Again, let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction.. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She has great eyes and amazing understanding of this story. She finds the typos, the need for commas and the misplaced ones._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

Finding Home Chapter Fifteen: Answers

From previous chapter:

After school, we drive home in record speed. Edward parks the truck in the garage, heads down to his room, while I make us a snack.

It doesn't take five minutes, I hear someone talking to Edward. A female someone. A shiver rides up my spine. I hear moaning and groaning. I quickly hit the stairs. When I get to the bottom step I freeze. Lauren Mallory is all over Edward on the sofa. She is stark naked, kissing him while pinning him down.

Lauren looks up, turns to me and giggles, "Oh my."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I stare at Lauren and mumble, "You got to be kidding me."

Lauren does another "surprise - I'm sorry" look at me. "Bella, I-I-I didn't know you would be here? And, ah, I mean, Edward was coming on to me."

"Like I wouldn't be hanging out in my boyfriend's home? You are dumber than rocks, Lauren! Edward would rather go blind than touch you. And get off of him," I shout. "Yeah, he would come on to you, like I would come on to you!"

Edward looks at me with a pleading face, "I swear, I didn't..."

I smile at him. " The skank is all over you. I know you weren't part of this, Edward." He sighs.

I grab her clothes. "Now, get off of Edward and follow me," I say to Lauren. I stare hard, and if looks could kill, she would be dead a thousand times over.

She jumps off of Edward. "Give me my clothes," she orders me.

I run up the stares with skanky ho behind me. "Hey, you took them off." I open the front door and throw her things out. "Now, go get them!"

Lauren runs out to gather her things from the front yard. She looks up at me and screams at the top of her lungs, "I don't know what James see in you! You're crazy! He's the one who sent me here." Neighbors looks at Lauren's ranting, naked ass. I hold back a laugh... _or two. _Rosalie stands at her door and winks at me. I nod and wave. "And you're mean for doing this to me. I'm gonna tell James."

With hands on my hips, I shout back, "Well, you tell that asshole to leave us the fuck alone, while you're at it." I grab the knob of the door and slam it shut.

Edward walks up from the stairs, pulling a new shirt over his head. "Bella, I changed my shirt. Her perfume was fucking awful." _Such a good boy!_

I stare at his abs, shake my head and clear my throat. "Ah yeah, I can see why."

He hugs me. "We're okay? You're not mad?"

"Edward, she was sent by James. He's the only one I'm done with," I huff. "We're good."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

After I put a lasagna and garlic bread into the oven, then make a salad and cookies for Edward and family, I decide to go home and spend some quality time with Charlie. To be honest, I need to stay away from Edward for a while. I don't know if I want our kissing sessions to stop, or anything else that may happen. I want to feel him feel me. And I want to touch him everywhere. It's not fair to him, either. Okay, my body reacts to him, when he is near me. So, I can imagine what I do to him. At least, no one can see when I am sexually "up". But Edward? When he's up, he's UP!

Dad sits in his chair, munching on cookies, while I stretch out on the sofa.

"Bells, you have your grandmother's lasagna down pat. I could swear Lizzie made it," he says proudly.

"Thanks, Dad." I smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

"It's nice to be home with you. And I'm sorry, again, for not telling you, Edward and Alice that it was your lockers that were tampered with," he apologizes. "I just didn't want to upset all of you. James will be suspended from school for a week. Also, he'll be a bit busy with community service work for quite a few months. And he has been warned to stay away from you, Edward and Alice. He's just like his seedy father."

"Good. Okay, speaking of his seedy father?" I ask. "How can we get into his office and find the original insurance policy?"

"Bella, that's breaking and entering," he explains with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad, I know he has it. The only problem is where." I point out.

"Bella, you stay away from James Hunter, Sr. You hear me? He can smile at you with an ice pick behind his back. Never trusted him, even though I got nothing on him," Charlie rants. "I remember, he was the first person on the scene of Carlisle's accident. Came from out of nowhere."

I stare at my dad. "What?"

"After the ambulance took Carlisle away. I was off to the side, as the rest of my men where investigating the accident." He takes a deep breath. "Carlisle was my friend."

I get up and sit on Dad's lap, hugging him. "I know, Dad."

"I was leaning against my car, and James put his hand on my shoulder. Scared the bejesus out of me. He said he heard at the hospital about Carlisle. Something about one of his kids cutting their finger. That's why he was there." Charlie explains.

"So, he left his kid to come out to the scene of the accident. Why?" I question.

"Bells, he said he wanted to see for himself." Charlie pulls a stray hair behind my ear.

"That doesn't make any sense, Dad. Why go to the scene, when Carlisle was on the way to the hospital?" I wonder.

"I asked the same thing of him. He said he thought Carlisle's body was still out here. I never bought that. But because they had a rough history, I just chalked it up to James' lousy attitude." Charlie leans back into the chair.

"Huh," I huff out. "That family is bad news. Edward is teaching the younger brother."

"Is that right?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah. And he was horrible to Edward, the little heathen. He kicked Edward, when he wasn't looking. And after class was over, I saw James Sr. pick up his devil spawn. I got physically sick, Dad," I confess. "There just something about that guy."

"I'll say it again, stay away from him, Bells," Charlie insists.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

After a long, hot soak in the tub, I walk into my room, towel drying my hair. I change into a lacy, royal blue tank top with matching bikini bottoms. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I start to brush the knots out of my hair. I can hear the snoring sounds that come from Dad's room, and I smile to myself. He makes me feel safe, even though he sleeps like the dead. I continue to brush my hair. It's after ten, and I really need to go to bed, but I'm restless. So much to think about. And I miss Edward. Yes, I know I want to keep a distance, but I can't help missing him.

There is a slight knock on my window. I look up to see Edward crouched outside. I jump up and open the window, as Edward steps into my room.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask him.

"I missed you, Bella." He holds me close. "Shit, your hair smell great!"

"Well, that's an oxymoron. Shit smells great!" I giggle. "You smell pretty good, too."

And he bends to kiss me. "I can kiss you?"

I smile. "Yeah." I bite my bottom lip. _Woo, I'm nervous._

He lightly places his lips over mine, circling his arms around my waist and up my back, drawing me in closer to him. His long, tapered fingers dig into my skin. Not rough, just deeply. He holds me. Edward releases my lips and breathes into my hair, "I just needed to hold you."

"You read my mind. I was thinking the same thing," I say. "I was thinking about a lot of things."

We sit on the edge of my bed. Edward takes my hands into his and quietly whispers, "What kind of things, Bella?" He watches me, without blinking.

"I think about being with you. Touching you. You touching me." I don't look away from him. I let go of his hands and clutch my hands together.

"I feel my skin tingle. Fuck, Edward, how could I not? I've got raging, teenage hormones and all these feelings out of control." I stand and walk around my room, with nervous energy. "No one has ever made me feel this way. It's like electricity. You come close to me, and I feel all these electrical shocks all over my body. And my body wants you so much!" I turn to look away.

Edward comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, his lips in my hair, near my neck. He whispers in my ear, "Do you think it's any different for me? Bella, you're all I think about." His breath warms my skin and I tingle from head to toe.

I sigh, "Edward, I don't know if I am ready."

"I'm not pushing us." He squeezes me, but gently.

"But don't you feel like you are burning up inside, like you're about to burst?" I turn in his arms. We are still close. So close I can feel his heart beat in my ear. "I came home tonight, because I was afraid."

"Why are you afraid? Baby, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," he tenderly begs.

"It's not you I'm afraid of, Edward." I hesitate and look up at him. "It's me."

He stares at me in disbelief, as I step backwards towards my bed.

"All of my life... well, as a kid, anyway... it was my Gran who showed any kind of affection. My mom was always too busy to give me the time. And, okay, I know my dad loves me, but he's not the most huggy kind of guy." I pause. "Edward, I'm not fucked up over it. I understand the whole crazy thing. I just crave you. Kissing you is amazing, but I want more. I want you to put this fire out. Scratch my itch. Make me feel better, because only you can, Edward. You know how I feel. You heard me with your mother. I-I..."

Edward touches my lips with his fingers. "Ssssh. Don't say it!" He pleads.

I am so hurt that he doesn't want to hear my words, my chest aches and I breathe in so hard. I refuse to cry.

"Bella, no. I need to say this." He grabs my shoulders. "Bella, I love you."

"What?" I stare.

"I love you," he barely whispers. "I love you so much."

"God, I love you, too." I lean up to kiss him.

We somehow end up on my bed. It's all magic. One minute we stand in one another's arms, and the next minute I am under him. The kisses become needy. Not soft or gentle. The passion takes over, and Edward pulls me tighter into him. One of his legs slips between mine, and we roll around. Heavy breaths. Long gasps for air. Edward trails kisses down my neck, around my ear.

"You're okay?" he asks, out of breath. _Really, air is at a limit, here!_

I pant, "Don't stop!"

Our hands roam one anothers' bodies. As Edward squeezes my ass, I massage his hips. Not quite there to go for the gold, until Edward slowly ends the kiss and rolls me solidly onto my back. He leans his head on one arm and looks at me. Really looks at me. All of me. His eyes return to mine, then flick to my breasts. His right hand lmoves below my ribs, as he rubs from side to side. I think I hold my breath. _Yup, I am. _With one long stroke upward, he grabs my breast and cups it in his hand. I close my eyes and revel in the sensation of his touch. He moves from one to the other. And I hum. No moaning or groaning. Hey, I'm a quiet girl.

"Does that feel good?" he mumbles.

I can only say his name. "Edward."

He tickles a little. "I take that as a yes?"

I open my eyes and smile. And he's on me. I can feel the smile on his lips, as he kisses me, hard. Then, the smiles fade, and we are deep within each other's mouths. His tongue tastes mine, twirling, circling. I slide my right leg up his hip, and Edward centers himself with me. I can feel him. And we move together. A slight moan leaves his lips, "Bella." _I_ _think I hear it. Then again, my eyes are rolled to the back of my head, so I'm not sure._

Now, remember, I have only silk underwear and tank top. Edward wears jeans and a T-shirt.

He rubs the back of my bare thigh, curling his hand under my knee and pushing us closer. His thrusting becomes stronger and faster. Another moan escapes his lips, which sets my skin on fire. The volcano is about to erupt. The heat, the friction... Oh God, I'm not religious, but I can see angels. Then, my stomach restricts, it tightens and it feels as if a burst of flames fly out of my hooha. I shake from my insides out, while Edward grits his teeth and shares my religious experience. The thrusting stops. The heavy breathing continues. We just hold one another in communal bliss. And we both remain virgins, with orgasms the size of Toledo. We don't feel guilt. We don't feel shame. We feel satisfied. Unfortunately, we also both feel sticky.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We carefully maneuver the stairway, avoiding the creaking boards. Edward and I walk to the back door of the kitchen, pinkies together. He turns to me and leans his forehead into mine. "You're all right with everything?"

With wide eyes, I smile, "More than all right. You?"

He nods. "Bella." He sighs and kisses me lightly; his lips cover mine.

I deepen the kiss, tightening my grip on his hair, pulling him closer.

He groans, "I've got to go, or I won't be able to."

We break away from one another. Edward opens the door and walks out, but leans in for one last kiss. "See you in the morning."

I lick my lips and giggle to myself, then watch as Edwards makes his way through our backyards.

I close the door and lean up against it, smiling like a loon. I walk through the kitchen to the stairway, take the first step and, _ew_. I take another step. "Now I need to take another bath." I run up the rest.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

I walk down a dark, endless corridor of doors, holding a small flashlight as my guide. Everything is in black and white. My footsteps echo on the tile, bouncing off the high ceilings. I hear a faint voice in the distance, and I follow the sound.

"Isabella, turn back. What did I tell you? Stay away from him!"

"Dad, I'm okay."

"Baby, why did you go alone?"

"Edward, I'm doing this for you."

"Just don't open any doors, Bella. And get out of there!"

"Alice, no one's here."

"Bella, my child, follow the yellow brick road."

"Gran? What?"

A high-pitched, voice squeals, "Follow the yellow brick road."

Another voice gruffly follows: "Follow the yellow brick road!"

Voice after voice beckons, until suddenly...

Everything turns colorful. And I am not in Forks any longer.

The corridor twists and turns, all in yellow brick. I finally see myself, and I wear a Dorothy outfit of blue-and-white check with my hair in pigtails. _Yes, I have the friggin' ruby slippers_. I hold a small basket, which a pixie-ish dog is barking rapidly. Go figure! LIttle people surround me, all pointing in the same direction.

I walk down this yellow brick road with music overhead. Voices sing:

I'm off the see the Hunter — the horrible Hunter of Forks.

You'll find he is a Hun of a Hunter, if ever a Hun there was.

If ever, oh ever a Hun there was, the Hunter of Forks is one because,

because, because, because, because, because...

Because of the horrible, wicked despicable,

wretched, deplorable things he does. (doodle-y doodle-y doo, dee-doo)

I'm off the see the Hunter — the horrible Hunter of Forks!

I travel with yappy dog in basket, until I come to a corn field. Of course, there is a corn field.

And there is a scarecrow.

"Hello," I say." Do you know the way to the Hunter?"

"By all means, I know. But why, beautiful lady, do you wish to see the Hunter?" He scowls in concern.

"He has something I want," I sing.

"But he is a horrible, wicked despicable, wretched, deplorable man. Why would one so fair want something from him?" he asks with tenderness.

"It is not for me., " I reply. "but for someone I love with all of my heart, Scarecrow."

He jumps down from his perch to help me in my plight, fiery straw wildly covering the crown of his head, and very green eyes. He holds my hand as we skip down the yellow brick road. _Why does corn smell like Shalimar?_

We come to a clearing and find a tin man, with blond curls and eyes of steel blue. He holds a container of lasagna.

The tin man shouts out, "Please, stop! I am in this dream, and I want out! Please, let me follow you, so I can get to the end of this foul aberration. I'll do anything you want."

And he, too, joins us in our search for the Hunter. He is not hollow - he's just tall. _Huh?_

The end of the journey...we stop at the edge of the Forest. We hear a mighty, loud roar; the king leaps out in full form. _Woah, strong mustache! _

He tips his crown and bids me, "Good day!" _There's no coward in this lion._

"Ah, daughter feline, I am here to protect and serve," he proudly states.

"Then, won't you join us in our quest to see the Hunter?" I asks.

"I will join you, to uphold the laws of Forks." And he stands tall!

The four of us avoid those lousy flying monkeys and the field of poppies and skip through the make-overs. We stay the same.

My scarecrow holds me close, as the lion protects all. The tin man is in search of food. And the damn dog doesn't stop yelping. But the Hunter stands before us, saying he has nothing to hide. "What you see is right in front of you."

And I hear Gran: "Files CC."

I mumble, "Files CC. Yes, files CC. Okay, Gran, Files CC..." I trail off.

Unbeknownst to me, I shout , "Files CC" very loudly, and Charlie runs into my room. The man who sleeps through a train wreck is awake and at my side.

"Bella. Bells, honey, wake up," he whispers very calmly into my ear.

I rub my eyes. "Dad?"

"You were shouting." He sits on the bed and rubs my back.

I look around, very fuzzy in my thoughts. "Where is everybody?"

"Honey, you're at home. In your bed. You had a dream, or a nightmare," he informs me.

I clear my throat, run my hands though my hair and over my face. "Dad, I know where that file is."

"What file, honey?" Charlie smooths my hair out of my face.

I begin to grow agitated. "The insurance one, Dad. Gran showed me. I know exactly where it is!" I shout.

"Bella, calm down. You just had a dream." He pats my hands.

"Dad, don't patronize me. We both know that when I see Gran in my dream, we will have the answers." I push.

"And we can't do anything about it, Bella!" He firmly puts his foot down.

I shake my head. "But Dad?"

"No buts. Just go back to sleep," he huffs. "We'll figure something out." He looks into my eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay!" I crawl underneath the covers.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

OOOO... Bella gave in too easily to Charlie. She's got something in mind. Maybe a seek and search hunt. Hunting the Hunter?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

recs: all completed

An Acquired Taste by Magnolia822  
>Outbound by aftrnoondlight<br>We Were Here by lola-pops  
>Property of Bella Swan by BellaSunshine<br>Bed and Breakfast by kitkit681

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	16. Chapter 16: Getting in Deep

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who read my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction.. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She has great eyes and amazing understanding of this story. She finds the typos, the need for commas and the misplaced ones._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

Finding Home Chapter Sixteen: Getting in Deep

From previous chapter:

"Bella. Bells, honey, wake up," he whispers very calmly into my ear.

I rub my eyes. "Dad?"

"You were shouting." He sits on the bed and rubs my back.

I look around, very fuzzy in my thoughts. "Where is everybody?"

"Honey, you're at home. In your bed. You had a dream, or a nightmare," he informs me.

I clear my throat, run my hands through my hair and over my face. "Dad, I know where that file is."

"What file, honey?" Charlie smooths my hair out of my face.

I begin to grow agitated. "The insurance one, Dad. Gran showed me. I know exactly where it is!" I shout.

"Bella, calm down. You just had a dream." He pats my hands.

"Dad, don't patronize me. We both know that when I see Gran in my dream, we will have the answers." I push.

"And we can't do anything about it, Bella!" He firmly puts his foot down.

I shake my head. "But Dad?"

"No buts. Just go back to sleep," he huffs. "We'll figure something out." He looks into my eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay!" I crawl underneath the covers.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I stare up at the ceiling. I pace about my room, in between all my boxes and luggage. Yeah, everything still sits. The time is 4:09 AM. I walk into the bathroom and take a drink of water. I pull the shower curtain, stare at the shower shelves in the corner and examine at all my toiletries. The time is 4:15 AM. I close the shower curtain, stare into the mirror and decide to brush my teeth, spit, hum, spit some more and sit on the toilet seat. I play with my make-up on the counter. The time is 4:27 AM. I wash my face. I get a black ring around the sink from the black eyeliner. I clean the sink. Scrubbing, awwww, that damn file. I have to get that stinking file. Charlie can think what he wants, but that file will answer so many questions. And I know it will bring on more questions. I just feel this. And I can't sit still, ah, not like my boxes. I watch the sun rise.

I sit up in bed, staring at nothing, while my brain is in overdrive. I have to find someone to help me. Dad is going to pitch a fit, if I say or do anything. Edward will take his side for fear of a gun to his head. And everyone else will be afraid I would be in some kind of danger.

Turning on my side, I can see it's only 6:30, which would make it 9:30 in New York. Yeah, Jason would be up and at the office by now. Must have a little chat with him. Then, I've got to get out of going to school. Time to be a woman and make Charlie very uncomfortable. I smile, shaking my head. _I really do have a criminal mind._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

There's a slight knock on my door... okay, it's shoooowtime!

Charlie peaks his head through the open door. "Hey Bells, you getting up?"

I peak through my blanket, slightly moan and whisper, "Dad, I have really bad cramps, this morning."

Charlie clears his throat and nervously quivers, "You, ah, need anything?"

"No, I think I have all the essentials, if... Well, you know." I groan in the fetal position, wrapping my arms around myself. "Dad, I think I'm going to stay home, today."

"Yeah, right." He fiddles with the door knob. "I won't be home until later tonight, unless you need me to come back earlier."

"Dad, it's cramps not a life threatening disease." I suck in a groan and he winces. "I'll be okay, just need to stay in bed for a while."

"You look tired," he grumbles out.

"Yeah, I was up most of the night rolling around." I can look him straight in the face, knowing this wasn't a lie. "I watched the sun come up." I sit up a little.

"Well, you call me. Okay? Is Edward going to be here?" he asks.

"I'm sure he'll stop by to take me to school, but I won't have him stay with me, Dad. Really, I will chill all day. Probably get some sleep." I look down, playing with the blanket.

"All right. But you call me, if you need me, Bella. I'll be at the station." He reminds me.

"Okay, Dad." I groan a little more. And crunch down under the covers. Charlie nods and closes the door.

I know Edward will be at my door in another twenty minutes. So, I prepare myself for scene two of "Bella's Deception". First, I wash my face, brush my teeth and go to the bathroom. I scoot downstairs and place a cupful of water into the microwave for tea. My reflection in the glass makes me smile. Whoo hoo, the bloodshot, puffy eyes and messy hair add to the role. I toss a tea bag, creamer and sugar into my cup and go sit in the living room, sipping on my tea.

Three... two... one... Knock at door. I slowly rise from the sofa. I know Edward can see me getting up. I don't stand straight, a little hunching, wrapping my arms around my waist. The look of his face is priceless. The guilt strikes me hard. He looks so worried. He walks in, as I open the door.

"What's wrong?" he asks with his arms around me.

I hold him tightly, speaking into his chest, "Edward, I'm okay." _God, he smells so good._

He breaks his hold, grasps my upper arms, stands back and stares into my eyes. "Bella, you look fucking tired."

"I was up all night." I smooth my hair down and push it behind my ears. "I wasn't feeling very well." I look down, holding myself around the waist.

"You look like you can barely stand," he says with such tenderness. He really cares.

_I'm a piece of shit, lying to him. _But I catch myself in my self hatred, before it spreads. Now, my inner pep talk, "You do this for HIM! So, you lie now. It will all pay off in the end." I con myself.

I smile and look up at him. "I'll be okay. I'm going to stay home and sleep."

"Then, I'll stay with you," he says.

I blurt out, "No!" I stammer, "Ah, I'll be asleep. I don't want to you to miss any school. I'll be fine, Edward... honest." Oh God, did I just say, "honest?"

"But I don't want to leave you alone, Baby." He cups my face with his hands. "What if you need something?" He runs his thumbs under my eyes. Then, he gently kisses them. I'm such a fucking rat.

I clear my throat and place my hands over his. "I'll be sleeping. Please, I don't want you to miss school because of me. Edward, it's just monthly, girlie things, okay? That's embarrassing enough." I blush on cue.

"Okay. But I'll come here, right after," he insists.

"Yeah, that's good." I start to walk him out.

We stand at the door. "I'll see you later." He kisses my forehead.

"And don't let Lauren bother you!" I point and I watch him walk to his car.

"Edward?" I shout out. He turns to look at me. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Now, go to bed!" he orders.

I smile, watch him back out, wave and close the door. Big sigh. "I hope I don't lose karma points for this," I mumble to myself.

I run up the stairs and grab my cell. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I call Jason. Unfortunately, he's in court, but his secretary gives me the information I need.

My next call is to Seth. With a little money and a job to do, Seth agrees to meet with me.

I get to La Push Beach in a little less than forty minutes. The sun peaks through the trees sending off beams of bright light. Seth and a few of his friends lean up against his car, as I pull up. All three guys are huge. Now, Edward is tall at 6'2 or 3", but these guys are much taller and bulkier. _What do they eat in La Push?_

Behind them, I see the water is choppy and intense. A little like myself. I get out of my car and meet Seth and friends part way. "Hey, Seth."

"Hi Bella." He nods. "Hope you don't mind I brought my two friends with me. You did say you might need some extra help."

"Yeah, that's cool." I look at his friends and give a short wave.

"This is Jake and Paul." Seth points to each one. "This is Chief Swan's daughter, Bella."

Paul shakes his head. "Your dad's a great guy."

"Thanks," I say.

Jake speaks up with a deep voice, "You don't remember me, Bella. We used to make sandcastles on the beach."

"Wait? You're Jacob Black?" He smiles. "Oh my God, I do remember you. Awww, your smile. My dad would bring me with him to visit Billy. And you always smashed my castles."

"No, I was making a water way to make a moat," he says. "Then, you'd get all pissy with me."

"Yeah, because the water would _smash_ my castles." I laugh. "Wow, how are you? You really have grown up."

"Well, so have you." He scans my body. "I'm great." He smiles some more and looks me over, again. I blush. "So, why are you in La Push?"

"I need your help," I blurt out. "Look, my dad can't know about this. No one really can."

Jake smiles, "I'm in."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Lack of sleep, possibly being giddy, gives me an adrenaline rush. The four of us scope out James Hunter's office building. Jake strikes up a conversation with the secretary to find out that James, Sr. is out of the office for the morning. He is quite the ladies' man and sets a date to take her to lunch. Well, two obstacles out of the way.

As Jake and Ms. Lily exit the building, the three of us sneak into said office. We don't have much time. Seth walks back outside and watches for Lily or James, while Paul covers the inside door. I head for the inside office. I scan the area, trying to find the cabinet in my dream. There is one that is similar. I open the drawers, but there is no CC File. I comb through it thoroughly, coming up with nothing. I search every file cabinet and find zip. This can't be right. I know that file is here somewhere. The office looks very similar to my dream. I paces back and forth.

Paul comes into the office. "Any luck?"

"I've searched every drawer and nothing. I know that file is here." I rake my fingers through my hair and sigh. "Where can it be?"

Paul turns around. "You know, sometimes there's a secret drawer in a desk."

"Makes sense." I shrug.

Paul and I ransack through the desk and find a locked compartment in the bottom, right drawer.

"Bingo," I say.

Paul takes out an army knife from his back pocket and simply unlocks the secured hatch. "Not so secure, huh?" He smiles.

I pat him on the back. "Thanks."

I rifle through the hanging folders and find the CC files. Paul locks the compartment back up. With little time to spare, I shove the folder into my bag and we head for the front office.

I hear Jake and Seth exchange greetings on the other side of the door.

Paul motions for me to sit in one of the chairs, as he sits with me. Jake opens the door with a nervous look on his face. Lily follows behind.

"Oh my, I thought I locked the door." She looks at me. "Can I help you?"

I stand and surprise myself. "Um, yes. This is Upton Reality?"

Lily looks at me and frowns, "Oh, I'm sorry. This is James Hunter Financial. Upton Reality is two blocks down."

I feign disappointment. "Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to intrude, but the door was open."

And then, the shit hits the fan. James Hunter enters his office. He quickly changes the grim look on his face and smiles. "Well, well, what have we here?" He glares at me, hard.

"Oh, Mr. Hunter, they were looking for Upton Reality. That's the third person this week," Lily explains with a small smile.

"I guess I need a larger sign!" he quips.

I look at Lily. "Again, I apologize for the mistake." And I start to walk out.

James questions me, "Aren't you Chief Swan's daughter?"

I turn to him, "Yes, I am."

He hums, "Then, why would you need a realtor? Don't you live with your father?"

I stand straight. "Yes, I do, but I am looking into a new place for next year." _Where are these lies coming from? _I hold my breath.

"Isabella, isn't it?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes," I whisper. I lock in on his death stare, while I clutch my bag.

"You and the Cullen boy had some issues with my son, James, Jr. Yes?" His niceness fades.

"Your son bullies Edward every chance he gets. And he has made some very nasty remarks to me," I state.

"My son has every reason to stand up to Cullen!" He shouts. "That boy is no different from his father."

I shout back, "And from what I have heard, Carlisle was an amazing man!"

"He took from me!" He screams with rage.

I stare at him, as everyone else in the room. James Sr. breathes heavily, trying to compose himself.

I speak clearly and carefully, "Then, why would you have gone into business with a man you hated?"

Apparently, I hit a nerve and James Sr. snaps, "Get out!"

I don't hesitate.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We get to the parking lot and I turn to Seth, Jake and Paul. "Thank you for your help." I reach into my bag, taking out my wallet.

"No. No, wait a minute, Bella." Jake grabs my wrist. "What the hell was that all about? Who was that guy?"

"Look, you helped me get back something that was taken from someone I care about," I explain to them.

"Well, that dude was pretty pissed off. You really need to stay away from him," Jake warns and releases my wrist.

"I got what I came for. Believe me, I don't plan on going anywhere near that creep." I take money out of my wallet and hand it to Seth. "I added more for Jake and Paul. I really appreciate your help." Seth takes the money.

Jake argues, "I don't want your money." He pauses. "But you have to stay away from him, Bella. He's dangerous."

"Jake, it's okay. But please, don't tell my dad," I plead.

"Well, that makes me wonder why you are hiding this from him." He folds his arms over his chest.

I sigh and look up at Jake, while Paul and Seth watch on with curiosity. "My dad warned me to stay away. Okay? But I got what I needed to help my friend. And no harm was done." I clutch my bag tighter to my side.

Jake stares. "Why didn't your friend come get whatever it was that was taken?"

I bite my lower lip. "He didn't know where it was. Besides, it's a long story. And it's done."

Jake tilts his head and glares at me, "Bella, that kind of guy doesn't let go of anything. If he figures out that what's in your bag is missing from his files, you had better believe he will come after you."

"By then, his hands will be tied. Jake, I know what I'm doing!" I try to convince him.

"I hope so, Bella." He smiles. "It's nice to have my castle making friend back."

I nod. "So, we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." We hug. "No telling Charlie?"

He kids me. "You want it in blood?"

I shiver. "No blood. No one's blood."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I drive into the driveway and I find Edward and Charlie standing on the front steps. _Oh shit._ It's a good thing I have a criminal mind. I did stop at the drugstore for aspirin and tampax. Charlie begins, "Where have you been, young lady? I thought you were too crampy to leave the house?"

"I was. I am. I stopped to get aspirin and a few things." I get out of my car, holding a small bag.

"You said you would call me," he attacks.

"No, Dad, you said if I needed anything to call you. I wasn't going to bother you at work." I make my way to the front steps.

Edward reached for me. "You scared me."

I hug him. "I'm all right." But I start to shake.

"You're shaking." He looks at me. _Looks through me._

I hug him tightly. "I guess it was too much."

He rubs my back, "Let's get you back inside."

Charlie mumbles, "Now that you're home and Edward is with you, I'll go back to the station." He walks toward the cruiser, then stops and turns around. "And Bella... " He points at me. "... don't ever do that to me, again. Next time, you call me."

I smile, "Okay, Dad."

Charlie drives off, while we go into the house.

Edward releases a sigh, "And do you want to tell me the truth where you've been?"

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... Bella's been had. Will she tell Edward where she really went? And what's in the CC files?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

recs: all completed

First of the Month by i am beagle

Unplanned Perfection by littlecat358

The Foreign Papers by jawamommoa0521

Just One For the Boys by TKegl

Perfectly Lonely by twilightbyus

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	17. Chapter 17: Run

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who read my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction.. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She has great eyes and amazing understanding of this story. She finds the typos, the need for commas and the misplaced ones._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

Finding Home Chapter Seventeen: Run

From previous chapter:

Charlie mumbles, "Now that you're home and Edward is with you, I'll go back to the station." He walks toward the cruiser, then stops and turns around. "And Bella... " He points at me. "... don't ever do that to me, again. Next time, you call me."

I smile, "Okay, Dad."

Charlie drives off, while we go into the house.

Edwards releases a sigh, "And do you want to tell me the truth where you've been?"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

My turn to sigh. "Not really."

Edward with hands in pockets stares hard. "Bella?"

Oooo boy, I look away. Either way I'm in trouble. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't._

I pull the file out of my bag. Edward stares at it with large eyes. "Bella, is that what I think it is?"

I nod.

"You went to his office?" he mildly yells. Well, not mildly, but it wasn't that loud. Well, yeah, it was loud.

I fiddle with my fingers over the file folder. "But I didn't go alone, Edward!" I look up at him slowly. Oh no. The look on his face.

"You didn't go alone, but you wouldn't tell me? Who the fuck went with you?" _Is that a jealous rage thing?_

"Seth," I whisper.

"You asked Seth to go with you?" _More jealous rage._

"I called him. Told him I needed help. He said, "yes". So, I met him in La Push." I look back at the beautiful floor. _I really need to sweep._

"Bella, you and Seth broke into James' office?" He walks closer to me.

Backing up a bit. "Um, Seth came with a few friends. And we didn't need to break in." I look up at him. I didn't know that green eyes could flame like that.

He shakes his head and wildly rakes his hands through his hair. He begins to pace around the room. Sort of like watching a wild cat in a cage. He turns, sits on my dad's chair, leans forward and rests his elbows on his thighs... more hair raking. He doesn't speak. I just watch. I think I don't breathe, either.

After a few minutes pass, he finally looks up at me. "Just tell me what happened."

"Will you let me speak with no interruptions? You have to hear the whole story," I breathe out.

Once I get his nod to go ahead, I tell him everything. I have to admit, he is patient, allows me to explain, doesn't interrupt and doesn't take his eyes off of me. Reminds me of a bad storm. You know, when a storm comes, it's always so quiet. Nothing stirs. And then, the shit hits the fan. Well?

He slowly stands and walks close to me, reaches out and grabs my shoulders carefully and leans down, so we are eye to eye. "You disregard your father's warnings and you fucking say nothing to me. I think you are home in fucking pain. I leave school..." He lets go of my shoulders and stands back to scream, "AT LUNCHTIME! You are not here. How the hell do you think I feel, when I get here and you AREN"T FUCKING HERE, Bella?"

I bite my lower lip and stare at him. I want to control my emotions, but my eyes well up with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? What if that sick son of a bitch had a gun? What if you got hurt? Or you got someone else hurt?" I gasp. "Yeah, did you even think of that?"

My lip quivers and I mumble, "I did it for you."

I crumble to the floor onto my knees, covering my eyes with my hands. I cry. This is so not me. But this guy means the world to me. And if he hates me, after what I did, I don't know what I will do. _Am I being too dramatic? _

He sits down beside me and holds me close. "Stop being so dramatic."

His warm breath on my ear stirs my inner porn star and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Please, don't be angry with me, Edward." I sniff, scratching his head and pulling his hair. "You couldn't go with me. James Senior knows you. I couldn't risk you getting hurt." I kiss his neck, his jaw line and behind his ear. He swallows hard.

"Please, please. I hated lying to you. I won't do it again." Another kiss to the neck ... his cheek. I go for the target ... I kiss his mouth, a small kiss. Another small peck. And I go for the gold: a long, lingering, smoldering kiss.

He responds. Work the libido, as most sex books say, and the man will lose all blood from his brain and it will go into his love machine. _Yeah, right._ With most guys this will work. But with Edward, it's a momentary reaction. Then, he thinks... with his brain.

He smiles through the kiss. "You're still not getting away with this, Bella."

I frown, looking him in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What ever is in that file folder your father will have to know about," he clearly states.

"And?"

"Bella, he's going to want to know how we got it. It didn't appear out of fucking thin air!" He throws his hands up.

"I'll cross that bridge, when I come to it." I pout.

"Bella, you will have to tell him the truth." Edward gets up, walks to the hallway and leans on the wall.

"All in good time. I really think the information will be quite interesting. Somehow, how I got it won't be important, Edward. Dad will understand." I cross my arms over my chest.

Edward waves his hands around. "You didn't see him, when he didn't know where you were. We both showed up at the house at the same time. He was frantic, Bella. I don't think you realize how important you are to him." He mumbles, "And to me."

"And of course, he's very important to me. He's my dad." I sigh. "And you? God, Edward, why do you think I went? That man took from you and your family. It's not fair. I couldn't sit and do nothing." I stare at him.

Edward lowers his head, looking at the floor. "You can't go near James Senior or any of the Hunters." He stares at me with pleading eyes and begs, "Please, promise me."

"I already said I wouldn't lie to you again. I don't have any reason to be around them. I'm sorry I wasn't honest. But I'm not sorry I went," I blurt out. I walk over and put my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "I promise, Edward." He finally hugs me back.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward and I walk into the kitchen from the back door to find Esme on the phone. She set up her own line for the house a few days ago with Mags' help. "We need to communicate with the world!" Mags is a trip. She sits at the kitchen table with her bad leg up on a chair, eating a bagel.

Esme hangs up the phone. "There you two are. I was getting worried. Are you feeling better, Bella?"

Edward answers in a huff, "Seems she's just fine." He tosses the file to his mother on the island.

I clear my throat with my head down, waiting for the storm to brew, again.

Esme grabs the folder, looks at it. Then, me. "What did you do?"

I start to cry. "I'm sorry."

Esme reaches out with one arm and holds me. "It's all right, dear."

Edward explodes, "No, it's not alright!" He pounds the island with a fist. "Fuck!"

Mags scolds, "Edward!"

"Sorry, Mags." He rubs his hand.

Mags gives Edward the death stare. "Leave the poor girl alone." She looks at the folder and gestures with her head. "So what does it say?"

I answer, "We haven't looked at it, yet. We wanted to do it together."

I sit on one on one of the stools at the island. Edward sits next to me and whispers, "I'm sorry, Baby." He grabs my hand and rubs my knuckles.

Esme opens the folder and thumbs through the thick stack of papers. "He has quite a dossier." She stops abruptly and pulls out a contract of some kind. "Yeah, I thought this looked the same. Here's the original life insurance policy. So, he did know about this."

Mags snarls, "So that snake knew and kept it from you, Esme."

"It appears he did. All this money and he took everything away from us, knowing we could have saved my business and paid the mortgage and car payments." She pauses, bows her head and waves the contract around. "My. My."

Mags rants with a full mouth of bagel, "I knew he wanted control over you. Sure, he took all your assets away and thought you would lean on him. Little did he figure out, you would never do that."

Esme sits next to me. I rub her shoulder. "I'm sorry he did what he did, Esme."

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Oh Bella, he took so much away from us." She looks sadly at Edward, "Edward, I'm sorry." Tears fall down her cheeks. "You have worked so hard."

"Mom, you have nothing to be sorry about. He fooled all of us," Edward reassures her. "I just don't understand why dad went into business with him."

I start to thumb through page after page of accounts. I mumble sing song, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." I put the folder down. "There's more to this story, Edward." I turn to him. "From what my dad has said and all of you, your dad was a smart guy, but something just doesn't fit. Your dad didn't go into business with James Senior to make money." I sigh and ask Esme, "Would you object to me faxing this folder over to my attorney? If anyone could find anything in here, it would be Jason."

"Oh Bella, of course, you can do that. It's a wonderful idea." She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Thank you."

"My Gran had a very close relationship with Jason. At her memorial, we talked for hours. I trust him with this, Esme. He'll know what to do," I say.

Esme nods. "I'm sure he will." She clears her throat. "And young lady, please, no more foolish escapades? I'm sure Charlie was furious with you."

"Well? He doesn't know yet. But I'm sure he will be pretty pissed off at me." _Will he ever be pissed off. I may never leave the house again._

Mags speaks up, "I'll talk with your father, Bella. What you found is a life saver. But no more shenanigans." She laughs. "Unless you take me with you. Whoo hoo."

"Mom! Don't encourage her!" Esme scolds.

"Oh, I'm only kidding." Mags winks at me. "But if I had a good leg, Bella, I'd be right by your side!"

I laugh, "Yeah, you and Gran. I can see how you two were best friends."

"Like two peas in a pod," Mags retorts happily.

"Edward mumbles, "More like Thelma and Louise!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I feel relief when Charlie calls to tell me he has to work a double shift.

Edward thinks I am a lucky thief, giving me more time to own up to my "fucking, fraudulent behavior," his words.

Jason giggles over the phone about my so-called con artist trick. He feels strongly that thievery and being an attorney go hand in hand. That when I do decide what I want to major in school, I should take a little from him and a little from Charlie. I await his call, as he looks over the file folder on Carlisle.

Edward and I sit on his sofa in his room. He is no longer pissed at me, but I still get an angry glance, as I comb through the folder. There are so many references to people and payments, but nothing to clarify what this business is all about. I have a notepad, jotting down questions for Jason.

A few hours later, my phone rings. "Hey, did you find anything?"

Jason sternly answers, "I need for you to listen to what I am about to tell you. Follow what I say to the letter. Okay?"

I frown and Edward grabs my hand. "What's going on?"

"Hold on, Jason, I'm going to put you on speaker." I push the speaker on my cell. "Okay, Edward and I are listening."

"First, Bella, that file folder needs to be returned to James Hunter's secret compartment in his desk. And for now, you can't tell Charlie anything about its removal. He can't know that it is missing."

I ask, "Why?"

Jason explains, "Charlie needs to go in with a search warrant. So, you can't tell him about what you have done, until he gets this file out."

Edward, "Jason, why?"

"Edward, she tampered with evidence that can incriminate him on many counts. And should Charlie know about all of this, then he would have to arrest his own daughter for breaking and were still illegally there, Bella, and illegally searched the premises, which I can tell you would be an embarrassment for your dad. "Capische?"

I sigh, "Yeah."

"Also, whatever you found would be inadmissible in any court. Not only would Esme not be able to, sue Hunter, but she also wouldn't get him up on murder charges."

I gasp, "Murder?"

"Bella, this is one dangerous guy. You need to be very careful. He paid John Afton to run Carlisle off the road. Unfortunately, Afton was killed in the accident. The money was never claimed."

Edward quietly responds to Jason, "How do you know all of this?"

"Edward, I do have my sources. Just know, you are dealing with a psychopath. As long as Esme has that copy of the insurance policy, she can use that to gain entrance into Hunter's files for the original. That's where Charlie comes in. I can speak with him and a judge I know in Forks to grant the search. I can implement this ASAP, but you have got to get that file folder back where you found it, Bella."

I stare at Edward. I think he's in shock, because he has this stone face. When I touch his hand, he jumps.

Jason continues, "Now, I have a plan for getting that file back. I need you to follow my instructions. You can NOT deviate from this plan. You got it?"

"Yeah, Jason, whatever you say," I answer, sitting straight up.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward and I sit in the cab of the truck, while we watch Esme walk across the street to James Hunter's office. Edward nervously taps on the steering wheel, as I bite the inside of my lip.

Edward turns to me. "Bella, I think this is crazy."

"I'm sorry I didn't call Jason sooner. If I had sent him the copy of the insurance contract, I wouldn't have put Esme in this position of inviting James Senior out to lunch."

He rubs the back on my neck. "You didn't know."

We see a man casually sit on the bench in front of the building. He looks directly our way, tilts his head and opens a newspaper.

"That must be one of Jason's guys." Edward motions to me.

My phone rings. "Hello?"

Jason is on the line. I put my cell on speaker phone. "Bella, Esme has persuaded James to take her to lunch. Eager beaver, he is. Once they exit the office, another one of my guys will go in and serve an arrest warrant for Hunter's assistant, because of past unpaid parking tickets."

"You're kidding me?" I question.

"Actually, she has five unpaid tickets. This was a rather easy fine to pin on her. Once they take her out of the office, she will be brought to the station. My guys will keep that door open for you. I have a guy on the bench outside who will help you open that compartment. Once you place that folder back in its original resting place, you exit and call me.

I already have arranged for the search warrant for Charlie. You and Edward hightail it out of there and the rest will all fall into place."

Edward interjects, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, Charlie will be there in minutes with the warrant. When James returns with Esme... yes, she is being watched very carefully, Edward... he will be arrested for withholding the insurance policy. I'm sure in a matter of minutes of reading that file, they will find all the other infractions. That man is going away for a very long time," Jason huffs.

"Wow," I blurt out. "Thanks, Jason. This is so unreal."

"Like out of a movie, kiddo?" he adds.

"Yeah," I mumble.

Edward frowns with worry. "What about my mom?"

"Esme will be brought to the station, where she will present the copy she has of the insurance policy. That is her only claim. I'm sure James will be highly irate. So, you two stay clear. Understand?"

"Yes, Jason. We will go home." I promise.

We disconnect the call and sit in silence. I watch Edward turn beet red with white knuckled-fists. He just stares. Yet, I can tell he's fuming on the inside, holding back his emotions.

I quietly call him, "Edward?" I place my hand on his arm.

He sadly looks at me, "He had my dad killed."

I lunge to hold him. Edward wraps his arms around me, with his face in the crick of my neck. I can feel the warmth of his tears run down my chest. And I hold him close. "I'm so sorry," I whisper in his ear. He holds me tight, while I run my hands through hair.

Within minutes, we break apart to see Lily in handcuffs being escorted out of the office by a plain clothes man and a uniformed officer. The man on the bench motions for me to come.

Edward and I leave the truck and run across the street.

"Hi. I'm Garrett. Let's get inside," the guy says to me and guides us to the office. "Isabella, let's move quickly."

I move to the desk, open the bottom drawer and show Garrett the secret compartment. He opens it in seconds with an army knife. I start to place the file back, but I am so nervous, I drop it on the floor, pages fly all over the place. _Such a dumb klutzy thing to do._

I cry, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. God, that was so stupid," I blame myself.

"It's okay," Edward reassures me.

All three of us put all the papers neatly back into the folder and I lay the file exactly where I found it. Garrett closes the compartment.

We exit the office, while Garrett locks the door.

"Bella, call Jason." He says to me and returns to the bench.

Edward and I get back to the truck, as I call Jason.

"Jason, it's done," I say, out of breath.

"Good. Now, you and Edward go home," Jason instructs. "That's an order, Ms. Snoop!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward and I strum guitars in his room. It's after three and we are so hyped up waiting to hear anything from Esme. We both couldn't look at the file any longer. _And music does calm the savage beast. _

Alice and Jasper head down the stairs. She throws her bookbag on the table. "Why didn't you come back after lunch, Edward?"

He stops playing, shakes his head and sighs, "Too much shit going on."

"Are you feeling better, Bella?" She smiles at me.

"Actually, I'm good." I strum my guitar lightly.

Alice directs her attention to Edward. "Mags was napping, but I couldn't find mom. Did she have a doctor's appointment?" She sits on Jasper's lap on the chair across from us.

Edward glances at me, I nod and he tells Alice and Jasper everything that happened. Alice intently listens, grasping Jasper's leg. _Poor Jasper._

"So how long has mom been at the police station?" she asks.

"Don't know. We were told to leave, right after the file was put back," I tell her.

"You mean, you haven't talked with her? What if that psycho didn't bring her back? What if he has her? What if he hurts her, too?" She cries.

"Ali, she's fine. Jason called to tell us, Hunter was taken into custody. Believe me, there were a lot of undercover people around us. Mom is at the station making sure that fucker gets his," Edward rants.

"And my dad is there, Alice," I reassure her.

"I can't believe he hired someone..." Alice trails off. "How awful."

"Ali, we can't think that way." Sadly Edward whispers, "It's what it is."

Jasper rubs her back, as she puts her head on his shoulder. He asks, "So what about this insurance policy? Is it real?"

Edward stops strumming. "Apparently."

"Then, we don't have to take advantage of Bella anymore?" Alice smiles at me.

"You're not taking advantage of me, Alice." I frown.

"God, Dad did think of us," she quietly talks to herself.

"When Mom gets home, we'll know what's going on." Edward rubs his jaw. He looks so tired.

I put my guitar and Edward's aside and cuddle close into his side, until there is a loud bang on the front door.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Who has come a banging at their door?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

recs: all completed

Room 15 by Coldplaywhore

My Esteemed Colleague by Betty Smith

A Rough Start by ItzMegan73

Washed Up by xrxdanixrx

Dead Man Walking by MandyLeigh87

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	18. Chapter 18: All Hell Breaks

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who read my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction.. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She possesses great eyes and a true understanding of this story. She finds the typos, the need for commas and the misplaced ones. She's a lightning bolt of a good friend._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

Finding Home Chapter Eighteen: All Hell breaks...

From previous chapter:

"I can't believe he hired someone..." Alice trails off. "How awful."

"Ali, we can't think that way." Edward sadly whispers, "It's what it is."

Jasper rubs her back, as she puts her head on his shoulder. He asks, "So what about this insurance policy? Is it real?"

Edward stops strumming. "Apparently."

"Then, we don't have to take advantage of Bella anymore?" Alice smiles at me.

"You're not taking advantage of me, Alice." I frown.

"God, Dad did think of us," she quietly talks to herself.

"When Mom gets home, we'll know what's going on." Edward rubs his jaw. He looks so tired.

I put my guitar and Edward's aside and cuddle close into his side, until there is a loud bang on the front door.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Jasper pulls Alice off of him, as he gets up. "Who the hell is banging like that?"

Alice yells, "Hey!" She straightens herself out and glares at Jasper with her hands on her hips.

Edward kisses my forehead, pleading, "Please, stay here."

_Yeah right, a lot of good that will do. He knows I will follow._

Edward and Jasper quickly move up the stairs with Alice and me close behind them.

Mags stands in her doorway, a bit groggy. "What's all that racket?"

"Open the door, Cullen!" screams James, "Open it or I'll it the fuck in!"

Alice rushes over. "Mags, it's James."

Mags frowns and moans, "Oh crap!"

I grab my cell phone out of my back jean's pocket and throw it to Alice.

"Alice, call my dad, tell him what's going on. Take Mags into her room and lock the door."

Alice helps Mags back into her room, locking the door. I stand behind Edward out of sight.

The door rattles and vibrates, as James pounds his fists. "Open the fucking door, you fucking coward!"

Both Edward and Jasper stand strong. There's a huge crash and the door smashes open. Hinges fly, the door cracks and it splinters all over the place. James lunges into the living room with Larry and two other monkeys behind him. Actually, I would describe them more like apes, since they are huge and somewhat hairy. The odds are not good. I don't even know if Jasper can fight.

This break-in reeks of practice and planning. The two guys I don't know move to the side, as James approaches Edward and Larry moves on Jasper. _Sure, __I'm a girl, they don't consider me a threat nor do they see me._ The other two grab hold of Edward's arms, as he struggles. James bounces in place, readying himself to whip my boyfriend's ass. Again, rip his beautiful face. _Oh, I don't think so. You don't touch what belongs to me._

I sneak off to the back of James' blind side, while he is about to attack Edward. He doesn't see me leap into the air, my foot slamming his jaw, knocking him off-balance and faltering to the floor. My surprise rattles all of them enough that Edward head butts the apes together. Yeah, the old theory "the bigger they are the harder they fall" is sooo true. They drop like flies.

Jasper surprises me completely. He's a thin, lanky guy, but whacks Larry pretty hard on the side of the nose. There's a loud crack and blood squirts from his bent nostrils. _Oh, yeah, Jazz, you broke his schnoz._

Larry screams while holding his nose with tears running down his face. "Whitlock, you broke my fucking nose!"

Jasper shakes his hand out of a fist and laughs, "Man, your nose got in the way!"

Edward quickly grabs James up by his T-shirt and roughly throws him against the wall. "Yeah, all talk when you have back up!" Edward shouts in his face.

I feel relief that Edward has a strong hold on him. But James gets this crazy smirk on his face and lifts his right knee up into Edward's crotch, sending him into a fetal position to the floor, clutching himself.

I gasp and run to Edward, but James interferes, catching me in mid-stream and wrapping his arms around my waist and arms from behind me. I struggle, but he has a solid grip on me and pins me closer to him.

"Don't move, you bitch!" he yells in my ear." He tugs me harder around the waist. I feel my breath tighten in my chest. My ribs ache.

Edward looks up, still hunched over. "Let her go, James. You fucking hurt her, I'll fucking kill you!"

"This bitch has caused enough shit for my family!" James growls and shakes me around.

Jasper approaches us very slowly with his hands up, "James, look. Put Bella down, man."

"She has to pay. This bitch has to pay. Everything's all fucked up, because of her!"

He crushes me, again. I feel a little dizzy.

"Man, put her down," Jasper calmly says, as he walks slowly toward James.

"You take one step closer and I'll crush her, you hear me, Whitlock?" James stares at Jasper. "I'll fucking crush the breath right out of her!"

Edward slowly gets to his feet. His eyes are on me. "Bella, you all right?"

I can barely talk. It's hard to breathe. I whisper, "I'm okay, Edward."

James impersonates me, "I'm okay, Edward." He grunts. "Not for long you stupid, Bitch."

And from the doorway, "That's the second time I've heard you call my daughter a bitch."

Charlie walks into the living room with gun in his hands, pointing it at James.

"Don't tempt me, James. I will shoot you. Now, let her go!"

Two other officers come into the house and stand beside Charlie. All with guns in their hands. _Wow, this is some exciting stuff! _

The two apes start to stir and moan. Larry still cries into his nose and James finally lets me go. I run to Edward, holding my sides. I watch my dad and the other officers do their job, cuffing James, Larry and the apes.

Charlie pulls James roughly to the door. "If you ever call my daughter a bitch again, I _will_ shoot you!"

Dad looks at me, "I'll be right back."

The officers and Dad lead James and the others out to the squad cars.

James continues to shout, "This isn't over, Cullen... not by a long shot!"

Edward and I sit on the floor, holding one another. He pushes the hair out of my face and kisses my forehead.

"You okay?"

I lean into him. "I think he cracked my ribs." I wrap my arms around my midsection. Edward holds me carefully.

Alice and Mags come out of the bedroom. They both view the room and see the front door.

Alice places her hands over her mouth and stares wildly. Jazz rushes to her side. She looks up at him, inspecting his hands.

Jasper proudly confesses with a huge smile, "I broke Larry's nose!"

Alice smiles. "Well, aren't you a Rocky!"

"Jasper, you really can fight," I force out.

"Bella, I'm a Texan. We're pretty big about everything we do." _Such a shit eating grin!_

Mags looks at both Edward and me. "You two alright?"

"Bella might have cracked ribs," Edward tells her. "The Chief is here."

"Yeah, I heard him." She looks at Alice. "Maybe you should call for an ambulance?"

Alice looks at me and I shake my head. "No, we can drive over. No need to bring them out here."

Charlie walks back into the house, talking to himself, "That kid is as nuts as his father. They'll probably share a cell together!"

"You kids alright?" he asks, looking at me.

"I think my ribs are cracked, Dad."

"Well then, let's get you to the hospital and check them out, Bells." He walks towards me. "What about you, Edward?"

Jasper spills out, "James sucker punched him with his knee." Jaspers cups his crotch.

Charlie grimaces, makes a painful face and mumbles, "Yeah, I may shoot him!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I didn't want to waste the paramedics' time to take me to the hospital. I am able to walk, but Edward wouldn't compromise my safety. He carries me bridal style into the truck, carefully sits me on the passenger's side and grabs the seatbelt, stretching it in place.

"You know, I _can_ do that," I grumble.

He smiles down at me. "Don't want you to move your ribs."

Jasper and Alice wave goodbye, as we back out of the garage.

Mags calls out from the kitchen doorway, "Drive carefully, Edward. Don't make any fast moves." She looks at me and winks.

I want to laugh, but I grab my side.

Dad leads the way in his squad car, driving more than the speed limit. I think Edward is chuckling to himself about being able to speed with an escort, a police chief escort.

We get to the hospital in half the time. _And why would I think I would be walking on my own? Good question. _Edward walks around, opens my door and carries me into Emergency. I don't argue. It's not worth the air.

Dad puffs his chest out to the receptionist. She smiles up at him and I get through the doors in a matter of seconds.

A team of two doctors poke and prod my sides. An orderly wheels me to x ray. I can't count the many times... _as a kid_... my bones, legs, arms and my head were inwardly photographed. But the MRI machine? Well, the orderly helps me onto this table that slides back into a cylinder. A completely different experience for me. I could hear Dad and Edward outside, shuffling their paces and impatiently moaning about what was going on with me.

The same orderly wheels me back to the ER and we wait for the test results.

Now, normally, this process takes an average of three hours. Most people spend at least six hours waiting to be seen or another few hours getting a test and the results or being admitted and getting a hospital room. Twenty minutes later, I get two pain prescriptions for broken ribs. _Three of them! All snug as a __bug in a rug in a bandage. _Edward and I are out the door on the way back home, while Dad goes back to the station to press charges on James Jr. for me and to get Esme.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

The front door opens. Yes, the door is brand, spanking new. The floors are clean. Blood and splinters are nonexistent, like it didn't happen. Dad can work those miracles, in a moment's notice.

Okay, back to the front door... Dad holds the door open for a very tired Esme. She walks in with a slight smile on her face. All of us stare, but Mags speaks up.

"Well, what's the story, Es? What did you find out?" Mags sits on one sofas with her leg up.

Esme walks to her mother and sits next to her. "It was a long day, but we finally have answers," she sighs with such a sadness.

Dad sits on the arm of the sofa, near Esme. He pats her shoulder. "You were damn brave, Esme."

Esme looks up at Dad and pats her hand over his. "Thanks, Charlie. I can't thank you enough for staying with me."

Alice perks up and offers, "Chief, would you like a beer? Mom, a soda?"

Esme goes into mom mode. "Yes please, get Charlie a beer, Alice." She looks at Mags. "Mom?"

Mags nods, "God, yes!"

Esme points. "And I'll have a beer, too, Alice."

Alice stares at her mother in disbelief. "You never drink beer."

"Well, it's that kind of time, I want one!" Esme crosses her arms over her chest.

Alice comes back from the kitchen in no time, carrying three beers. She doles them out. "Mom, take a sip and spill. What's going on?" she begs, as she crawls in close to Jasper on the other sofa.

Edward and I sit in my double chair with me under in arm. He carefully rubs my back.

Esme begins. "When I arrived at the station with Jason's men, I was taken to a room to view James. He was sitting at a small table, tapping it nervously and calling out for his one phone call." She takes another sip of beer. "He was in a room with a two-way mirror. He never saw me. But it was strange, he kept looking up and staring at a space on the wall. I was right behind his vision, as though he knew I was there. Then, Charlie went into the room and started asking him questions." She looks at Charlie. "I don't know how you got him to talk. One question after the other and finally James explained about the insurance policy and his plan."

"It's my job," Charlie mumbles.

Esme's voice quivers,"He wanted us to have nothing and for me to feel desperate. So desperate that I would go to him for help. He would be my savior."

"I knew it!" Mags bellows. "I knew he wanted to control you!"

Esme nods. "Yes, in his sick mind, he thought if he bailed me out, I would want him. But he had to bait me first. Take the house, my business and our cars. Basically, he forced me to use all of our resources in a year. Unfortunately for him, I didn't fall on my face completely. I didn't go to him for help, as he thought I would do."

Esme leans over and places the bottle of beer on the coffee table. Her eyes begin to well up with tears. "I didn't realize he was so despicable.  
>If I had known he was taunting your father, I would have had him cut all ties with James."<p>

Alice tearfully questions, "Mom?"

"James kept the house, the cars and my business. He thought once I went to him, he would present everything back to us, claiming he bought it for us." She sadly laughs. "The good guy. The man who saved us!"

Charlie places his hand on Esme shoulder and she sits up straight.

"The night of your father's …" She growls, "accident!" She shakes her head. "It was all planned out. James hired one of his employees to run your father off of the road. He needed your father out of the way for a while to win me over. Take me from him. Revenge for taking me away from him, years ago."

Edward asks, "But you said you never dated him."

Esme answers quickly, "I never did. But in James' mind, he did. I was his and your father stole me away from him."

Alice tearfully cries, "But Dad's dead."

Jasper holds her closer to him. "It's okay, Darlin'. It's okay."

Esme catches her breath and whispers, "A plan that failed miserably." She pauses, wipes her eyes and continues. "James' employee drank a bit too much at the office party. He was to follow your father and bump him off the road not crash into him. Two lives are gone, because James wanted to triumph over your father. He could finally flaunt me to your dad, as his conquest. That he was the better man. That he was my choice." She stops herself from a deep sob. "His jealousy and greed took your father away. He took my Carlisle from me." She cries. "From all of us!"

The tears fall in rivulets down Edward's face. He whispers in my ear, "I'll be right back." I watch him make his way down to his room.

Mags gives me a Gran smile, "It's all right, child. He needs a little time."

The room fills with sniffles and sobs. I wipe the tears from my eyes and feel a gentle touch to my head. Dad sits next to me and I lean into him.

"What will happen, now?" I barely reach a whisper.

With his arm around me, Dad smooths my hair. "Well, James has been charged on many counts. Embezzlement, murder in the second degree, grand theft. And the list goes on."

"What about their home, cars, Esme's business? Will they be able to get everything back? And the insurance money?"

"Not right away. It's all evidence of what James has done. I spoke with Jason and he has handled some of the ground work on James' hearing.  
>He has a friend that will work with Esme here." Dad breathes out heavily.<br>"I'm going to go back down to the station. Will you be all right here? I mean, I hate to leave you and I don't want you alone in our house."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. I want to be here. Okay? They need me." I say.

He smiles. "You mean, Edward needs you."

"I love him, Dad."

He sighs, "Yeah, I know. And he loves you." I get a very gentle hug.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I walk down the steps to Edward's room and find him on the sofa with his head in his hands, crying softly. I sit down next to him and lean on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I rub his back.

"It's a fucking nightmare," he scoffs. "What a fucking waste!"

"James will go away for a very long time. I know your dad is gone, Edward. Nothing can bring him back. But he'll always be in your heart."

I reach over and gasp.

"You okay?" He asks with so much worry on his face. _His beautiful, sorrowful face._

"See? You're upset and you worry about me." I hold him carefully. "He would be so very proud of you. And once all your things are returned, you'll have your home again."

"None of that matters to me. My home is you," he blurts out.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Well, it appears someone has learn how to love unselfishly...But more to come... The air isn't clear just yet!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

recs: all completed

Somewhere Only We Know by Suzie55

Fridays at Noon by Troublefollows1017

Rabbit Heart by Kitsu Shel

All at Once by Stella luna sky

A Compendium of Thoughts by ItIsRaining

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	19. Chapter 19: Surprises

_Hi Everyone... Sorry for the delay. Yes, the Holidays. And my younger daughter is here visiting with us. The household is asleep, while I write._

_This chapter is not with Beta. I was so late in sending... please, forgive me, Linda and all._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

Finding Home Chapter Nineteen: Surprises

From previous chapter:

"James will go away for a very long time. I know your dad is gone, Edward. Nothing can bring him back. But he'll always be in your heart."

I reach over and gasp.

"You okay?" He asks with so much worry on his face. _His beautiful, sorrowful face._

"See? You're upset and you worry about me." I hold him carefully. "He would be so very proud of you. And once all your things are returned, you'll have your home again."

"None of that matters to me. My home is you," he blurts out.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

All I can hear is the beating of our hearts. We are both still. Yeah, I think Edward and I hold our breaths. He grips me carefully around the waist, as I rub his shoulders and upper arms. My head rests in the curve of his neck. I kiss him lightly. His back is up against the arm of the sofa. I sit side-saddle between his legs. Comfy and cozy.

"What did you say?" I barely squeak.

I pull away to see his face, staring into his eyes. His face softens and he sighs.

"Bella, my home is you," he whispers.

He doesn't look away, but his face draws closer. I feel the warmth of his breath upon my skin. _I tingle_. A slight touch of his lips that cover mine, softly. His eyes close, but I watch his face. His concentration. His focus. The wrinkles between his brows. The intensity of his feelings that he holds back for fear of hurting me. He caresses my cheeks, as I smooth my hands over his jawline, cupping his face. I close my eyes to better feel his lips. The sensation. His energy overwhelms me. His smell of musk, man and mint surrounds me. I breathe him in and taste the sweetness of this moment. It's not sexual. It's want and need. It's understanding and all-knowing.

He pulls back, but his lips are still touching mine. "I haven't hurt you?"

"No. You've been gentle." I stare at his lips.

"I don't want to kiss you hard." He chuckles. "Actually, I want to kiss you hard... But your ribs."

I kid him. "I thank you for that." I lick my lips, still staring at his. "I would love you to kiss me hard, Edward." Then, I yawn.

"It's time for you to sleep, Baby." He moves lower on the sofa, allowing me to lean on his chest.

"Are you comfortable? I'm not too heavy?" I ask.

"Bella, you weigh all of one-hundred pounds... soaking wet. No, you're not heavy. Now, go to sleep!"

"Boy, you're bossy!" I mumble, as I trail off to la la land.

EPOV... YES, EDWARD SPEAKS!

Bella leans on my chest, her arms around me, as she still sleeps between my legs. Her chest rises slowly up and down, a steady beat per breath. She is deep in dream state. She gives a quick sigh and says my name. Man, it's a great feeling.

This gives me a great opportunity to take her in. Her dark lashes fan out from her lid, long and full. None of that junk mascara is thick just a thin coating. I can see faint freckles over her nose and a few on her cheeks. Running my index finger over a cheek, I feel her smooth, warm skin, so soft and good to the touch. She stirs a little and whispers, "Edward, don't forget to take the cat out and I don't like peanut butter with the Italian". _Ahha, my girl dreams something weird._

Her breaths are deep and smooth, now. I hold her close, carefully massaging her back with light strokes and playfully combing her hair with my fingertips. I reel in my mind that her ribs are broken. I hold back my rage, because I want to kill that fucking bastard for manhandling her. He purposely hurt her. And he did it in front of me, when I was down. Pay back is a bitch. So, he hurt her to get to me. I'll make sure he pays one way or another.

A hand touches my shoulder. I look up to the Chief standing over us. He looks at Bella with tired, scared eyes.

"She looks so peaceful," he whispers.

I shift a little and look up at him. "She was exhausted."

"Yeah, I'd be tired, too, with all that lying." He shakes his head. "She pulled a fast one on us, Edward," he grumbles.

"I was pissed as hell at her, Chief. But she did it for me. For my family."

He takes a long sigh. "Yeah, I know." He points to the other side of the sofa. "May I?"

I nod. "Sure."

"She's got my stubborness. But she has her grandmother's determination. That woman never let up. Always had to right a wrong. Bella gets that from her."

We sit in silence. It wasn't awkward. We both seem to think inside ourselves.

"You know that James Sr. won't be seeing the outside for a very long time. Jason has worked very hard to make that happen. And with Jr. vandalizing the lockers and attacking Bella, he will be seeing some time, too." He clears his throat. "Your dad would be proud of you, Edward."

"Bella said that to me earlier." I smile.

"It's a damn shame about greed. No matter how much you have, you want more. James Hunter was always looking to get more. And he would take it away from anyone." He leans forward.

"Edward, he didn't do right by your family. Now, you'll get some justice."

His voice wavers, "It's too bad your dad is gone. We might never know why he went into business with James."

"Bella seemed to think, you keep your friends close and your enemies closer," I repeat.

"She might have a point." The Chief starts to get up and walks toward the stairs. He turns and exhales. "I don't want to disturb ..." He trails off.

"It's okay, I'll take care of her."

He stares at her, looks at me and says with a soft voice, "I know you will." He slightly smiles, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll go to school tomorrow to get our assignments for the rest of the week," I say. "I won't leave her."

He chuckles, "I know you won't."

He takes a step up and I begin, "Chief?"

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He smiles and walks up the stairs.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Around two in the morning, I wake up abruptly, thinking Bella is awake and yelling at me. To my surprise, she still sleeps, but her rambling becomes louder.

"No, leave her alone. Get away. You never loved her and you don't love me!" she screams, tossing back and forth on my chest. She sits up and groans, grabbing at her ribs. "Why can't you leave us alone? When you don't have anything to do or no one around, that's when you want us?"

Bella takes a deep breath and starts to pound on my chest. "Just go away. Stay where you were. Leave me the fuck alone."

I grab her wrists, carefully, to hold off on the beating. Bella struggles, but then opens her eyes.

She stares at me in shock. "Edward?"

Bella smooths her hands through her hair and tries to get her bearings, hugging herself. We both sit across from one another.

"You were having a dream," I whisper.

"More like a nightmare," she puffs.

I reach out for her and she fits into my embrace. "You okay?"

She sighs. "Yeah. I'm okay." She pulls back to smile at me. "Sorry, I woke you."

"No problem. Do you remember who you were yelling at?" I ask.

"My mom. She was pulling on my grandmother." She giggles. "Gran was alive and telling my mom off." She gets this childish grin on her face. "One time, before she was married to Phil, she my took off for a weekend with this guy, a much younger guy."

"How old were you?"

"Nine, maybe ten?" She shakes her head. "Yeah, ten. It was right after my birthday. We were in a new town. So, I was adjusting to a new school and new kids."

"You were alone?" I blurt out.

"No. Gran was with me. So, when mom finally came home, Gran reamed her a good one. She reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. Gran really went off on her, calling her irresponsible and selfish. But the one thing that got me was when she said that she was an unfit mother, that I deserved better. And if she didn't straighten out, she was going to take me away from her for good."

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Oh no, it doesn't end there. Three months later, my mother figures out she is pregnant with her boy toy's baby. Well, she already had one kid and another would really cramp her style. She had an abortion."

Ok, this is a shock to me. I can't imagine living with a mother like that. Esme is the kind of mom that could be "Mother of the Year". It's hard for me to understand any of this.

"So why again, did you live with her?" I look at her with absolute horror.

"Edward, she's not a good mother, but she's mine. She needed me. I basically took care of her. I cooked. I cleaned. I made sure the bills were paid on time, once I was old enough to understand. Gran would live next door or a few doors down. She would always keep a watchful eye. Look, Mom worked as a kindergarten teacher. Her work days were work. But her weekends, well, were always play. When she thought I could take care of myself, she would take off."

"And leave you with your Gran," I add.

"Pretty much. But I liked being with Gran, because she liked being with me. We did everything together. Then, Mom met Phil and she finally made it rich. She didn't need me or Gran." She sighs.

"So, your dream?" I ask.

"I don't know. It was weird. Mom kept pulling Gran out of the way, trying to get to me." She shrugs her shoulders.

My stomach growls. "Man, I could eat."

"I'm a little thirsty." Bella slowly stands and reaches out for me. "Come. I'll make you a sandwich."

I grab her hand. "Now, you're talking, woman!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

As I finish a turkey sandwich and chips, I watch Bella drink a soda. I reach out and grab her hand.

"I've been thinking."

She puts her glass down. "About what?"

"Us."

"What about us, Edward?" She slyly grins.

I smile back and squeeze her hand. "By the time we graduate, we'll have everything back. The house, cars, my mom's business. Are you planning on going away to school? Or go to school?"

"Gran and I had filled out applications to schools all over. But I don't want to go back East. And I'd like to concentrate on close by. To be near Charlie. Why?"

"Well, before I was limited, because of the lack of money. Now, it won't matter where I go..." I trail off.

Bella puts her other hand in mine. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Ah, everything... I don't want to be without you."

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere," I reassure him.

"Bella...I've been doing a lot of thinking. And what happened yesterday really shook me up. I watched that scumbag hurt you."

"Edward, I'm okay. I'll be fine." She places her hands on my face. "Please, don't blame yourself."

She kisses my cheek. "I'm really fine." She kisses my jawline. "I don't want to be without you, either." She lightly kisses my lips.

"Bella, I love you." I deepen the kiss and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you," she breaths on my lips. "And if I didn't have broken ribs, I'd kiss you senseless."

With a huge smile on my face, I kiss her again. "Senseless, huh?"

"Yeah, that or tazer you?" She giggles. "I'm sure my dad has one in his gun cabinet."

"Oh yeah, he was here, when you were asleep last night. Still pretty pissed off at you."

"I'm sure he was. Charlie is not a fan of lying," she says.

"He didn't want to disturb you, so he left. I told him I would take care of you, Bella."

She leans forward, "What did he say to that?"

I tell her, "He said he knew I would."

She smiles.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

BPOV YES YES BACK TO BELLA

I wake up some time after nine. The downstairs can be very dark, if a light isn't on. So, at first I'm not sure if it's night or day. Edward is nowhere in sight. I do find a note on the coffee table.

_Bella,_

_I went out to school to get our assignments for the week._

_DON'T GO ANYWHERE!_

_I promised your dad that I would watch over you. _

_DON'T MAKE ME A FUCKING LIAR!_

_Be back soon._

_I love you, E_

His note makes me laugh. Unfortunately, my ribs aren't happy about the strain and I ache, which makes me very aware that I have to use the bathroom.

I unroll the ace bandage from around my middle, undress and shower, very slowly. After primping my hair into a low ponytail and applying a layer of mascara, I realize I don't have any clean clothes. Wrapping a towel around me, I make my way up the stairs.

Mags walks out of her room to meet me.

"Hi Mags, good morning. How are you?"

"Ah, that question needs to be directed to you, Bella honey, how are you feeling?" She smiles, leaning on her walker.

"I'm okay, Mags. Um, sorry to be walking around like this." I apologize.

"Don't be silly. We're all girls." She giggles. "Except for Edward. And I'm sure he would feast on your towel!"

Ok, I blush, big time. "I was going to ask Esme, if I could take something of Alice's."

Esme walk out from the kitchen. "Did I hear my name?"

Mags greets her. "Good morning, dear. Our Bella _here_ needs a few things from Alice's closet.

Esme scoots me. "Go on up! Alice won't mind."

I slowly take the stairs to Alice's room. I see that Alice rearranged the furniture. I like it better the way she put the bed near the large windows, very bright and cheery. I could look out onto Rosalie's side yard.

As I search through Alice's closet, I find a pair of yoga pants and a tank top I had given to her. I feel better about taking these things. I go commando, since it's too personal to share underwear. Plus, I didn't take the ace bandage with me. So, I truck on down to Edward's bathroom, barefoot and underwear-free.

It really hurts to lift my arms and I struggle with trying to wrap the bandage under my breasts. With the tank top up over my girls, I try again to secure my ribs. I draw in a huge sigh, as Edward walks into the main room with his backpack. He turns to see me at the bathroom doorway. Like a true guy, he stares at my chest.

He shakes his head out of his boob stuper. "What are you doing?"

Yes, I blush. My whole body is beet red. "I'm trying to wrap back this ace bandage, but it hurts to move."

He lays the backpack on the coffee table and walks over to me. "Here, let me do it."

I say nothing and hand the ace bandage roll to him.

He adjusts my tank top to cover me up, but still be bare around my middle.

"Can you lift your arms a little, so I can wrap this around your ribs?" he asks nervously.

I lift both of my arms slightly, as Edward begins to lay the bandage on my skin. Every movement sets me on fire. His hands smooth over my skin very gently, but I hold my breath. His eyes are on my bare middle, as mine are on him.

"Am I hurting you?" he barely breathes.

I exhale a "no".

His thumb smooths over the top of the bandage and grazes one of my nipples. Edward gasps. I huff. He looks apologetic, but I encourage him on.

His eyes look deeply into mine and he grazes the other nimple. This time, he touches with purpose. Both my girls stand at attention, wanting some attention.

Edward slowly lifts the tank to reveal my bare, excitable breasts. I sit up on the counter, while he stand between my legs. He looks for approval to continue and I give him a slight nod.

He cups my flesh within his hands and massages in circles. He doesn't pull or tug. He explores. I take a big sigh and lean my head back relishing this wonderful sensation.

"Am I hurting you?" he breathlessly asks.

"Mmm, do I sound like I am in any pain?" I lift my head up and smile devilishly at him. "Don't stop."

We stare into one another's eyes, as Edward lowers his head. He turns his gaze on my right nipple and kisses it. Lips surround my hardened mound, he bites lightly, sucks slowly and licks me from side to side. All my girlie bits turn to mush or gush. I am so lost in Edward's beautiful mouth that pain is nonexistent. The sexual contentment overrides any discomfort. He teases me. I quietly giggle.

"You're tickling me."

"Wrap your arms around your ribs," he orders.

With my arms in place, I close my eyes. Edward kisses me up my neck and around my jawline. His hands surround my shoulders and rubs my arms. He alternates light feather kisses and licks all down my neck to my collar bone. Down again between my breasts. His hands slide down to my hips. He kneads my hip bones on the inside of the yoga pants.

I hum.

"Bella?"

"Don't stop!"

Edward's hands move down to my thighs to my inner thighs. His fingertips smooth over the fabric of my center core. I hitch a breath. So does Edward. We both take pleasure in that movement. He continues to touch me, stroke me. I find myself following his fingers, meeting the friction. My heart pounds, my breath quickens.

Kissing me, wrapping his other hand in my hair, while his other hand strokes the fabric. Edward stand so close that I can feel his arousal. He rubs so lightly against me.

"Edward, what about you?"

"This is all about you, Bella," he breathlessly sighs.

"But your blue balls?" I blurt out.

He chuckles. "Bella, don't ruin this moment. Let me take care of you."

We stop talking. The sound of kissing and heavy breathing fills the room.

Edward's hand teases the rim of my yoga pants, as he circles his fingers around my skin. I just stop breathing.

The doorbell rings from upstairs. We hear Esme yells out, "I'll get it."

Edward's hand moves over my center, as Esme calls my name.

I look up at Edward. Our foreheads meet. He removes his hand. I sigh. No, I cry and whine.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" I shake my finger in his face.

I straighten out my tank top, as I climb the stairs. Esme gives me a funny look and I stare at the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spit.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Good question: Who's at the door? Better question: Who cockblocked out two love birds?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A/N: _Thanks so much for the people who read my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_And again, I apologize for being so late to update!_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

recs: all completed

Comfortably Numb by KitsuShel

Part of Your World by Laura Hilary

Evermore Experience by deJean Smith

Work of Art by abstract way

Loner by Nilla79

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	20. Chapter 20: The Mother of All Problems

_Hi Everyone... Thanks so much for the people who read my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Finding Home Chapter Twenty: The Mother of All Problems

From previous chapter:

We stop talking. The sound of kissing and heavy breathing fills the room.

Edward's hand teases the rim of my yoga pants, as he circles his fingers around my skin. I just stop breathing.

The doorbell rings from upstairs. We hear Esme yell out, "I'll get it."

Edward's hand moves over my center, as Esme calls my name.

I look up at Edward. Our foreheads meet. He removes his hand. I sigh. No, I cry and whine.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" I shake my finger in his face.

I straighten out my tank top, as I climb the stairs. Esme gives me a funny look and I stare at the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spit.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I don't take my eyes off of her, as I make my way toward the door.

"Again, what the hell are you doing here," I yell.

"Really Isabella, you don't have to be so rude," she nonchalantly answers. "This _is_ my house …" She trails off and walks into the living room, passing me, dragging her hands over the sofas, as though she is conducting a clean test!

She complains, "Ooooo, so dreary. This won't do at all."

"You think you can walk in here and state this is your house and I'm supposed to fall down and allow you to take over?" My hands flail everywhere. I don't recognize my strained voice. And the pain in my ribs pounds.

She turns to look at me, as though I am speaking in Swahili. "Isabella, what was my mother's is mine."

I stare at her point blank. "And I guess you haven't read the will Gran left... Mother!" I hiss.

She waves her hand through the air. "Oh, that. It was a technicality."

I rage, "A technicality?" I wrap my arms around my middle, holding myself in. "Well, I don't know who misinformed you, but I own this house. I own everything."

Edward rises from the stairs and stands in the doorway.

Renee` sees him and flirtatiously smiles. "Well, well, well. Who is this?"

I feel disgust and bile rising into my throat, as my mother comes on to my boyfriend. Moving quickly, I stand between them with Edward at my back.

"Sorry, Mother, he's taken. Even his age is far too low for you to go," I quip with sarcasm.

Edward lowers his mouth to my ear, while holding my shoulders and whispers, "You all right?"

Leaning into Edward, I look at him and nod. ""I'm okay." I smile at him, as he slides his arms down to circle my waist.

"Really, Isabella, cohorting with the hired help's son is degrading," she snobbily snorts.

I think my mouth drops to my knees and I truly can't find my voice. I do try to utter a sound, but exasperated gurgles bubble out. She makes a play for Edward, but insults him and Esme as the hired help.

Collecting myself, I explode, "Hired help? What the fuck are you talking about? And you were just making goo goo eyes at him!"

"This beautiful boy right here and I assume your maid." She points to Esme.

Oh... dear... God... I completely stare at Esme with a frown. "What?"

Esme quietly smiles to me, "Apparently, Renee` believes me to be your maid, Sweetie."

Again, my mouth drops. I look from Esme to my mother and vehemently point out, "Esme is my guest. Actually, she's my friend." I get hostile. "NO! She is a better mother to me than you ever have been!"

Shock in her eyes, Renee` backs up and sits on the sofa with her hand to her chest. "Isabella, you wound me."

And the dynamite enters the room. Mags with her walker slowly approaches Renee`.

"Ah, the selfish little twerp returns. How long has it been Renee`, ten, fifteen years?" She shakes her head. "I see you haven't changed a bit.  
>You stole from Lizzie all of your life and now, Bella."<p>

"Mags Platt?" She sticks her nose into the air. "What hole did you crawl out of?"

"That's enough, I won't have you insulting my family, Renee`." I shout and stand next to Mags, grabbing one of her hands. "Get out. Get out of my house, Mother. You are not welcome here."

Renee` rises slowly. "Once I clear this up with Jason, I will have things in order."

"Jason doesn't work for you, Renee`," I sneer. "He works for me. Gran set it all up."

"Your grandmother wasn't in her right mind, at the end," she snickers.

"And how the hell would you know? You were traipsing throughout the Orient with Phil. Where were you, when Gran couldn't feed herself or comb her hair or take her meds or..." I whimper softly, "have the strength to hug me back?" I cry. "Where were you, Mom? Did you give a shit that you left your 16-year old daughter to fend for herself to take care of her dying grandmother?"

I straighten myself up and wipe the angry tears from my cheeks. Edward looks at me and nods. He understands what I need to do and leans up against the doorway. Esme with tears running down her face helps Mags out of the room. And I turn on my mother for round two.

"You can get any fancy lawyer you want. Maybe two or three or more, but none of them will be able to break Gran's last wishes. Jason had everything documented. Sealed in fucking God damn gold. You can't do a thing. You don't deserve a thing. You were never there for her." I sigh. "You were never there for anyone..." Barely a whisper, "least of all... me."

Renee` is pale. She looks at me, as though I am a stranger. "Why are you so cold, Isabella? I always took care of you. I gave you a home. Gave you clothes, food."

"You gave me nothing," I sadly say. "I paid for everything. All the moves and the men. I would make friends only to move and lose them. And how many times did I have to lock my door for fear one of your boyfriends was going to touch me?"

Edward stands upright with balled fists, listening very carefully.

And Renee` defends herself, "No one touched you. They all wanted me."

"Well, here's the scoop, Renee`, a few of your boy toys tried." I growl. "No, they never got me..." Through clenched teeth, "but I still had to fight them off!"

Shock fills her eyes. And the silence is deafening. She clears her throat and looks at me, pleadingly, "Did Phil?"

I shake my head, "No, he never did."

She sighs with relief.

"He treated me like a daughter." I sadly laugh. "Better than you."

She nervously looks around the room. "I tried. I always loved you."

I groan and humph, walking to the front door and opening it. "Just get out."

She walks and stands in front of me. "I always loved you, Isabella."

There's a loud screech of tires around the corner and a quick stop of brakes in the driveway. A door slams, footsteps clamber up the walk and Charlie rushes to the door. He looks between Renee` and me with his hands on his hips.

"What's going on here?" he hollers.

"Dad?"

"Edward called me." He holds me carefully.

I look back at Edward, as he pleadingly looks back.

"Oh, how sweet, Charlie's finally being a daddy," Renee` coos sarcastically.

Charlie frowns. "What do you want, Renee`?"

"Well, our daughter just informed me that there is nothing here for me." Renee` huffs.

"There isn't." He agrees.

"I didn't realize my mother would be so vicious to forget me."

"You never paid much attention to her, until you needed something from her," I state.

"Well, aren't I the picture of the selfish bitch!"

Charlie hums, "If the shoes fits."

"There are things that I would like," she says quietly.

"You get nothing, Renee`. That's how Lizzie wanted it." Charlie stares at her.

"Just a few mementos?" she sobs.

Coldly, I say, "I'll send you photos of her with you."

"You really hate me, Isabella?" still sobs.

"I don't hate you. I just loved my grandmother. And she's gone." I turn to go inside. "You coming, Dad?"

Charlie follows me into the house and I close the door.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I watch from the window, with a hand on the glass, as Renee` drives off. Edward is at my side, holding me close with his chin resting on the top of my head, rubbing my arms up and down.

"Bella, did you mean what you said to your mom?" he questions.  
>"About her boyfriends?"<p>

"Yeah, I guess I did dodge a few bullets." I half laugh.

"Don't kid." He turns me, stares hard and holds my upper arms. "Did any of them hurt you?"

I frown. "No. no. None of them hurt me." I take his hand and walk towards the stairs and shout out, "Dad, we'll be in the kitchen in a little bit. I need to talk with Edward."

Charlie shouts out, "Sure, Bells. I'm having a sandwich with Esme and Mags."

Edward and I descend the stairs. I still hold his hand and direct us to the sofa. We sit, facing one another, while I play with his hands. He looks down, turning his head to the side and lightly holding my chin.

"Hey, talk to me."

"I'm not afraid of sex or anything, you know," I grumble.

"I've not gotten that impression, Bella." He smiles.

"Well, you have that certain touch." I smile back. "But none of her boyfriends ever touched me," I confess.

"But you were afraid. Why?" He rubs his thumb over my jaw.

"Because they always threatened," I huff. "One guy promised he would do me good and another said if I ever said anything to my mom, he would hurt her. Jesus, I was just a kid," I whisper in utter shame.

Edward holds me. "And the Chief doesn't know?"

We break away and I look up at Edward, shaking my head. "No. He doesn't have any idea about mom's parade of men... boys! And I don't want him to know. He'll feel guilty. I just want us to be my dad and me. No past worries." I kiss his cheek. "Okay?"

Edward gives me a little smirk. "I won't say anything. Although your mother needs a fucking swift kick up her snotty ass!"

I sigh. "Tell me about it. I can't believe her nerve. After all this time, she walks in here thinking she can take over. And I know she will try to talk with Jason. But he will set her straight. And that won't stop her. She'll have Phil find her a fancy lawyer to fight it all."

"You worried?" he asks, as he plays with my hair.

"No. Jason has this. I trust him." I run my hands through his hair, kiss his cheek, his neck, crawl into his lap and straddle him. "I wish we could finish what we were doing earlier." I kiss his neck.

Edward holds me back. "Bella, not with your dad upstairs. I'm really fond of my dick and would like to keep it," he pleads.

I smile. "Okay." I start to get up off of Edward and groan. "Can't wait for my ribs to heal."

"Me, too."

I extend my hand to him. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"Yeah. I could eat," he growls.

"That's music to my ears. C'mon, I'll make you a sandwich," I giggle.

"Hey, I'm supposed to take care of you." He rubs my hips, as we walk up the stairs.

"We have a mutual relationship, buddy." We stand at the top of the stairs. I point at his chest. "We take care of each other."

Esme walks out of the kitchen. "I was coming to get you two. I made some sandwiches."

I look at Edward. "You go eat, I want to talk with your mom. Okay?"

He nods and sprints to the kitchen.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. She had no right to say the things she did to you and Mags,"I apologize.

"Oh, Honey, you don't have to apologize for her." She smooths my hair. "We all love you. There's nothing Renee` can say that would change our feelings."

"But she's such a heinous …" I trail off.

Esme laughs, "Bitch?"

"Exactly." I agree.

"You know I am here for you if you want to talk," she offers.

"Esme, how do I tell you that I love your son so much, it hurts? I hate being apart from him." I fidget, "Okay, this is very personal, but I feel I can tell you." I sigh. She watches me with patience. "Um, what do I do about when he touches me?"

She frowns. "Has he been inappropriate, Bella?"

"No! Maybe? Not without my consent. But I want him to touch me." I cringe. "I'm so embarrassed. Such a dork." I hang my head.

"You're a teenager and your hormones have run rapid." She blushes. "Bella, have you two had sex, yet?"

Okay, it's my turn to turn red all over. I quickly yelp, "No. Oh no. We haven't done that." I look up at her. "I swear. Esme, we watched a video to learn how to kiss. Edward and I are virgins."

She relaxes. "Oh, thank God." She sits down on the top stair. I join her.

"Sweetie, I would be a hypocrite, if I told you Carlisle and I were virgins, when we got married. I met him on a Tuesday and we were engaged on Saturday. Carlisle said if he didn't have to wait for the ring, it would have been on Wednesday." She holds my hands. "You and Edward remind me so much of Carlisle and me. It's like history repeating itself."

"Then, you are okay with us?"

She smiles. "More than okay, Bella. But I want you kids to be careful. I can see where you are headed."

"Esme, I've been on the pill, since I was fifteen." She stares at me with shock. "Mom took me for birth control, because of bad cramps." She nods. "So, if and when we do... do... um, sex... well... that and condoms should keep us safe. Besides, with broken ribs, we aren't doing anything like that."

"But if you have any doubts or questions, you can ask me. Okay?" She rubs my shoulder.

"I can't believe I told you all of this. I could never say anything to my dad." I laugh. "Or my mom. What a joke!" Then, I realize. "Oh my God. Edward's going to kill me. I didn't think. He's going to feel so betrayed. Oh, crap!"

Esme starts to stand. "Bella. I'm not going to say anything to Edward. I'm going to trust the both of you to be responsible." She walks away.

I lean my back up against the wall with my eyes closed. When I open them, I see Edward at my side, leaning on his elbows.

"Your dad is worried about you."

I shrug. "It appears my parents are trying to be... parents." I sigh. "And I can't talk with either of them."

"You can talk to me," he says so quietly.

"I can't talk to you about you!" I blurt out.

He frowns. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did." We sit in silence. "Edward, I can't talk to your sister. Although I consider her to be a best friend, I can't talk to her about you. You're her brother. My father? Well, I can't tell him anything about love and relationships. He still lost in the past. I don't have anyone to tell me what I need to do."

"Maybe you don't need anyone to tell you what to do, Bella. Do what you feel," he says, as a matter of fact.

"Edward, please, don't be mad at me." He tries to reassure me and I stop him. "No, let me tell you this. Then, you can yell at me."

"I'm not going to yell, Bella," he exhales.

I mumble with my head down, "Italkedwithyourmotheraboutus."

He smiles. "Ah, you want to repeat that?"

I look dead at him. "I talked with your mother about us."

He shrugs. "And?"

"I told her how I felt." I blush.

"And?"

"I made sure she knew we did not have sex... yet."

"And?"

"And what? I told your mother how I feel, when you touch me." I blow out a puff of air.

He raises his eyebrows and gives a little smirk. "And how do you feel, when I touch you?"

"Edward?" I whine. "We're pretty new at this touchy, feely stuff."

"My mom gave you pointers?" he kids.

"Actually, she hoped we would be responsible."

"We have been."

"But there's so much we don't know, Edward."

"And will find out, as we go along. Bella, I'm not going to push you." I finally irritate him.

"I'm sorry."

He puts his arm around my shoulder. "You're over thinking all of this, Baby. As for my mom, she's cool. I'm not upset you talked with her."

"You're not?"

"No. Fuck, we have our whole lives to figure this shit out."

I smile. "Yes, we do."

Charlie walks quickly into the room. He's talks into his radio.  
>"Yeah, okay. I'm on my way." He looks at Edward and me. "Bella, stay here. Both of you don't leave the house for anything. I've got a squad car on the way."<p>

"Dad? What is it?" I run to him.

"Just do as I say, Bella. I need you to stay inside." He looks at Edward. "Both of you."

Charlie heads out the door, but yells back, "And stay clear of the windows!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

What's all the ruckus? Where was Charlie headed?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

recs: all completed

Work in Progress by araeo

This is Who I Am by pattyrose

Doctor's Orders by MyBlueSky

Step Right Up by Foxxyj

The Harder They Fall by Ironic Twist

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	21. Chapter 21: Will This Ever End

_Hi Everyone... Most importantly, I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. I, also, welcome any suggestions. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Finding Home Chapter Twenty-one: Will This Ever End?

From previous chapter:

Charlie walks quickly into the room. He's talks into his radio.

"Yeah, okay. I'm on my way." He looks at Edward and me. "Bella, stay here. Both of you don't leave the house for anything. I've got a squad car on the way."

"Dad? What is it?" I run to him.

"Just do as I say, Bella. I need you to stay inside." He looks at Edward. "Both of you."

Charlie heads out the door, but yells back, "And stay clear of the windows!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I walk towards the front door but stop in my tracks when I hear my father yell from outside, "Bella, don't make me come back into that house!"

Edward grabs my arm and pulls me back. "I swear, he has fucking eyes in the back of his head!"

Charlie yells again, "And hold onto her her, Edward!" The screech of his tires ring out with the cruiser's sirens.

Edward mumbles, "That's fucking freaky!"

"Naw, he just knows me." I pull him towards the kitchen. "Let's go ask your mom."

We walk into the kitchen to find Esme clearing the table. Mags sits with her leg up eating a chocolate chip cookie with a huge plateful in front of her and a cup of tea to the side.

With mouth full and hand over her lips, "These cookies are just amazing, Bella." She giggles grabs her cup, takes a sip and swallows. "I think you should put your talents to work and open up a bakery. Forks could use a good one." She grabs another cookie from the plate, takes a huge bite out of it and smiles.

"Thanks, Mags," I happily say, sit next to her and grab a cookie from her plate. I smile at her, as she hugs me. "Maybe I'll take some business classes to run a bakery."

"I knew you were a smart girl!" she chirps. "And I could be your sales girl slash cashier?"

"Oh, you are hired, ma'am!" I exclaim with a goofy grin.

Edward leans over, grabs a cookie and sits down next to me. "Maybe, I could design the building."

Esme sits next to Edward. "That's a lot of maybes."

"Mom, we have time to choose. And we both want to go to school close by." Edward informs her.

I look at him with every ounce of surprise. "When did you decide this?"

"Right after you said you wanted to be close to the Chief," he spills out.

My eyes betray me and tear up. I quietly whisper, "You'd do that for me?"

Edward grabs my hand. "Bella, didn't you call us your family, when you were bitching at your mom?"

I nod my head. "I said that without thinking, it was so natural."

"Then, it's natural for me, too." He sweetly smooths a finger over my cheek and looks devilishly at me. "You can't live a second without me." He smirks.

I smack his arm. "Oh please, like you can either?"

"Mags giggles, "It's the Platt curse... ahhh... charm?" She proudly announces, "They act like an old married couple."

I giggle, "We practically live together!"

Mags interjects, "Don't let Charlie hear you say that!"

I look at Edward and huff, "Oh yeah, we got side-tracked. Esme, what happened with my dad? What's going on? He basically ordered us to stay in the house."

Edward tells Esme, "And away from the windows."

"Charlie received a call from the station. Apparently, with James Sr. and Jr. being detained, the younger brother, Jared, was placed in a foster home," Esme explains.

Kidding around, Edward chuckles, "Did he beat up the family?"

Esme frowns. "I'm afraid he did. Well, he knocked one of the other children out, tied up the foster mother and took a gun from the foster father's gun rack."

"Where was the father?" Edward asks.

Esme shakes her head. "He was at work."

"They had a gun rack out in the open?" I ask.

"No, he found the cabinet and cracked it open," Esme sighs.

"Jesus, I knew he was the Devil's spawn!" I yelp.

"He's an angry kid. James Jr. would rile him up, before we would work with him at Emmett's place. He was always a handful." Edward  
>grumbles.<p>

I nod. "I remember when I went with you the one time. He kept kicking you, when your back was turned."

"Yeah, we had a problem with him and dirty fighting. He's a Hunter alright!"

Edward gets up and walks to the refrigerator. "You want a glass of milk?" he asks me.

"No thank you." I smile.

The back door to the garage opens and I jump. Alice walks in with Jasper. We all stare at them.

Jaspers chuckles, "What? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

Edward explains about Jared, Charlie's warnings and the arrival of a cruiser any minute. Alice sits next to me and covers my hand with hers.

"You okay, Bella?" she whispers in my ear.

I lean my head into hers. "I've felt better, Alice."

"You know, all of this will blow over and your ribs will heal... And we can start getting ready for the Homecoming Dance," Alice squeals with excitement. "Everyone is all buzzing at school. I can finally go to a dance with someone other than Jasper."

"Hey!" Jasper protests. "I do all the boyfriend stuff for dances."

"Yes, you do, Jazzy. But it will be great having Bella with me and Edward with you. No one ever talks to us," she whines, then turns to me, "I promise, once all the Hunters are in custody, we will concentrate on Homecoming. Okay? We'll go to Seattle for dresses." I squeeze her hand.

Alice hugs me carefully. "I'm so excited!"

Edward points at me and adds, "And your ribs have to be healed!"

"Okay, DAD!" I glare. "Alice, when is the dance?"

Alice chew on a cookie. "Um, in like four weeks, I think?"

"That's plenty of time to heal. Besides, I want us to have some normalcy. No more bullies or injuries." I raise an eyebrow. "We need to do things at school."

Esme agrees, "Hear. Hear!"

Mags interjects, "Yes. You kids can do the Christmas Pageant." She gets all excited. "Or the talent show. You two can play guitar and sing. Or Edward you could play piano, while Bella plays guitar. That would be wonderful."

I say to Edward, pleading, "Or just go out on dates." I look at Alice. "Double with you and Jasper."

"Right on!" Jasper walks over and fist pumps me. He grabs a few cookies, too. He sits at the island.

There is a knock at the front door and Esme strides toward the doorway. "I'll get it. It's probably the officer."

Edward gets up, but Esme waves him to sit back down. "Really, Honey, I don't think little Jared would be knocking."

We all listen carefully, as Esme talks with the officer. She walks back into the kitchen with him. This guy is the Hulk, only not green! He truly makes Emmett look small.

Esme introduces him, "Everyone, this is Officer Banks."

He shyly interrupts, "Please, call me Kevin."

We all do our waves and say "hi" to Kevin, while Esme does the "mom" thing, gets him a cup of coffee and brings out the cookie jar.

Kevin sits at the island with Jasper. Both grab a cookie out of the jar. Kevin eats his in two bites. The man is mammoth. I stare at him and take in his size. Jasper's tall, but really thin. So, he sort of disappears next to Kevin. He's taller than Edward, and Edward is 6'2". So, by quick deductions, I think Kevin is 6'6" easily.

Edward is muscular on a medium size. Just the right amount of muscle and not overly bulky. But Kevin fills out his uniform at the seams. His upper arms are the size of my waist. Okay, I am not a big person, but his arms are huge.

I focus in on his hands. They could cover my entire head and still hang over my shoulders. _He is massive._ I can't imagine anyone getting past this guy. Oh, and his feet? Boats. Edward wears a size twelve. His feet are long and narrow. But Kevin's feet fill the boot long and wide. He is one giant of a guy. I could stray from my good thoughts and sink really deep and dirty. The feet are a symbol of a guy's junk. Now, Edward's is pretty hefty, but I can imagine what Kevin's would be. No, don't want to go there. So, back to my assessment of Kevin...

He is a good looking man, too. Probably around thirty, thirty-two in age. Pale blue eyes that stand out from his long black lashes. Yeah, he reminds me of Elvis with a short military buzz cut. His square, clean-shaven jawline connects with a huge, thick neck. There is not an ounce of fat on this he-man. He is a mountain of pure muscle. I would bet my mother's diamond he still plays football; a quarterback's dream.

I finally tune in to his speech that everything is being done for our safety. Not like I question this. My dad is the Chief!

I also learn that Kevin is our inside guy, while Office Sean McGraff watches the outside perimeter. Kevin informs us that Sean is as big, if not bigger, than he is. Dad pulled out all the stops. No one could get into this house. Yet, if they did try, Kevin and Sean would be forces to reckon with. The Titan Team. The Gruesome Twosome. The Duo of Dynamite. I shake my head.

Edward watches me with a frown. "What are you thinking?"

Totally clueless to his question. "Why are you asking?"

"Bella, you're staring at Kevin kind of weird," he grumbles. _What?_ _Is he jealous?_

"Have you noticed he's kind of huge?" Sarcasm reeks from me. Leaning into Edward, I whisper in his ear, "Edward, I'm surprised he fit through the door. And this Sean guy is supposed to be bigger? I'm amazed at the men my dad sent over here."

"You looked like you were looking at him. You know, looking at him!"

"What do you mean by looking at him?" Still clueless.

"Like looking at him. Taking him in. C'mon, Bella!" he says through clenched teeth.

My eyes bug out and I shout, "Are you serious?"

Now, the room is quiet and everyone looks at me with great surprise. I stand. "Excuse me." I run out of the room, holding my side. I don't stop, until I am downstairs.

Then, I pace mumbling to myself, "Where does he get off thinking I am looking at...?" I grit my teeth. "God!"

Edward comes down the stairs. He slows his steps, when he gets to the room, but doesn't move from the door.

I look up at him with devil's eyes. "You thought I was checking him out? Edward, he's almost twice my fucking age!"

"You were really looking at him," he quietly repeats. His head is down.

"Why would I want to look at anyone else, when I have you?" I automatically answer. My chest just hurts.

He looks up and smiles, a genuine sweet smile.

"Okay, I wasn't going to bring this up. But it's a good example." I hesitate.

Edward leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

I wave my hands all over the place. "I found you in here on the sofa with a naked Lauren Mallory all over you. Did I accuse you of kissing her?" I take a deep breath and whisper, "No! I knew it was all her. I trusted you." I emphasize, "I TRUST you." He sighs. "I trust you."  
>He nervously runs his hands through his hair and over his face. "I didn't like you looking at him. Okay?"<p>

I walk over to him and hug him around the waist. "I promise I won't look at another guy. I'll keep my head down. I'll look the other way. Oooo, I'll wear a blindfold."

He chuckles with his head resting on mine. "Okay. Okay. I get it. I won't render you blind."

"Edward, it doesn't matter how many guys I look at." I smile up at him. "I only see you."

He cups my face with his hands, lowers his head and leans into me with his lips touching mine ever so gently. At first, sweet pecks cover my mouth. I breathe him in and taste the chocolate of the cookies.

Edward smooths his thumbs over my cheeks, smiles and touches my forehead with his own. "I love you, Bella," he whispers.

And I whisper back, "I love you, too."

The kisses become passionate, but he carefully runs his hands down my arms and holds me close, so watchful of my ribs. We hold one another in silence. He rubs my back, tenderly with his fingertips, as I massage his scalp.

"You really want the normal? Homecoming? Christmas Pageant? Dates?" he asks.

"Yeah, I do"

"Okay."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I can happily say, after returning from my doctor's appointment, that my ribs are on the mend. They are no longer cracked, but bruised. I have the okay to go back to school and be normal.

Kevin and Sean follow Edward and me to school, the next morning. They are our massive shadows. Dad didn't want to take any chances with Jared still out and about. Which for Charlie, was an embarrassment, since the Forks police couldn't find the little cretin.

The crime rate in Forks isn't like New York. We live in Happyville, USA. Nothing really happens here. Everyone knows everyone's business. So, the entire town keeps their eyes open and all available officers are on the lookout for a nine-year toting a pistol. To the town's people, this is an atrocity that upsets the natural balance of peaceful surroundings, beautiful scenery and sweet children. Forksians are happy, secure and family balanced. Jared's wayward behavior upsets their applecarts.

They love their Chief of police. Charlie is their king in their eyes. Uncomfortably, I am the princess of Forks. So automatically, Edward gets to be my prince.

Mags loves it, because we are the royal families of the Greater Pacific Peninsula; the Swans and the Cullens... And the lone Platt by association through Esme.

The newspapers stories on murder, embezzlement and a mini-criminal- at-large lay open to gossip and intrigue. _Look, what do these people have to do on a daily basis other than watch the sun rise and set? _

People want to sweep anyone by the name of Hunter under the rug and call it a day! The sympathies and good wishes are in the masses. Esme answers the door to pies, cakes, casseroles and fresh deer meat, every hour on the hour. It annoys the crap out of Edward and me, but we also appreciate the fact that that these people really care and feel horrible about the bullying and harassment.

As we arrive at school and get out of the truck, we see Lauren, Larry, Tanya and Jessica, the welcoming committee for Do-Gooders Anonymous, approach us. They apologize for every lousy thing they ever did in the past and beg forgiveness.

Edward and I stand there with our mouths wide open in utter shock, as the crowd grows larger. One person after the other asks us about James and his father. Will they go to jail? Or will James Sr. get the death sentence?

I turn my head and see Jane walk around the crowd. Our eyes meet and she smirks with this deadly gaze. Like in slow motion, she passes us. I can hear her crazy laugh trail behind her. _The girl is just creepy._

And I wonder, "Wait, why is she at school?"

I shake my head and mumble, "Not my problem."

Edward lowers his head to say in my ear, "What did you say?"

I give him a smile, shrug and say, "Nothing."

Finally, Kevin and Sean, who _is_ larger than Kevin by the way, push the crowd from us and escort Edward and me into school.

Edward and I have the same classes. There is no time of the day I am alone. Even though Kevin and Sean are with us, Edward is by my side. _You'd think he would get tired of me._

Being back at school is great. No bullies. Classes are interesting. Lauren and Jessica do keep their distance. I think they are afraid Jared will pop out of nowhere, take a potshot at either Edward or me and they get hurt.  
>I really don't care. At least, I don't hear their whiny voices.<p>

I still have little twinges of pain, but my ribs aren't a problem. Edward, on the other hand... He manages to keep a watchful eye on my activities. He doesn't want me to drive, because of handling the wheel. I can understand that, but I really like it when he drives. PE is out of the question. _Like I care? _In the cafeteria, he buys me lunch and serves it to me. It's all so sweet. But I really think, if I allowed him to feed me, he would. I am not helpless.

Chorus is a great class. The only thing I don't like is that I am in the soprano section, while Edward is with the basses. Yes, he's on one end of the stage, while I am far away from him on the other side. We give one another the stink eye from afar.

The teacher, Miss Goodman, loves that we play the guitar and Edward, the piano. She wants to arrange a duet with the two of us for the Christmas show. No more pageant. No junior or senior will do it. So, it's now a showcase of songs.

There is a lot of talk about Homecoming. Alice is the chairperson of organizing and the decorating committee, which means we will be her gossamer slaves. Edward and Jasper roll their eyes and sigh a lot, but they really are pretty good about all of this.

Edward and I are partners in Biology class, sharing our own little table. We have a project of bloodline to do. Trace our family blood types. We put our heads together for extra credit. I know this is very premature, but we did a blood history of our combination of blood to our future children.  
>Yeah, it makes me smile. And I can see us married with children. That really makes me smile.<p>

I love children. I love their innocence. Their sweetness and honesty. I want to be a mom, a good mom. I want them all to look like Edward. Wild, fiery hair and soulful green eyes. And when he gets upset, he scrunches up his eyebrows. I want to see that in our children.

And they will have music and know the Beatles. I don't want them to wonder who John, Paul, George and Ringo are. When they are old enough, they will play an instrument. It's important. I know music keeps me sane. Edward says it, too. So, yeah, we will have musical kids.

Children. Bad children. I think of Jared. Where is he? He's a little boy, just nine years old... with a gun.

Charlie is hardly home, out looking for him. "He just vanished off the face of the earth," he says. "Not on the radar."

Dad and I bounce off ideas about him. Makes me wonder about his survival skills. Is he out in the forest? Did he find someplace to hide? Is he eating? He's just a little boy. Okay, a mean, nasty little boy, but he's alone. Or is he?

On Saturday, Alice and I go to Seattle in search of the perfect Homecoming dress. Naturally, Edward and Jasper are with us, and Kevin and Sean; our entourage of protective men. I can't complain. Edward insists on picking out my dress, since he's the one who will be looking at me all night. His words not mine.

Jaspers wants the same rights, but Alice informs him he has no taste and she will do the selecting of "the dress". He can just admire it.

Alice and I sit, as a mini fashion show of models show the top line of gowns. The entourage of males impatiently fidget in their seats, until they receive food and drink. Edward and Jasper mumble happily to one another, as Kevin and Sean decline at first. The salesgirl returns with hot coffee for our bodyguards and more mini sandwiches.

Alice and I laugh, when we see how very small these sandwiches look in Kevin and Sean's huge hands. All four guys eat two platters and complain they are still very hungry.

It's our turn to do the modeling. Alice and I prance down the short runway, in gown after gown. With Alice's black hair (from a bottle, since she is a redhead like her twin), she looks amazing in this hot pink, taffeta cocktail dress. It's strapless with jewels around the sweetheart bodice fitted to the waist with a full skirt of sheer, hot pink fabric. And her shoes are a silver high heel with clear rhinestone draping over the front of the foot.

Jasper hoots and fist bumps Edward. Alice blushes, while Kevin and Sean eat another tray of mini sandwiches.

I like the color blue. And Edward loves blue on my skin. His words, not mine! So yeah, all the dresses are blue. I walk out in this fitted royal blue sheer and lace cocktail dress with a criss-cross pattern and Edward's eyes just bulge. His smile wakes up his whole face and he gives me a thumbs up. I like the fit of this dress. It hugs my curves. Edward says it makes my ass look "ass worthy". _Whatever that means._

My shoes are also silver with rhinestones that shell the front of my foot, They complement the dress with a bit of sparkle. I think Alice and I will outshine the Forks Homecoming queen.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Well, it's Homecoming night. We are all very happy for winning our football game.

"Whoopee, I'm so excited," I yelp with sarcasm, as Alice brushes out my hair.

"Will you stay still, Bella? You're not making this very easy. You have so much hair!" Alice scolds me.

"How about a high ponytail and we can call it a day?" I smile.

She giggles. "Yeah, that will do with this dress." _Thank God._

Both Edward and Jasper sit in the living room, as we walk down the stairs, making our entrance. They smile and stand at the foot of the stairs, and Jasper grabs Alice, while Edward wraps me in his arms.

"You look..." He holds me tight. "and smell amazing."

He holds my hands and steps back. "I really like that color."

"Yeah. Yeah. It's good on my skin." I smile and take him in. "You look pretty good yourself in that suit."

Alice orders, "Okay, let's go show these people the real deal!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Instead of driving the truck, we take my Mustang. Edward drives all of us out to school, while Kevin and Sean follow right behind in their cruiser.

I can hear the loud music from the gym, as Edward helps me out of the car. We push the passenger seat forward and Jasper gets out. He turns with an extended hand for Alice.

We walk in to the gym to find a wonderland of gossamer drapes of navy and glittery gold, our school colors. Spartans are our mascot and they adorn every corner of the gym. Some in chariots. Some on horseback. Alice really shows her creativity and wild imagination with unique designs and textures.

The King and Queen thrones on the stage are gold with a navy velveteen fabric with gold embroidered designs with matching foot pillows. Both thrones have a halo of gold gossamer, hanging from the ceiling.

Alice smile broadly at her expressive accomplishments. Jasper gives her a gentlemanly bow and kisses her hand. Edward and I just stare. She knows we like it. Kevin and Sean tap her shoulders with grand approval. Oh, we certainly won't be able to live with her, tonight. The cat eats up every canary. And Alice meows.

The banquet spreads throughout the lengthy tables. Coverings of navy tablecloths with gold glitter, candlesticks with navy and gold candles and a golden flowing fountain of fruit punch.

The feast is a simple, savage meal of roasted turkey legs, BBQ chicken wings, onion rings, french fries, dips with raw vegetables, fruit salad in watermelon baskets, cakes, pies and assorted cookies.

There is a new voting ballot for the King and Queen, all anonymous votes. No one is aware who the winners will be.

Two teachers, Mr. Delgado and Mrs. Stern, from the art department walk up on the stage readying to announce the Homecoming pair.

Holding the microphone, Mr. Delgado speaks, "Good evening, everyone." Everyone hoots and hollers.

Mrs. Stern smiles and proudly chirps into her microphone, "Didn't Alice Cullen do an amazing job with all the decorations and food? I think we look like a five star hotel." She giggles. More hoots and hollers. We scream.

Mr. Delgado clears his throat and blares into the microphone, "And we have the results of our King and Queen!" More shouts and applause.  
>He hands the envelope to Mrs. Stern.<p>

"Okay, Homecoming King is..." She opens envelope and she jumps up and down. "Edward Cullen."

"Come on up, Edward," Mr. Delgado sings.

Edward looks at me in shock. Me? I shout and tell him to get up on stage. And if they call Lauren Mallory's name, I'll hurl!

Alice hugs Edward and pushes him towards the stage. Then, grabs my hand. Jasper fist bumps him, while Kevin and Sean nod.

Mrs. Stern places the crown on Edward's head and hugs him... a little bit too long for my liking.

"Okay, okay, settle down, everybody. Now, for our Homecoming Queen... drum roll." He makes a lame drum roll noise. "Bella Swan!"  
>The place erupts with screams. Alice cries, hugging me and Jasper, while jumping up and down. I feel dizzy.<p>

As I walk up on the stage, I see Edward smile at me. Mr. Delgado places the crown on my head and hugs me too long, too. _What's with these teachers?_

Edward and I stand next to one another. The lights blare in my eyes, but I see a figure coming to the front. A small figure in a hoodie holding a gun.

I look at Edward and we both yell out to one another. And there is a shot. I see blood, lots of blood and the room becomes dark.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Blood, lots of blood... hmmm, who's blood? 

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A/N Well, being a new FF writer, I am feeling my way through the Fandom. And for an old broad, I am learning a whole new road to walk down. Hence, getting more reviews and getting known by more readers.

I am reading this fic that is so good. It's by another newbie. I am highly recommending you take the time for this story.

The story is "Not Tonight" by MMcF (WIP) GO CHECK IT OUT!

recs: all completed

Serendipity by Suzie55

A Quiet Fire by Magnolia822

Strange Brew by Magnolia822

The Cannabean Betrothal by ItzMegan73

Late Night Encounters by Kyla713

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	22. Chapter 22: Knowing What's Important

_Hi Everyone... _

_Sorry for the delay. RL is keeping me on my toes._

_Hang in there with me._

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_Linda didn't Beta, this chapter, though. So please, be kind._

_At the end of this story, please, read the A/N._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Finding Home Chapter Twenty-two: Knowing What's Important

From previous chapter:

As I walk up on the stage, I see Edward smile at me. Mr. Delgado places the crown on my head and hugs me too long, too. _What's with these teachers?_

Edward and I stand next to one another. The lights blare in my eyes, but I see a figure coming to the front. A small figure in a hoodie holding a gun.

I look at Edward and we both yell out to one another. And there is a shot. I see blood, lots of blood and the room becomes dark.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

APOV

What a thrill it is to see my brother walk up onto the stage. I squeeze Bella and Jasper's hands like a vice. He looks so uncomfortable with all the attention on him. But he deserves it. I jump up and down, scream his name and he winks at me. But his eyes are on Bella. He's afraid that she won't be his queen. Aw, but I know better. Mrs. Stern is quite a chatterbox.

Mr. Delgado announces Bella as Homecoming Queen and the place explodes with screams and applause. The overwhelming noise in the gym shatters my eardrums.

And then, from the corner of my eye, I see a small figure in a black hoodie walk in front of me. They raise their arm and I see the gun. I lunge for him, but the gun goes off, as I tackle him to the ground. Sean pulls me away and restrains the assassin, while Kevin leaps up on the stage, cell to his ear.

Everyone cries out, as Bella falls to the stage and onto the floor. I then, see Edward drop to his knees blood all around him.

I start to run to him, but Jasper holds me back. We stand in horror, watching Kevin untie Edward's tie and lies him on the stage carefully.

I turn to Sean, as he picks up the shooter and come face to face with Jane. She laughs this God-awful shrill that covers the crowd's noise. Her face turns stone cold and she spits, "Alice, you bitch, you got in my way!" She looks at Bella's fallen body. "I wanted to get her next," she screams.

I cry, while Jasper holds my arm, "Why would you do this?"

Smugly, she hisses, "Edward is mine. He will always be mine." She struggles, as Sean holds her. "You tell Bella! He is MINE!"

I pull away from Jasper and I slap her across the face with all of my might. Jasper's face drops in shock and he mutters, "Jesus". Sean gives me a stern look with a wink, while Jane's head snaps back. All eyes are on me. You could hear a pin drop, because of the silence.

"You crazy bitch. You just shot my brother. And you were going to shoot Bella? Where in that sick, twisted mind of yours do you think you're going to get away with this?" I heave.

Jane laughs hysterically. "He's mine! No one will take him away from me! No one!"

I shout, "You never had him!"

Sean intervenes, pulling at Jane, "Not where you're going, girlie." He drags her off, as she continues to scream, "He's mine!"

Sirens come closer. The paramedics enter the gym, rushing to Bella and Edward's side. The door opens once again and the Chief runs in.

He looks and me, then sees Bella lying on the floor. "Bella?" He runs to Bella's side.

The police officers escort everyone off to the side, so the stretchers can get through.

I drag Jasper over to Edward. I cry through my tears and choke, "I have to go with him, Jazz."

I tell the paramedics I am his sister. They allow us permission to go with them, when they take Edward out.

Before they haul Edward into the ambulance, he groggily whispers, "Alice, is Bella all right?" He closes his eyes.

I hold Edward's hand. "I don't know, Edward. They are bringing her out now."

Bella's stretcher reaches us. The side of her face is red and swollen, but she is awake. The chief is at her side.

"Alice, is Edward alright?" she frantically asks.

I move out of the way, so she can see Edward. Bella reaches for his hand, Edward gives her a slight grin and passes out.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

BPOV

To see Edward on that stretcher weak and draw, I can honestly say is the worse experience of my life. Yes, Gran is gone, but to love someone that is your other half and to see them hurt is an overwhelmingly painful experience.

We are both in separate ambulances, so I don't know what is happening with him. I beg my attendants, through the oxygen mask, to please find out for me. Yet, all that they can tell me is that he has a gunshot wound.

All I can think about is where he was shot. What if Jane hit him in the heart? He could die. And then I think of Esme. Oh no.

I reach into my hip pocket and retrieve my cell. One of the attendants tries to stop me, but I give her a look that could send her to hell and back.

"Back off!" I yell at the attendant.

My mind races. Charlie is in his cruiser. I have to call him. He has to go to Esme.

I call Dad, "Dad, look I know you are worried about me, but I'm fine."

"Bella, how the hell are you calling me from the ambulance?" he screams.

"Dad, not now." I rub my eyes. "Dad, you have to go see Esme. She will need you. Please. I am fine. I just fainted, when I saw all the blood." Edward's blood. The tears begin to fall. I cry hysterically, "Please, Dad she will be so upset. Please, go to her and bring her to the hospital. Please. Please."

"Alright, Bella. I will go to Esme. Don't upset yourself." He tries to comfort me.

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you. I love you," I hiccup.

"Love you, too, Bells. I'll see you in a little while." He disconnects.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

By the time I arrive at the hospital, no one will tell me where Edward is.

They bring me to ER#22 at the end of the corridor. A doctor walks in and starts ordering tests.

"I don't need any test. I fainted. I'm fine. Where's Edward?" I scream. I try to get out of bed. The orderly holds me down.

"I don't think so." And I swat his arm and he lands on his ass on the floor.

The doctor slowly places his hands on my arms and looks into my eyes. "Listen, we need to check you out."

The orderly gets up and the doctor gestures for him to go.

"I don't need any checking out, Doctor. I need to know where my boyfriend is. He was shot!"

"The Cullen boy is in surgery," he says so cooly.

"What?" I whisper.

"They took him right up to surgery. He lost a lot of blood," again, he says it cooly.

"He's all right? He's going to be all right?" I panic.

The doctor looks at my chart. "Look, you really need to get a few x rays on your head. I can tell by your bruise that you had a nasty fall, Isabella."

He touches my cheek and I flinch. "Mr. Cullen will be in surgery for a few hours. Let's get you treated, while you wait for him. Okay?" He actually is sincere.

I nod my head and lie back on the pillow.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

As another orderly wheels me back to the ER from x ray, I see everyone in the waiting area. Charlie looks up, sees me and bolts towards me. Esme's right behind him. "Bella!"

"Hi Dad. Esme."

"How are you feeling, Honey?" Esme grabs my hand and I cling to her.

"Anxious. No one knows anything about Edward," I huff.

"He's in surgery, Bells." Dad blurts out.

Esme adds, "For his shoulder."

"You mean, Jane missed his heart?" I relax.

Jasper and Alice walk over to me. Jasper proudly announces, "Alice saved his life. When Jane pointed the gun, Alice tackled her. She threw Jane's aim off." He smiles, "And she slapped the hell out of her!"

I look up at Alice, "Way to go, Alice!"

"She deserved it, crazy bitch trying to kill my brother. And she was pissed, because I stopped her from shooting you, Bella!"

"Thanks, Alice." I smile. "But what about Edward? The doctor said he lost a lot of blood."

"He'll be fine, Honey. He won't be doing any kick boxing." Esme shakes her head. "Between the two of you, Charlie and I are a mess.

"Sorry?" I shrug.

Esme leans down and whispers in my ear, "It was very thoughtful of you to think of me, Bella." She begins to cry. "Thank God, you both are fine."

The orderly tells them that he needs to bring me back to my ER room.  
>Alice offers to come with me, while Jasper, Esme and Dad go back to the waiting area.<p>

The orderly wheels me back to my room, helps me back into the bed and leaves.

"You two have the worse luck. I swear." Alice sits on the edge of the bed.  
>"Bella, Edward's going to be all right." She grabs my hand.<p>

"When I can see for myself, I will be happy." I cringe. A dull ache splinters on the side of my face to the top of my head.

"You okay?" She frowns the same way Edward does.

"Yeah, just this dull headache." I gently rub. "You look like Edward, just now," I quip.

"He is my twin..." She trails off. Then, she smiles broadly.

I ask, "What?"

"Okay, he's going to kill me, but I have to tell you. He planned this really romantic night for the two of you."

I smile. "He did?"

"I didn't think he had it in him, but he proved me wrong," she giggles.  
>"He asked mom to set up a small table in his TV room with candles. She was more than happy to help out. She even made a light dinner for the two of you. She found these champagne flutes for your Sprite." She laughs. "And Mags told him to get flowers and jewelry."<p>

I shake my head and smile, "Wow." And scrunch my nose. "Jewelry? He didn't have to..."

"Bella, he has something for you that floored me. So, when he opens his gorgeous greens, he'll tell you. I don't want to ruin that surprise."

"No, no. Don't." I pause. Then, I look at Alice. "So, you decked Jane?"

"That bitch deserved it. I can't believe she shoots Edward and says she was going to shoot you. And she said it in front of Sean, so my story will stick. I hope they put her away for a long time. And besides, I've waited years to do that!" she huffs.

The doctor walks into the room and tells me I have a bump on my head with bruises. He signs the release papers and hands them to me.

"Wait here and I'll get an orderly with a wheelchair," he mumbles.

"Thanks, Doc, but my family and friends are in the waiting area." I point. "We're going to go be with them and wait for Edward."

He nods and Alice and I bolt for the waiting area.

Charlie sits with Esme. Jaspers stands in the corner, talking with Emmett. Sean and Kevin have their heads together, sitting across from the nurses station.

Charlie sees us round the corner and hops up out of his seat. "Bells." He holds me tightly, "What did the doctor say?"

"I'm all right, Dad. Only bruises and a bump on my head." I reassure him.

The double doors open and a doctor in scrubs walks though, sees Esme and approached her. "Esme." She stands and he takes her hands.

"Hi Bill." She is nervous.

"Well, we got the bullet out. He's a lucky boy. It just missed his heart. No major arteries were damaged." He accounts.

Esme hugs the doctor. "Thank you, Bill. But he'll be all right?"

"Esme, he's young and strong. He'll have full use of his shoulder. The caliber of the bullet was small, so the damage was minimal." He smiles. "Let me go check him in recovery and I'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks, Bill," Esme cries.

He squeezes Esme's hand, "Hey, none of that. He's both you and Carlisle. Strong genes." He pats her arm and walks away.

I grab Esme and we cry into one another's hair. Charlie stands off to the side rather uncomfortably, while Alice hugs the both of us. We all begin to laugh, when Jasper surrounds us with his arms and sings, "Kumbaya."  
>But it's Emmett that brings down the house with his booming off-key voice.<p>

"Aw, Esme, that boy's too stubborn to let a bullet knock him down. Besides, he finally got himself a woman!" Emmett nods at me. I blush and Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Chief. He's a good boy!" Emmett winks.

Charlie does his cop thing, "Rosalie needs to put you on a leash!"

"That woman has me whipped, Chief. I'm on a leash with a short rope. I don't mess with my, Rose," Emmett chuckles hard.

Charlie's phone rings and he walk off to the side to answer it. "Chief Swan."

I watch him carefully.

Emmett announces he's going to head home, but to call if Edward needs anything.

The rest of us sit back down in the waiting area.

Charlie ends his call and sits next to me. "Well, Jane got the gun from Jared. The one he took from the foster parents."

I sigh, "Wow."

"Apparently, Jared went to Jane, after he ran away from his foster home. She found the gun and decided now was a good time to act. She wanted to scare Bella and reclaim Edward." Charlie informs.

"That's not true," Alice shouts out. "That crazy loon told me that she was going to shoot Bella!"

Sean speaks, "Yeah, I heard her say that, too, Chief."

"We can get your statements, tomorrow. Right now, that girl's not going anywhere."

The doctor walks back into the room. "Esme, I think you can go in and see Edward. He's barely awake." He looks at Alice, "And you can go in, too, Alice."

Alice grabs my hand, "Hey Bill, is it alright, if Bella goes in instead? She's Edward's girlfriend."

He smiles, "Sure. C'mon, ladies."

I mouth a "thank you" to Alice and follow the doctor with Esme.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Esme walks into Edward's room, before me, she moves to the side and sits on a chair. Then, I see him lying in the bed. My eyes shift to the monitor of his heartbeat, his blood pressure, the IV drip and the bandages. His head tilts to one side. There is strain on his beautiful face.

I walk around the drip and kiss his forehead, carefully. "Edward. Hi, Your mom is here with me." I stroke his hair. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." A tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it away. "Can you hear me, Baby?" I whisper near his ear, "I love you."

He mumbles with a low, raspy voice, "I love you, too."

I look up at Esme and our waterworks start. I sniff and grab his hand in mine or the other way around, since his hand is twice the size of mine. I kiss his knuckles and continue to stroke his hair.

"Feels nice. Don't stop." He laps his lips and opens his eyes.

I softly breathe, "Edward".

He gives me one of his devilish smiles and I squeeze his hand.

We stay another few minutes, until the nurse scoots us out.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Once Edward is in his room, we plant ourselves around his bed, Esme on one side and me on the other.

Edward drifts in and out of consciousness. The pain meds knock him out. Esme and I get some quality time alone.

"He looks better. Don't you think?" I ask Esme.

"Oh yes, his color has returned. And once he is truly awake, he'll be hungry." She giggles.

"Thank you, Esme."

"For what, dear?"

"For helping Edward with my surprise.."

She growls, "OOOOO Alice. Edward's going to be very upset with her."

"He doesn't have to know. I mean. She didn't tell me what he bought. But it was so nice of you to make dinner and set up the table and candles."

"Oh, Honey, that was my pleasure."

"But he didn't have to." I shrug. "Those things are not important to me."

"Bella, you're going to have to let him spoil you." She shifts in her chair and looks at me. "Both Carlisle and I taught him to be a gentleman. And his father taught him the a decent man."

"I wish he was here for you, Esme."

"Oh, me, too. He was my rock." She pauses. "This reminds me of the time Edward fell out of one of our trees in the backyard. A neighbor's cats got caught. Edward was truly fearless. He climbed the tree to save that cat, my little superhero."

"How old was he?"

"Ten. It was right after his birthday. He scaled that tree, climbed up to the branch where the cat was and the branch snapped in two. Edward came tumbling down. Broke his right leg."

"Oh noooo."

"It wasn't a bad break, but enough to keep him from the swimming pool. He was very upset. Music became his best friend. He concentrated on the piano, guitar and wrote some very interesting songs about cats being in trees and how boys shouldn't rescue them.:

I laugh. "He must have been so cute."

"He and Alice were beautiful children. Neither one had an awkward stage. Except when Edward shot up to over six feet tall. He was lanky and skinny."

"But still had that gorgeous face?" I add.

"Yes." She smiles.

"What about you? Did you ever break a bone?"

"Now, that's a loaded question. I broke a lot of bones, had concussions and sprains." I sigh. "When I was little, I was basically a spazz, so I would trip over air. As I got older, I became a major klutz and took other people down with me. Yes, I was a mass tripper. I once walked up some stairs at school, twisted my ankle and felt two flights, taking three kids with me.  
>Volleyball was an absolute disaster. The ball was my weapon. I took eyes out, whacked a few arms and legs and speared many a noses."<p>

Esme laughs and wipes the tears from her eyes, "Oh, that was funny, Bella." She giggles to herself. "What about Renee`?"

"She was too busy entertaining. Gran would be the one who took me to the ER." I shake my head. "Then, she suggested I take up Martial Arts, "Get some grace," she would say."

"Aww, thats why the TaeKwonDo?"

"I started out with Shotokan. Gran liked working out with me, doing Katas. The movements are so poetic. Great for stretching and relaxing. Gran said it was really good for her circulation. Then, a friend of mine from school took me to a TaeKwonDo class and I fell in love. I wanted the power and the self-defense." I sigh deeply.

"Why? Why would you want to know self-defense, Bella?" Esme looks at me with a small smile.

I bite my bottom lip. "Mom had a lot of male friends. Some were a little older than me. They would drink. Sometimes, she would pass out first. And her friends would wander near my room."

Esme looks with concern. "Did any of those men hurt you?"

"No, none of them had the chance, except for one who would threaten me." I clear my throat and run my fingers through my hair to behind my ears. "He was the reason for the TaeKwonDo."

Esme places her hand over mine. "I'm sorry, Bella. You must have been frightened."

"It wasn't comfortable, but I dealt with it. When Mom would wake up from one of her binges, I would tell her about this guy and she wouldn't believe me." I do quote marks with my hands, "I was ruining her fun."

"What about your grandmother? Did she know?"

"She saw the men, but she had no idea what was going on. I never said anything. But if she knew..." I breathe out. _Heads would have rolled._

"Well, we can be thankful to your Gran that you are here. I know Edward is very happy about that." She broadly smiles.

I blush. "Me, too."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I wouldn't go home, despite all the persuasion. I won't leave Edward. I stand my ground and root my stubborness.

Esme swears Edward has met his match. I kind of agree. But don't tell him that. I send all of them home.

He wakes up hungry, after nine o'clock. And since there are no food restrictions, I go next door to Burger King and get us food. Edward downs two, double Whoppers, fries, onion rings, chicken fingers and an Oreo Brownie Sundae, washing it all down with a huge coke.

The nurse comes in to check his vitals and sees all the food wrappers. "What did you eat, young man?"

Edward smiles at me. "A feast!"

"Well, it's time for your medications." She turns to me. "I hear you aren't going home?"

I smile. "No, I'm stay."

"It's good to be the Chief's daughter!" she smirks.

Edwards smirks back, "Yes, it is."

He sighs, swallows down his pills and leans back on his pillow. "Thanks, Baby. That was great!"

Smiling, I kiss his hand. "I don't know where you put everything."

"I'm a growing boy," he playful taunts me, tickling my hand. "Ah, Bella, can you get my jacket for me? It's in the closet."

I walk to the closet, take his jacket off of the hanger and bring it to him.  
>"Come sit on the bed," he pleads.<p>

I sit on the edge of the bed, while he digs in his pocket. "I have something for you."

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to do that," I respond.

Edward takes out a small velvet box. I stare at it with wide eyes.  
>"Edward, is that what I think it is?" I shakily ask.<p>

"Bella, let me ..."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

What does that boy have in mind? And what will Bella have to say!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A/N  
>I've written a one-shot for <strong>Fandom 4 No Kid Hungry<strong> With a minimum donation of $10, you'll get stories from many Fan Fiction writers.  
>Go to: <strong>fandomcause (dot) info <strong>for all the details.  
>Please, help us to raise our goal amount of $2000.<br>In this great country, no one should be hungry. No child should suffer.  
>So, please, go to the site and buy a story.<p>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

ALL COMPLETE RECS:  
>Vines by FictionFreak95<br>Hit by Destiny by ocdness  
>Grand Jete` by Stella lunasky<br>Parachute by KitsuShel  
>Through the Flames by Sparkling Twilight<p>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	23. Chapter 23: Making Promises

_Hi Hi Everyone..._

_Okay, my usual spiel._

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636) _

_At the end of this story, please, read the A/N._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 23: Making Promises

From previous chapter:

"Come sit on the bed," he pleads.

I sit on the edge of the bed, while he digs in his pocket. "I have something for you."

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to do that," I respond.

Edward takes out a small velvet box. I stare at it with wide eyes.

"Edward, is that what I think it is?" I shakily ask.

"Bella, let me ..."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward takes in a huge breath and blows out. "It is and it isn't."

I still look at him very confused. "Edward, that's a ring, an engagement ring."

"Well, it's more of a promise," He smiles at me. "I'd get down on one knee, but I'm all hooked up."

"Are you serious?" I shake my head.

"Yes." His face is serious.

"You want to get married?" I blurt out.

"Yes, but not now," he says. "But it's a promise to marry you... after we graduate."

I stare at him, dumbfounded. "You want to get married, after we graduate?"

"Bella, stop repeating everything I say." He sighs and runs his finger through his hair. "Yes. I've given this a lot of thought."

"Apparently, you have. Did your mother and Alice know you were going to propose to me?"

"No. Well, Alice saw the ring. Knowing her, she assumed. And we've always been able to read one another."

"Edward, we're only seventeen. We're juniors in high school," I mumble.

"And we'll be eighteen, when we graduate. Legal adults, Bella." He grabs my hand. "So will you wear it? You'll promise to marry me?"

I look at the ring. "It's really beautiful, Edward. You spent too much money."

"Didn't spend anything. It was Mags' ring. She wants you to have it."

Okay, I get all misty and bite my lip. "Yeah?" And I giggle. "Mags knows?"

"She told me I could wait. Then, she said, she didn't or your Gran or our parents. So, three out of four is not bad odds," he states.

"Look, I figure we are going to go through college, maybe open a business. Money isn't going to be an issue for us, Bella. We won't have financial problems. But we can do things together. Be together." He smiles. "Grow together."

"Hmmm, when you put it that way." I look at the ring. Then, up at him. "Yes. Yes, I'll wear it and promise you."

"Would you mind kissing me, because I can't seem to get up here," he chuckles.

I get up from the bed and Edward places the ring on my finger. I lean over and kiss him on the lips. Edward grabs both sides of my head and deepens it, turning my body to his healthy side.

"I love you so much." There is an urgent plea in his voice.

"I love you, too." And I really look into his steamy, green eyes, because that was one powerful kiss. "Okay, do you want to tell me what this is really all about?" I wipe my mouth, get up from my side and sit back down on the bed.

He sighs very heavily. "Look, we've had some close calls. My mom and dad were happy... And he's gone. I don't want to miss anything with you, Bella."

"I know things have really gotten out of hand, but those people can't hurt us anymore." I start to giggle. "Okay, we've had our fair share of crazies." Edward rolls his eyes and I laugh. "But it's over. And we... are... fine."

He takes my hand and rub his thumb over my knuckles. "I feel better already."

A big, burly nurse walks in. She checks Edward's drip, holding a needle up. "Okay, young man, time for some meds. But by the look of you, I'd say your girlfriend is your best medicine."

Edward holds up my hand to show off the ring. "Fiancee!" He smiles.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Sorry for the very, very short chapter. Linda was all for sending this out!

Now, read her story! _Captain Howdy (#8065636) _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A/N  
>I've written a one-shot for <strong>Fandom 4 No Kid Hungry<strong> With a minimum donation of $10, you'll get stories from many Fan Fiction writers.  
>Go to: <strong>fandomcause (dot) info <strong>for all the details.  
>Please, help us to raise our goal amount of $2000.<br>In this great country, no one should be hungry. No child should suffer.  
>So, please, go to the site and buy a story.<p>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

ALL COMPLETE RECS:

Love in My Box by CosmoandMarvar

The Tutor by ItzMegan73

Take the Ice by BellaMarie117

This is Not My Life by IsaKassees

The Diner by Jessypt

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	24. Chapter 24: Fulfilling Dreams

_Hi Hi Everyone..._

_I apologize for taking two weeks to update. Yeah, RL can be overwhelming. But I did write some awesome stuff!_

_Okay, my usual spiel._

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636)_

_At the end of this story, please, read the A/N._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 24: Fulfilling Dreams

From previous chapter:

"I love you, too." And I really look into his steamy, green eyes, because that was one powerful kiss. "Okay, do you want to tell me what this is really all about?" I wipe my mouth, get up from my side and sit back down on the bed.

He sighs very heavily. "Look, we've had some close calls. My mom and dad were happy... And he's gone. I don't want to miss anything with you, Bella."

"I know things have really gotten out of hand, but those people can't hurt us anymore." I start to giggle. "Okay, we've had our fair share of crazies." Edward rolls his eyes and I laugh. "But it's over. And we... are... fine."

He takes my hand and rub his thumb over my knuckles. "I feel better already."

A big, burly nurse walks in. She checks Edward's drip, holding a needle up. "Okay, young man, time for some meds. But by the look of you, I'd say your girlfriend is your best medicine."

Edward holds up my hand to show off the ring. "Fiancee!" He smiles.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Once the euphoria of the proposal wears off, I think about many things. One of which is Charlie.

The morning after, he pokes his head into Edward's hospital room, toting two bagfuls of Egg McMuffins, hash browns and chocolate shakes, all smiles and goofy. Yeah, really weird.

He stares at my finger, before I can say anything, looks at Edward and calmly says, "I see you finally did it."

My jaw drops.

Edward smirks.

Charlie chuckles.

What is going on here? They both are in on something.

Edward shrugs and winces from moving his shoulder. "What?"

Squinting my eye, I sneer. "What's going on with you two?"

Charlie sits down in a chair and throws the McDonald's bag onto the hospital tray. "Better eat that before it gets cold."

I stare at him. "That's all you have to say? You don't have a list of complaints about this engagement?"

Edward grabs a sandwich, as he offers the bag to Charlie. My dad reaches up into the bag, pulls out a sandwich and takes a bite. "Nope."

I'm in the Twilight Zone. Who is this man in front of me and where is my father?

"You're serious, Dad?" I wonder in sheer confusion.

Between bites, he says, "Edward came to me. He asked if I would object to a future marriage."

My eyes bulge. "And?"

"And nothing, Bells. You two will be eighteen, next year. You both have plenty of money, which was your mother's and mine downfall. That eliminates that kind of stress. And you love each other. I would be a fool to not see that. And," he chews, swallows and speaks, "I'm not a hypocrite. I wasn't much older, when I married your mother." He takes another bite of his sandwich.

I am speechless.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward grabs for my hand. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I turn to look at Edward and wonder why he is so calm. "He's not yelling."

Charlie chuckles. "Would you like me to?"

"No. No. I'm just very surprised," I mumble. "I thought you would get all super cop on us."

Charlie signs, finishes the sandwich, wipes his mouth with a napkin and looks me dead in the eyes. "Bells, Mags gave me the rundown." He huffs, "Sounded like your Gran. Now, I know why those two were two peas in a pod. She made sense." He throws his hands up, stands, kisses me on my forehead and heads for the door, turning slightly. "You're going to do what you want to do..." Sighs. "I did." He walks out.

I leave it alone. The old saying "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth" applies to Charlie. Yeah, I leave it alone.

Now, I can concentrate on the main issue of Edward, my fiance`. He sleeps on his back rather deeply with a slight snore and his head to the side. I stare at him. Really take in his features and how beautiful he truly is. But I can see his flaws. His nose tilts to his right side. His beard isn't full, it's rather sparse under his cheeks; kind of patchy. His crazy, wild hair that sticks up all over the place. And those are the things I love the most about him. The bronzy-brown color of each wavy strand, the green with gold specks of his deep-set eyes, his long legs, his long, artistic fingers and that "v". _Hmmmm_.

We fit one another. When he tucks me under his arm, I mold right to him. When our lips meet, they cover one another exactly. Both of us with pouty bottom lips. I love his lips. My heart races, when I think about our kisses. He tastes like mint, coffee and a touch of cinnamon. Yeah, pleasant, bitter and a bit of a burn. He leaves his mark. No guy does or will do what Edward does to me.

When I get him back home, I want to practice giving him blow jobs. I know this sounds shocking, but it's not a Lauren Mallory kind of attitude. I really want to do this for him. He needs to relax and I think this will take any and all tension away. Okay, I am serious. It's not something I impulsively think I am being pushed into doing. It's therapeutic. Less tension will speed the healing process. Yes, I want to touch him, feel him and allow him to feel me, but all hormones aside, I want to please Edward, in every way. And, as decent as he is, he is still a male. I know he has needs.

Yeah, I am only seventeen, but I am a responsible person. How could I not be? I can balance a checkbook, stretch a paycheck to its limit, cook, clean and take very good care of myself, for a very a long time. Necessities that are second-nature. I am not boy-crazy (never have been). I didn't run after boys or try to lure one to my bedroom. I am always the good girl, always home, taking care of something for my mother or always doing homework or reading a book.

Edward is new, in oh so many ways. We are both virgins, but want to explore our sexuality with one another, because we care about the other. It's not about about getting laid. It's about expression and our desire for one another. I read every night about what we can do. I have a box of condoms, the XXL size. Edward is a big boy. I know my body will adjust to his size, but the initial entrance of his head is going to hurt like a bitch. That much I really understand.

I fantasize, now, and masturbate. I didn't before, because I never did anything. But Edward makes me feel it's alright. And I feel I need to ready myself for him. I don't do it, while Charlie is home. Or if I do, I go into the shower. I pretend Edward is with me, standing behind me covering his body over mine. His hardness against my back. I can see myself reach around and stroke his length, while he cups my breasts and teases me. His groans, his growls, as I massage him and feel him grow. We move with one another. That's when I will slide my fingers over my clit and add some pressure. I guide Edward between my legs and feel his head up and down my slickness. We breathe heavily. Yet, I imagine him say the sweetest things into my ear. His warm breath tingling at my jawline, as he drops little kissed down my neck, with whispers of his love. I run my hands up around his neck, sliding my fingers through his hair, pulling lightly. Being fully open to him, he takes one hand and roams my breasts, squeezing and pinching, while the other hand guides his cock slowly into me. He presses me up against the tile our heads to one side, as he glides in and out in a slow, direct pace. He begins to draw circles around my clit and I feel the tightening in my stomach. The warmth builds to a heated fire and flames are ready to burst. Our rhythm is steady, but our pace quickens. Edward pounds into me, with the echoes of slapping skin overhead. It's quite realistic to me, as I climax. We both do, always at the same time. We are together, so simpatico. This is what I want for us. And when he wakes up, I want to tell him.

It's as though he reads my mind, Edward awakes, gives me a slight smile and takes a deep breath. "Hey, Baby."

"Hi, yourself, " I whisper and stand to kiss his lips. Edward's passion gets the best of him and I kneel on the bed for a better position over him.

I sit back down in the chair, wiping my lips. "I've had an epiphany, Edward."

He smiles. "And, Bella?"

"The doctor explained to me that you would heal quicker with a lot of rest and relaxation."

He sits up slowly and carefully. "Okay, that's a given."

"He said that any stress could impede your progress." I bite my lip.

"Impede? Okay." He watches me, carefully.

"And I've been doing some research on stress techniques," I manage to to say with confidence.

Edward chuckles, "Are you going to do hypnotherapy on me?" He grabs one of the milkshakes, takes off the lid to gulp it down.

I state very seriously, "No, blowjobs."

Edward spits, no projects chocolate shake across the room and, down his face and all over himself. He coughs and groans, as he grabs his sore shoulder. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be happy about this."

I grab paper towels near the sink and start to wipe him up. Rubbing his stomach and crotch, up and down, his bulge grows. "Sorry, sorry." I throw the towels away.

"Bella, what brought this on?" He takes a pillow and covers himself.

I lower my head and mumble, "I thought that this would be the next step. I mean, we have been … touching one another. We've dry humped, for God sake! We're engaged!"

Edward sighs. "I didn't ask you to be my wife, so I could get into your pants, Bella."

"I know that," I huff. "Edward, I've been getting ready for you."

His eyes bulge. "What do you mean, you've been getting ready for me?"

"Well, I'm preparing for sex. And I don't believe that will make me a Lauren Mallory or anything like my mother."

Now, I rant a bit, getting up out the chair and pacing. Edward watches me go back and forth. "No matter what I do, I know once you enter me, it's going to hurt like hell. You are a BIG boy!"

Edward frowns and clears his throat. "You have been thinking about this? Like that?"

"Well, yeah. I think, as long as you are slow and careful, the burn will die down and we can hump like rabbits."

His eyes are off in space. He holds his laugh.

"I mean, we will use condoms. Oh, I bought XXL for us. I really don't have anything to compare your size, other than the porn I have been watching. And you seem to be bigger than the guys..."

"You've been watching porn, Bella?" He smirks.

"Yes, it is really quite informative. Edward, I can't ask anyone about what I am supposed to do."

"Baby, we don't need to fucking ask anyone or watch porn. We may be virgins, but we will know what to do."

"But I want to be good at it, Edward." I sigh and sit on the bed. "I want to please you. It's important to me."

He closes his eyes and, then looks at me. "You already please me. The rest will just happen."

"Are you angry with me about all of this?"

"No, of course not, you crazy loon. I want to be with you, too. I love you, Bella."

I snake my hand on his thigh. "Then, maybe while you need extra rest, I could relax you," I sing. My hand runs higher, while Edward closes his eyes.

I quickly get up.

"Hey, where are you going?" He reaches out.

I turn to look at him, over my shoulder, as I go towards the door. "Just locking the door." And I return to my thigh climbing.

"That feels good, Bella." He swallows hard and takes a breath, as I pull the blanket down and lift up his damp hospital gown, exposing his boxers.

I climb up onto the bed, between Edward's legs and massage his thighs and back down to his knees. He sighs and shifts his body to my hands.

"You have this massage thing down," he chuckles through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you ain't seen anything, yet. I've been practicing," I say with great pride.

He opens his eye with fire. "Practicing with someone else?"

Leaning on my heals, I sit up straight. "Don't be silly! I used bananas, until I found this cucumber in your fridge. It was about your size." I measure with my hands and clear my throat, "Yeah, I think I have managed my gag reflex."

Edward starts to breathe heavily. "Your gag reflex?"

I smile. "You'll see."

I lean down and slowly drag my tongue from Edward's right knee to his thigh, over his boxers, up his stomach and lightly kiss his navel. His eyes follow my movement. Smiling, I peck his lips and he pecks back.

"You're really getting into this," he softly moans.

I whisper kisses up his jawline, the good side, and circle his ear with my tongue, blowing warm and long. I breathe hard over his chest and lick his nipples, barely touching him.

I giggle, blowing onto his skin, "As I said, you ain't seen nothing yet, Baby."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am really relaxed," he hums.

"Good." I smile.

And I carefully cup his balls through his boxers in my hands and massage them in circle.

Edward makes these little grunting noises with his good hand on top of mine.

Okay, I frown the boxers are really in the way.

"Edward... ah, can I take your boxers off?... Um, please?"

Since he doesn't say anything, I tug them off and stare at his erection. Now, Edward is a very hot guy, but his penis is perfect. "You have a perfect penis," I tell him.

He sleepily moans, "Perfect penis, Bella?"

"God Edward it's so soft."

"Bella, I think you have that all wrong." He grabs my hand and smooths it down his very stiff shaft. "That's not soft, Baby."

"Yes, you are hard, but the skin is so soft. Edward, it's smooth. Your skin is like silk..." I hover over him. "I want to feel you."

As I stroke him, he places his one hand over mine. I kneel up and remove his hand, toss my hair to one side, holding his perfect penis in both of my hands. I cup his head, swirl the pre-cum over and around with my tongue.

Edward actually wiggles and squirms with a giddy laugh.

Then, I suck. Well, not bad suck. A good suck. At first, quick little spurts at his opening, licking round the edges. I inhale a huge breath and take his head into my mouth, sucking him in and out with pressure from my lips and teeth. I nibble around the head, tiny little bites. Edward giggles saying it tickles. I didn't know his voice could get that high.

I ask him to hold my hair back, as I get up on my knees and position his perfect penis to slide into my mouth. He wraps my hair around his wrist and holds tightly. Slowly, but surely I glide the "PP" all the way down my throat. Edward bolts up into me and we begin to dance a rhythm. He juts up and I come down. The pace is simple. Then, we speed up. He's really quiet. A few moans, but he holds back. I think he doesn't want anyone to hear what we were doing.

"Bella," he gasps. "I'm going to cum."

And sure enough, he does. Three quick squirts of his perfect penis, seminal fluid fills my mouth. A little salty, maybe a bit mushroomy, or possibly cinnamony is his taste.

He opens his eyes, I smile and swallow, making a large gulping noise. Edward looks like he's ready for round two.

"Have you any idea how fucking hot that was?" he rasps.

I wipe my lips and sigh. "Yeah, your face was priceless."

I help Edward put his boxers back on and cover him with the blanket, walk over swaying my hips to unlock the door and walk into the bathroom to freshen up. I brush my hair and put it into a high ponytail. Open a bottle of mouthwash and gargle. Scrub my face and hands with the hospital soap. I am squeaky clean with no signs or smells of Edward on me. The perfect penis remains a secret. _HA, say that five times... fast._

I sit back down on the chair, but Edward beckons me onto the bed. A nice, long lingering kiss steams me up and I whimper.

"I feel like a selfish prick," he mumbles.

"Why do you say that?" I frown.

"Bella, I didn't do anything for you," he complains.

"This is about your recovery, Edward. When you heal, I heal. Besides, when you are stronger, you can watch these instructionals on cunnilingus."

"You make it sounds so clinical." He pouts.

"Hey, was my blowjob clinical?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Alice wants to have a welcome home slash Halloween party. Costumes are a must. No one gets in, unless they are something other than themselves. I guess that does make sense.

We decorate the house with a huge "Welcome Home, Edward" banner. Outside, there are coffins, skeletons and RIP grave stones on the front lawn. On the inside, Alice spreads fake cobwebs all over the place with plastic spiders, rats and vermin.

I prepare all finger food, chips and dips, cookies and a huge cake. Yeah, It says, "Welcome Home, Edward."

After nine days of treatment, medication, ultracare and boring rest (except for our closed door visits), the doctors finally release my fiance` from the hospital. He comes home to the par-tay!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

And how do they par-tay? Is it a fun time with spooks and ghouls? 

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Now, read Linda's story! _Captain Howdy (#8065636)_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

A/N  
>I've written a one-shot for <strong>Fandom 4 No Kid Hungry<strong> With a minimum donation of $10, you'll get stories from many Fan Fiction writers.  
>Go to: <strong>fandomcause (dot) info <strong>for all the details.  
>Please, help us to raise our goal amount of $2000.<br>In this great country, no one should be hungry. No child should suffer.  
>So, please, go to the site and donate. Hey, buy a story or two.<p>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS: WIP

Where the Streets Have No Name by DreamoftheEndless

Cutlass by TKegl

DogStar by spanglemaker09

Culture Shock by kitkat681

Blind Spot by FictionFreak95

The Presidential Treatment by smmiskimen

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	25. Chapter 25: Partay Time

_Hi Everyone..._

_Yeah, I want to address last chapter's sexual scenes. No, I don't want this story to be based on Bella and Edward's sexual escapades. Teenagers come into their own and, naturally, sex is a focus. But when you have extreme emotions of ultimate love, the physical does present itself. I want you to experience their new adventures, as they proceed through this story to find their home._

_Okay, my usual spiel._

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636)._

_But this chapter is not edited. So, if you see any mistakes, they are mine, not Linda's._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 25: Par-tay Time

From previous chapter:

Alice wants to have a welcome home slash Halloween party. Costumes are a must. No one gets in, unless they are something other than themselves. I guess that does make sense.

We decorate the house with a huge "Welcome Home, Edward" banner. Outside, there are coffins, skeletons and RIP grave stones on the front lawn. On the inside, Alice spreads fake cobwebs all over the place with plastic spiders, rats and vermin.

I prepare all finger food, chips and dips, cookies and a huge cake. Yeah, It says, "Welcome Home, Edward."

After nine days of treatment, medication, ultracare and boring rest (except for our closed door visits), the doctors finally release my fiance` from the hospital. He comes home to the par-tay!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The engagement is a mute issue. Both Edward and I want to keep it on a low frequency. So, the family respects our wishes and we go on like any other day. Although, Esme continues to wink at me and Mags smiles... a lot.

Alice, Jasper, Mags, Esme and I prepare for the Halloween bash of the century that will be the beginning of all the parties throughout the school year, according to Alice.

Alice and I add more and more decorations and special effects. We set up a punch bowl into a large aluminum container with dry ice on the kitchen island. We look hysterical with the huge protective gloves for the ice handling. Our hands are bigger than our bodies. Later, we will add boiling water to get the fog effect. Alice is very happy about this.

Jasper just shakes his head and eats the cookies I made that look like fingers. It's weird to watch him shove them into his mouth. There is a thin coating of red raspberry jam on top. Looks like blood all around his mouth. And when he smiles, his teeth are all bloody looking, too.

Mags' mobility is much better with her walker, so she adds to the Halloween Hoopla, wearing a pointed witch's hat, black and white-striped stockings, a black dress and curly toe shoes. And rubber bats hang from her walker.

Esme gets into the spirit, as she walks down the stairway in this flowy, multi-layered, ghostly-white, chiffon gown. Her face is white with hollow-black, sunken cheeks. Her auburn, waist-length wig is full of massive curls that flow down her back. Underneath all the scary make-up, she is still a beauty. We razz her a little about being the undead and she laughs. She really laughs. Alice and I take this all in and smile at one another.

Cooking on very low heat in the double and baker's ovens, I have chicken drummettes, Swedish meatballs, pigs in a blanket, potato puffs, lasagna, and bagel pizzas. Edward will be so happy. After so many days of hospital food, he will love this menu and pig out.

The banner didn't look right to me, so Alice and I redo it with red paint. Looks kind of Halloweeny with dipping letters of blood. We hang it over the dining room table above the chandelier.

All the hot foods will be on the dining room table. There are six, huge aluminum containers with sterno heaters on one side. On the other, there are platters of cut vegetables, fruits and dips.

We place a smaller table across for the dining room table for the cake. I also have pumpkin, ghost, bat and the finger cookies. A three-tier platter of chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with orange and black frosting with sprinkles. There are coffin and pumpkin bowls of candy, nuts, pretzels and chips, throughout the living room. And we can't forget the drink station in the kitchen.

Jasper rigs up these colorful strobe lights in the front graveyard. The shadows are spooky. I'm sure they will look amazing, after it gets dark.

Alice places a howling, screeching doormat at the front door. When people stand on it, it howls out very loudly. It will get a few hearts racing, later. or kill someone.

Okay, it's after three. Time to get Edward. The party starts in three hours.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

When I walk into Edward's room, I find three candy-stripers all around his bed. I quietly place the bag of clothes, my jacket and one for Edward onto a chair and stand at the doorway, crossing my arms under my chest and watching the exchange of each bimbo. One tries to outdo the other, in getting his attention. He looks totally uncomfortable, as the tall blonde runs her long red fingernails through his hair.

I'll coin her, Bimbo number one. She says, "Oh, Edward, your hair is so soft." She reached over and dips her boobs into his face.

He coughs.

Bimbo number two runs up, bouncing her chest into Edward's face. Her high-pitchy, nasally voice whines, "Hey, I want to touch!"

And lastly, number three bimbo screams out, "Me, too." Another bouncing set of mammaries, only cows would appreciate.

As they all argue over poor Edward's hair, I finally move to give him a break.

I clear my throat and sarcastically plead, "Would you move your utters and give him some air?"

All three turn to look at me and stare wide-eyed and clueless.

I know I look pretty damn good in my fitted sweater dress. Every sinful curve hugs the fabric, nice and short to showcase my long legs and a rich royal blue color that highlights my blemish-free, pale skin. Yes, I feel confident. Yes, I feel pretty. And yes, these girls have nothing on me.

_I know that sounds bad, but it is what it is._

Edward's face lights up. "Bella!" Relief fills his face.

"Hi, Baby." I coo.

I walk over to the bed with an extra swish in my sway. Edward gulps, staring at my hips. I smile with my eyes on him.

The three cows are silent. They stand in a stupor. And I literally have to move them over to get to Edward.

I crawl up onto the bed, get in between his legs, place my hands on top of the headboard, lean over and kiss the hell out of him.

All three gasp, as I turn to look at them. Oh ya, my fanny in the air and Edward like mush.

"Are you girls taking good care of my fiance`?" I question oh so sweetly.

I kiss his nose and flash my ring up, so they can take a large gander.

They trip over one and other, as they run out of the room. Dare I say, they won't come back.

Edward grabs my right hip and pulls me down over him. "Hi," he whispers into my mouth. And the sparks fly.

I maneuver carefully, as I get up. "As much as I would love to swap spit with you, Mr. Cullen, you are about to be released. So, let's get you dressed." I wipe my mouth and smile.

"You want to dress me?" He smirks.

God, give him a few blow jobs and he is too cocky for his own good.

"Edward, let me ask you a stupid question," I huff and stand near him. straightening out my dress.

He looks up at me. "Okay."

"Can you dress yourself with your injured shoulder, yet?" I sweetly ask and bat my eyelashes.

He smiles, turns red and chuckles, "No, I can't"

I grab the bag of fresh clothes for him, open it and take out clean boxers, an undershirt, a sweater, jeans, socks and sneakers, placing them on the bed. I slyly say, "Well, then, I guess you will need some help."

A nurse comes in with the final release papers, hands me prescriptions and instructions for Edward's care. She does her basic check and leaves us alone. I lock the door.

"Okay, let's get you dressed and home," I order.

Edward smiles, as he stands from the bed. "You know, you're getting kind of bossy."

"Are you complaining?" My face is to the side and I give him a slight giggle, as I pick up the boxer shorts from the chair and hold them out for him.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Nope. Never. Not one fucking complaint." And he drops the hospital gown to the floor, looking down.

Like a beacon of light, his erection springs to attention. "Really, Edward?"

"Bella, I can't go home like this," he slyly smirks, as his eyes reach mine. "Look what you do to me," he pleads.

Slowly, I bend to my knees in front of him. Edward blurts out a deep moan. I slide my hands up his tight legs and blow warm air over him. He shutters and leans closer to me.

"God Bella." His hands halo my hair.

I lift his right leg and place it into the boxers and then the left. As I ride the underwear up his legs, I slide over him.

"You're going to fall over," I access and sit him in a chair with the fallen boxers around his ankles. "I think you're getting too used to the idea of me on my knees!"

As I massage him, he strains, "Actually, hmmm, I'd like to see you naked and squirm underneath me!"

"Aren't you growing some huge balls?" I huff.

"You've got your them in your hands, Bella, you can see how big they are." he kiddingly hisses.

And I burst out laughing. "Oh God, Edward, only you would make me laugh about your nuts!" I fall over. "Is it possible you can deflate your hard on, get you dressed and home?"

He pouts with his bottom lip out. "You're mean!"

I kiddingly whine, "We have to get home and change into our costumes. Besides, I made all your favorites. I've really worked hard." I pull the pout act. And he falls for it. I love this guy, as I mold my fingers around him. "Gotcha!"

"Oh yeah, you do," he moans.

Two minutes of rough riding fingers and Edward brings it all home in record time. A little wash, dress him up and we are in the car within fifteen minutes.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

By the time we arrive home, the sun is low. Jasper has all the strobe lights going. The graveyard lights up with colors and some moss? Oh yeah, Alice! It's her "Thriller".

I park in the driveway and turn to watch Edward's face. He doesn't know where to look first.

"I can't believe you guys did all of this," he shakes his head in amazement and sighs.

I get out of the driver's side and walk around to Edward, helping him get out of the car. "Wait until you see the inside."

With my arm around his waist, we get up to the front door, as Alice throws the door open. She screams, "Welcome Home, Edward!" We both jump back and stare at her, stepping on the matt, the screaming begins. Edward grabs me tighter and yelps like a girl. _So much for his manhood._

Alice is Alice... in Wonderland. With long blonde wig, blue headband and a pair of Mary Janes, Alice will not be late for her important date. Her dress is blue cotton with a white collar and white cotton apron. It fits her waist snuggly, as the skirt is full and flowy.

But what catches our eye, as we walk into the living room, is Jasper. Edward squeezes me harder, because I know we both want to burst out into laughter. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Jaspers wears hot and pale pink fur stripes, long tail, fuzzy ears and whiskers. His mouth goes across his face in a very stupid grin. He is quite proud of his costume, for some strange reason. He oddly smiles and meows at us. And we laugh... hysterically.

Then, Edward sees Esme. He freezes with his mouth wide open. "Mom, you look amazing."

Esme walks over to him, gently hugs and cries, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

I shake my finger, "Okay, no crying, young lady. We are having a par-tay!"

And Mags joins in with a screeching holler. "Oh yeah, I need a beer."

Edward chuckles, as he eyes her hanging bats from her walker. "You're really bats, Mags!"

She gawfs, "And you know it!"

"Okay, let me get the wait staff to set up the food and we can get ready," I say to Edward.

Mags smiles, "Already got them slaving in the kitchen, Bella. You two go get gussied up!"

"Thanks, Mags."

"Bella, do I have a costume?" Edward questions.

I just smile and bat my eyes.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Aye, my swashbuckling pirate emerges from his bathroom, looking really hot and... dashing! The white-cotton, full long-sleeved shirt open on the chest fits him perfectly. I appraise him from head to toe. _Oooo, love that word appraise. _

The beige suede fitted pants hug his tush, black leather knee-high boots with buckles accentuate that fit and around the belt is a sword scabbard, a holster of a blade. Yes, a sword. Captain Jack Sparrow would be proud. I know I am.

Edward walks over to me, having trouble with his bandana. "Could you...?"

"Sure," I agree.

He finally looks up at me. "Wow, Bella!"

Yeah, I was hoping for that reaction.

My deep blue, satin dress is very low cut with a black velvet, push-up corset. The waist is tight and the floor-length skirt is full. My stiletto, black leather boots give me some extra height, but Edward's eyes remain on my boobs.

As I fix his bandana, Edward plays with my hair, pulling it all to one side. Woah, I can feel his heat. "You look very handsome, Edward." I scold, "And stop staring at my boobs."

"Fuck. I can't help it. Their in my face." He smiles. "Is it me or did you grow?"

I pick up my skirt to show him my heels.

"Okay." He ponders. "I kind of like you fucking shorter."

"Why? So you can really see down my boobs." I quip.

"No, I just like you little." I get a happy smile and he kisses me. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

After I help Edward on with his knee-length, brown suede coat, we slide his sling over his shoulder, fit his pirates hat over the bandana and we head up the stairs.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The party is in full swing. Music blares, people dance, eat and just hang out. I think the whole Forks High population is here, wall to wall ghouls and goblins.

Emmett and Rosalie stop in for a little while. They interrupt the kids' trick or treating to show them the wild decorations.

Rosalie sees the ring on my finger and freaks out with excitement. She offers to help me plan a wedding, while Emmett explains to Edward about a ball and chain. All done in absolute humor. They gather up their kids and we send them home with food.

We find Alice in the kitchen, stoking up the dry ice. It's very foggy in the kitchen. She's happy. I watch her blow on the ice and giggle. Jasper sits next to her, eating.

Edward and I walk from room to room, holding hands and talking with everyone. It's really a great party. No one trashes anything. Mostly, everyone is dancing and singing along with the music.

All of a sudden, the front door crashes open. Everyone freezes and there is a deathly silence. Charlie barges into the house with cap-guns a blazing, shouting, "I heard there was a party going on!"

Everyone stares at him in fright.

"What? I thought this was a great costume." He shoots his little guns. "I am the Chief of Police!" More shots. "And I came to par-tay!"

He heads for the kitchen, as he passes us. "You look beautiful, Bells!"

Edward and I laugh and everyone else follows, once they realize my father is off-duty, heading for a beer.

Alice shuts off the music. "Okay, Everyone, I've got an announcement. Quiet down. Quiet down." You can hear a pin drop.

"So glad all of you came tonight." Everyone cheers, hoots and hollers.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well, this is the first of many parties by the Cullens and a Swan." More cheers.

"It has been a real fun beginning of the school year, but we're here and the bad guys aren't." Alice raises her fists and shouts.

There are a lot of screams of, "Go Alice".

She clears her throat and excitedly screams, "So, to let all of you know, officially... Our Homecoming King and Queen are engaged. Yeah. Yeah. My brother grew a set!"

Everyone laughs.

Edward drops his head to my shoulders and whispers into my ear, "I'm gonna fucking kill her."

"So, no one ask me anymore tonight, okay, if they are. Got it? Love you Bella and Edward." A lightbulb goes off in her head. "Oh. Oh. You really will be my sister." She laughs. "Thank you, Edward!"

And the Queen of Hearts disappears into the crowd with the cheshire cat close behind.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I wonder who spiked the punch?

Now, read Linda's story! _Captain Howdy (#8065636)_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS: WIP

Graduate Bitterness by RMacaroni

Practice to Deceive by Livie79

Beyond the Scope by Catastrophia

Hear Me by Smmiskimen

Win Some, Lose Some by Savage7289

Inside Man by ooza

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	26. Chapter 26: The After Party

_Hi Everyone..._

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636)._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 26: The After Party  
>From previous chapter:<p>

"Yeah. Yeah. Well, this is the first of many parties by the Cullens and a Swan." More cheers.

"It has been a real fun beginning of the school year, but we're here and the bad guys aren't." Alice raises her fists and shouts.

There are a lot of screams of, "Go Alice."

She clears her throat and excitedly screams, "So, to let all of you know, officially... Our Homecoming King and Queen are engaged. Yeah. Yeah. My brother grew a set!"

Everyone laughs.

Edward drops his head to my shoulders and whispers into my ear, "I'm gonna fucking kill her."

"So, no one ask me any more tonight, okay, if they are. Got it? Love you Bella and Edward." A lightbulb goes off in her head. "Oh. Oh. You really will be my sister." She laughs. "Thank you, Edward!"

And the Queen of Hearts disappears into the crowd with the Cheshire cat close behind.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

With all the commotion of the party clean up, Charlie deeply sleeps on one of the living room sofas, loudly snoring like a bear. The wait staff is efficient and very quiet. I truly should tell them that a bomb could go off and he wouldn't hear a thing. And normally Charlie is a light sleeper, habit from his job, but after a six pack or more, he's in a drunken coma. His partner in crime, Mags, sleeps across from him on the other sofa, harmonizing with her own nasal vibrations, squeaking, I think, but I'm not quite sure what that sound is coming out of her.

I do have to thank Jasper over and over for video taping dad and Mags' drinking contest. It will serve me well with any future issues with Charlie. Oh, the embarrassment. Dad and Mags chug bottles of beer, one after one, soaking in a bubbly mess. The video shows their giddy play of who can drench the other the most, who can drink a bottle down faster, and the piece de resistance, who can burp the loudest. And I have to say, Mags gets Charlie on that one. _Hahahahahahaha! _I do have a sinister side. Well, maybe a survival mode!

Throughout the whole clean up, we keep the back door open in the kitchen to ventilate all the standing fog from the dry ice. The backyard looks like an English moor, all mysterious and dark.

Edward and I trudge through the billowy land clouds and go sit out on the Adirondack chairs near the fire pit. We push the chairs next to one another and hold each other's hands.

The moon is after the full cycle, so we still have a bright light from the sky. I watch Edward draw circles on my left palm and up my arm. It tickles and I giggle.

"Thanks for the party," he quietly mumbles.

"You are more than welcome," I answer him.

Silence.

"Are you tired? Um, in any pain?" I look at him.

"A little." He looks up at me, still holding my hand. "I meant tired, not pain."

I sigh. "Good."

Silence.

"You seem so far away." He clears his throat. "Come... please, sit on my lap."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You weigh all of a hundred pounds!" he chuckles.

I quip, "One hundred and six!"

He fully laughs. "I can throw you with one hand."

We both laugh. He stops. "Please?"

I get up and carefully straddle his lap. The huge skirt tumbles all around us and I place my head on his right shoulder. "This okay?" My right hand rests on his chest.

"Yeah. I just needed to hold you," he whispers through my hair near my ear, as he moves his hand under the fabric.

Edward touches my thigh and my breath hitches. "I want to touch you, Bella. Can I touch you?"

I can barely answer, since I hold my breath. "Yes," I squeak out.

At first, his hand slides so tenderly up and down my inner thigh, barely touching my skin with light fingertips. I breathe in slowly to savor his touch, as his fingertips draw circles over the fabric of my panties. I swallow and exhale slowly, as I feel myself lose control, but my eyes never leave his.

His circles rub harder and he pulls the fabric to the side. One long finger twirls through my curls, pulling and tugging. I shift to spread myself more open. Edward gets the hint and tickles my opening, painting me like a brush. The slick wetness drips over his finger and he pulls away. I whine from his absence. He bring his glossy, smooth finger to his lips and tastes me, humming. Then, he extends his finger to my lips and I take a lick.

"That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen, Baby." And he crashes his lips to mine. This kiss is raw and passionate. The sounds are loud and bold. Our teeth clash, our lips pucker and our moans override one another.

Edward finds his way through all the fabric and plunges two fingers into me. I gasp. He breathes deeply. While his fingers dip in and out in rhythmic motions, his thumb rubs my clit. He watches what he is doing to me, as he rubs harder and deeper.

I suck in air through my clenched teeth and ride his hand. I hold back my scream, as I tighten around his fingers, exploding and shattering into tiny bits of glitter. I feel as though I am sprinkling all over the both of us.

I rest my head on his shoulder, trying to catch my breath. Edward whispers in my ear, "I want more, Bella."

I bring my head up and stare into his eyes. "You do?"

"All week you have been taking care of me. I want to make you feel good, Bella."

"Ah, Edward, did you not see what you just did?" I kid him.

"I need to make it more for you. I want to be inside of you... but only if you are ready," he says so softly.

I look at him, my eyes going back and forth. I smile and kiss his lips very lightly. "I've been ready." I kiss him again. "Just been waiting for you, Edward."

"It's dark out here, only the moonlight. Everyone is busy inside. Shit, your father is shitfaced." We both giggle.

"But wouldn't you want to make this some place special?... In a bed? Maybe go out to dinner? I don't know."

"Edward, this is special. We're together." I sigh. "Look around us."

"But aren't you cold?"

"I'm so turned on by you, I'm burning up." I kiss him more passionately.

I breathe out, "Now less talking and more touching."

"Baby, lift up a little," he strains.

I hold onto the arms of the chair and lift up, while Edward pops his button and pulls down his zipper. Once his pants are at his knees, I try to take my panties off. With no success, I pull again with Edwards help and we tear them to shreds.

"Aren't we anxious," I kid.

"Bella, you really..." I interrupt him, "Yes!"

"Let me get you wet," he says.

"Edward, believe me, I'm wet!"

And we just stare at one another. We didn't need any more words.

I reach down and surround my fingers around his erection. His cock feels so smooth, like silk. I massage and grip him tighter, moving from his base to his thick head and wiping his pre-cum all over with my thumb. I ready myself on my knees with Edward between me.

"I'm going to let you do this, Bella. So when it hurts, you can slow it down."

I nod my head. Our eyes remain on one another. I place Edward's head at my center and sit forward very slowly. He stretches me a bit and I stop.

"You okay?" Edwards cups my face.

"Yeah, It burns a little bit, but it's not that bad. I feel stretched out, but not pain."

I sit a little further, as Edward goes deep into me. The burning feeling didn't last. Just the burning desire for friction.

Edward whisper, "Fuck" over and over.

I rise up and down slowly, gaining a rhythm. Edward holds onto my bare hips under the dress, guiding me. He slides his good hand between us and rubs my clit. Within in minutes, I feel my walls tighten around his cock and my inner fireworks go off. I can see the colorful splintering of sparks shoot in all directions. Edward follows right behind me with three very long thrusts. We both collapse into one another and hold on tightly.

Edward speaks first, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I rest my head on his shoulder.

Alice walks out from the back door and I freeze. Edward starts to chuckle. Yeah, right. Ah, his sister is ten feet from us and his cock is still in me.

"Hey guys." Alice stands next to us.

"Hey, Alice." I smile.

Edward laughs, hysterically.

Alice frowns and stares at Edward, "What's so funny?"

And Edward chuckled harder, when Jasper lazily walks up next to Alice.

I shift hard on Edward and he yells out.

And Alice gets it. Her face, even in the moonlight, shows her realization.

"Oh my God. Oh my God."

Edward is a hyena, laughing into my collarbone.

And I shift again and he stops breathing.

"Keep it up and I'll break it!" I giggle.

Jasper 's eyes widen and he nods his head. "Ah, Alice, why don't we go back into the..." He spits and giggles, "...house."

Alice runs back into the house with Jasper following behind. He waves without turning his head. His shoulders slump down, but shake. The fucker laughs.

Edward burst out, "We're fucking lovebugs! Yeah!"

I feel him swell up inside of me and he bucks up.

"You're like a bucking bronco!" I grab the sides of the chair.

"Is it too much for you?" he says sympathetically.

"Actually, I'm fine." I nod.

"Yeah?" He slowly pulls out and in.

I hiss, "I never knew how good this could feel."

Edward breathes in a deep breath and exhales. "Bella... the whole time in the hospital. Ah, all the times you went down on me. You never once asked me to make you feel good."

"Okay, let me say something, first. God, this feels so good this slow. Like we aren't building up to a fast orgasm, but this is a slow burn, no tickle. I like this. You feel good just going in and out like this. The only thing is that I wish I could see your cock sliding into me. So, we have to do this again."

"You want to watch?" I nod and Edward smiles. "You're such a clean, dirty girl."

"Yeah, I am." I close my eyes for a second and massage his scalp. I open my eyes to his beautiful face.

"After I went home from the hospital, I'd crawl into bed and finger myself, until I came." I sigh. "It doesn't compare to this. Even though you have magical fingers, nothing is as good as this. Well, so far. We've only done this two times."

"I'm sure we will get creative, as we practice," he grunts.

"Oh, we're practicing? This isn't the real thing?" I kid.

He laughs. "This is the real thing, Baby. I mean we'll know one another's body. Fuck, this feels so good."

He bucks up into me and I start to get that coiling in my gut. "I'm starting, Edward."

"I like it that you are so verbal." And he pushes faster. "Are you almost there, because I'm fucking going to cum."

Breathing heavily, I reach under my skirt and massage my clit and Edward starts to pound quickly. I clench my teeth, rub harder and my orgasm spreads throughout my body. Jesus, the ends of my hair tingle.

Edward cums hard and rests his head on my shoulder, whispering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

We enter the quiet house, smelling of sweat and sex. A small light is on over the stove. The kitchen sparkles clean. And the dry ice container is by the garage door on the floor. Otherwise, the room is the same.

We walk through the kitchen into the living room. Mags no longer is on one of the sofas, but Charlie sleeps soundly with a blanket over him. His rumbling breaths and slight snores fill the air. Hand in hand we descend the stairs to Edward's room.

We aren't awkward. I mean we just had sex... twice. It was magical. Almost surreal. _Like a dream?_

Edward guides me to the bathroom. "I think we need to clean up."

"Yeah, I'm kind of sticky?" I smile.

"Shower or bath?" he asks.

"Let me cover your bandage with plastic, first. But I'd like a shower, if that's okay?"

"Wouldn't a bath be good for..." He gestures wildly with his hands toward my lady bits.

"Edward, for some reason, I don't have any pain or burning. I'm good."

He laughs, "I swear, you'll probably fucking spit out first kid right out."

And we both stare at one another.

"Yyyyou want kids?" I stutter.

"Yeah." He shakes his head up and down. "With you." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I exhale. I didn't even know I was holding my breath. "I want a lot of kids, Edward."

"We can have as many as you want. I'm all for the practicing," he chuckles into my ear.

"You and the practicing," I mumble into his shoulder.

I look up and he peppers little kisses all over my neck and cheeks. His mouth covers mine and I hum, "Let me fix your bandage."

I pull away, grab the surgical tape out of the drawer and a huge bandage. I unbutton his shirt and remove it carefully. Once I have the bandage in place, I tape around it. "There, that should keep the water out."

"Thanks, Baby."

I reach into the shower and turn the water on. "Do you like it hot or warm?"

He reaches around me and massages my breasts, squeezing gently, but with force. "I like it... warm."

Edward unties the strings to my corset. He takes it off and I breathe. His hands reach for my breasts, again, and he continues to squeeze them, through the fabric. I lay my head back on his chest. His good side. I hum and close my eyes. Steam fills the room. I turn and pull the rest of my costume off and onto the floor. I look up into Edward's eyes, as he takes in my naked body.

"Bella, you're beautiful." And I smile.

I'm on my knees, as I pull his pants and boxers down and off. I undress him and take in his body. He's perfectly muscular, not too big or too small. His cock is long and thick, but not huge. He's my baby bear, just right.

We enter the shower, soap one another up and just bathe at first... in silence. Maybe, we overwhelm one another. Maybe, we need to be quiet. Maybe, we just need to have our inner thoughts.

In Gran's shower, well Edward's, there are two levels of sitting steps. The shorter one, Gran put in for shaving her legs. There is a gel padding that covers the step. It makes it like a soft pillow. But it's a great step for me to stand on and reach Edward's height. We are equal. Ah, we line up. My mind wanders.

I stand on the step and face him. With a huge smile, I wiggle my eyebrows.

Edward just stares at me. "Again?" He smiles. "I was thinking about this."

He moves closer and places his hands on my hips. I'm careful with his left side.

"Hey, are you alright? You just got home from the hospital."

"Like you, I seem to be fine. And I've got some catching up to do. Sit on the top step."

I complain, "You're not going to keep track of how many times we do things, are you?"

"No. But all week you were in my crotch. Now, I want to be in yours," he argues.

Okay, who am I to ruin his fun?

So, I sit on the top step, while Edwards kneels on the comfy gel step. Oh my God, did Gran do this purposely for...?" I rattle in my head. "Naw!"

Edward continues his assault, as he spreads my legs wide open and rubs with soft circles of his thumbs on both my inner thighs. He lowers his lips to each circle and kisses them gently. He licks, nibbles and sucks up to my promised land and zeros in to my vibrating core. I am on fire and my clit begs, no cries for his attention. And does he give it attention?

He looks up with pleading eyes and I can only nod. His fingers easily slide in and out of me, dripping in my wetness. Again, he extends his fingers to my mouth and I taste myself. It's not terrible, but I don't know what he finds so appealing about it. Then, again, he probably wouldn't like his cum. It's a trade off kind of thing, I think. I ramble.

Edward grabs my thighs and drags me forward, pushing my folds back and taking a large lick from my backside to front, lingering with swirls over my clit. I suck in air between my teeth, as I slap the step with both of my hands. I have no control and that's just fine with me. He lifts my left leg and places it over his right shoulder, opening me wider. His tongue does this back and forth wispy movement and he blows a gust of his breath over me. I jump. No, I can't stay it was a jump, more like a jolt. And my breath becomes heavy, as I come undone. My orgasm strikes with full force like a heatwave from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair. And just as I start to come back together, I feel Edward's cock plunge into me. Another orgasm follows. I swear I hear angels singing in my ears.

I don't cry out. I cling to his hips and he continues to pound into me. I watch his cock go in and out. It mesmerizes me. Such a turn on to see all of him slide into me, over and over.

Out of breath, Edward huffs, "Bella, am I hurting you?"

I gasp, "God, no." And I say something - I have no idea what I mumble. Then, I scream, "Edward!" And I cum again.

Edward slows his movement down. I can feel him stiffen within me. He completely stops, takes a deep breath, we stare into one another's eyes and he pounds into me. One. Two. And the third is the grand slam. He pulses... what the fuck! Three long streams. He collapses on me and I hum.

Our first time is a sex marathon. I should be sore and he should be in pain, but we aren't. We are so lost in our feelings that we are just plain numb. Both smile with exhilaration of a memorable moment. Actually quite a few.

Edward finally pulls out of me. We slowly, but surely, lather up once again and clean one another off.

I wrap a towel around my body, while Edward's towel is around his waist. We walk into Edward's sitting room to find Alice and Jasper. Both sit on the sofa, arms crossed over their chests.

Alice pats the sofa, staring at us with a dagger stare. "Come sit. We need to have _the_ talk."

Jasper mimics Alice. "Yeah, the talk!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Now, read Linda's story! _Captain Howdy (#8065636)_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS: WIP

Dear Veronice by Cosmosgirl7481

Half Full by Diamond Heart78

In The Waves by Jadalulu

Drumsticks and Penalty Kicks by les16 (read Watching Her... first)

COMPLETE:

Watching Her by les16

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	27. Chapter 27: So Much Going On

_Hi Everyone..._

_My beginning a/n is the same, says the same things and thanks my support group._

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636)._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 27: So Much Going On  
>From previous chapter:<p>

Our first time is a sex marathon. I should be sore and he should be in pain, but we aren't. We are so lost in our feelings that we are just plain numb. Both smile with exhilaration of a memorable moment. Actually quite a few.

Edward finally pulls out of me. We slowly, but surely, lather up once again and clean one another off.

I wrap a towel around my body, while Edward's towel is around his waist We walk into Edward's sitting room to find Alice and Jasper. Both sit on the sofa, arms across over their chests.

Alice pats the sofa, staring at us with daggers. "Come sit. We need to have _the_ talk."

Jasper mimics Alice. "Yeah, _the_ talk!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward and I stand in our towels, hand in hand, looking back from Alice to Jasper.

Edward squeezes my hand a little too hard and I grimace, pulling away.

"Sorry, Baby," he apologizes to me. I nod and rub my hand.

"Alice, what the fuck are you two doing in here?" Edward growls.

"I don't think you realize that sound travels from this bathroom to mine and probably all the other bathrooms in the house. Now, you're lucky the Chief and Mags are dead to the world, but I do believe mom is still up. And if she has her bathroom door open, she probably heard what Jazz and I heard," Alice explains smugly, as she crosses her arms over her chest.

My face is red. Edward stands frozen. Jazz does a high five with Alice and she begins to giggle.

"Actually, we wanted to congratulate you both on some heavy duty porn sounds." Alice looks at Edward. "About time, bro!"

"Yeah, I'm quite amazed by the two of you, being your first time and all," Jasper taunts us.

Edward's fists ball up by his sides, as he stares them down.

Shyly, I ask, "What did you hear?" I raise my head and look at Alice.

Alice smirks, "Everything."

Edward moans and I grab his arm. "Oh my God, your mother heard it, too." I drop my head onto his upper arm.

He collects himself. "We really don't know that. She could be asleep."

"No, I heard her moving around in her room." Alice informs us. "Look, you two get dressed and we'll meet you in the kitchen. I'm hungry." Alice playfully rubs Jasper's arm, hugs him closely around the waist, as they skip up the stairs, and she grabs his ass. Jasper hoots.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The light over the stove still shines in the kitchen. We hear moans and furniture scraping across the floor, as we approach the kitchen door. Edward and I make faces at one another, wondering what is going on.

All the cookies, cakes and desserts are on the table with Jasper on his back and Alice straddling his hips. She is all over him and he struggles to push her off.

Edward and I giggle to ourselves, as we stand in the doorway and watch their little sexcapade.

"Why are you being such a prude, Jazz?" Alice breathes heavily.

"Alice, Bella and Edward will be here any minute," he points out.

"Oh geez, like we didn't find them fucking in the backyard," she moans. "God Jazz, what a turn on." She whines, "C'mon, be my little Teddy bear and lick my honey!"

Edward and I giggle into one another, very quietly, because … why interrupt Alice and Jasper?

Jasper huffs, "What the hell has gotten into you?" He finally pushes up and rights Alice into a standing position. "You're like a fucking rabbit!" He gets off of the table and stands in front of her.

She blinks and groans, "I don't know. I just need you so much."

He grabs her by the upper arms. "Alice, we fucked three times tonight. My dick is deflated!"

We laugh, but catch ourselves... a little too late.

Alice and Jasper turn their heads towards us.

"Sorry," I mumble, as I stroke Edward's arm and cross my legs. "Is it hot in here?"

Edward kids, "Seems like you and Alice are on the hot roll."

Jasper nods, "You're telling me?"

Both Jasper and Edward sit at the table and start to eat cookies.

Alice and I look at one another.

Alice frowns. "You okay?"

"Yeah and no... I feel a little fuzzy," I answer.

"Me, too," Alice agrees.

Alice walks closer, hesitates and whispers, "Bella, do you feel... really horny?"

I stare at her, slowly nodding my head up and down. "Yeah..."

She shakes her head back and forth. "And you're not sore, at all?" she asks.

"No. I feel like a cricket, wanting to rub my legs." I disgust myself.

"Me, too. And you heard Jazz say we... well, you know, a lot." She waves her hands around in the air.

"What did you drink, tonight?" I ask her.

"I was drinking the punch all night," she quips.

I mumble, "Hmmm, me, too." I turn to Edward. "Babe, did you drink the punch tonight?"

"I wouldn't drink that fucking swill. I had a few beers." Hunching over the table, he munches on another cookie with Jasper at his side.

Jasper wipes his mouth with a napkin and clears his throat. He looks at Alice. "No, I didn't drink that foo foo shit. Like Edward, I had a few beers."

Alice apologizes, "Look, I'm sorry for announcing your engagement. Edward. Bella. I would never open up my mouth and blurt that out. People kept coming up to me and asking. I just lost it. I'm really sorry. I'm not myself."

"It's okay, Alice. I mean, everyone saw the ring. It's not a big deal. But it's weird that we feel the way we do."

She walks over to the refrigerator and takes out a two-liter plastic bottle.

She holds the bottle up. "Something tells me, this needs to be tested."

"I agree."

We all look at the doorway, as Esme walks into the kitchen. Her hair in a low ponytail and no make up, yet she is still so elegant in her pale green bathrobe and matching slippers. _Oh, that's where Alice gets it. _

"I, ah, missed your father terribly tonight. So, I was very parched and I drank quite a bit of the punch." She walks closer to me. "Mags and Charlie were here, so I retired to my bedroom, thinking there was enough adult supervision. My desire for him became... intense, so I thought it best to go to sleep." She blushes.

Edward coughs and busies himself with more cookies. He gives a quick glance to me, but looks away.

Jasper blushes, grabs a piece of cake and stuffs it into his mouth, chewing while looking out the back door.

The tears run slowly down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Esme."

She puts an arm around my shoulder. "Bella, there's nothing for you to be sorry about, Sweetheart."

And I cry.

Edward gets up from the chair and holds me tightly to him. "Hey, hey, it's okay."

"Your mum heard us," I cry." Then, I turn to Esme. "What you must think of me."

"Bella, I can only think well of you. Why would I think otherwise?" And she smiles.

And through my heaves, I huff, "You heard us having sex... in the shower." And I bury my head in Edward's chest.

Esme laughs.

I pick my tear-stained cheeks from Edward's closeness and stare at her.

"Well, I also heard Alice and Jasper," she giggles.

Jasper turns around and looks at Esme. "Hey, I was quiet. Alice was hooting and hollering," he defends himself. He grabs another piece of cake and picks at it.

Alice scoots over and smacks him on the arm. "I didn't have control of myself, you jackass!" Jasper flinches.

"Then, I'm not a whore?" I cry out.

And Mags comes into the room with walker in hands. "Man, I'm so pissed at myself for drinking so much. Look at what I've been missing." She looks at me. "Why do you think you are a whore?"

I gesture from Edward to me. "We were together, Mags." I look at the floor.

"Honey, we know you're together. That's perfectly fine. Why would you think about being a whore?" she soothes.

I blurt out, "Because we had sex."

Edward rolls his eyes.

Mags shakes her head slowly. "Oh dear God!" And she belly laughs very loudly. "Your parents were bopping one another at fifteen!"

All of us shout out, "Fifteen?"

She points a finger through the doorway and then at me. "And if your father says anything to you, I will remind him! Besides, he's still on the sofa three sheets to the wind and out like a light!"

We all laugh.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The sound of Charlie's snores trickle down to Edward's room.

We snuggle close to one another on the sofa. I'm afraid to get into bed with him. I'm still very... needy.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward leans over and kisses me on top of my head.

"Do you mean am I still horny?" I huff.

"You sound like it's torture." He runs his hands through his hair.

I look up at him. "It's one thing to want you, Edward. But it's like having a gun to my head to want you."

"Fuck, thanks!" He complains.

"C'mon, you know what I mean. Being drugged. I don't have any damn control. I want you, but I don't want you, because a drug fucked me up." I argue.

"Okay, I get it." He lays his head back on the sofa. "I'm sorry you regret being with me."

"I don't regret being with you, Edward. No, no, no. Don't think that." I climb on his lap and take his face in my hands, staring him in his gorgeous, green eyes.

"I could never regret being with you. You were so patient and caring. You let me lead." I hiccup a small laugh and I kiss his cheeks. "You were wonderful. You made our first time memorable in such a good way, despite the drugs."

I kiss his lips lightly. "You made me feel wanted and loved." I kiss his eyes and nose. "You made me feel like a woman, not a little girl."

I kiss his lips with great force. Our teeth clang, our tongues swirl and we moan into one another's mouths, as I pull and tug at his hair through my fingers.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist and turns me over onto my back, as he leans over me.

In between each kiss, I tell him to be careful of his wound. And he tells me he is fine.

His leg slips between mine and I wrap my legs around his hips, opening myself wide. He grinds into me, as I follow his movement. I'm hot. I'm cold. I tingle from head to toe.

I whisper, "Oh God, Edward." I keep my voice down for obvious reasons.

"Look what I started," I moan and roll to the side and off the sofa.

"Bella?" He sits up, as I fumble on the floor. "Does this mean, you are through with sex?"

"Yes! No!" I run my fingers through my hair and sigh, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. "It means, when I am of sound mind, then I'll know. Right now the drugs are doing the talking for my lady bits!" I rant and manage to stand.

"I have to talk with my dad." Tears start to run down my cheeks. "God, I hate this whiny, bitch crying thing. I'm. Not. A. Crier!" I now pace.

Edward watches me move back and forth. He looks so tired.

"Why don't you get some sleep I don't want to keep you up." I shrug.

"I'm not sleeping without you. And this drug induced, guilt trip is fucking stupid." He gets up, stands in front of me and grabs my shoulders, leaning down so we are eye to eye. "I told you once before, I will never fuck you. It will never be that way for me!"

"Or me. I'm sorry, I am being a nutcase!" I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle my face into his chest. His strong, solid muscular chest. That smells so good. I massage his back up, down and in circles. I drawn closer to him and softly moan. I kiss his neck, while sliding my hands up and down his arms. His rock hard arms. Oh, I sway into him. My chest rises up into his and I glide my hands onto Edward's ass, cupping his cheeks and squeezing them. He doesn't say a word, but his erection speaks loudly for him.

I can't fight the overwhelming feeling of need and want. I whisper in his ear for him to drop his pants and sit on the sofa.

I quickly run up the stairs and lock the door. As I get to the bottom step I see Edward lower his pants. "And your boxers. Please, take them off, too."

"Bella, you don't have to do ..." I interrupt him, "I want this. I know I am beyond a natural desire, but I feel like I am going to explode, if I don't do something."

I remove my tank top over my head, unclip my bra and let the straps fall to the side. As I reach down to shimmy out of my boy shorts and panties, my bra falls to the floor.

I climb up onto the sofa and get on all fours, turning my head to look over my shoulder. "Edward, I read that the deepest penetration is doggy style."

He is silent and stares at my ass.

"Edward!" I whisper-shout.

He blinks his eyes. "What?"

I shake my ass, while still looking over my shoulder, rolling my eyes. "What does it take for you to get over here?"

Edward comes out of his trance, kneels behind me and squeezes me.

God, he's long and full and slides himself between my folds, pushing his head hard on my clit.

He teases me by slowly pushing his head into me and out a few times. Soaking wet, he rubs my clit in circles with his cock and plunges three fingers into me.

I gasp and growl, while moving along with him. His fingers taunt my g-spot with rough circular rotations. My breathing hitches and I hold still, as he pushes his thumb into my anus. With wide eyes, I ompf. His hands minister massages to all my sensitive spots. My rhythmic movements dance with his back and forth. Boy, can Edward play me. The drug enhances everything.

As I explode with pleasure, I feel Edward's cock slide up and down my opening. I float back to earth, with the sensation of Edward slamming into me. And my orgasm skips like a record, over and over.

He whispers into my ear, "Fuck, Bella, you're squeezing me so tight. I'm almost there."

Edward shifts my right leg up a little higher and continues to push harder. Multitudes of orgasms ignite a fire throughout my body. I feel numb from the trembling that I silently scream in my head through clenched teeth. I squeeze my eyes so tightly, I see longs sparks. And just as Edward releases, I free fall into a euphoric bubble. _If this doesn't knock the horniness out of me, I am a monkey's uncle!_

We both crash onto the sofa, breathing heavily. Edward's head rest between my breasts.

I find my voice. "How did you know to do that?"

He chuckles, "From you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I looked up some videos," he smiles.

"Wow. For two sexually, repressed virgins, we really made up for lost time!" We laugh.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edwards sleeps stark naked on the sofa. One leg drapes over the arm and the other hangs off to the side. Both arms travel down his body, as his hands cup his cock. His hair falls onto his forehead, around his face, tilting to the side. He stirs a little and coughs. His hands move to his chest. And his erection springs free and he is in full bloom. Morning wood is more like morning steel. He coughs, again, while his cock bobs up and down. The movement fascinates me and I just look. I don't feel guilty or like a perv. I'm happy that all of that is all of mine. I smile.

My lady bits feel as though they have been stretched over my head and burn from all the exercise they received, last night. That's why I can look at Edward and not excite myself.

I walk up the stairs into the living room and find that dad lies on his back with his mouth wide open, breathing lightly. I swear his mustache fans apart between each breath.

I enter the kitchen to find Esme on a stool at the island, sipping a cup of coffee. Her hair neatly falls around her shoulders. She wears slim jeans and a pale blue T-shirt with matching ballet flats.

She smiles at me. "Good morning, Bella. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm in control," I huff. She smiles wider. I grab a cup out of the cabinet, pour some coffee and sit on the stool next to her. "How do you feel?"

"A bit embarrassed." She blushes.

I sit on the stool next to her. We sit in silence, both beet red.

"I can relate," I whisper.

Esme clears her throat and begins to speak, "You know, I have missed Carlisle..." She shakes her head. "In so many ways. He was such a tender man. Always gentle, never pushy."

"Edward is like that." I smile.

"Good." She looks down, plays with her coffee cup and returns to look at me. "Don't be ashamed of your behavior, Bella. I can see what's between you and Edward. It reminds me of Carlisle and me." A tear falls from the corner of her eye. I grab her hand. She squeezes it. "Don't waste a day. Not a moment. Because when it's gone, you feel so terribly empty."

We hug and I hold her tightly, as her body heaves with tears.

Quietly, she sniffles, "Charlie told me last night that James' hearing is next week. He feels there will be no jury trial. The judge will make a quick decision by all the evidence. Jason will be coming in, too."

I pull away and look at her. "But that's good, right?"

"It brings up so many issues, Bella. But it will be over. We will get everything back, according to Jason," she states.

"The house..." I begin to list.

"Yes, the house and the money. The cars are long gone, but that won't matter." She feels out of touch.

"And you're not happy about this?" I ask.

She sighs, takes a long breath and slumps on the stool. Looking around the room, she finally looks at me. "I..."

I hold both of her hands. "What, Esme?"

"I don't want to go back to that house." she cries, "There are too many memories. Everywhere I will look, touch or smell will be Carlisle. And I should be happy to sense all of those things, but the want is empty."

I cry with her. "Oh Esme, I'm so sorry."

I break away and smooth her hair behind her ears. "You don't have to go back there. You can stay here for as long as you want."

She takes a napkin from the holder on the island and wipes under her eyes. "Thank you, Bella. I need a little bit of time, before I can go into that house."

I smile. "Of course, you do. And if you choose not to go back, this can always be your home."

She hugs me. "I already feel you are my daughter."

"That's great, because I need a good mother," I sniffle.

We laugh.

Charlie stumbles into the kitchen. "What are you girls laughing at?" he rasps.

With a twinkle in her eye, Esme kids, "I'm going to steal your daughter."

Charlie points to the coffee and I nod. He grabs for a cup. "Your son already did!" He sits across from Esme and me. "Great coffee, Es!"

"How do you know I didn't make it?" I squawk.

He leans forward towards me. "Esme alway puts a little cinnamon in it." He raises his cup to salute her.

And I look from Esme to Charlie. _Hmmmmm._

"Your mother drank me under the table," he complains.

"She's good at that!" She laughs.

"I most certainly am, Charlie Swan. And you best believe that!" Mags

taunts him, as she walks to the coffee.

"I'll know better next time than to get into a beer for beer contest with you," he snorts.

"And did you tell him what happened, last night?" Mags asks me.

I swallow my coffee hard. Charlie looks dead at me with beady eyes. I can feel the sweat dribble down my back. "Not yet."

"What happened, last night?" Oh, the death stare.

I'm just dead. And Edward will be shot... many times.

Esme to the rescue. "It appears someone spiked the punch, Charlie."

"And the females in the house were a bit … playful," Mags giggles.

I'm fucking dead. Mags will get me killed. I try to beg her with my pleading eyes.

"Oh, Bella, it will be fine." She waves off.

"Would one of you tell me what happened?" he angrily spouts.

"Charlie, Alice, Bella and I drank the punch, unknowing that someone had put some kind of an arousing... stimulant in it," she clears her throat. "The three of us were highly, um, excitable. Yes, excitable."

"Dad, we had no idea, why we were so... forward?" I painfully grin.

"Well, I wasn't forward. I went to bed... alone." She grimaces. "But our girls were …"

"Oh for God's sake, they were humping like rabbits. Like you Renee used to do, many years ago, when you were fifteen!" Mags blurts out.

I don't believe I have ever seen my father's eyes bulge out of his head like that. And his mustache twitches with a mind of its own, back and forth. He is in deep thought. And his knuckles turn white as he grabs the edge of the countertop. I don't know if he is going to blow or melt. But I watch with my head down. _Would praying work, now?_

He sighs, "Is there any of that punch left?"

I whisper, "There's a liter of it in the refrigerator."

He's calm. Maybe too calm.

"Let me grab a shower home and I'll take that down to the station."

I quickly get the bottle out of the refrigerator and place it on the countertop near him. We both look at one another.

"I'll be back later." And Charlie walks out the back door.

"Mom, what were you thinking?" Esme rants to Mags.

Mags looks at me. "Sweetie, that man is too embarrassed to be angry at you. He knows I told the truth. And I know Charlie is no hypocrite. So, he's doing some crow eating right about now."

"I don't want him blaming Edward." I sniff.

"He won't blame Edward, unless he starts to blame himself." Mags smiles. "Why don't you go get Edward and we'll make breakfast." She shoos me. "Go on."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Hours later, Charlie returns with definite test results stating that the punch did have traces of MDMA. Ecstasy.

No one questions our reactions. Charlie knows all too well. But his concern is the "whodunnit?

And we all sit together wondering... "who did?"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Now, read Linda's story! _Captain Howdy (#8065636)_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS:

Between Coffee & Beer by CherrybombLuv

Pacifically You by RobstenCuteness

Caught Looking by Marvar

Savior by Twilight by Us

The Gypsy Bride by The Little Wise Owl

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	28. Chapter 28: Solutions

_Hi Everyone..._

_My beginning a/n is the same, says the same things and thanks my support group._

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636). And Linda is writing another story. So, get ready for a period piece! _

_But this chapter is not edited._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 28: Solutions  
>From previous chapter:<p>

Hours later, Charlie returns with definite tests results stating that the punch did have traces of MDMA. Ecstasy.

No one questions our reactions. Charlie knows all too well. But his concern is the "whodunnit?"

And we all sit together wondering... who did?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I watch my father rub the back of his neck, as Charlie sits on the edge of the sofa. His face is tight in a pained expression. He leans forward with elbows on his knees, raising his head up to look at me.

"This is more serious than spiking the punch with liquor." Staring me down with an intense glare, he stands, paces, runs a hand down his face, smoothing out his mustache. "This drug was from the streets. Whoever had this is dealing big time or is working for someone... big time."

"But Dad we knew everyone that was here," I say in defense.

"Bella, this could be someone you know. They easily walked in here with a premeditated plan to create a frenzy. I haven't heard anything from anyone else that was here last night." He sighs. "And what gets my goat was that I was right in the middle of it all." Charlie shakes his head and mumbles, "Damn fool!"

"I'm going to need a list of every one who was invited and who showed up," Charlie barks. "Someone damn well planned to do major harm here."

"Alice has a list. I'll get it from her. And will figure out who was here. Okay?" I answer. "Dad, I'm sorry."

Charlie grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a hug. He mumbles into my hair, "No father wants to see his daughter grow up." He pats my shoulders. "Now, I'm going back to the station. Call me with those lists." He stands at the door, but before he walks out he turns to me. "Bella, try to get some rest. You look tired."

"I will."

As Charlie walks out the front door, I sit back down on the sofa and wrap my arms around my legs, resting my head on my knees. I feel for him. It can't be easy to raise a teenage daughter and juggle the world. But at least, he makes the effort to be a parent. My mother didn't regard his feelings, when she ran off with me. Charlie didn't have a say, robbing him of his fatherly rights. And now, I slam him with every known fear.

How the hell did I get a murdered after me and his crazy son after Edward? I swear I am a trouble magnet. Now, a drug dealer.

Then, my mother shows up, wanting to be a mother. Now, that's a new one. Months and months pass by, while she traipses throughout Europe and Asia and not a word. Oh, she finds out she gets nothing from her dead mother and I finally register on her radar.

"You okay?" Mags hobbles into the room.

I nod with a start.

"Sorry, I startled you. You look like you have the world on your shoulders."

"Naw, more like on my dad's." I smile up at Mags. "You did a lot of damage control."

Mags sits next to me, pats my leg and sighs. "Oh, Honey, he knew he couldn't say anything." She grabs my chin for me to look at her. "But it still didn't make him feel less than a father."

I huff, "The whole town knows Edward and I had sex!"

"Oh, I doubt that. But most of the kids are pretty active in Forks. We aren't that backwards, Missy!" she snorts.

"But something so private..." I trail off.

"We're a close family, Bella. Nothing is private. Forks is a small town. And you are one of us, now." She smiles. "Edward chose wisely."

With my head back on my knees, turn to the side and look at Mags. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah. You've given life back into this family."

I blush and shake my head.

"Yes. Yes, you have. You're every bit Lizzie."

"Thanks for saying that, Mags," I sniff.

"You. Are. Very. Welcome!" she snorts, again. "Hey, there are a few boxes in the attic we need to get down, today. Alice was checking out the attic for anything she could use for decorations and she said she saw a few closed up boxes."

"Really? Okay. We can get them down later?"

"Probably old photos. They would be fun to go through. Yeah?" she giggles.

"You know, maybe you could answer a question for me."

She whimsically smiles at me. "I'll try."

"Before my grandmother died, she said something to me about finding home, my home. Something about looking into the green. Do you know what she meant by that?"

She hums and giggles, "Knowing Lizzie that could mean a lot of things."

"But look into the green?" I question.

Mags shakes her head, "The green of the Pacific Northwest? We are very green here. Or money. That's definitely green."

Edward walks into the room from the downstairs. He wears jeans with a crumpled up Led Zeppelin T-shirt, bare feet and his hair is in every direction. With a sleepy grin, he looks up at me and slowly moves to the kitchen.

Mags really giggles, taunting me, "Or Edward's green eyes?"

I dreamily say, "Yeah, I look into those." _Blush. Blush._

"Could be anything?" She gets up and pats my shoulder. "Hey, later we can get into those boxes in the attic... okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I smile up at her.

Edward walks back into the room with a large bag of cookies and 2 mugs of coffee.

I shake my head at him, as he sits next to me and hands me a mug.

"What? I'm hungry," he confesses.

"Okay, I'll give you two some privacy." Mags begins to walk away.

"Mags, you can stay," Edward mumbles with a mouthful of cookies.

She waves him off. "Eat your cookies." She walks to her room.

Edward takes a sip of coffee. "How come you're up so early?"

"Edward, it's almost one o'clock." I smooth his hair down. Well, I try to smooth down his hair.

"Really?" He huffs. Did you talk with your dad?" He takes another cookie and shoves the whole thing into his mouth.

"Yeah." I try to look complacent.

"And? He frowns.

"And he wants a list of everyone who was here and invited." I grab a cookie and munch on small bites.

"What about us? Did he say anything?" He shyly looks at me.

"Mags ran interference."

"Meaning?" He stares.

"Meaning, he really didn't say anything." I continue to nibble on the cookie.

"Why are you evasive?" He puts his mug on the coffee table.

I shake my head and shrug. "Edward, you know my dad isn't one for words."

"Neither are you, right now." He crosses his arms over his chest, very defensively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I get up and pace.

He stands and grabs my arms. "It means you are avoiding the issue."

"God, can't you see I am embarrassed? The whole fricken town knows we slept together!" I moan.

"Bella, who cares?" he shouts.

"I do!" I shout back. I break from his arms, turn away from him and whisper, "It's private, Edward."

He approaches behind me, gently holding my shoulders and whispers into my ear, "I'm not ashamed, Bella. I'm glad the whole fucking town knows that you are mine." He kisses my neck, so very gently.

I turn and cup his face in my hands. "I'm not ashamed of us, Edward. And I want the world to know that we are together. It's just that our personal business is that... ours."

"But we are engaged." He points out.

"Very young to be engaged," I blurt out.

"And if I knew you last year or the year before, we would have been younger." He is so sure of himself.

"You think?" I question with a huge smile.

He doesn't answer. He kisses me.

I catch my breath. "I guess you do."

"Bella, how about some breakfast or lunch?" Three more pecks.

"You just ate a whole bag of cookies," I argue.

"What can I tell you? I'm a growing boy." He holds me closer and drags me backwards toward the kitchen.

"And I suppose, I'm the one cooking?" I kid around.

"You've spoiled me, woman," he chuckles.

"I'm going to do more than that!" I giggle.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" He starts to tickle me at my waist and I scream out.

I laugh hard. "It's a threatening promise. Stop!"

"Bella, you're going to wake everyone up!" he warns in my ear.

"Well, if you stop tickling me, I'll stop screaming."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

After four scrambled eggs, five pieces of bacon and four pieces of toast and three helpings of hash browns, Edward sits back and rubs his flat stomach. "That was great. Thanks, Bella."

I stare at him in shock and sarcastically comment, "You sure you're done?"

"Yeah, thank you." He smiles. "You can cook, woman!" He pops another strip of bacon in his mouth, smiles and chews.

"And you're going to want me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?" I taunt him, get up, sit on his lap, sideways and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Not right away. But the barefoot part is sexy." He kisses behind my ear. "And with all the practice, we'll be ready, when the time is right."

"You have this all figured out in your head. Don't you?" I kiss his nose.

"I have ideas. But we'll decide them together." I get a kiss on my neck, as he rubs his hands all over my back.

"And as much as I'd like to do some practicing with you, I have to go down to the school. Emmett called and needs me to work on the books and schedule, since I am not good to him with classes," he huffs.

"He's such a man of words," I giggle. "But I'm glad you're not teaching."

"As soon as I get clearance," he warns. "I'll be back in action." He gets up still holding on to me. "Try not to get into any trouble why I am gone. Please?" He walks to the back door.

"I'm going to go through the boxes with Mags," I promise and hold up one hand. "I swear!" On tippy toes, I reach up to kiss him.

He breaks away from our kiss and drags his nose over mine. "Love you."

"Hmmm, love you, too," I coo, like a freakin bird.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Alice and I send Charlie the list of party goers and invites to his email. We get a quick "thank" and leave the detective work to him. I'm on orders to behave.

In the hallway upstairs, there is a drop-down ladder between Esme and Alice's rooms. Alice and I venture to the attic, listening to "Golden Slumbers, Carry that Weight and The End" on my Ipod.

Now, Alice continues to surprise me. She's a closet Beatle fan and sings along in tune.

I notice, as I reach the top that of the stairs, there are two sections of furniture and boxes.

Alice stands next to me. "I did some rearranging. I hope that's okay?"

"That's fine. I see you put all the boxes together." I assess.

"Yeah, it made sense." She walks over to the boxes. "Do you want to bring them downstairs or look here?"

"Mags wanted to see, so we can take them into the living room. I don't think she can climb two flights of stairs."

In between "Carry that Weight" and "The End" is a drum solo." I nod my head to the beat. "You know that was Ringo's only drum solo. They never featured his playing?" I blurt out.

"He always played simple beats. I figured he was a so-so drummer," Alice says casually.

"No, he can play. And I think George was underrated as a lead guitarist," I add.

Alice quickly says, "Yeah, I liked his two songs on that album, "Something" and "Here Comes the Sun".

We drag all the smaller boxes down the stairway. The larger boxes we toss from the top doorway. Jaspers stops over and we get him to carry everything to the living room. He'll do anything for food.

Jasper sits on the sofa cross-legged with a tray on his lap. He eats a roast beef on rye with mustard, potato salad, pickles and corn chips. He guzzles down a Dr. Pepper, watching us plow through old photos.

Mags is on the other side of the sofa, eating a sandwich, too, with a beer. She has a TV snack table in front of her with a bag of potato chips.

As Alice and I pull out photos, Mags explains who's who and what's what.

I have to admit it's great to see my grandmother and grandfather in silly poses. I find it weird there are few pictures of my mother, as an adult and so many pictures of Charlie. I can see how much I look like him. Makes me feel pretty, since he's quite the looker.

What is even better is to have narration from Mags. And Edward's grandfather... _hubba hubba_. The DNA in that family.

"Wow, Mags, you and Alice's grandfather were pretty hot," Jasper mumbles with a full mouth, as he offers the photo to Mags.

She grabs it from Jasper. "That was taken, after we moved into our first apartment. Yes, we were rather a dapper couple," she says with pride and a glimmer in her eye.

There is a folder with pictures from family members in England. Cousins from Lancaster. I stop at one photo and hand it to Mags, waiting for her reaction. "Who is that?"

Mags smiles. "And we always thought you favored Charlie, but this picture is scary."

Alice stands in back of Mags and yelps, "Oh my God, she looks just like you, Bella."

Jasper begs, "Let me see." He looks. "Shit, man! Bella, you could be her twin."

"Lady Abigail Madeleine Higginbotham Stoltz. She was the mistress of Lancaster Castle, but traveled to St. Michael's Mount."

"Wow. When was she the mistress?" I ask in total amazement.

"I'm not sure of the dates, but it was around the turn of the century." Mags chews on a chip. "She never left the Mount." Mags says with a touch of mystery.

Alice squeals, "She died there?"

Mags clears her throat. "Her body was never found."

Edwards walks in from the kitchen. "Whose body was never found?"

Edward takes a chip from Jasper's plate and Jasper swats at his hand. "Hey, get your own."

Alice shows the picture to Edward. "That's Lady Abigail."

Edward carefully examines and looks at Bella with surprise.

Alice continues, "She's an ancestor of Bella's."

"You're a dead ringer for her." Edward observes.

"Yeah, dead is the optional word," Jasper quips.

Mags nods her head and waves her hands around. "Lady Abigail was quite a trend setter. She liked to do her own thing."

Edward chuckles, "Sounds familiar."

I protest, "Hey!"

"I meant, she was her own person." He wags his eyebrows at me.

I ignore his antics and turns to Mags. "This is the first I have heard of her."

"Lizzie didn't speak much of her family in England. There was some sort of falling out. But when she told me about Lady Abigail, she called her a renegade who was a magnet for trouble."

Edward chokes.

I point a finger, "Don't even think about it, you!"

Jasper asks, "Can you inherit being a "mark"?"

"C'mon, you guys," I moan.

Everyone laughs.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward and Jasper return all of the boxes back into the attic. I follow them with a smaller box and lay it on a chair. Something catches my eye and I bend down to get a better look. There is a strip of faded-green fabric, poking out from behind an aged wooden storage trunk. I open the lid and retrieve a handmade, fabric envelope.

I sit cross-legged in front of the trunk and place the envelope in my lap very carefully, as I unfold the worn fabric. I can smell a hint of lavender, once I pull the coarse manilla paper from its makeshift protection. Smoothing the ancient page with my palms, I strain the see the faded outlines.

I whisper to myself, "Oh my God."

Edward with his supersonic hearing walks towards me, squats next to me and stares over my shoulder. "Is that...?"

Jasper follows to my other side and mumbles, "Wholy shit!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Soooo, what did Bella find?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS:

Adult Bookstore by Cosmogirl7481

Slow Down You Crazy Child by Little Wise Owl

The Heir and the Spare by Sleepyvalentina

Dear Veronica by Cosmogirl7481

Half Full by DiamondHeart78

And new story by abstractway: Dodge and Burn

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	29. Chapter 29: Searching for Roots

_Hi Everyone..._

_My beginning a/n is the same, says the same things and thanks my support group._

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636). And Linda is writing another story. So, get ready for a period piece!_

_And because I am a slow person (dealing with fleas), this is not beta'd. Please, forgive my mistakes._

_And a little variation from my teaser. It 's an inspiration from the lemons God._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 29: Searching for Roots  
>From previous chapter:<p>

Edward and Jasper return all of the boxes back into the attic. I follow them with a smaller box and lay it on a chair. Something catches my eye and I bend down to get a better look. There is a strip of faded-green fabric, poking out from behind an aged wooden storage trunk. I open the lid and retrieve a handmade, fabric envelope.

I sit cross-legged in front of the trunk and place the envelope in my lap very carefully, as I unfold the worn fabric. I can smell a hint of lavender, once I pull the coarse manilla paper from its makeshift protection. Smoothing the ancient page with my palms, I strain the see the faded outlines.

I whisper to myself, "Oh my God."

Edward with his supersonic hearing walks towards me, squats next to me and stares over my shoulder. "Is that...?"

Jasper follows to my other side and mumbles, "Wholy shit!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Jasper kneels down and takes a closer look. "Shouldn't you be wearing gloves or something? You might tear it."

Alice comes barreling into the room. "What's all the commotion about, Jazz?"

But Edward answers, "I think its a map." He waves Alice over. "C'mere and look, Alice."

Alice stands over me, places her hands over my shoulders, so we are face to face. "Wow, that looks really old, Bella. Do you think it's a treasure map? And what kind of language is that?"

I look Alice in the eye. "I don't know. But we need to show your grandmother. Maybe she'll know."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We catch Mags in the kitchen, eating a bag of chips with salsa. Three beer bottles sit in front of her. She must have a wooden leg, because she is as thin as a stick.

She smiles with a burp, "Oh excuse me." Giggles. "Watcha got there?" She stares at the envelope in my hands and nods her head.

"I found it sticking out of one of the trunks." I place it in front of her. "Have you ever seen this, Mags?"

She shakes her head slowly, up and down. "Yeah, years ago."

She looks at it carefully, smoothing it on the table with gentle hands. "Lizzie told me about this map, when we were kids. Thought nothing of it, but the legends. Her aunt gave us some cock and bull story about royalty in their family."

I just stare at her and gasp, but Alice squeals, "Bella's a princess?"

Mags smiles. "I don't know anything about being a princess, but she may be a Lady."

"Wow, Lady Isabella!" Alice sits next to Mags, as she loses every color of her face. "That's amazing. But what language is that?"

Mags continues, "It's old English. This goes back to the year 500." We all gasp and sit around the table with Mags and Alice. "You have sort of a family feud going on," Mags says to me. "Apparently you own a castle that other relatives live in and won't leave."

Alice breathes out, "A castle like with a mote and dragons?"

"No, this castle is on its own island."

I ask, "Where?"

"Off the west coast of Cornwall." She giggles, "The weird thing, you can walk over to the island, when the tide is low."

"Wow," we all blow out.

"And this map will direct you to the treasure that's hidden somewhere in that castle. But the squatting relatives can't know about this map or the treasure or they will claim it," she warns.

"Why hasn't anyone tried to claim the treasure?" Edward questions.

"That's a good question, sweetie. This map was lost. LIzzie packed it away for safekeeping. I can't believe you found it. She talked about going over to England. Then again, she was not happy with those lost relatives. Very odd set of people."

"Why is it they live in the castle, if Gran owned it?" I ask Mags.

"Lizzie, didn't want to start trouble with them, since there wasn't any deed. And other relatives live in the surrounding villages." She rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Something about witchcraft and ghosts."

Alice shakes. "Oooo, it's sounds really creepy."

Jasper finally speaks, "Sounds really cool."

"I'm still confused here. Gran never spoke about this castle, family or map to me?"

Mags shoves a chip and dip in her mouth and chews. "Bella, I can only say, she probably just stored it in the back of her mind. The family didn't get along. So, Lizzie just forgot."

I exhaust a breath. "She never forgot anything."

"But when she is deep in thought, she dismisses. I know she would throw an idea to the side, if she had important things to do. Bella, she was too busy watching over you," Mags defends.

"She would tell me about our relatives, but nothing about Cornwall and a treasure." I huff. "And certainly if there was royal blood!"

Mags looks at me thoughtfully and frowns. "Maybe, she remembered at the last minute?" I stare at her. "Ah, look to the green, it was?" She points to the map. "It is green?"

Realization hits me and I nod. "That would make sense."

Edward asks, "What? What?"

I look at everyone, then at Edward. "My Gran wrote me a letter, before she died. She mentioned something about looking into the green. In fact, I had asked you about it, Mags."

Mags giggles, "I thought Lizzie had a vision of you, Edward. Your green eyes?"

Edward blushes, Jaspers chuckles and Alice yelps.

"Maybe it's this map. Maybe she wants me to finally look into this."

Mags agrees, "Yes. It makes sense. Whatelse would she have meant about the green?"

"I got an idea." I get up and run out of the room, Edward follows me.

"Where are you going, Bella?" he asks.

"To your room to get my phone." We jaunt down the stairs. "Edward, Gran had Jason write out her letter. I have to talk with him. He may know something."

Well, Jason surprisingly didn't know anything about the castle and its treasure, but he would look into it for me. We are still at a dead end.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Esme returns home from grocery shopping and we are all back in the kitchen, including Charlie. We eat ready-made roasted BBQ chicken, potatoes and stuffing. My dad's head is practically in his plate, as he scoops up every morsel. Ten to one, this is his first meal of the day.

He looks so tired from the investigation. Apparently, the drug trail leads to Seattle and, now, the Feds are coming in. Tomorrow, Dad will brief the two agents and give them the list of party goers. All the girls did drink the punch. So, needless to say, each boyfriend … Yeah, well, Edward didn't complain. Jasper did. He says JJ, Jasper Junior, is broken.

We discuss the possibility of the treasure and blue blood lineage. So weird. Charlie nods at every comment, then we both look at one another. As though we are in one another's mind, we begin to laugh. The belly roaring, rolling laughter that makes you shed tears and your stomach aches.

Charlie catches his breath and exhales, "Yes, that thought ran through my mind, Bells!"

Esme clears her throat, adds another scoop of potatoes onto Charlie's plate. "Are you two having a psychic moment?"

"The thought of royalty and Renee` made me chuckle." Dad laughs again.

I giggle, "She would be looking for the family jewels!"

Jasper slips in with a sly grin, "Didn't she already have the family jewels?"

Charlie shoots him a dirty look and Jasper hangs his head in fear.

Mags adds, "My thought exactly, Jasper." She glares at Charlie, "Oh, get over it, Charlie. It was funny."

We all laugh.

Dad wipes his mouth with his napkin. "I think you should take a trip over to Cornwall. Maybe over Christmas vacation."

I look at him in utter surprise. "Are you serious? You'd let me go over there?"

"Well, not by yourself." He sighs. "Look, Bells, I would feel a whole lot better with you out of Forks. Someone targetted your party." He looks over at Alice. "And you, too, young lady!"

Alice grins. "Then, Bella and I can go to England?"

Edward is very quiet. He plays with his food, moving his potatoes around with his fork, while I watch him carefully.

Jasper frowns at Edward and mouths, "What's the matter?"

Edward shakes him off.

This silent conversation doesn't get past the Chief and Dad says to Edward, "I don't want you in Forks, either. You and Jasper should go with the girls." He whispers to Edward, "You know you have to look after her. Trouble looks for her."

"Hey, I heard that, "I complain, but deep down I feel relief.

Jasper and Edward high five one another and the gloomy face is gone. He turns his head and smiles at me. I shyly grin.

Charlie reassures Esme, "We can do Christmas before or after the kids go. What do you think, Esme?"

Esme throws her hands into the air and smiles. "Whatever the kids want to do."

Mags agrees, "Yes, we can celebrate with a huge Thanksgiving and, when the kids get back, we can do Christmas." She looks around the table. "Yes? No?"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Everyone splinters off, after dinner. Charlie takes off for the station, all gung ho over the agents' arrival for tomorrow. Esme and Mags play high stakes poker at the kitchen table. Esme's quite the card player and Mags grunts and moans a lot. Alice and Jasper search the best buys on plane tickets, while Edward and I settle into his room to watch a movie.

"Bella, do you want to tell me what the fuck is bothering you?"

"I'm not sure." I huff. "Well, maybe I do. I can't believe my Gran never told me about this castle." I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Baby, she had a lot on her mind." Edward kisses the top of my head. "She was more of a mom to you than a grandmother."

"But we talked about everything, Edward. This doesn't make any sense to me. And to be cryptic in her letter, look for the green." I get irate. "What the fuck is that? She could have said to look for the freakin' map!"

"Bella, she was sick. We don't always think clearly. I'm sure she didn't mean to make it a mystery."

"But it is. I feel like she kept it from me. For some reason, she really didn't want me to know. Why?" I sigh. "And we were in London so many times. She never mentioned Cornwall."

"I don't know what to tell you. All we can do is go there and check it out."

Edward wraps his arms around me and start to massage my back and shoulders. I can feel the tightness easing up. I moan in ecstasy . _God his hands._ "Edward, that feels so good."

"Let me make you feel better," he whispers into my ear. He takes my hand and helps me off of the sofa. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" I frown.

"To your house. I don't want anyone commenting on the sounds coming from this room and you getting all embarrassed."

I smile. "You are a sly dog!"

"No, I want to be alone with you without four sets of eyes and ears," he grumbles.

After we tell Esme and Mags we are going out, we take the short ride to my house. Edward parks down the street, so it appears no one is at home. And the street light across the street is out.

We are in darkness as we cross the front lawn and walk through the front door. We fumble up the stairs.

As we enter my room, Edward holds me close, softly kisses my cheeks, my temples, my nose and my awaiting mouth. It's chaste and tender.

"Bella, I said I was going to make you feel good," he whispers in short breaths into my ear, sending chills up my spine.

I quiver, "Now, that can be mutual."

He breathlessly hums, "I'm counting on that."

We both smile, deepen the kisses, barely gasping for air. "Edward, the bed," I finally gasp.

Backing me up to the edge of the bed, Edward gently drops me to the bed and crawls over me, swirling his tongue behind my ear and down my neck.

We struggle to tear off our clothing with arms and legs flailing in different directions. I smack him in the jaw with my hand, "Ooops, sorry," I apologize.

He mumbles, "That's ok."

Once naked, we pretzel together. My arms around his neck with my hands scratching his scalp, pulling his hair and threading my finger through every copper strand.

Edward massages my back, rubbing me in forceful circles, from my shoulder to my hips. He cups my ass and squeezes, pushing himself into my very needy center. His erection is hard, as he thrusts down into me and I pull upward onto him, wrapping my legs around his hips.

His right hand sneaks in between our bodies, plunging two fingers into me, circling the wetness and dragging his fingers over my clit. He soaks me over, continuing to ignite my arousal.

I yell out, "Oh, yeah. Keep doing that." I hiss and clench my teeth, sounding like a rabid animal. "So good. Mmmmmm. Edward, don't stop."

He kisses a trail down my neck. "I won't baby. I want to hear you cum."

As his hands go in one direction, I push back into another. The friction, the tightness going in my belly and I clasp down upon his fingers, cumming from my inner eruption. I shake and go dumb numb. I can't hear. I can see. Basically, I feel coma stupid. An in-between state. Not here. Not there. Not anywhere. Just up in the clouds, floating from euphoria.

Edward rubs his rock hard head over my opening. God and I thought this couldn't get any better. He strokes my clit up and down, serging my volcanic vagina back into orgasmic mode. Little explosions like small firecrackers are set off. Oh yeah, I see many colors.! Then, he creates the most amazing magic, by plunging his cock wand into me that takes my breath away. I do see God, all the apostles and angels. Yeah, I think they are angels flying around us. It's totally heaven. And St. Peter grants us absolution. _And I'm not Catholic, wholly shit!_

Once Edward settles into the depths of my flaming pit, he starts to move at a slow pace. I move along with him, trying to set a faster pace. "Edward, harder. Go faster."

He flips us over and holds my hips. "Bella, you set the pace, Baby."

Okay, the man gives me control and I ride him like a brahma bull, leaning back and holding onto his thighs. I hiss and breath in short spurts. Reaching behind me, I surround Edward's balls, massaging them forcefully.

Edward grunts, hisses and makes a noise I can't explain, but it sounds damn sexy. He reaches for my breasts and literally tugs on my nipples, twisting and stretching. A bit rough, but it feels so good, turning up out heat.

"I'm going to cum, Bella," he groans, as he removes one hand and fingers my clit.

My movements are fast and tighter. Edward pushes, until he fills me with his molten lava. One, two, three jolts of his eruption. I love this volcano thing. I can call Edward my "Mountain Man of Plenty", no "Volcano Guy of Magma". No wait. "Eruptus Man of Colloidal Clit Connection".

He takes a long breath and exhales. "What are you thinking?

"W-w-why?" I slyly answer.

"You look so deep in thought," he rasps.

I am about to tell him my volcanic lingo, when we hear a sound downstairs with the front door creaking open.

"What was that?" I whisper.

We now hear movement in the living room.

"Oh crap, Charlie came home."

Edward bolts out of the bed like a leaping gazelle, barely touching the floor. He picks up our clothes and shoes. He nods at me and mouths, "Your closet".

We both quietly huddle in the back of my clothing, naked and nervous. Oh God, I didn't close mt door.

Footsteps walk up the stairs. A flashlight flickers into my room and a strange, male voice chuckles with sniffles and coughs, "Hey, I think this is his daughter's room."

Edward holds me close around the waist. I place my hands over his and hold my breath.

A woman's voice sniffs with a lisp, "Hmmm, thmells like thex in here."

"Hey, as much as I would like to fuck your brains out, right now, let's get this job done and get the fuck out of here," the low gravel voice spews.

We hear movement throughout the room. The strangers toss things around and hit the floor.

"Okay, this will do. Let's go to the other room," gravel voice orders.

"Maybe we thould meth up her clothet," she says.

I tense and Edward shakes his head for me to be still.

"Naw, we did enough in here. Remember, just a mess, no overdoing!" He emphasizes, "Just in and out."

She laughs very high-pitched, "Yeah, I'd like thome in and out action."

He coughs, "You are such a horny bitch!"

They exit my room and we hear them throw things around in Charlie's bedroom. Footsteps pass my door and back down to the living room. More disruptive noise. Then, the front door slams shut.

I finally breathe and whisper, "Their gone?"

Edward whispers, "Yeah, I think so. Look, stay here. Let me check things out."

We both quietly come out of my closet. Edward quickly dresses, as I pull on a robe and put on the light. My room is a mess. Well, more than it usually is a mess. "My my God!" I look around.

He starts to walk to my door and I follow. He turns and glares at me. "Stay here!"

"No, I'm coming with you," I demand.

He sighs and takes my hand. "Don't touch anything. We need to call your dad, after we check things out."

As we head for the stairs, I flip the switch for the downstairs light. We descend rather slowly. I hold onto Edwards arm tightly, as he guides us into the living room.

No destruction, just a mess. I mean, I would think they'd break Charlie's flat screen TV, steal a gun or two or break my mother's cheap, God-awful china in the cabinet. Who scatters things around and not take anything?

"This is fucking weird," Edward mumbles, as we walk through the living room to the dining room and, then into the kitchen.

I shake my head, "Who does something like this?"

Edward turns to look at me. "Someone who is sending a message."

"But why?" I ask.

"It's a warning. They're messing up your dad's world, Bella."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

After I dress, we call my dad about the break-in. Minutes later, the blaring of sirens barrel down the street.

Edward and I wait on the front stoop, as we watch Charlie get out of his cruiser. Two other cars with officers join him.

"And you two are alright?" Charlie hugs me tightly.

I sigh. "Yeah, Dad, we're fine."

"Why were you here?" he demands.

"I do live here!" I say.

Charlie looks at the both of us and nods. I swear we can't have sex without someone knowing about it.

"Why don't you kids go to the back house," he gestures with a nod of his head, "and I'll be over later."

"Don't you want us to tell you want we heard?" I blurt out.

"Bella, it's bad enough you were in the house, while it was being ransacked. I'd rather you and Edward take off." He glares. "We'll talk after I am through."

Hand in hand, Edward and I start to walk to his parked car.

"Why don't you go through the backyard?" Charlie asks.

Without a thought, Edward rambles, "My truck is down the street."

Charlie looks at Edward, then at me. The look of recognition appears on his face of our intimate rendezvous and I hide my head in shame on Edward's arm. _Will this ever end?_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward pulls into the garage, we get out of the truck and walk into the full kitchen at eleven-thirty at night. No one stops eating in this house. Mags, Esme, Alice and Jasper eat from a huge platter of loaded nachos.

"Oh good, you're home. Come and have some," Esme urges us. She smiles broadly.

Edward and I explain about the break-in. Alice and Jasper give us "knowing" looks, while Mags is too busy with the nachos.

I look out at the back yard and see Charlie walk across the deck. He sees me and nods. I wave him in.

"Charlie, have you eaten?" Esme stands to get dad a plate.

He raises his hand. "Please, Esme, I'm fine." He smiles at her. "Don't go to any trouble."

"A beer?" She temps.

"Now, that I won't turn down." Dad grins with a chuckle. He pulls up a chair from the island and sits at the table, as Esme places a bottle in front of him. "Thanks."

Alice tells Charlie," Edward and Bella were telling us about the break-in. Thats horrible, Chief?" She turns to Edward and me. "Did you recognize the voices?"

Edward shakes his head. "The guy had a scruffy kind of voice with a cold, very nasal. The girl lisped and had this high-pitched kind of whine. She sounded like someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Both were very annoying," I add and ask Charlie, "Did you find anything?"

Charlie takes a gulp of beer and sighs. "They must have worn gloves. We only found our prints. Tore up the place, but nothing was damaged."

"Seem as though they were trying to get your attention. Keep you busy. Maybe away from something else?" Esme hints.

"I think James Hunter is involved!" Mags blurts out. "I'd look in his direction."

"But Mags, he's in custody," Alice states crossing her arms.

"Don't matter. He's got people!" Mags stares at Charlie.

Jasper kids Mags. "He's got people?" He imitates a Valley Girl voice, "Oh yeah, my people will call your people!"

Alice hits him on the arm. "Shut up!"

Jasper rubs his arm and puts his head down and mumbles, "Sorry."

Charlie squints his eyes and smooths out his mustache. "And you two didn't see them?"

"No, Dad. We were hiding in the closet."

"Well, you were pretty damn lucky. Not that I think those two would have harmed you. It's who hired them is my concern," Charlie huffs.

Alice interjects, "It's so weird. Spiking the punch. Trashing your house. What's the reason?

"Well, we don't know that, Alice, but we're going to find out." He takes another gulp of beer. "In the meantime, I'm going to arrange for you kids to be out of school, after Thanksgiving. We won't wait for Christmas vacation. I want you kids out of here."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

For the next three weeks, we try to keep a normal schedule. Edward and I both help out Emmett at his school. It seems with all the crime in Forks, _I laugh it's nothing like New York_, parents send their kids for self-defense, from grade school to our age.

Emmett praises trouble's attraction to me. His business booms with more students. He knows we will be gone for about a month. He devises a self defense class for the masses. In other words, he will hold onto every student by teaching them in large groups. When we get back, we will split the groups up. _Not a bad idea._

Charlie and I spend our time away from our house. Not that I wasn't already doing that! But the safety issue is better. I don't want him there and he actually stays away.

It's kind of cute how Esme makes the sofa up for him in the living room. I gaze at the two of them, one night from Edward's doorway. Both chatting, while they tuck the sheet over the cushions. Esme fluffs the pillows, while Charlie spreads out a blanket. They have Edward and me in common, but I get the feeling more is there. I don't know how I feel about my future mother-in-law with my dad. Why shouldn't they be happy? And I already love her like a mom. _Hmmm, I will have to work on this, when we get back from England._

We go to school, do our projects and homework. All of our teachers adhere to Charlie's early release and we have class assignments and homework for a month plus.

Thanksgiving finally arrives and we all cook something for dinner. Even Jasper does his version of a string bean casserole. It doesn't look too bad, but I think I'll let Edward eat it first.

We sit down to dinner. Dad and Esme, at the head and tails of the table. Edward is next to me. Jasper, Alice and Mags across from us.

Jasper says a prayer about thanks for the grub. Not very traditional, but it works. We dig in to a traditional meal of turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green bean surprise, Jasper's recipe. (_Yeah, I'll wait on Edward_), cranberry sauce and marshmallow yams. Oh, and homemade gravy.

The buzz about the trip excites me. I place my hand on Edward's inner thigh and squeeze. He swallows his bite rather hard. _Ooo, hard. _I get a stern look. Then, he winks and puts his head down. Charlie gives us both a warning stare.

With dad in the house at night, he is a great cockblocker, Edward's afraid to touch me, let alone look amorous. So, yeah, I keep the play going and Edward balls get bluer. Poor baby!

After the pie contest... Yes, Dad, Jasper and Mags decide to challenge one another on who can eat the most pie in the shortest time. Let me just say, pie stuck in a mustache is really gross. And usually Jasper's table manners are impeccable, but competition mode is on and he gets pie in his hair and all over his shirt. Mags looks as though she rolled in it. We'll have to hose the three of them down later.

Esme video tapes the three of them. They look as though people threw pies at them. They are a sticky mess. Believe it or not, Jasper is the winner. Five pies and not one hurling moment, Jasper reigns supreme on loving pie. I did hear him say to Alice that her pie was better. And I wonder, hmmm, Alice doesn't bake. Oooooo...

Once we get pie boy clean, we ready ourselves to drive to the airport.

The plan is simple. We put the truck in the long-time parking garage. That way, we don't need anyone to drive back and forth. It's three and a half hours to Seattle. Although Charlie and Esme appreciate did put up a fuss, they finally let it go.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Sea-Tac is a busy airport. Our flight departs at 7:15AM and we arrive at JFK at 3:30PM. We have a layover for over three hours. Alice wants to shop. I don't want to set foot on solid ground. My luck, Renee` would be in my face.

We did harness Alice's bags by promising her a shopping trip in Paris. Oui Oui. Mon Ami! She has a carry-on and two large suitcases. For her, that is good.

We stand in the long boarding line. I lean my head on Edward's chest, as he stands behind me. His arms are around my shoulders. He rests his chin on my head. I intertwine my fingers into his and kiss his fingertips and look up at him. "I can't wait to be in London with you."

Edward kisses my nose. "Bella, we're only there for a day." He sighs.

"I was thinking we could spend a few more days?" I plead.

Oh, I get the sly smile. "Maybe."

We giggle.

Alice turns to us with evil eye. "Paris!"

"Yes, Alice!" I blandly say.

I'm about to read her my riot act, when I hear a whiny, lispy voice.

"C'mon, thupid, we went to the wrong airline," she screams.

"I can't help it if I can't read your writing," he nasally rasps. "Its too fucking early to go to Boston, Sherry."

"Thop your complaining, Thamuel Armthrong. It's a free trip!"

I freeze in Edward's arms, as he watches our home invaders walk away.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Now, read Linda's story! _Captain Howdy (#8065636)_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS:

Sideline Collision by Nolebucgrl

The Tongue Set Free by Georgygirl

Dear Maggie by Janny0719

Practice to Deceive by Livie79

At Her Mercy by shadowed by passion

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	30. Chapter 30: Finding the Truth

_Hi Everyone..._

_Just remember this story is fiction. The places in this chapter may be real, but the story is a twist of the truth._

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636). And Linda is writing another story. So, get ready for a period piece!_

_But this chapter is unbeta'd._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 30: Finding the Truth  
>From previous chapter:<p>

We stand in the long boarding line, inching up to the checking station. I lean my head on Edward's chest, as he stands behind me. His arms are around my shoulders. He rests his chin on my head. I intertwine my fingers into his and kiss his fingertips and look up at him. "I can't wait to be in London with you."

Edward kisses my nose. "Bella, we're only there for a day." He sighs.

"I was thinking we could spend a few more days?" I plead.

Oh, I get the sly smile. "Maybe."

We giggle.

Alice turns to us with evil eye. "Paris!"

"Yes, Alice!" I blandly say.

I'm about to read her my riot act, when I hear a whiny, lispy voice.

"C'mon, thupid, we went to the wrong airline," she screams.

"I can't help it if I can't read your writing," he nasally rasps. "Its too fucking early to go to Boston, Sherry."

"Thop your complaining, Thamuel Armthrong. It's a free trip!"

I freeze in Edward's arms, as he watches our home invaders walk away.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

With wide eyes, I grab Edward's arm. "It's them," I whisper and pull out my phone. "I'm calling Charlie."

"I'm going to follow them." Edward moves away from me and grabs Jasper. "Jazz, come with me."

"Don't approach them, just follow, Edward," I warn. "I'll call you, after I talk with my dad."

Alice pouts, "Where are you going? We'll miss our plane!"

"Alice, those were the two that ransacked our house!" I explain, as Alice screams, "What" and Charlie picks up. "Dad, Edward and I spotted the trashers."

"Bella, but you didn't see anything," Charlie argues.

"But we heard them. We'd know those voices anywhere. Edward and Jasper are following them to keep a watchful eye."

"Tell them not to tip them off. I'll call airport security to detain them for an investigation. I'll call you back, then Edward can ask a security guard for help. I'll send Seattle police to take them into custody for me. I should be there in thirty minutes by chopper." Charlie advices.

"But do you want us to stick around?" I ask.

Charlie scolds, "No. No. Get on your plane. We will talk tonight."

"Okay, Dad. I'm going to call Edward."

"Have a safe trip, kiddo. Love you."

"Love you, too, Dad." I hang up. I dial Edward's phone, as I drag Alice with me to find our guys. I call Edward telling him about Charlie's plan.

Alice and I spot Edward and Jasper, standing across from a bathroom station. Lispy Sherry walks out to meet Thamuel. I mean Samuel.

My phone rings and Charlie tells me it's all clear.

Alice and I walk near Edward and Jasper and I nod my head. As we stand to one side, we watch Edward talk with two security guards. The two men cautiously approach Sherry and Samuel. Samuel makes a run for it, throwing Sherry into their arms, knocking them down. And don't you know, Edward chases after him. And surprisingly, Jasper sprints closely behind him.

Samuel pushes and shoves people out of his way, through long lines and stray suitcases, as Edward and Jasper dodge and hurdle over the discarded luggage and injured bystanders. Screams and shouts of protest echo from Samuel's kaotic path.

Samuel throws a large trash can at Edward. He ducks, but the garbage flies through the air over Edward's head and all over the floor, tripping Jasper off his feet.

Alice shouts out, "Jasper"!

I get a good view of where Samuel is going. Quickly, I give Alice my purse and carry-on. "Alice, hold these!" And I take off, jumping upon counter tops and chairs, finding a shortcut to Samuel's destination.

"Bella, be careful," Alice yells out to me, as she drags the carry-ons and purses over to Jasper. She kneels down and hugs him tightly.

Samuel runs with great speed, weaving in and out throughout the crowds, but Edward is gaining on him. He turns to look at Edward. With Samuel's attention behind him, he doesn't see me plant myself near the doorway. Samuel turns around to me and I throw a roundhouse kick to the side of his face. Smacking his jaw and turning his head around, he stumbles and Edward tackles him to the ground.

Four security guards run from all directions. Two of the guards grab a struggling Samuel. While two others take hold of Edward and me.

Once I mention Charlie is my father, Edward and I are free to go. We watch all four drag Samuel and Sherry, kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs, to the security office.

With time to spare, we make it back to our check in gate and wait to board our plane.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We didn't have to wait very long, since all the hoopla with Samuel and Sherry. The plane is very quiet, as we walk through the door. Both flight attendants stare Edward down. I smile. He doesn't handle the ogling very well and grabs my hand and makes a very funny face at me. _God, I love him._

We sit across from Alice and Jasper. Edward sits by the window, while I am in the aisle seat. Alice is also in the aisle, while Jasper excitedly sits by their window. His smile expands from ear to ear like a kid with an ice cream cone.

Jasper quickly rambles, "You know, I've never flown first class. Then again, I've only been on a plane once, when we moved to Forks." He becomes serious. "How long will it take to get to New York?"

Alice grabs his hand. "About five hours."

The three of us stare at him, as he continues to fidget in his seat and look around.

"This is really cool! he chuckles. "And if we drove it, it would take a couple of days, right?" Jasper questions.

Edward leans over me. "Hey Jazz, you a little nervous?"

"Man, I'm so excited. This is beyond cool!" Jasper sings.

One of the attendants asks if we want anything to eat or drink. We give our orders. She prepares each one of our sodas with a snack tray with cheese, fruit, meats, bread and crackers. She takes a very long time reaching over me to hand Edward his snack and drink.

I give her my scariest bitch face and whisper in her ear, " You spend anymore time ogling my fiance` and I can promise you, you will be serving inmates in a women's prison!"

She stands up quickly, eyes popping out of her head, righting herself and smoothing out her jacket. She apologizes to me. "I'm very sorry. Let me give you your drink."

I smile, say "thank you" and say to her sternly, ""I suggest you serve someone else for the rest of the flight."

She frowns, nods and walks away.

Edward smirks, "Well, you told her, whatever you said!"

I grab his arm and squeeze lovingly. "I just set her straight." I smile. "And she understood me completely.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

An hour into our flight, Alice and Edward sleep. Twins? Jasper eats another snack tray and I read all the research I compiled.

So our Duchess of Cornwall, Camilla, is part of the royal family.

I wonder where that puts me, if anything. How high up in the Royalty is our position? _Again, if any?_

I can't believe that our family is blue of the blood, Rue of the royal. That takes some getting use to.

I continue to read through the history, the legends and the folklore. It's all so very interesting.

The story of Jack and the Beanstalk, the earlier version is Jack the Giant Killer. It appears first in 1711. But during Arthurian times, around the tenth century, Jack, a town's boy, cleverly kills the giant, Cormoran of St. Michael's Mount, who menaces the countryside from his castle by eating up their livestock. Jack takes it upon himself to dig a hole and capture Cormoran. Because of the blinding sun, the giant falls into the hole and dies a quick tragic death.

In West Cornwall, St. Michael's Mount hosts my castle, Cormoran's castle. Hmm, we aren't really tall people. I don't believe our ancestry is

of Giants.

Another legend, is one of a vision of the Archangel St. Michael who openly appears to fisherman in the year 495, protecting them from the seas. Which makes sense that the island becomes St. Michael's Mount.

Protection. Yeah, we might very well need it.

Edward stirs, gives a short yawn and stretches. He sleepily looks at me. He quietly rasps out, "Hi."

I smile and lean back into my seat. "Hi, yourself. Have a good nap?" I put down my pages on my lap.

He yawns again, covering his mouth with a hand, mumbling a "yeah".

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. What have you been reading?" He stares at my pages.

I lift the sheets. "Well, before we left, I did some research on my island and castle." I hand the pages over to Edward.

He glances over them. "That's pretty interesting the island used their harbour for exporting Cornish tin throughout Europe." He continues to read. "It saw some battles and sieges. Hmmm, there's a lot of history, Bella."

"Yeah, the first beacon was placed on the island to warn about the Spanish Armada. Plenty of ghosts." I shake my head.

Alice mumbles, "I hope this is going to be a fright night thing." She sits up and yawns. "Ooo, excuse me."

"We're going to an old English castle with hidden treasure and weird family. You knew that already, Alice," I quip.

"Yeah, but we aren't going to be faced with rattling chains and moaning dead soldiers. Are we?" she moans.

I shrug. "Don't know."

"Since we have a three hour-plus layover in New York, can we get in some shopping or a nice early dinner?" she begs.

Jasper adds, "How about a real deli? I'd love a corn beef on rye?

"What do you know about a corn beef on rye?" I ask.

"Well, my mom's Jewish. We ate it all in Dallas." He smiles.

Edward huffs, "You are kidding, right?"

"Nope, dead serious." He nods his head.

"You never said anything," Alice pipes in.

Jasper quickly states, "You never asked." He grins.

"Don't be a wise ass!" she bitches.

"Look, I never mentioned it, because we aren't religious. I didn't go to church or a temple. My mom asked me if I believed in God." He shrugs.

"What did you tell her?" Alice probes.

"I told her I believed in a higher spirit and that was it. End of discussion. Dad said to be a good boy, don't mistreat women and work hard. The only things I took was the food." He winks.

"Hmmm, you learn something new every day." She smacks him. "Don't keep things from me. Is there anything else I should know about you?"

"Not that I can think of, Alice," Jasper moans.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We land at JFK and Alice is the first one out of her seat. "As I said, it's food or shopping. What will it be?"

"Darlin', why not shop on the way back? You'll be more geared to take things home," Jasper reasons.

She taps her finger to her chin and smiles. "I like that idea, Jazz." She reaches up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. "Such a good boy."

Jasper kids, "My dad would be proud."

And Alice grunts, "Oy!"

Jaspers chuckles, "Wrong parent. The mother is Jewish!"

Edward and I watch this exchange shaking our heads while laughing.

"Look, I know this great deli on Houston. I've been there many times with Gran. Huge portions and very Jewish, Jasper. Katz's Delicatessen. They have bagels and lox. And they have a meat platter that feeds three people. Then again, you'd probably eat it all on your own. It's not far from the airport. We can be back in an hour and still have plenty of time for our flight. Maybe take to go for the flight overseas?"

"You're talking my language, Bella." Jasper happily bows.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

As we get into a cab, in the front of the airport, I rant to the driver, "Katz's Deli on Houston. It should only take around fifteen minutes." I miss the seat and sit on Edward's lap. He doesn't seem to mind.

The cab drivers shoots me a couple of daggers, "Sure. Sure."

Seventeen minutes later, we walk into Katz's. Jasper is all smiles, as his stomach growls. "I'm so ready for this!"

Alice looks around. "This place looks so familiar."

"Remember the Meg Ryan orgasm scene from "When Harry Met Sally"?

"Yeah." Alice nods her head. "Oh my God, they filmed that here?"

"They did quite a few movies here. We might see a celeb or two." I boast.

We sit at a table. Alice's head whizzes around. Yeah, we know she is looking for a famous star. Jasper buries his head in the menu, mumbling the list.

"Man, they even have a pamphlet to teach you Yiddish." He looks at Edward with a Jewish accent. "You're such a Boychik. You should have such mazel with that sheyna punum."

Edward looks at me with a frown. "What did he say?"

I giggle, "You're a good boy that should have luck with that pretty face."

We all laugh.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Jasper orders the three meat platter with corned beef, brisket and pastrami, pickles, cole slaw and rye bread. He rubs his hands together with a huge smile and digs in. Alice and I both order bagels with cream cheese and coffee. While Edward eats a Rueben with a half-sour pickle. We get full fast, sit back in our chairs and we watch people come and go. Jasper still eats with his head down, moaning in delight.

Alice whips her head around, spying each corner of the restaurant, scoping out celebrities.

Mel Brooks and Carl Reiner walk in and Jasper is the one to lose it. They pass by our table and Jasper squeaks out, "May the schwartz be with you!"

Mel turns around, smiles at Jasper and says, word for word, "Such a good boychick. May God give you mazel and a girl with a sheyna* punim*." He looks at Alice, points to Jaspers and back to Alice. "She's a sheyna meidl*."

As they walk away, Alice asks, "What did he call me?"

Jaspers smiles, takes her face in his hands and kisses her. He talks through his kisses, "It's all good, Alice. All good, Alice."

Mel turns back around and gives me a wink and I smile.

Edward stutters, T-t-that was..."

"Yes, it was," I giggle.

"You know them?" Edward watches Mel and Carl walk away.

"I met them a few times with Gran. Here," I say.

"Really? You're quite the star watchers, Ms. Swan." He kids.

I smile at Edward. "Hmmm, meh. Let's get some food to go and get back to the airport. Okay?"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The flight to London starts to board, as we get into line. Again, no waiting. We easily head down the ramp to our rather large plane.

Handing over our bags of food to our all male flight attendants, we settle into our seats. I can take a nap without threatening another flight attendant. What a relief.

Edward's head goes back and forth, counting to himself. One of the attendants asks me, if I need anything. He lingers a bit too long by my side and a feral growl sneaks up from Edward's chest. _It's his turn to be jealous._

Jasper realizes that we won't be in to London for a little over seven hours. He asks for a pillow, settles himself in his seat and tells Alice to wake him up, before we land, so he can eat his corned beef on rye.

Alice huffs, "You're going to sleep? What am I going to do, Jazz?"

"You could sleep or talk with Bella." He sighs. " And Edward doesn't look like he's going to sleep. He's too busy guarding Bella from all the male attendants." He chuckles. "Or you could read all those fashion magazines you bought."

"I guess you're tired from eating so much." She pats his hand.

"I'm going to sleep up and eat up. Give me a few hours and I will be as good as new." He leans back and closes his eyes.

"Then, maybe we could test the mile high club? Alice taunts. "Now that Lil J is all healed up?"

Jasper's eyes bug out.

Alice whispers in his ear, "The bathrooms are a little bigger in first class. More room for two."

"Well then, I will definitely need that rest." He kisses her hand.

I reach over and tap Alice's arm. "You're such a hussy.

Alice giggles, "Please? Like you're not wanting to do Edward."

Edward clears his throat. "I can hear you, Alice."

Alice pulls out a magazine from her huge purse. "I'm going to read. Maybe you two should ease some tension." She covers her face with the magazine.

I look at Edward. "Are you really watching all the male attendants?"

He shakes his head. "It's unnerving. Every time they pass you, they stare."

"Like you, I don't see anyone, but you," I whisper into his ear, licking his neck swirling my tongue around his lobe. "I could reassure you, if you like." I pull away and bite my bottom lip, as he stares at my mouth.

"Bella, you're killing me," he groans.

I kiss his neck, again. "That wasn't my intent, Edward. I'd much rather keep you quite alive and kicking."

I start to get up. "I need to go to the little girl's room." I walk towards the back, open one of the stalls and close the door. Timing it exactly. "Five... four ... three ... two ... one." And there is a gently knock.

Unlocking the door, I slightly peak out. Edward looks at me and begs entrance. I scoot him in and he quietly closes the door, maneuvering me up against it, running his hands through my hair and kissing me very soundly. _Ooo, that Reuben must have been good._

His hands roam down to my waist and he hoists me up, cupping my ass and placing me on to the sink. Spreading my legs, he leans into me with his body pressing closely to mine. I feel his heat. _Is it warm in here?_

Edward massages my bare skin under my T-shirt, as he lifts it off of me. Lowering his head, he kisses my neck, unhooking my bra. It falls to the floor with my T-shirt. The massage continues up my sides and to my breasts. He sucks in one nipple and pinches the other between his fingers. I lift his T-shirt up and it joins mine on the floor.

I hold back my desire to scream out, so I hum ever so quietly. Edward breathes heavily with no sound from his lips, other than the sucking noises of his mouth on my skin.

We undo both our jeans and drop them to the floor, along with our underwear. I am bare and open. Edward rubs his hard erection over my slit, rubbing me up and down, as I follow his movement.

He places his head at my entrance and slowly pushes into me. We move together. Edward rubs my clit with his thumb, while I fondle in balls with both of my hands.

He makes a quiet grunt.

I whisper into his ear, "Did I hurt you?"

Edward answer in a husk tone, "No. It just feels so good. Your walls are tight around me. I feel like I am on fire."

"Me, too. Can we go a little faster?" I plead.

Edward builds up to a slamming pound. I gasp and sigh with content with my face hidden in his chest. The burn in my belly starts to rise and I can't move fast enough to satisfy my need.

"Edward, I'm going to cum," I grit.

Breathlessly he pants, "Yeah, me, too."

One.. two... three trusts and I come undone, feeling that high from my toes to the ends of my hair. Like a wave the washes up on the shore.

Two more thrusts and Edward spills inside me. It excites me right to my core and I explode with a rip roaring orgasm.

"Oh my God!" I weakly mouth without a sound.

Edward breathes deeply into the curve of my neck and bites down, softly. We hold one another tightly, as though we are falling apart and melting into one another.

He takes another deep breath and pulls out of me, as I jump down from the sink. I put the warm water on and take a disposable cloth to clean Edward off, stroking his softened cock in my hands. He, in return, takes another cloth and washes my entrance, cleaning me. His long finger delve deep within me and build my excitement, once again.

Edward's cock begins to harden and I rub quicker and longer down his shaft. We both rock back and forth, until our climax is close. I shudder throughout my body that deafens my senses.

Breathing heavily, I drop to my knees and take Edward's cock into my mouth. He trust another few times and cums forcefully. Still no sound from him. He kneels down to me and we hold one another, resting our heads on our shoulders.

Without explanation, we both dress, wash up and straighten out our hair.

Edward leaves the stall, first. I wait a good ten minutes, before I walk out and back to my seat.

Alice looks up at us and frowns. "I'm so jealous."

I pat her hand. "You'll have your turn. And you're right. There's plenty of room for two!" I lean closer to Alice. "Did you hear anything?"

"Not a peep. All I heard was the door closing twice." She looks at me. "And no one was around."

I sigh. "Good."

Not too long after our mile high experience, we see Jasper stretch his arms out and head for the "head". Jaspers' word of the day!

Alice follows within seconds and the walls shake. Not much screaming, but a lot of banging.

One of the attendants walks to the bathroom stalls and I stop him with Edward right behind me. He gives me a nod, walks to the other part of the plane and Edward and I return to our seats.

Edward smirks. "They owe us, big time!"

I just smile. "But let's not tell them."

As Jasper finishes up the last morsel of corned beef, he gets excited that we are about to land in London. The start of our British journey of treasure, legends and royalty.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

* boychick is a good boy

* mazel is luck

* sheyna is pretty

* sheyna punim is pretty face

* maidl is girl

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS:

Fatherhood, Formula & other F Words by anhanninen

Children of the Shadowlands by rpgirl27

Between the Covers by CosmoSydney

Walking Among Us by Virdian6

Down & Derby by KitKat681

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	31. Chapter 31:Finding More of the Truth

_Hi Everyone..._

_Just remember this story is fiction. In this chapter, the places and some people may be real, but the story is a twist of the truth. So, please, don't come down on me for my imagination._

_I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636). And Linda is writing another story. So, get ready for a period piece!_

_But this chapter is unbeta'd._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 31: Finding More of the Truth  
>From previous chapter:<p>

Not too long after our mile high experience, we see Jasper stretch his arms out and head for the "head". Jaspers' word of the day!

Alice follows within seconds and the walls shake. Not much screaming, but a lot of banging.

One of the attendants walks to the bathroom stalls and I stop him with Edward right behind me. He gives me a nod, walks to the other part of the plane and Edward and I return to our seats.

Edward smirks. "They owe us, big time!"

I just smile. "But let's not tell them."

As Jasper finishes up the last morsel of corned beef, he gets excited that we are about to land in London. The start of our British journey of treasure, legends and royalty.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We make it through Heathrow in a matter of forty minutes. Edward picks our luggage off the turnstile with ease, as Jaspers pulls off his one cow-print suitcase. He has a remote that triggers the sound of a mooing cow. _Don't ask._ We all look at him in absolute amazement, since he did find his suitcase right away. Then again, it did stick out like a heifer.

He clicks the remote again and four legs with wheels pull out from said suitcase. Oh yeah, it looks like a cow without a head. People stare. There is no pointing, though. The English are too proper to behave in that manner. Stateside? People would laugh, point amd scream out.

Alice looks in horror and moves to the other side of me with her head down. I don't believe she will walk next to Jasper and his pet guernsey.

Edward high fives Jasper. "Man, that is so fucking awesome."

Jasper nods his head with an arrogant smirk of satisfaction. "Alllllllright!" And he struts with a mooo.

Poor Alice looks at me in embarrassment and whispers, hanging her head down, "I want to hurl."

I take her hand, she gives me a half smile and a grunt of frustration.

When we finally reach the front gates, there is a Royal blue Rolls Royce waiting for us at the curb. The hotel driver holds a sign with my name on it.

Alice smiles. "Wooo!"

Edward and Jasper stop in their steps.

I turn to all three. "I had the hotel arrange to pick us up."

Alice asks, holding back her excitement, "What hotel sent this?"

I mumble, "The Ritz London."

Alice screams, "The Ritz?" And hugs me tightly. "God, I love you so much. We are staying at the Ritz?"

I mumble, "Yeah, the Prince of Wales Suite."

"What is the Prince of Wales Suite, Bella?" Jasper drawls. He clicks his remote and the legs disappear. Alice rolls her eyes and huffs a puff of air.

The driver walks to us, gestures and loads our luggage into the trunk. He gives Jasper a raised eyebrow at his old Betsy bag.

I look down afraid to see Edward's reaction and continue to mumble, "It's... the penthouse." I look up to see Edward with wide eyes. "It has two bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, sitting room. Maybe... a... pool? I forget." I clear my throat. "We used to stay there all the time, when we came to London," I nervously say while chewing my bottom lip. "I know most of the staff, so it was easy to book."

Alice hugs me, again. "I love you so much. Thank you. We never stayed at the Ritz London. And the Prince of Wales Suite? This is so amazing."  
>She jumps into the back seat, spewing sparks. "I can forgive that God awful suitcase, now!" she giggles.<p>

We get into the Rolls to find light cream, leather upholstery, a bar set up with soft drinks and snacks and plush navy carpeting. Jasper sits near the window with Alice next to him. I sit next to Alice with Edward at my side. Alice and Jasper look around and stare out the window. Jaspers sees the snacks and yelps, "Wow, Oreos!" He opens the box and pops a cookie into Alice's mouth. He offers the box to us, but we decline. Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders and I cuddle into him, making more room for all of us.

He whispers into my ear, "Bella, it's okay about the Ritz. Why are you so worried about my reaction?" He looks down at me, giving me a small smile and wrapping my hair behind my ear.

Softly, I answer him, "Edward, I don't want you to think I was being pretentious . I'm not a showy person, but I really didn't know where else to book our reservation. I know it's pricey and very extravagant, but I never took in my surroundings. I never realized how important simple things are." I smile. "I never realized, that when you love someone, they are all you need." I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into it.

Edward takes my hand and kisses my fingertips gently, his eyes don't leave mine and whispers, "I fucking love you." He kisses me lightly with three pecks.

"Hey, no PDA, from you two kids!" Jasper jokes with a mouthful of Oreos and a shaking finger.

We laugh and Edward grabs the box of Oreos from a protesting Jasper.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The Rolls pulls up to the front the The Ritz. The familiar half-rounded, royal blue awning in gold trim stands out over the entrance with straight gold banisters in the middle of the steps and on each side of the five-step stairway the banisters curve outward. On each side of the doorway, British flags drape from their golden poles.

The doorman, in navy tailcoat uniform with gold buttons and trim, tips his navy top hat, as we enter through the wooden, paned glass, revolving door. Jasper spins around a few times, until Edward grabs his arm and leads him to the front desk.

Jasper shrugs, "I was just having some fun."

Edward sarcastically grins. "You're fucking dizzy spazboy!"

Our driver arranges for a porter to place our luggage onto a gold hotel cart with the Ritz emblem at the top, as Bridget checks us in.

Bridget hands me the two sets of keys. "Here you go, Miss Swan. And I'm so very sorry about your grandmother. She was an ace of a lady."

"Thank you, Bridget." I nod.

"And don't forget to see Henry. He will be right gutted, if you don't say "hello" to him," she scolds me.

"I won't," I promise.

"Okay then, enjoy your stay, all of you." She looks at Alice, Jasper and Edward and gives them a welcoming smile. _A little too long of a look on Edward._ But she redeems herself and winks at me and mouths, "Oooo you can pick them!"

We make our way through the exquisite lobby to the polished wood elevators. Alice stares upward to all the ornate crystal and gold chandeliers.

Edward bends down to whisper in my ear, "Who's Henry?"

"He's the concierge." I stop and smirk at Edward. "And he's older than dirt!"

"Oh," he says turning beet red.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

After the porter places a key to get to the penthouse floor, the elevator door opens to a foyer to the Prince of Wales Suite.

I tell the porter to leave the bags that we would take care of them. I tip him and he exits. Alice slowly walks down the hallway with her hands touching the walls with gentle care.

On the right, we follow Alice into the first bedroom. She gasps with amazement. Her eyes glow and, surprisingly, she's silent.

Jasper scoots up next to me his eyes on Alice. "Bella, I think she is in shock."

I giggle, "No, she's in absolute nirvana, Jasper. Look at her. She's loving every bit of the fabrics and design. I mean, Esme would be in decorator's heaven, if she was with us. Alice is feeling it."

We continue to follow every "ooo" and "ah". The high walls are a soft cream with white crown king-size satin bed covering is a brocade of cream embroidered with lavender and olive green flowers, stems and leaves. The headboard and foot chest are a striped fabric with lavender, cream and olive green. A chair sits across from the bed in the same stripe pattern. Two cherry wood end tables are on each side of the bed with glass petal lamps of gold and smoked glass. Above them are two wall chandeliers with three faux candlelights and multi-tiers of crystal strings hang from the bottom.

A simple fireplace of white molding is to the left of the bed.

In a half-circle sitting area of a huge bay window, across from the bed, there are two antique chairs in the stripe fabric with drapes that match the bedcover. Between the chairs, there is a small table with a porcelain tea set on a sterling silver tray and a two-tier dessert dish.

The area rug over the wooden floors is a cream color with lavender and olive green flower print.

We peek into the marble, double-sink bathroom with roman tub and huge glass shower stall. Toilet and bidet are the same cream porcelain, as the tub. Towels stack high in an open cabinet. They are cream, lavender and olive green in color.

Alice mutters, "Everything matches!"

There is a connecting door to the right and we find the second bedroom a mirror image of the first with a different color scheme of olive green, burgundy and cream.

We leave the bedrooms and go into the dining room. The ten-foot polished wood table seats eight and sits upon a dark, patterned rug of purple, burgundy and cream with a touch of olive green.

Alice stares at the rug, then looks up to the draperies. Yes, they match.

The walls are a three-quarter stripe with lavender and cream and solid cream on the bottom quarter of the walls.

The dining room blends into the sitting room. Two huge striped sofas are across from one another in front an ornate stone fireplace. A huge gold-framed mirror rests on its mantle. On each side of the mirror are two candlelight chandelier that match the ones in the bedrooms.  
>And over the sitting area, there hangs a large candlelight chandelier with tiers of crystals.<p>

We end the tour with the kitchen. It's a galley style, all dark wood cabinetry and stainless steel appliances.

Jasper opens the refrigerator and yelps with joy, since it is full with food.

"Wow, it's got everything," he mouths.

Edward looks around the corner to another door. "Where does that lead, Baby?"

"Oh, those stairs will take you down to the pool," I say casually.

The three of them stare at me.

"Yeah, um, there is a pool." I give a small smile.

"Alice, why don't we hit the hay. I'm so beat, Darlin'," Jasper moans.

Alice turns to me, "Which bedroom do you want?"

"Why don't you and Jasper stay in the one nearest the dining room that way if Jasper needs a snack, he can just go," I blurt out. "I'll just grab a few bottles of water for Edward and me." I turn to Edward. "Unless you want something?"

"No, I'm good. Water's fine." Edward yawns.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward is in bed by the time I enter the room with our water. He sits up against the headboard in his boxer shorts and a T-shirt with his arms across his chest.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"Jasper needed a tour of the refrigerator." Edward gives me a sideway look. "Okay, he was checking out the frig and I was waiting for him to finish. He couldn't decided on a sandwich or cold fried chicken."

"There's cold fried chicken?" He perks up.

"Um, yeah. I had all your favorites stocked for you." I blurt out.

Edward voice drops an octave. "You're always trying to feed me."

I slowly sway towards the bed, place the water bottles on the nightstand and crawl up over Edward. "I happen to like you fed."

"You want to get me fat," he chuckles. He pushes me down onto him and wraps his arms around my waist.

I coo, "No, not fat. Just healthy." I kiss his forehead. One peck. "I like your body." Peck his right cheek. Peck his left cheek, pushing my breasts into his chest. "I like your..." I bite my bottom lip and accentuate, "... appetite." I kiss his lips, softly. I breath over his lips, lick them, my eyes stare into his, and kiss him deeply.

Edward turns me over crushes me into the mattress. His warm breath on my neck and shoulders.

"I really need a shower," I announce. "Do you want me to get you some chicken, first?"

"Bella, I love that you can work me up, but know I'd rather want chicken and not get pissy." Edward admits.

I smile. "Edward, we're more than that."

He moves and allows me to scoot out of bed. "You want me to nuke it a bit?"

"No, thank you. Cold will be fine. And maybe some bread?"

"Sure, Honey," I giggle.

I purposely sway my hips, as I leave the room. I can hear Edward moan behind me.

I tip toe through Alice and Jasper's room to only find the both of them in the kitchen. Jasper's head is back in the refrigerator.

"Jasper, I swear, I will kill you if you ate all the fried chicken!" I threaten him. I hear Alice giggle.

With a sandwich in his mouth, he mumbles, "I only ate four pieces, Bella." Alice nods with a piece of cheese in her hand.

"And how much is left?" I sternly ask.

"I think, four pieces. Hey, I wouldn't eat it all. I know Edward likes fried chicken," he defends himself.

"Sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to accuse you. I'm just tired," I hiss out.

Alice hugs me. "Go to bed. Give my brother his fowl and hit the hay!"

Jasper snorts, "That's a good one, Alice."

"Oh, you two are punchy, I'm getting out of here!" I take the container of chicken, grab the loaf of bread and some napkins on the counter. "See you guys in the morning. Nite."

With mouths full, they say good night and I make my way to the bedroom.

Edward walks out from the bathroom and crawls back into bed. "Did Jasper actually leave me some?"

"Yeah, he was very thoughtful of you." I hand him the container and napkins. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Already with chicken in his mouth, he nods.

I open my small overnight case with all my nighties and underwear, grab a tank top with matching panties and head for the shower. There are four showers heads to play with. I didn't want to get my hair wet, so I open only one. It feels amazingly wonderful and I plan in my head a shower with Edward with all of them on, in the morning.

I walk into the bedroom to find Edward on the last piece of chicken. He smiles, as he swallows a huge bite.

"Was it any good?" I say as I get under the covers.

"Bella, did you want some?" He wipes his hand and face with the napkins.

"No. I was curious if it was good." I scooch around, getting comfortable.

"Yeah, but not as good as yours."

I smile. "Good answer."

Edward tosses the container onto the nightstand with dirty napkins.  
>"May I have one of the water bottles?"<p>

I reach over to my nightstand, grab a bottle and hand it to him.

"Thanks, Babe." He takes a huge gulp and proceeds to drain the bottle.  
>I love to watch his Adam's apple bob up and down. So fucking sexy.<p>

He jumps out of bed to the bathroom. Yeah, my guy has to have clean teeth.

I shut the light off, as Edward crawls in next to me. We intertwine our legs and I rest my head on his chest. We wrap our arms around one another, all snug.

"You good?" Edward kisses the top of my head.

"Yeah, real good." I sigh.

"Tired?" He rubs my arm.

"Yeah. It has been a long day. Why? Did the chicken give you a second wind?" I kid.

He fumbles, "Well, I need to work off what I ate."

I suggest, "Well, I have plans for you... in that shower!" I kiss his nose.  
>"in the morning."<p>

He sighs heavily. "We fly out of here at noon, Bella."

I softly hum, "We can always stay another day." I smile broadly and sing, "Or get up with the birdies." Then, I yawn.

"Sleep, hummingbird." I start to doze off.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The sun peeks through the shear underlining curtains, as I open one eye at a time. I rest on my back and feel Edward's body move with every intake of breath he takes and blows warm air upon my neck. He wraps his arm around my waist. I remain still to not wake him and think about the day to come.

The clock on the nightstand reads seven am. There is plenty of time for a leisurely breakfast and discussion for another day in London. It would be nice to spend some time throughout the city. And there are a few Beatle stores with all kinds of Beatle merchandise. I know Edward would like a John Lennon T-shirt and I want a new guitar strap. Jasper would go nuts in this one store. It has every Beatle poster. And a John Lennon cap would enhance Alice's wardrobe. She would look cute in one tilted to the side.

Edward sighs in his sleep and holds me closer. I feel his erection dig into my hip, as he leans more into me. As much as I love being with him, I don't want sex this morning. Maybe it's PMS, maybe it's the fact that I am in London and I love London. And I want to spend more time here.

"Edward?" I whisper softly into his ear.

He hums, "Yeah, Bella." Laps his tips and squeezes me tighter.

He's in twilight sleep. "Edward?"

He takes in a large breath and curves into my neck with his lips, a small kiss. "Yeah, Baby."

"Could we, please, spend the day in London and leave tomorrow?" I plead.

"Sure, Baby, anything you want." He snorts a small snore.

He will not remember this, when he wakes up. "Edward!" I forcefully snip.

"What? What?" He opens his eyes and squints.

"So, you meant what you said?" Again, the snip.

"What did I say?" he mumbles.

After a good eye roll, I stare at him. "You said we could spend the day in London."

"No, I said anything you want." He slowly smiles.

"You playing possum?" I play with his hair and he smiles.

"I always pay attention to you, eventhough you think otherwise. And if it means so much to you to spend one more day here, then fine." He squeezes me.

I squeeze him back. "I love you."

He snickers, "Of course you do." He rolls me off and smacks me in the ass. "Now, "Let's get into that shower and steam it up." He gives me a puppy dog face. "You promised."

And my phone rings.

We both turn to look at it. "Who would be calling you at this hour? Alice is here."

I turn around and pick up my cell. Charlie. "It's my dad."

We both sit up at attention.

I pick up my cell and place it to my ear. "Hi Dad."

"Hi Kid. I wasn't sure of the time difference, but I wanted to call you as soon as I got home," he exhausts.

"You sound beat."

"Well, it's been a long day and night. How was your flight?" He sounds like he is sitting in his recliner and opening a can of beer.

"They were good, after all the craziness in Seattle. What happened to Samuel and Sherry?" I ask.

"They're in Forks lock up. Your voice identification was enough to hold them. But they did admit to messing up the house." He huffs.

"So did they say who they're working for?" I sit close to Edward with my cell between us, so he can hear Dad's answers.

"They're scared and wouldn't talk," Charlie rumbles.

"So, if they didn't identify their boss, then how did they explain why they were in our house?" I frown. Edward holds my other hand.

"They didn't say anything, Bella." I hear him take a sip of his beer.

"But they said they had a job to do." I state.

"Which could mean anything, Kiddo." He sighs. "Look, we're not done with them. I think the girl will crack, in time."

"Are you okay, Dad?" I worry. Edward kisses my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bells. Going to finish my beer and head off to bed. And the Feds are keeping a watchful eye on the house, so don't worry about me," he reassures.

"I feel better about that. But please, be careful." I plead.

"I will. How's Edward holding up?" he asks.

"He's fine."

He clears his throat. "Well, tell him that he and Jasper did a good job. I'm proud of them."

"I will, Dad."

"And I heard you kicked Samuel in the jaw?" he asks.

"Yeah well, he was heading for the exit. I had to stop him, while he was busy running from Edward."

"I swear, Bella, you are a magnet for trouble," he complains.

I ignore his complaint. "You go get some sleep. And call me if you need me." I tear up. "And I love you, Dad."

"Love you, too. By the way, what time is it there?" he asks.

"After seven am," I answer.

"Well, sorry if I woke you."

"No, you didn't. We were planning out our day." I sniffle. "Please, Dad, be careful."

"Bella, stop your worrying. I'm fine and I'll be fine. Talk with you soon."

"Okay. Bye, Dad."

"Yeah, bye." He hangs up.

Edward holds me tight. "You alright?" He takes my cell and places on the nightstand.

"A little shaky, but I'm fine. I'm glad the Feds are watching over him." I admit.

"Yeah, that's good."

"I would have let you talk with him, but I didn't want to rub it in his face that were are in the same bedroom. I mean, I know he knows, but..."

"Bella, I get it." He kisses my nose, my cheeks, my neck. Oooo, he stays on my neck behind my ear. The tingle starts.

"Edward," I breath.

He gets out of bed and throws me over his shoulder. "A promise is a promise!"

I giggle, as Edward hurdles into the bathroom.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
>**** Okay, you thought you were getting lemons. Sorry. Later ****<br>O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We stop at the concierge desk, so I can speak with Henry. He hangs up the phone, extends his arms out for me and we embrace. Edward watches on with this very goofy grin on his face.

Henry pats my back and speaks in a very soft Cockney accent, "It's so good to see you, Miss Isabella. I am right sorry to hear about Ms. Lizzie, though. She was such a bright star, that one. You alright?"

"Yes, Henry." I look at Jasper, Alice and Edward. "These are my friends, Alice and Jasper." Jasper and Henry shake hands, but Henry grabs hold of Alice. She giggles. "And this is Edward, my fiance`," I say with pride.

Edward steps forward and shakes his hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir."  
><em>Oooo, my Edward.<em>

"Well, my boy, you got yourself a fine young lady here. You take good care of her or I'll be forced to kick your arse!" Henry chuckles.

Edward smiles. "There will be no need for any ass kicking, Henry." And he grabs me around the shoulders. "I got her covered." He kisses the top of my head.

Henry bobs his head up and down. "I see that." He smiles. "Well, do you need the service of a car, then?"

"Yes, please. We want to go to Baker street." I say.

"That's not far at all, Miss Isabella. I'll call Alfred to bring the car around the front."

"Thank you, Henry." I hug him.

"Really, Miss, you have my deepest sympathies." He breaks from the hug and pats my hand.

I smile at him. "She loved coming here."

"Oh, alright then, on with you all." Henry scoots us off.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The London Beatles Store is a Beatles' fan heaven. From T-shirts to hats, posters to pens. You name it and they have it. I find the guitar strap from the album, Revolver. I love that it's black and white sketches of their faces. Alice goes right to the section of John Lennon caps and she finds a corduroy brown one. While Jasper and Edward comb through all the posters. We walk up and down the aisles for hours.

Next store is "Elvisly Yours". We lose Jasper. The store has everything Elvis. Alice finds him drooling over an Elvis bobblehead, the size of a bread box, and she buys Mags an Elvis compact.

Across the street is another store, "Rock and Roll Memorabilia" with every band from AC/DC to Yes. We walk around for hours, like it's a museum.

Working up an appetite, we walk a few stores down and find a coffee shop, Croque Monsieur, and order sandwiches. It's nice to sit down.

Alice takes a bite of her sandwich, chews and swallows. "This is so good. You don't realize how hungry you are, until you start to eat."

Jasper mumbles, nodding his head, as he chews on his sandwiches. He certainly eats heartily, after all the rock and roll shopping.

Edward and I share our sandwiches with one another, since we couldn't make up our minds. He rubs my back with light circles. "Whatelse would you like to do?"

"I don't know. This street really is a gold mind."

Jasper chuckles, "I fucking loved that Elvis store."

Alice suggests, "We can walk down the street a little and see whatelse is here? You think?"

Edward and I say at the same time, "Sure."

Surprise. Surprise. Another few doors down is the Sherlock Holmes Museum. We just look at one another and, without a word, we go in.

We step back into Victorian time, when Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson looked out the first floor window of 221b Baker Street. The house is under the protection of the government, because of architectural and historical interests. It dates back to 1815.

I wouldn't touch anything for fear of breaking something. Alice didn't dare breathe. And she would give Jasper the evil eye every time he would grab for something.

The tour amazes us_. And Duh? _We just didn't think about this being the famous Baker Street and Sherlock Holmes. All the bottles and equipment for experiments. His books, violin. The pictures, the furniture.

Instead of calling for the car, we see a Doubledecker and go back to the hotel to rest.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Alice and I make a simple spaghetti and meatball dinner. Well, I cook. Alice cuts up vegetables for a salad.

As we eat dinner, we decide to leave very early in the morning for Cornwall and I arrange with Henry our car service and private plane. He also sends word to St. Michael's Mount Castle to expect the owner and prepare for our late morning arrival.

I don't know if it's me or Henry, but I get a chill down my back, when he tells me to beware of the castle. When I ask him, "why", he cryptically says, "Keep your eyes and ears open, Miss Isabella." And that's when I feel … afraid.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

OOO, that's enough to give you a chill? Will Bella attract danger?  
>Can Edward keep her safe?<p>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS:

Coming Home by Sarge's Girls

Holding On and Letting Go by Jenny0719

Hold Me Down by periwrites

A Spoonful of Lemon by AbbyWard

Hear Me by smmiskimen

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	32. Chapter 32:RoyalTruth,Treasure & Pirates

_Hi Everyone..._

_Just remember this story is fiction. In this chapter, the places and some people may be real, but the story is a twist of the truth. So, please, don't come down on me for my imagination._

_I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in the favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_

_I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)_

_And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636). And Linda is writing another story. So, get ready for a period piece!_

_But this chapter is unbeta'd. So please, forgive the typos!_

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._

_XOXOX _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 32: Royal Truth, Treasure and Pirates  
>From previous chapter:<p>

Alice and I make a simple spaghetti and meatball dinner. Well, I cook. Alice cuts up vegetables for a salad.

As we eat dinner, we decide to leave very early in the morning for Cornwall and I arrange with Henry our car service and private plane. He also sends word to St. Michael's Mount Castle to expect the owner and prepare for our late morning arrival.

I don't know if it's me or Henry, but I get a chill down my back, when he tells me to beware of the castle. When I ask him, "why", he cryptically says, "Keep your eyes and ears open, Miss Isabella." And that's when I feel … afraid.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I can't shake that feeling of doom. Henry's eyes keep strong in my vision and I wonder what he was warning me about with the castle. Okay, I get that I need to be aware. But of what? My relatives? I chant in my head that I am being ridiculous, but it's an unusual feeling that haunts me.

Edward keeps close to my side, asking if I am all right, every second.  
>Yes, he can sense I am off key. I give him smiles and kisses, but I can't fool him. He's on top of my feelings and can sense our connection stronger. The closer we get to Cornwall, I feel like we are one person.<p>

The small plane ride is uneventful. Alice chatters with Jasper, while Edward holds my hand with his thumb, moving over my knuckles. He leans back into his seat with his eyes closed.

I fix my gaze out the window, watching the greenery of the open land. It takes my breath away. Then again, it could be my fear lingering in the background.

We land in Penzance. Yes, there is a musical. And there is a quick drive to Marazion. Only a strip of land at low tide is our pathway to the castle, unless we take a boat at high tide. Okay, I think of Moses parting the Red Sea. Not that this is biblical, but the land opens up a trail right to the castle. It's surreal to me.

We settle into the Blue Horizon Bed and Breakfast which is no Ritz, but it's charming and extremely clean. The room is simplistic in comfort, but the view is awesome. Yes, there is a blue horizon of the ocean. It's the entire view of St. Michael's Mount and the castle that draws you in.

As Edward shifts our luggage near the closet, he turns to me and takes in the view. Walking up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head, he sighs. "Wow, that's fucking incredible."

"Isn't it?" I turn to look up a his glorious face. "I feel like we're in a fairy tale."

He smiles. "And you could be the princess!"

I turn to look back out the window, resting my head on his chest. "That's just beyond my comprehension."

He leans in and whispers into my ear, " I get to marry Princess Isabella." He nibbles and breathes into my neck.

I giggle, "You're already my Prince Charming, Edward."

He rubs my sides, slips his hands underneath my T-shirt and cups my breasts. I lean further into him, giving him the go-ahead to do as he wishes. _Ooo, he wishes!_ Edward squeezed hard, lifts my bra up to touch my naked skin, massaging and pulling on my nipples. "I'm not hurting you?" he asks.

I breathlessly gasp, "No. On the contrary, this feels so good, Edward." I place my hands over his, closing my eyes concentrating on his movements.

He rubs my breasts in rough circles, pressing me into him. "What do you want me to do, Bella?" His voice is strong and in command.

I find myself swaying into his hard erection. I swallow from the need. "I want you inside me, Edward."

Backing us both up to the bed, we fall upon the mattress. Arms and legs twist and grab, turning to face one another. Our mouths mold together, he sucks in my bottom lip, as I suck in his top. Our tongues dance in a deep passionate kiss and my breaths beg for more.

Edward slips his leg between mine and rubs my clit through my jeans. It's not enough. We both just stop. "Edward?"

He looks down at me, breathing heavily. Fire in his eyes, he orders, "Fucking clothes off!"

Like clockwork, we both rise off of the bed on opposite sides and strip down to our underwear. With bra all twisted, I take it off and stand bare in front of him. Pulling my hair from my face with arms up, my breasts bounce full, as Edward gazes upon them.

"Can we try something new?" he asks. We still stand apart.

I nervously sway back and forth with my hand on my hips, but eyes on the outline of his bulging cock through his boxers. "What do you want to try?"

"I want to taste you, Bella," He clears his throat. "while you taste me."

I look at him with surprise, but smile broadly.

"I guess you aren't opposed to the idea?" he kids.

We both crawl onto the mattress, shedding our underwear. Edward grabs the pillows and fluffs them up at the head of the bed. He motions for me to put my head down.

The look on his face is one of control and he orders me again, "Get up and spread your legs." I like this. I like his forcefulness.

I dutifully obey his command, scoot my ass to the middle of the bed with my head on the pillows, giving him room and spread wide. "This good?"

"Perfect." He crawls over me, blowing his warm breath over a very stimulated hoo haa. My stomach tightens with anticipation, as he runs a finger between my folds. Dipping into my wetness and drenching my clit, he opens me with his fingers and runs his tongue flat up, down and in circles. I can't help but move with him.

He lowers himself with both knees on each side of my head for me to reach his overly excited cock. I take a large lick from his balls to the tip of his head and Edward growls deep from his chest. His primal reaction inspires me to take all of him, but I can't quite get into the right position to get him fully into my mouth. I hate to interrupt his suckfest, but I want him, too. "Edward, the way your cock is facing, I can't get you into my mouth."

He looks up, dripping wet from his chin. Yes, my boy can eat. "I guess we need to find a better position."

"I have a better idea. I really can't concentrate on coming and sucking you off at the same time. So, do you want to finish me and I do you right after?" _When did I get so logical?_

He looks a little disappointed. "I wanted us to try to come at the same time."

"Well, that's not going to happen, until you are inside of me." I sigh and take in a large breath. "I'm really close," I whine.

Well, I didn't have to say anymore. Edward turns around and dives back into my hoo haa. Oh, my pussy purrs in delight. He places a pillow under my ass, props my legs over each shoulder near his upper arms, while kneeling in front of me. I feel like a wishbone. _Make a wish, Edward!_

Edward gets rougher with his fingers and tongue. Each movement is deliberate to excite a reaction. I breathe heavily, sweat like a pig and squeal like one. "God Edward, I'm so close. Harder."

He sucks me in, moves his tongue rougher and enters two fingers, finding that sweet spot. What draws me over the edge?He bites my clit with full force and smashes his tongue in quick circular flow. I lift up, following his moves and I become deaf. All hearing disintegrates, my eyes burr and my inner core shatters into tiny, little molecular pieces. I feel as though I drain my core. I am mush.

Edward looks up with a huge smile. "That was amazing. You came hard."

I look at him shaking my head. "No kidding."

"Bella, you squirted on me!" He's so proud of himself. I mean really, two virgins... I could make a joke, but I am still kind of lost and nothing feels attached.

I muster up my energy. "What do you mean I squirted?"

"You came with fucking force." He is so happy about this. "Bella, you came on my face!"

Top new today, Edward Cullen wins the Nobel Sex Prize for making his fiancee` ejaculate her bodily fluids onto his elated, stunning face. Mr. Cullen, a proclaimed virgin with natural sexual prowess, excites, entices and stimulates his woman, also a virgin body, to reach the pinnacle of a mindblowing orgasm. Film at eleven.

I stare at him.

"Bella, I read about this. If you stimulate a woman's clit and gspot at the same time, she can ejaculate her cum. I also watched a few videos. And you did it. I made you squirt." He's so fucking happy. Like he should get an award for this. An Olympic Gold medal, a trophy. Something.

He stares back.

"Do you realize many couples never achieve this gratification?" he frowns. "But we did it. And we've only had sex a handful of times."

I smile. "Well, just think we have a lifetime to perfect this Olympic moment."

He glares.

"What?"

"Bella, aren't you happy?"

"Edward, I'm elated more than I can tell you." I say with a husky voice, "Now, what would make me happier is for me to do the same for you." I push him down. "Comprendre, mon amour?"

He smiles. "Oui, je veux. Être j'imagine, mon bien-aimé."

I'll show him some ejaculations.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

After we clean up, we meet Alice and Jasper in the dining room. It's quaint. There are a few round tables with drapes of terracotta linen under a round, protective glass and colorful flower centerpieces. A sliding glass door leads out to a terrace overlooking the water. We opt to take a table outside.

Edward orders breakfast for twelve people. I guess he needs to replenish his strength. Jasper pretty much orders the same. I look at Alice and she shyly smiles. I nod. Now, I know why we didn't have any interruptions. _I wonder if she squirts?_

The warm sun shines very brightly with a slight wind. We are quite lucky, because at this time of year, there is usually rain, lots of wind and it's cold.

Alice and I munch on cream tea, the special breakfast of hot English tea, scones, clotted cream and jams.

The owner, Judith, agrees to make Edward and Jasper anything they want to eat. _Oh, what a surprise!_ Edward and Jasper eat everything from eggs to kippers. Where do they put all this food?

Judith offers to ring up. I like that, ring up. She offers to ring up the castle to confirm our appointment with my relatives. I make appoints with doctors or lawyers, but family?

We walk to the beach over the cobblestone walkway to the castle. It's only a short distance less than a quarter of a mile. And our luck holds up with low tide.

Edward and I lead the way, holding hands. Jasper and Alice are arm in arm, behind us.

As we approach the island, I am lost in the great size of the monstrous castle that sits on the Mount, a sentinel of ancient stone.

Edward squeezes my hand. "You okay?"

I squint my eyes from the sun and look up at him. "I'm intimidated. I don't know what to expect."

"Babe, it's your fucking castle. You need to walk in their showing them you **own** the place!" Edward encourages me.

Jasper adds, "And your royalty, Bella." His face is serious and thoughtful. "You go in there as Queen and rule your assets." He smiles and sings, coming up close to me, "Man, you're the chick with a badass kick!"

Alice stops and hugs me. "You can do this, Honey. I feel you can. And I see you walking out with your jewels."

Edward laughs, "As long as they don't mess with my jewels, we're cool!"

They all make me laugh. "Okay, okay, we'll kick butts!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We walk the ramps and stone steps to get to the main entrance. Being this is a tourist attraction, we find an employee who gladly agrees to find my cousin, Sybil St Auburn. They escort us to a waiting room area very soothing to the eye. The wall colors are a soft blue and white. A huge ornately carved fireplace grabs our focus, but it's the painting over that fireplace that catches my attention.

Edward, Alice and Jasper sit on a floral print sofa and chairs across from the fireplace. I get a closer look at the painting.

I can't tear my eyes away from one face with long brown hair and wide-set, chocolate eyes. Her Victorian dress is a royal blue satin. She is petite, small in frame and is the mirror image of me.

"Edward?" I can barely speak.

He stands, joins my side, sees my gaze and follows it. "Wholy fuck." he whispers in amazement. He looks at me, then back at the painting. "Jesus, Bella, she look just like you."

Enters a tiny middle-aged woman with her brown hair in a low bun, her hands to her sides, holding a few 8X11 pages, and her glasses low on her small upturned nose. She wears a high-collared, white cotton blouse and a long black and white plaid wool skirt. In a proper, soft English accent, she informs, "That's my triple great aunt, Elizabeth, and your quadruple great grandmother, Isabella. I'm your cousin, Sybil."

I turn to see familiar brown eyes, but with a lack of warmth. "How do you know?"

She hands the pages over to me. "I took the liberty to research your authenticity. Apparently, you are a descendant of the St Auburns."

I read through the pages, as Edward looks over my shoulder. I mumble, "The list is a long lineage of ancestors from different parts of the UK. It appears the castle was quite the gold mind for risks takers. My family was not the first owners of the castle. Like simple jewelry, the castle was given away by Kings. Hmmm, win a battle, get a castle." I look up at Sybil. "And your title is?"

With her head high, she states, "I'm a Baroness." She smoothes her hands over her skirt, staring me down.

I hesitate, but stand strong. "And mine?"

With tight lips, she breathes out, "Princess." Alice sucks in a breath with her hand to her face. Sybil clears her throat. "I have other findings of the Majesty. I assume you have some of this paperwork, since it is missing from our files."

I think quickly not to give anything away to her. "No, I don't." I grab Edward's hand and squeeze it. "I don't want to disrupt the normal schedule of the castle, but I would like it closed for a two day period."

"We can't close this castle down to your whim," she huffs.

I stand in front of her. "You will not speak to me in that manner. From my understanding, a Princess ranks higher than a Baroness. True?"

Alice gasps. Jasper chuckles. Edward just stares with a smirk, but my cousin cowers.

Sybil nods her head a slightly bows.

"This castle will be closed and you, my dear cousin, will vacate with the rest. Do I make myself clear?" I sternly swat my finger in her face.

Jasper mumbles, "Badass Princess Bella!"

Alice shushes him.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Back in our bed and breakfast room, I pace back and forth, my mind following my feet.

"Bella, what's going through that head of yours?" Edward leans back in a chair.

I stop in front of Edward and straddle his lap. "There's something not right." I chew the inside of my mouth. "Sybil asked for missing papers. Maybe, it's the map she's after or something else. But she's got skeletons in her closet, big time."

"I know that the money they make on the castle maintains it, but there's money given from the British government, because it's a historical sight. There's another reason she does not want me in this castle." I bite my lip. "And I'm going to find out."

"Well, you won't be doing that alone," he scolds.

"We need a few days to follow the map through the castle and the grounds. I have a feeling that those missing papers are with the treasure, Edward. And they may prove to be more valuable than any gold or jewels." I hug him and rest my head on his shoulder.

He holds me tight. "You tired?"

"A little bit. Maybe a walk through the village would be good. Cool air. Alice can shop..." I smile and rub noses with him.

"Thank you for being here with me." I kiss his cheeks.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Besides, this is getting fucking interesting. I just thought we would walk in and find scrounges taking advantage of a situation. But your cousin is fucking sly and I get the same feeling that she is hiding something. She was doing her best to be cool, but you knocked her on her ass. And Bella, she's afraid of you." He kisses me lightly.

"Maybe it's not me she's afraid of." I sigh. "It's being caught at whatever she's hiding," I add.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We walk along the cobblestone road, taking in the sights and passing touristy shops, all quite the illusion of a different era. The weather is much cooler. Actually, it's cold and windy. I'm so glad that Edward wouldn't let me leave our room without my heavy hoodie. I still cuddle close to him, as we head to the Fire Engine Inn.

The huge white A-frame building sits on the water side of the road. We quickly walk in from the side entrance and are met with the old atmosphere of an English pub and a cantankerous old codger by the name of Alfie. Yes, and I sing, _in my head_, "What's it all about Alfie?"  
>Edward takes a side glance with a smirk on his face and knows what I'm thinking. Jasper nods and wrinkles up his eyes at me. <em>Oh, he gets it. <em>Alice can't look at me. She holds her laugh in.

Alfie (with name tag) greets us with a bellowing 'ello and escorts us to a table near the bar. The room is dark from the mahogany wood floors and bar. The square wood table seats four and we each take a chair. A small lantern dimly lit sits in the center of the table with menus, salt and pepper shakers to the side.

Alfie stands over us. "Kind of off for a holiday?"

I look up at him and he gasps. "We're here on business." I spew from out of nowhere.

"You're a St Auburns, aren't ya?" His voice rises up as he stares me down. What's with the staring me down from these people?

I quietly answers, "Yes, a descendant." I don't look away. Edward grabs my hand under the table.

"Are you above the Baroness?" He raises an eyebrow.

I nod. "Yes."

"Oh thank the Lord above." He looks up and bows. "She's a bloody bugger, that one. You taking over the castle, Your Highness?"

His reaction takes me by surprise. And I am speechless. Plus, he bows.

Edward answers, "We're here to assess the situation with the castle."

"Well, I hope you assess it back in your own hands. We're all feeling the pressure," he blurts out.

I frown and ask, "What pressure?"

"Now, it's no business of mine. I'm only the bar keep, but my boss, she gets the pressure." He bends down close my ear. "She pays for protection.

Edward leans forward. "What kind of protection?"

"From the ruffians." He nods his head, up and down.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

It's good to be royalty. Alfie didn't care about us being underage.

"It is my pleasure to give a few beers and conversation for my Royal Highness. Besides, no one checks," he tell us and laughs loud.

I do believe he is the village gossip and he does share all that he knows.

We learn that there is an underground transportation system on The Mount and many secret passageways throughout the castle. Like any good medieval castle, it doesn't disappoint me or Alphie.

"Me father was a caretaker in his younger years for the castle. Now, since you want to do some assessing, I have a map of all those passageways," he informs quite happily. "And there are instructions on where these triggers are, too and how to get to them."

Jasper's eyes bug out. "Alfie, I knew you were awesome, when we walked into the door."

"Aw, Laddy, I'd do anything to get that BaronASS out of the Mount!" he complains. "I just feel it in me bones that she is behind those ruffians."

I ask, "How so, Alfie?"

"She keeps within those castle walls. Her mother didn't do that. She used to come to the village and greet her loyal subjects. On no, not that one." He takes a large breath. "She doesn't look you in the eyes. She's hiding something."

Edward and I look at one another.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We are up at the crack of dawn. Since the tide is high, we hire a boat to get to the island.

As our boats glides through the water, the sky turns a darker gray and a light rain pours from the clouds. Thunder echoes past the sea. It's a good day to stay indoors and search a castle for treasure.

Sybil begrudgingly meets us at the front entrance with arms across her chest in defiance. "I have one of my maids awaiting you inside. She will answer any of your questions." And with that, she turns and walks to the cobblestone walkway to the servant homes. Nope, she wasn't very happy.

The four of us enter the castle to find a young girl in full maid's uniform, standing by the first sitting room. She sees me approaching and curtsies low with eyes to the floor.

"What's your name?" I ask.

With her head down, she answers. "Beatrice, Your Highness."

"Please, stand," I softly whisper. "Beatrice, what instructions have you been given by the Baroness?"

Beatrice stands, straightening out her apron. "She told me to answer all of your questions."

"And are you to report back to her with every questions and answer?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, Your Highness," she answers truthfully.

'I'd like for you to give us a tour of every room. And Jasper," I point to him. "Jasper will ask you the technical questions. Then, you may leave."

"But will you need me for service, Your Highness?" she asks.

"No." I say curtly.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Once we get the penny tour of the castle and Jasper asks about the alarm system, we send Beatrice on her merry way and we huddle in the kitchen.

"Bella, you've got this royalty thing fucking down pat." Jasper hoots. "You are taking no prisoners." He takes a bite of his sandwich, chews and swallows. "And that's some high tech security room, too"

I place my sandwich down and say, "I figured they would have cameras and microphones all over the place, but Alphie's map is very detailed on everything. He was a great find."

Alice adds, "It was meant to be, Bella. Like everything we have been through. Finding the map, Charlie telling us to come here. It's like everything has happened to come to this." She whispers, "To find the treasure in these walls, well, we'll do it. Meant... to... be!"

"Alice, you don't have to whisper. I disabled the cameras and mics for now," Jasper says with pride.

I look at Edward who has yet to say anything. "Why so quiet?"

"We need to be cautious, that's all." He points to Alice. "Meant to be or not, sister, it's not going to be an easy find. Besides, there are hidden variables."

Jasper takes in his last bite. "Well, I say, let's get out the treasure map, Alphie's map and go find those hidden variables!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

We truck on down the stairway to the underground railroad system deep in the belly of the castle. The overhead lights are bright and keep the pathway nicely lit up. I understand that the railroad still works, but because of angles and safety, they don't use it. Edward leads the way, but he stops short and motions for us to be quiet. We hear voices. And they are not dead people.

Edward hands me the maps and I fold them carefully and stuff them into my bra. No one's going there, but Edward!

We stand at the opening of the station. Quietly, Edward leads us to a side of one of the railroad cars. The four of us huddle together, leaning up close. The voices come from the other side of the car.

"I told you to stay away," a woman's voice pleads.

"And you don't tell me when and where, Billie!" a rough cockney voice bellows.

"She's in the castle, now. She could be anywhere! You've got to lay low, Angus," she pleads again.

I grab Edward's arm and pull him close to me. "Edward, that sounds like Sybil."

Jasper grunts, "Sybil, Billie. Quite a nickname for the baronASS."

Edward raises his hand, index finger to his lips, "Shhhh."

"I don't give a rat's arse, Billie. I've got a delivery to make and nothing or no, one will stop me," the harsh voice of Angus rants. "I've got a schedule to keep."

"And if we are found, they will be no schedules. She asked for a few days to be in the castle. Let her do her wandering around. When she goes, you can finish up. And you will not address me in that manner! I am royalty," she demands.

"You're a royal pain in my arse, you are," Angus spits. "Now, you get out of here, before she finds you and has your title stripped from your loins!"

I hear her huff and have to see what is going on. I inch closer to the edge of the car and peek around the corner. Edward tries to grab me, but I manage to slip through his fingers.

Edward whispers a grunt, "Bella, no."

I wave my hand. "It's okay."

I watch Sybil scamper away from the huge muscular, beast of a man. Angus is the size of one. He wears tight jeans and a fitted black T-shirt. His dark brown ponytail hangs down his back. He takes long strides over to what appears to be a garbage truck. There are a four men, hauling boxes into the truck.

"Make it quick, Laddies!" he shouts.

I turn back to Edward, Jasper and Alice. "This Angus has some men hauling boxes into a garbage truck." I explain.

Jaspers nods. "Some kind of a decoy vehicle."

I look at Jasper. "I guess so."

Edward grabs my hand. "We need to get out of here, before they see us."

"We have to wait," I reason.

"Bella, how many men are there?" Edward asks me.

"Ah, counting Angus... five." I quip.

Alice trembles. "We need to get out of here. Edward is right."  
>She starts to get up.<p>

"Alice sit back down. We need to see what they are doing. Then, we can report them to the British government." I plead.

"I'm scared," Alice whimpers, as Jasper puts an arm around her.

"Jasper, why don't you and Alice go back up to the castle?" He looks at me sideways and frowns. "I promise I won't do anything," I beg.

"Just stay low. Please, Bella?" Jasper now begs.

Alice and Jasper start back to the pathway.

We can hear the truck start up and engines roar. A large flash of light comes in our direction and all hell breaks loose.

"Angus, we got visitors!" a man yells.

And Angus laughs, "They're not visitors, laddies. It's the princess."

Alice screams and we run for the entrance, until we stop dead in out feet from the sound of a gunshot.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Okayyyyyyyy, who is Angus? What are those men loading into the truck? Can Bella and Edward kick their way out of this?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
>French translations:<br>page 8  
>Bella says: Comprendre, mon amour?" Understand, my love.<br>Edward answers: "Oui, je veux. Être j'imagine, mon bien-aimé."  
>"Yes, I do. Be my guest, my beloved."<br>clotted cream: heavy cream steamed in a water bath that creates clots.  
>It's a nutty, cooked milk flavor. In America, it would be out butter. Very high in fat.<p>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I don't usually give out teasers at the end of the chapter, only on Monday Fictionators... But I want to get you all riled up for the next chapter to come... There is a fight for their lives scene that will chill your bones and keep you on the edge of your seat. The outcome will surprise and amaze!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS:

Breaking Free byRFM86

Glass House by Livie79

Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken by JadoreJAC

Hardcover Paranormal Romance by badjujube

Lost Half by LyricaKris

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017_

_Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)_


	33. Chapter 33 Saving Your Heart

_Hi Everyone._

_Just remember this story is fiction. In this chapter, the places and some people may be real, but the story is a twist of the truth. So, please, don't come down on me for my imagination._

_I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in their favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_  
><em>I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)<em>  
><em>And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636). And Linda is writing another story. So, get ready for a period piece!<em>

_But this chapter is unbeta'd._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._  
><em>XOXOX <em>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 33: Saving Your Heart  
>From previous chapter:<p>

Alice and Jasper start back to the pathway.

We can hear the truck start up and engines roar. A large flash of light comes in our direction and all hell breaks loose.

"Angus, we got visitors!" a man yells.

And Angus laughs, "It's not visitors, laddies. It's Princess Isabella."

Alice screams and we run for the entrance, until we stop dead in out feet from the sound of a gunshot.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

My body freezes, but my heart pounds from my neck on down to my stomach, like a hammer with a powerful force. Yeah, fear will do it, but it's that feeling of expectation that worries me. _What's coming?_

Angus with outstretched arms sarcastically shouts slowly, "Princess. Princess. Princess. You can't be leaving us so soon. We've yet to talk."

I slowly turn to see with my peripheral vision him stride in my direction. His long muscular legs easily shorten the distance between us. I stare at the gun in his hand, as his massive arms sway from side to side and I move my eyes up to his smug smile

Edward protectively moves in front of me, shielding me from the huge stalking beast. Jasper and Alice remain behind me.

Angus boldly laughs at Edward, "Well, what have we here? A suitor?"

I peek out from Edward's shoulder, holding his arm with my left hand.

As Angus stands in front of us, assessing me with his stare. He pokes the nose of his gun in circles around my engagement ring. "Aw, he's your intended?" He looks Edward in the eyes. "How sweet. Well, if she is a real St Auburn, she's got to be a hellun." He laughs. "Even sourpuss Billie shags like a cheeky trollop."

My eyes go wild with the thought of straight-lace Sybil being a ho.

Edward grabs the nose of the gun and pushes it away from my hand with just enough attitude. He and Angus stand strong and glare at one another, eye to eye.

I bring myself back to reality and squeeze Edward's arm, looking up and begging him to not do anything. "Please, Edward." He places his hand over mine, reassuringly.

Angus taunts Edward. "Yes, Edward, it would be wise not to do anything." He signals his men to come to him. "Laddies, don't be shy. Come meet your princess."

The four other men saunter to Angus' side, shoving and poking at one another.

"She's a pretty one, Angus!" says a short, scrawny, older man with beady eyes and a tanned worn face of harsh wrinkles.

"Yeah, she's a St Auburn, alright. Look at those fiery eyes," the one with an eye patch blurts out in a gravel Cockney accent.

The other two men just stand and observe. I feel as though I am on display for the taking.

Angus circles around us. "Hmm, I am a bit perplexed, though. What am I going to do with ya?"

Quick to speak, I blurt out, "You don't really have a choice. I am a princess. And should anything happen to me, us, the authorities..."

Angus interrupts my thoughtless, impulsive statement, "Oh, I hate to disappoint you, Princess Isabella, but your cousin can concoct a perfect story. She's been doing it for years. And me and me mates go in and out of this castle without a problem."

He continues to circle us like stalking lion, while his 'mates" stare at us. Again, the display syndrome.

Angus brags boisterously, "We make a nice living for ourselves and no one is the wiser." He laughs.

"But the villagers are strong-armed to pay you, right?" I disgustedly throw my disdain out to him.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it could be rather harsh, my Lady. But we do protect them." He smiles.

"They pay you to leave them alone! Where is that protection?" I argue.

"We keep a watchful eye out for scoundrels," he proudly answers.

I shake my head. "But you ARE the scoundrels, you fucking idiot!" I yell.

His eyes flare. His men back away with fear. And Angus breathes a heavy growl and roars at me, "I don't allow anyone, not even you, to get in me face, Princess. No one tells me what to do?"

"Oh, so you're the brains of this operation?" I look around to the truck.

"I do me part and get me take." He comes closer to me, but Edward guides me behind him.

"I don't think so," Edward warns.

"Boy, you are getting on my nerves," Angus huffs.

Edward glares. "No more than you are getting on mine."

Alice scoots right behind me, dragging Jasper. She whispers in my ear, "Bella, we need a diversion."

And from behind me, Jasper screams, "Kickass Bella!" He flies through the air, knocking Angus on his bulbous ass and his gun flings out of his hand across the railroad station.

Okay, no one expects skinny, quiet boy to disarm a man the size of a bull. We all stand there in shock. Well, all but Angus. He's on his ass. But all kidding aside, it is time to either run for it or fight.

Unfortunately, running is out of the question. Both Edward and I take a defensive position. The other men stare at us, looking back and forth from Edward to me. Jasper is behind them and kicks the scrawny old guy in the back of his knees. He cries out, as he falls to the ground.

The other tthree run in our direction. I marvel at Edward, as he spars with the one-eyed guy, knocking him up against the train and turning on the other kicking him in the groin. _Ouch!_

I turn my gaze to the last man standing to the side. He rubs his beard thoughtfully. "Now, Princess, you need to come along quietly. No fuss. Maybe, we can let you all go."

I look at him. "Don't insult my intelligence." I kick him in the side of his head.

He grabs his ear and shouts, "Hey, that hurts!"

"Its supposed to," I kick him on the other side.

"A lady doesn't fight like this," he screams.

"No one said I was a Lady!" I retort.

Alice finds a 2X4 on the other side of the railroad car and stands, swinging it around. Samurai Alice makes her way towards me. "Why didn't I take those classes with Edward?" she mumbles. "Oh yeah, I was being a girl!" she screams.

"Hey, you?" Bearded guy turns to face Alice. She smacks him over the head and knocks him out.

"Wow, Alice," I say in amazement.

"I may not kick, but I can swing a board!" She stands with her hands on her hips. "I saw it in a movie, once."

Jasper keeps his punches going. The old guy is still on the ground, but a bloody mess.

And I see Angus crawl over to his gun and I run for him. Kicking the gun to one side, I trip. Angus grabs my ankle and pulls me down. He tries to restrain my arms, but I punch and side chop his neck. He flinches, but grabs hold on my wrists. I, in return, somersault under him and pull his body over with my legs.

Alice jumps onto his back pulls his hair. "You leave her alone," she screams in his ear.

"Get off me, you mosquito!" And he throws Alice near a stack of lumber. She hits hard and doesn't move.

"Alice," I yell and run to her, but I'm caught around the waist by Angus.

Jasper rushes to Alice's side, while Edward finishes the one-eyed menace with a roundhouse kick to the center of his face.

Angus' hot whisky breath lingers near my neck and disgusts my senses. I elbow him in the chest, loosening his grip. My arms and legs swing feverishly.

From a heap of barrels, Edward jumps down with legs extended and knocks Angus in the shoulder, throwing me to the side.

Edward helps me up and cups my face, "You alright?" So tender is his stare into my eyes.

I give him a small smile, "I'm okay."

Angus throws himself at Edward. He's caught off-guard and Angus gets a right cross clear to Edward's face, knocking him to the ground. Angus pounces on top of Edward. They roll back and forth swinging their fists at one another. Both separate, stand and crouch stalking one another, in a circle motion.

Edward, with a blood running down the side of his face, takes a defensive stand and watches Angus carefully.

"Well, Edward, you have a bit of a fight in you!" Angus spits. "I wouldn't have have thought that of you."

Edward wipes the side of his face with his arm. "It's never good to assume."

"Yeah, but I don't succumb to anyone. And I don't lose fights!" he growls.

"Neither do I!" Edward confidently states.

"But I gotta feeling, Edward, you fight fair." Angus pulls a large switchblade from his jeans back pocket, flips the blade and extends it in his hand, shaking his head and smiling. "But I don't." He crouches lower, swinging the blade toward Edward.

Edward escapes a slice and moves swiftly out of the way. "I fight my way."

"I fight any way I can win, me Boy!" Angus laughs again. "No one will be leaving here that can cause me trouble."

I look around, not knowing what to do. Jasper cares for a silent Alice. He holds her in his arms, lightly brushing the hair out of her eyes. She is breathing, but I don't know what the extent her injuries.

Angus still lunges and swing his blade toward Edward. They do this feral dance of defense and offense. I can't get near them or I will distract Edward, not with a knife involved.

I find hand-size rocks on the other side of the train. I grab an armful and throw them with all my might at Angus.

"Ah, my Lady, you are the one who doesn't fight fair." Angus dodges my torpedo rocks. He knocks one away and it grazes Edward's head. He stumbles backward, as Angus rushes forward and wraps an arm around Edwards' neck and shoulders. They are the same height, but Angus outweighs Edward a good fifty pounds.

"Your luck has run out, Edward, me Boy!" Angus growls and holds tighter, pointing the blade at Edward's neck. "One cut of the jugular and he's gone, Princess. Put the rocks down."

As I drop the rock onto the ground, I see the gun and grab for it.

"Now, now, Princess, let's not be fool hardy. We know you can't shoot that gun," Angus laughs.

"Let go of Edward and I won't shoot." I order. His boastful smile sickens me. And I hold the gun with both hands. "I'll say it again. Angus, let go of Edward and I won't shoot."

"I'll kill him, first!" Angus bellows.

Alice whines from the background, "Shoot him, Bella. Don't let him hurt Edward."

I don't look in her direction. I focus on Angus' head and plant my feet solid. "Don't worry, Alice, I won't let him hurt Edward."

Edward gives me a small nod and moves his head to the left, I flip the trigger and I fire. The bullet goes directly between Angus' eyes and he falls back, releasing Edward.

I stand in shock, the smoldering gun still extended in my hands. I watch Angus hit the ground in slow motion. His men still in their places with utter disbelief on their faces.

Edward rushes to me, taking the gun out of my hands and holding me close.

And Jasper breathes out, "Fuck."

One eye crawls over to Angus, as the others watch. "She shot him dead." He looks up at the other men. "Right between the eyes." Then, he shifts his gaze at me.

Edward whispers in my ear, "Bella, you okay?"

With tears in my eyes, I cry. "Edward, I couldn't let him hurt you." I look over at Angus. "He would have hurt you."

Edward holds me tight. "I love you." Her buries his face in my hair. "You saved my life."

He holds onto me, as he directs the other men to stand together near Angus. Edward extends the gun.

Jasper helps Alice to her feet and they join us. Alice places her arms around my waist, sobbing. "Thank you."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Hours pass, as the police cart off each pirate, one by one. We sit in the blue drawing room, sipping hot tea. The paramedics attend both Alice and Edward. Just surface wounds. And Edward is by my side, smoothing his hand in circles over my back, thinking he needs to calm me from the shooting. I would do it again. He is my heart, saving him is saving me.

Alice and Jasper exit to the kitchen with two officers to give their statements. The paramedics finish up bandaging the cut over Edward's eye and follow them.

Shortly after, Sybil comes running into the room with the performance of a lifetime. I allow her to play this out and Edward follows my lead.

"Isabella, are you alright?" She looks around the room. "What has happened here?"

I look at her with great disdain. "We were jumped by these men, Sybil."  
>I don't give her anymore information, waiting to see her reaction.<p>

"What men? Where? Were you walking about the property?" She questions with pseudo concern. Her eyes dart back and forth, as she paces from side to side. "I asked you what happened here?"

"A lot happened here. As I said, we were physically attacked." I drink my tea.

"Well, why are the coroners here?" she snips. Her hands cup over one another to her left side.

"Someone is dead." I deadpan.

Changing position, Sybil implores, "Well, who?"

And I stare deeply into her eyes and slowly say, "Angus."

One could never really see her reaction, but I could see her flinch.

"Apparently, you were quite close to Angus." I say with a slight rise to my voice.

"She stands adamantly firm. "I know of no one of that name."

"Really?" I stand and Edward reaches for my hand. I smile at him. "It's okay." He sits back on the sofa and watches. I whisper to him, "I'm in bitch mode." Edward smiles.

"Hmm, he had a lot to say about you, dear cousin." She starts to protest. "No, no. Please, allow me to continue. Maybe, you should sit down."

Sybil crosses her arms over her chest and taps a foot rather indignant in her manner. "I'm fine."

"What did he say? Trying to recall his exact words." I snap my fingers. "Yes, he said … Billie shags like a cheeky trollop. That was interesting."

She stays solid as a statue. No emotion. No movement.

"Oh and he felt you could concoct the perfect story for our disappearance, Sybil. He was planning on killing us. We saw too much."

I pace in front of her. Okay, I'm a bit dramatic, but I want to jack this bitch into tomorrow.

"We learned from Angus' men, as they squealed to save their pathetic hides, that they ran guns by ships to Afghanistan and Iraq. You hid savages that killed British and American Soldiers in my Castle. You harboured these animals and gave them a safe haven, as they butchered and killed decent people." I scream, "And for what? What did you get out of this, Sybil?"

She holds back her emotions, swallows and looks at me. Still no emotions. Still no movement.

"You stand there, cold and indifferent. My country used to be safe from terrorists. We lost thousands of people on September 11th. It's a day no American will ever forget." My voice cracks and I cry, "And you allowed those inhuman killers to stay in my castle!" I wipe the tears from cheeks. "I spit on you." And I spit in her face.

Sybil wipes my spit from her cheek with the back of her hand and the performance begins. "You have no idea what I have been through. That man has been threatening me for years. I had no choice. I had no one to go to for help. I am a victim of his cruelty. I feared for my life." She sits on the edge of one of the sofas and clenches her hands to her heart, breathing heavily.

"I've managed all alone, Isabella. And where were you or anyone else from your family?"

She covers her pitiful face with her hands and sobs.

I slowly clap... clap... clap my hands together. "That was almost an Oscar winning performance, Sybil. But there's one thing that keeps me from having any sympathy for you."

She looks up at me with her hate filled eyes.

"We heard you talking with Angus. We know you were partners." I shake my head with a look of disgust. "You sicken me."

And the little bitch lunges for me with a shrill scream, "I hate you. You ruined everything!"

I take one look, lift my leg and lay her flat. I dust my hands off.

The police, Jasper and Alice enter the room and see Sybil out cold on the floor.

Alice looks up at me and her grin widens. "You finally jacked the bitch, I see!"

I look at the police officers and say, "Could you remove this garbage from my castle?" I sit next to Edward on the sofa and lean into him.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Hmmm, what's to become of the Castle? Who will oversee it's management? And what about that treasure hunt?_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS:  
>Win Some, Lose Some by Savage7289<br>Exposure by RandomCran  
>Dog Star by spanglemaker9<br>Wicked Little Girls by JadoreJAC  
>Down on the Bayou by Kitkat681<p>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017  
>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)<p> 


	34. Chapter 34: More Than a Treasure

_Hi Everyone._

_Just remember this story is fiction. In this chapter, the places and some people may be real, but the story is a twist of the truth. So, please, don't come down on me for my imagination._

_Also, I'm two weeks late in updating this chapter. I did not have power for four days, because of Isaac. No, we did not have any damage to our house or flooding, maybe a puddle or two... but the lack of power set me back. Some personal issues hit my family hard, but we will be fine. I'm so sorry for the long delay. To remedy that wait, this is an extra long chapter!_

_Also, my story "Cookin' in the Kitchen Makin' … Whoopie Pies" is up for a Glory Award under the category of Mini Glory for the best One Shot. Please, go check out the details. (_ . /_) Yeah, knock me over!_

_I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in their favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_  
><em>I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)<em>  
><em>And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636). And Linda is writing another story. So, get ready for a period piece!<em>

_But this chapter is unbeta'd. Please, excuse any errors._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._  
><em>XOXOX <em>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 34: More than a Treasure  
>From previous chapter:<br>I slowly clap... clap... clap my hands together. "That was almost an Oscar winning performance, Sybil. But there's one thing that keeps me from having any sympathy for you."

She looks up at me with her hate filled eyes.

"We heard you talking with Angus. We know you were partners." I shake my head with a look of disgust. "You sicken me."

And the little bitch lunges for me with a shrill scream, "I hate you. You ruined everything!"

I take one look, lift my leg and lay her flat. I dust my hands off.

The police, Jasper and Alice enter the room and see Sybil out cold on the floor.

Alice looks up at me and her grin widens. "You finally jacked the bitch, I see!"

I look at the police officers and say, "Could you remove this garbage from my castle?" I sit next to Edward on the sofa and lean into him.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

There is so much going through my mind. Edward is fast asleep beside me. His head on my shoulder, breathing into my neck with his arms and legs thread between mine. The cold night's air breezes through the slight crack of the open window. I take in it's freshness, but try not to move.

I should be upset about shooting Angus, but the thought of running guns to terrorists, scaring shopkeepers out of their money and almost losing Edward at the hands of that monster fades any guilt of his loss. _Am I a bad person? _Well, I now know I am capable of murder without remorse. And that I would do it again to save Edward or take his place. His life means more to me than my own. This sense of being with him is not a schoolgirl's crush or a sexual infatuation of a seventeen year old. We both are adult beyond our years. We both want commitment. We both accept responsibility for one another. We both want to grow and learn, make our mistakes and support one another on all levels. I want to absorb him like a sponge and breathe him into my lungs.

I smile, as I sit up slowly to look at his peaceful face. His long lashes fan over his high cheekbones. His strong squared, stubbled jawline relaxes in sleep. His wild flaming hair covers his forehead, in every which way. And his beautifully shaped ears mold perfectly to his head. There are tiny crow lines at the corner of each eye. I trace them lightly with my fingertips. And in his sleep, his body reacts to my touch, a whisper of a moan and he smiles.

As I pull my hand away, I carefully crawl out of bed. Edward turns to his side, I cover his shoulders and make my way to the window, looking out at the castle.

It seems unreal to me. I am a princess with my own castle. _Hmmm, not my thing._ But there is a hidden treasure somewhere within it's walls.

I sit on a chair and stare out over the water, taking in the outline of the massive stone structure. It laughs at me. I have no idea about English protocol or being a Royal. I know how to kick ass and love Edward. I really don't need too much more. Yet, the more I think about all that is in front of me, the more I realize Alfie holds the key. He knows the castle. He knows the legends. He must know about the treasure. Yeah, I think he will easily help us find the lost family jewels. But something tells me he knows more and will sing like a bird now that Sybil is gone.

A little chilled from the cold, I sneak back into bed and under the covers. Edward instinctively grabs hold of me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hmmm, you're cold," he whispers in my ear and draws me in closer to him.

I kiss his cheek. "You'll warm me up."

He smiles and nuzzles closer.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The next morning, we follow my instinct about Alfie. Edward agrees that he will be a great help in our search.

Alice is sore from Angus' hand and remains with Jasper at the Inn, while Edward and I seek out our treasure finder.

As we leave our room, I call Charlie's cell to only reach his message. Leaving my own, "good morning" and asking if there was any news, I hang up and make a mental note to call him back later.

It isn't long after we leave our room, we see people on the streets bow and curtsy, as they pass me. I nod and smile, as I try to hold back my embarrassment. But this takes a lot to get used to.

Edward keeps his face straight ahead, as he chuckles at my inability to handle this kind of attention.

"You're really handling this pretty good," he declares, hiding his huge grin.

"Oh yeah? Then, why are you laughing at me?" I grumble.

"I'm not laughing at you. It's the fucking situation." He kisses the top of my head. "You look kind of pissed off."

I continue to grumble, as we walk toward the pub, "I'm not used to all this of this."

He smiles. "I know." I want to smack that smirk off of his face.

"You just want to smack me. Don't you?" he confidently states.

I snip, "Get out of my head!"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Alfie wipes the bar down with a rag, as we enter the tavern. With his head up, he smiles broadly, clicks his heels and bows.

"So glad to see you, Princess Isabella." He stands up straight.

I gesture awkwardly towards his bow. "You don't have to do that, Alfie."

"Oh, I am more than pleased to greet you. You are quite the heroine here, Princess." He nods. "You rid us of our royal pain in the arse BaronAss and protection fees. Wherever you go, you will be treated with great care." He laughs. "No one will accept your money here." With a huge barrel laugh, he sings, "Ding dong, the wicked witch is gone!"

I smile sadly and shake my head. "It really sucks to be related to her. I can't stomach what she did. It makes me sick."

"That's what separates the two of you. She didn't get the nice DNA genes." Alfie winks.

Edward and I finally sit on stools across from Alfie. He reaches over and grabs my hand. He wants me to approve of his action and I place my other hand over his.

"You can't blame yourself for her. You didn't run those guns or shake down the merchants for their mere money." He pats my hand.

"I know. I know," I answer. "I didn't come here to bitch and moan at you, Alfie. I wanted to ask you a favor."

He quickly replies, "Anything."

"That's the answer I was looking for." I smile. "Alfie, I have a feeling you may know about something in the castle."

He huffs, "Well, I know many things in the castle. As I said, my father was the caretaker. I went along with him many a times, when I was a wee lad and as a young man." He clears his throat and wipes his face with one hand. "Well, before the BaronAss came along." He rolls his eyes.

"Well, my main reason for coming to St. Michael's Mount was something I found in a trunk in my grandmother's attic," I say. "And anything I tell you, Alfie, must be kept between us."

"You have my word. What might it be you found, Princess?" He looks at me with great wonderment. I know I am right. He knows about the treasure.

"First, you have to stop calling me Princess?" I beg and he starts to shake his head. "Okay, I realize it's all about respect. So, in public, you can call me..." I wave my hand around. "... that. But in private, please, call me Bella?" I plead some more.

Alfie looks at me, then looks at Edward. "You've been very quiet."

Edward shrugs. "It's Bella's thing. I'm here to support her." He grabs my hand and squeezes.

Alfie awkwardly stutters, "B-B-Bella." He sighs. "What things?"

I look him straight in the eye. "I'm talking about the treasure."

He draws in a deep breath and exhales. "And how do you know there's a treasure... Bella?"

I smile. "I found the map."

There is a long silence. Edward shifts in his chair, as I lean into him with our eyes on Alfie.

"Oh, I know about the treasure. The royal jewels have been missing on and off for centuries. Many a King traded those gems and the castle for land, ships or food. But I know nothing of a map."

I slump my shoulders. "Then, the map's not real?" This is such a disappointment.

"Maybe I should have phrased that differently. Just because I don't know about a map, doesn't mean there isn't one." He smiles. "But you have the map? An actual map?"

I open my bag, pull out the large ziploc with the map in it and place it on the bar. Alfie's eyes widen, as he peers through the plastic. He lets out a long breath, as Edward and I hold ours.

Edward asks, "What do you think, Alfie?"

Alfie slowly raises his head, but his eyes remain on the map, nodding. "I think, there is no harm taking a look-see." He smiles broadly.

Alfie drags a stool up from the back of the bar and sits. He takes the ziploc bag into his hands and examines the map through it. "Hmm, it's taking you all through the castle to certain points marked with x's, but all throughout the secret passage ways. There are many trick doors that are hidden between the walls, too."

Edward quietly asks, " Where does it lead?" I bite my bottom lip.

And Alfie easily answers, "The dungeon."

Both Edward and I blurt out, "The dungeon?"

"The kind with shackles and a torture chamber?" I quip.

"Well, Bella, that castle goes back to the fourth century, I believe. There sure is a dungeon, but the open stairway isn't the way this map shows to get there. The passageways will seems as though they will take you back into time. There's no electricity. So, we will need to use torches or gas lamps." He taps his hand over the ziploc bag. "Either way, all is very hidden and quite narrow. And we've got to watch out for traps. Whoever drew this map wanted to follow a certain path. Possibly, there are things hidden on the way to the dungeon."

I look at Alfie in absolute terror. "Do you mean there are booby traps?"

"I don't know what we will find or if there are any traps, but the maker of this map has created a maze to get to the treasure. Dead ends, wrong turns and doorways that will take us right back to the beginning. It's going to be frustrating.

"Then, we are going in blindly," Edward adds.

"Oh, on the contrary, I know these passageways. They are tricky. And as I said very narrow and very deep. We could find anything waiting for us." Alfie grins. "If it's what I think it is, you will find the crown jewels and then some."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Centuries old family heirlooms. The whole kit and kaboodle. Your royal BaronAss ripped the castle up years ago, trying to find them. I knew she'd never get her greedy hands on them. She only searched the surface. She had no insight to the secret panels and passageways. She never gave credit to anyone else to know better than her." Alfie smirks.

"Did you try to tell her?" I ask him.

Another low chuckles escapes out of Alfie. "I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of my... know how."

"And you will help me?" I smile.

"Princess, I would die for you." Alfie sincerely declares to me.

I huff, "Well, I don't expect that of you." I giggle. "But your guidance will be really needed and appreciated."

"When would you like to begin the search, Prin... Bella?" Alfie asks, as he stands from his stool.

I blurt out, "As soon as possible, Alfie. When do you have the time?"

"You are in luck. Tomorrow's my day off. I could meet you at the castle early in the morning." He smiles.

I smile back. "That's great."

"Oh and dress warmly and comfortably. The passageways this time of year are rather damp and very cold," he warns. "And good shoes with traction. Don't want you slipping about."

"Anything else we need to bring?" Edward asks.

"I got the lanterns." He thinks. "Just dress warmly and comfortably. We'll be doing a lot of climbing, digging through rubble and crawling through some tight spaces. Will it be just the two of you? Alfie scratches his face with a quick rub of his hand.

"I think so, "Edward answers. "My sister was pretty banged up from Angus. She needs to take it easy. So, it will be just us." He looks at me.  
>I add, "Which to be honest, I think it will be better with Alice and Jasper staying behind. If something happens, they can call the police for help."<p>

"Then, we will be needing some walkie talkies," Alfie says.

Edward approves, nodding his head. "Great idea, Alfie."

"We've got a printer that can enlarge the map in the back. If you think that's a good idea?" Alfie questions.

"Yeah, that would be great. Do you think we could make two copies? Just to be cautious, Alice and Jasper can have one and we the other. They can follow along with us on the walkie talkies," I explain.

Edward kisses the top of my head. "That's smart, Baby. They'll know our every move."

Alfie pours us a round of juice. _Hey, its morning._ He offers us glasses.

Alfie raises his glass and we follow. "To our treasure hunt!"

We clink our glasses together.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The next morning, Edward, Jasper Alice and I meet Alfie at the castle.  
>Jasper and Alice set up their map in the front sitting room on the huge coffee table, while Edward and Alfie bring in equipment from Alfie's car.<p>

Being the castle is still closed to the public, we will have our privacy to run amuck throughout the castle and it's hidden passageways. I make my way through to the kitchen and bring out scones, butter, jam and juice for all of us.

Edward and I are in jeans, heavy sweaters, hoodies and sneakers. Alfie approves our clothing, since we wears the same. Although, the scarf around his neck is a thick wool of bright colors and rather scratchy in appearance.

"Hopefully, this shouldn't take the length of the day to get through all these "X" marks." He points on the map. "I assume these are the treasure spots," Alfie explains.

"Alfie, you're saying there is something hidden at each marking?" I ask, while placing the tray on the coffee table. Everyone helps themselves to breakfast.

Alfie chews on a scone. "That or a trap of some kind. We will need to be very alert, mind you. We truly don't know what we are headed into," he moans. "We don't know who created this map, whether he be friend or foe. All I can see are six spots to get through to the dungeon. And two more than are on opposite sides of the cell area. I've traced these passageways in my mind all night long. I don't remember anything that was out of the norm. Then again, a 4th century castle is not of this day and age."

Edward interjects, "Since you've been through this castle, Alfie, we can assume that nothing is blatantly obvious. We are dealing with hidden objects that could be buried or disguised to the naked eye."

"Very true, Edward. We could stare at something and not see the treasure," Alfie nods his head. "Well, we should get a move on."

I look at Alfie. "Where do we begin?"

Alfie smiles. "Why this room, Bella."

He walks over the the fireplace mantle, turns one of the sculptures to the right and the inside of the fireplace moves to one side, as the heavy stone scrapes with the movement.

Jasper mumbles, "Holy shit!" His eyes stare as the mantle vibrates.

Alice's eyes widen, she grabs Edward's arm and looks up at him. "Please, be careful."

Edward smiles kisses the top of her head and hugs her. "Don't worry. We'll be back for lunch." He takes my hand and we walk towards Alfie.

As Alfie hands Edward a torch and me the map with a walkie talkie, he instructs, "Bella, I think you should carry the map and a walkie talkie, while Edward follows you with one of the torches and I lead with the other."

Edward agrees, nodding his head. "It's a plan."

"Okay..." Alfie adjust both walkie talkies. "They're both on frequency nine." He hands one to me and one to Alice."

"I'll keep this to my ear," she says nervously.

Alfie enters through the fireplace. I follow him with Edward behind me.  
>As the opening starts to close, Alice shouts out, "Bella. Edward, I love you."<p>

Before I can answer, the slab is shut to pitch darkness. I hear a swish of a match, as Alfie lights his torch. Edward trusts his torch towards Alfie's to light it. The sound of the flames flicker in the stagnant air. I reach out and touch the cold, damp, stone walls.

Alfie looks down at me. "You warm enough, Princess Isabella?"

I don't correct him. "Yes, I'm fine."

"The first marking is right around the corner from here, so let's stick close together. Right?" Alfie clears his throat and softly asks, "You ain't weak at heart are you, Princess?"

Edward answers proudly, "She's got a black belt in Shotokan, Alfie."

Alfie does a double-take at me and smiles. "You are quite a surprise... Bella!"

I smile and look past Alfie. There is a netting that hangs from the wall. It looks really out of place. I look closer and see a small burlap kind of material that sits in a hole-like shelf. "What's that?"

Alfie investigates. He moves closer to the netting with his torch up high.  
>An echoing sound shrieks, as a burst of wings flutter through the netting, tearing it down. Bats. Hundreds of bats fly out in our direction.<p>

Alfie lets out a high pitch squeal and tumbles backwards, as Edward grabs onto me, covering my head, whispering "fuck" over and over, as he waves his torch in the air. Alfie recovers and does the same, as the bats spiral out beyond the passageway. I cling close to Edward, breathing hard. "Jesus, I didn't expect that!"

Alice shouts over the walkie talkie, "What's happening? Are you guys all right?

Alfie all red in the face admits, "I didn't either." He laughs, "Screamed like a woman, I did."

We all laugh from the tension.

Alice is frantic. "Why are you laughing. What's going on?"

Edward chuckles, "We ran into a horde of bats."

I reassure her, "Yeah, we're okay. A little surprised, but they flew off."

I can hear Jasper laughing in the background. "Yeah Jazz, I can see you screaming like a girl and fussing with your hair!"

"Bella, let me see the map." Alfie outstretches his hand, as I give it to him. "Yeah, this is the first one."

"Alfie, please, be careful. You have no idea what might be in there," I warn.

"Well, the bats are gone," He huffs. "I'll just be careful of the guano!"

Jasper goofs, "Oooops, the bat shit!"

Alfie slowly reaches into the hole and drags out a wad of worn fabric... like the map's. He hands it to me and I unravel to find five large, raw precious stones of odd shapes. I hold these gems in my hand, but see print on the fabric. It reads, "Each one is a key."

"Wow, these must be worth a bundle," I mumble as I examine the stones.

Alice whines, "What did you find, Bella?"

"Alice you'd fall over. We found a clear diamond, a red ruby, a green emerald, a blue sapphire and an opal of rainbow colors, the size of your fist."

Jasper groans, "Fuck".

Alice squeals, "This is amazing!"

Edward grabs the diamond, bringing his torch close. "It's a very weird shape."

Alfie leans over me to get a better look. "Well, it would make one hell of an engagement ring, that's for sure. Let's get going to the next mark. Bella, would you hold onto the stones?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll put them in my pockets."

Alice yells, "Don't lose those, Bella!" I giggle.

We continue down the rocky, stone path. It narrows and broadens, after each turn. I'm glad I have my hair in a sloppy bun, because the humidity would frizz my hair out pretty wild. Edward's hair sticks up in all directions, but he still looks beautiful.

"I swear this reminds me of "The Goonies" movie," Edward blurts out.

"As long as we don't have to play a skeleton piano, we will be fine," I giggle.

"Or make a mistake and fall from the ledge," Alfie announces.

"You know that movie?" Both Edward and I and Alice and Jasper ask Alfie.

"Sure do. My grandchildren love it." He proudly professes. "They're about your age. I've watched all those kinds of movies with them and my kids."

Without thinking, I say, "You don't look that old." I blush from stupidity.

Alfie laughs. "Hey, they all keep me young, since my wife passed on."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." I hang my head.

Alfie pats my shoulder. "It's all fine." He moves his hand away.  
>"Now, lets go get the rest of that treasure."<p>

As we walk, we seem to be declining rather rapidly. I have to lean backwards to avoid crashing into Alfie. Edward places his hand on the swell of my back, gripping my hoodie.

"We have hit the deep slope on the map. Just a few more steps and we will be at the next marking," Alfie informs. "Bella, can you see where we need to look?"

Edward places his torch over me, as I take the map out and pinpoint our location.

"Just be careful where you walk, there are about ten funny looking spots on the map," Alice warns. "Like pawsteps."

"Yeah, I see them, Alice," I shout out into the walkie talkie. "We have to step right, then left past these spots." I show Alfie and Edward.

Alfie pulls out a folding cane from his pocket and tests the ground. "Just follow my steps."

Edward and I watch carefully, as Alfie places his feet strategically, after each cane poking. We hear a grating snap of metal crunching on the cane. Alfie lifts the cane to find a bear trap biting at the end.

"Until we get to the designated marking, let me poke around at these spots and clear out these traps. You two stay put," Alfie orders.

Alice asks, "Hey, what's happening?"

"Well, those weird pawsteps are bear traps," I huff.

"Oh my God, please, be careful." Alice pleads.

Edward yells out to Alfie, "How is it that you never stepped on one of these traps, when you went through these passageways?"

Alfie stops and turns towards Edward. "I've not been down this way. My dad said it was a dead end."

"You think he knew about these traps or maybe the map?" Edward asks.

Alfie shakes his head. "Don't know."

Alfie turns his attention back to the ground, poking the cane, setting off each snap of a trap. He yells out, "Alice, you said there were ten spots? Please, check, too, Bella."

I look at the map. Both Alice and I say, "Yes" at the same time.

Alfie piles the traps to one side. "Okay then, it's safe to walk to me," he says to Edward and me.

Slowly, the three of us continue on a downward slope. We come to a thick wooden door that blocks our passage. Alfie reaches out for the knob carefully, but the door doesn't budge.

We examine all around the door. Edward doesn't leave my side, hovering with the torch. There is an indentation about the size of my fist to the right of the door knob. I smooth my handle over and around it, wondering to myself.

Alfie mumbles, "If only we had a key."

I nod my head rather proud of myself. "I think we do." I pull the stones out of my pocket, trying to fit the right shape into the wall.

Edward stands over me. "Bella, it looks kind of narrow and round at the top. Try the emerald stone."

I place the stone into the hollow keyhole and the door rolls to the left side.

Edward and I high five, as Alfie tilts his head and chuckles, "I'll be damned!"

Alice shouts out, "What's happening? You guys have to talk to us!"

"It appears the stones are keys, Alice. We came to a door and the emerald fit into this weird looking keyhole."

Jaspers quips, "So what's behind door number one, Monte Hall?"

"Jazz, when we walk in, we'll let you know," Edward shouts out.

I like this walkie talkie. I don't have to push any buttons to turn it on to talk and off to listen.

"Really, Jazz? Let's Make a Deal?" I argue, as he laughs in the background.

Alfie doesn't wait. He walks through the door with his torch outstretched in front of him. "C'mon, the day is young."

Edward and I follow Alfie into a very small room of clutter. Once Edward walks over the threshold, the door slides shut and something falls onto the floor.

Edward turns quickly to shove the door, but it doesn't budge. "I hope there's another way out."

Alfie looks to the other side. "Seems to be a small door in the other corner," he observes and points.

I follow his finger and see a small door, as Edward bends to pick up the fallen object.

"Hey, it's the emerald." He holds it up.

"Great, if we're stuck in here at least we have the emerald," I nervously giggle.

"Just hold onto it, Bella. You may need it later," Alice warns.

I look at the small door. "Well, Alice, even you are bigger than this other door.

"But what's in the room, guys?" Jasper questions.

Edward walks around. "It's a mess."

There is absolute junk, covering the floor. Old dusty lanterns, wooden wheels, metal bowls and goblets are everywhere. Cobwebs lace the walls and shelves. A pile of petrified logs in one corner and a covered, round wooden cylinder in the other. The room smells stale and musty. Certainly, there is no treasure here. I can hear a faint hissing noise hidden somewhere in the room.

Alfie asks for the map and the three of us examine the markings for this area.

Alice sighs. "What the hell is that hissing sound?"

Edward points to the wooden cylinder. "It's coming from inside there." He walks over and listens carefully with his ear to the cover. "Sounds a little like a tea kettle."

"I don't believe we're going to find boiling water, "Alfie kids. "Well, Edward if you take one side and I'll take the other, we can lift that top. Bella, you want to hold the torches?"

I walk over to Alfie and grab his torch, while Edward brings his to me. I'm not stupid. I back away, holding the torches out for Edward and Alfie to see. "Yeah, that's where one of the marks are placed," I nervously inform.

Carefully, they grab hold of opposite ends of the cover and slowly move it off to one side. The hissing noise becomes louder. I watch with wide eyes. And then, in absolute horror as movement shakes the wooden cylinder, multitudes of something crawl from the holding pen. At first, I wasn't sure if it was beetles or spiders. But after a good look, I scream like the girl I am. Cockroaches. And I mean the kind you can put a saddle on and ride.

Alice screams along with me. "Why are you screaming?" She continues with her high-pitch whaling, as I shout out, "roaches".

Thinking fast, Edward takes his torch from me and lights the pesky ponies of insects on fire. Alfie does the same and we have splotches of dust fires throughout the room. He then grabs a log and smashes the buggers.

"Ew." It's so gross. Cockroaches have a weird smell to begin with, but when you crush them and add the smell of burning insect bodies, it's rather disgusting.

I have to admit, Edward is very fast. He plummets masses of them with one stroke. He is tenacious in his combat, smashing and batting them all over the place. One flies past my head and I scoot out of it's way.  
>Alfie huffs and puffs, as he crushes with the log and his boots.<p>

Once the barbeque annihilation is over, I slump down across from all the buggy bodies.

I can hear Alice exhale a whimpering sob.

"Alice, we are fine. Why are you crying?" I moan.

With her tiny little voice, she heaves, "I was so scared for all of you."

Edward throws his log over to the pile and sits next to me. I wipe his sweaty brow with my forearm and kiss his nose. "My hero! I may be a princess, but you are the bug king!" I look up at Alfie, who is poking through the nasty pile of fried critters. "You, too, Alfie!"

He chuckles, sweeping his foot back and forth and kicking the dead carcasses out of his way. He peers into the wooden cylinder, leans over and pulls out a large wad of the worn green fabric.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Alfie taunts me, while extending the fabric to me and I place it in my lap.

I humph, "God, I hope nothing crawls out of this."

Alice whines, "What do you have? Hey, we can't see up here."

I apologize, "Sorry, Alice. Alfie just found a bundle of the same fabric as the map in this roach infested cylinder and something is wrapped up in it."

"It's okay. So, what's in it?" Alice says quickly.

I unwrap the fabric to find a crown. And I assume this is the royal crown of my family.

"Alice, you will drop in your tracks, when you see this. It's a crown. It's unbelievably amazing," I blurt out. "It's covered in gemstones set in gold." I turn and twist it around to look at it. "Man, it's heavy."

I hand the crown over to Edward. "Yeah, Alice, if you put this on, you'll be a foot taller."

Alice excitedly yelps, "Wow!"

"The craftsmanship," Alfie murmurs. He reaches out. "May I?"

Edward hands the crown to Alfie. "Her royal BaronAss wanted this in the worse way. She talked about this crown like it was her lifeline."

"Well, she'll never get her life back, after what she has done!" I bitterly spit.

Alfie extends the crown to me, I place the fabric over it and stick it in my hoodie, zipping it up. "Should be safe here. Feel like I'm holding onto my ancestors."

Alfie smirks, "You are!" He pats me on the shoulder. "All right, then. Let's move on."

The three of us kneel down to the small door. Like the first door, there is another indentation at the top. I take the stones out and try the ruby. It fits into the weird keyhole and the door whisks upward.

I check the map and the next marking is at a fork in the path.

"I guess we crawl until we get to the two passageways. Since we'll be in tight quarters, maybe Alice and Jasper can guide us." I say.

"Just talk and will follow along with you guys" Jasper announces.

"Yeah, we'll be listening," Alice adds.

"Okay, I'm heading in. Now, the ground is rough. Try not to drag your knees." Alfie crawls on his hands and knees juggling the torch. I follow with Edward behind me.

"Bella, I'm going to be a few feet away from you. I don't want to set your ass on fire." Edward innocently explains.

And yes, I say, "You always set my ass on fire, Baby." I giggle and Edward clears his throat.

Alfie surprises me and chuckles, "Aw, young love. My Sarah was a feisty one like you, Bella. She kept me hopping."

"Well, I don't plan on hopping over these rocks." I huff.

"You really don't have too far to go," Alice says. "But the map shows this drawing that looks like intestines."

"Yeah, looks like it's a few passageways all twisted together, like a maze," Jasper cuts in.

"But is there a direct way to go?" Edward speaks up.

Alice moans, "I can't tell, Edward. They're all twisted like, all mushed together."

We get to the fork in the pathway and decide to take the right tunnel. It is brutal with sharp, damp rocks that cut up our knees, as we slide about. The tunnel becomes more narrow and smaller in height. We are almost to the point of crawling on our stomachs, with jagged edges from the ceiling, scraping our backs. I try to protect the crown, holding it carefully underneath my hoodie. Disappointment fills us as we reach the end only to see we are back where we started.

Alfie's tired voice moans, "We're right back where we started, kids." He stands up with great care and reaches out for my hand. We both help Edward up.

Alice soothes, "I'm sorry, guys. But you're doing great. Just keep going."

Dirty and out of breath, we continue on down the left side. The best thing is that the conditions are easier, but we slope down again. At the end, we find an entrance with another indentation to place a stone. I try the sapphire and it fits perfectly. We walk a little way and Edward anticipates the stone dropping and catches it. He hands it back to me. No sooner do I turn around, the ground crumbles beneath out feet. The three of us cling to the wall on a narrow ledge.

Alice yells out, "You all right? What was that sound?"  
>Edward sighs heavily. "Alice, the ground just caved in. We have a small ledge to walk across. And from what I can tell, I can barely see the bottom."<p>

Alfie, with his back up against the wall, extends his torch over the opening. He shakes his head. "Try to stay close to the wall." He growls, "It's a long way down."

"Oh shit, shit, shit," Jasper chants. "You guys hold on, now. No playing hero and all." His Texan accent thickens up. "Ya'll be careful."

Alice pleads, "Please, Edward, please be careful." She whimpers. "Bella?"

"I'm okay, Alice. We're okay." I reassure her.

We inch along the wall very carefully and slowly, step by step. I hold my breath and breathe short puff of air.

"Bella, breathe, Baby," Edward soothes.

But I can't relax. I'm afraid.

I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to look at Alfie. "Bella, look at me, take my hand. We're not far from the end."

I allow Alfie to guide me, but my legs tremble and I hold back my tears.  
>"I'm being such a baby."<p>

"Well, me, too. I could whiz," he chuckles.

Alfie pulls me along, until I feel the ground under my feet. I take a sigh of relief and stand with my hands out for Edward. He smiles at me with his panty dropping smirk and, then, the ledge crumbles under his feet.

I cream out, "Edward!" Our eyes connect. I reach for him, but he drops from my sight, only the echoes of fallen rocks bounce off the walls.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward falls to the depths of the open passageway... Where does he end up? … Is he alright?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS:  
>It Happened One Night by randommama<br>Forget Me Not by SydneyAlice  
>Cimmerian Way by WeeKitty and Tat<br>Inside Man by ooza  
>My Esteemed Colleague by Betty Smith<p>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017  
>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)<p> 


	35. Chapter 35: Beyond Reality

_Hi Everyone._

_Just remember this story is fiction. In this chapter, the places and some people may be real, but the story is a twist of the truth. So, please, don't come down on me for my imagination._

_Also, my story "Cookin' in the Kitchen Makin' … Whoopie Pies" is up for a Glory Award under the category of Mini Glory for the best One Shot, the 2nd level. Yeah, knock me over!_

_I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in their favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _

_And I want to thank Linda Cullenboyz, Beautiful Beta. She edits at the drop of a hat with lightning bolt speed and accuracy. She knows every comma, misspelled word and improper phrase... my grammar lifesaver!_  
><em>I can't thank her enough for writing my wrongs. (ooo love this pun!)<em>  
><em>And go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636). And Linda is writing another story. So, get ready for a period piece!<em>

_But this chapter is unbeta'd. Please, excuse any errors._

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._  
><em>XOXOX <em>

_And please, read the A/N at the end._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Chapter 35: Beyond Reality  
>From previous chapter:<p>

We inch along the wall very carefully and slowly, step by step. I hold my breath and breathe short puff of air.

"Bella, breathe, Baby," Edward soothes.

But I can't relax. I'm afraid.

I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to look at Alfie. "Bella, look at me, take my hand. We're not far from the end."

I allow Alfie to guide me, but my legs tremble and I hold back my tears.  
>"I'm being such a baby."<p>

"Well, me, too. I could whiz," he chuckles.

Alfie pulls me along, until I feel the ground under my feet. I take a sigh of relief and stand with my hands out for Edward. He smiles at me with his panty dropping smirk and, then, the ledge crumbles under his feet.

I cream out, "Edward!" Our eyes connect. I reach for him, but he drops from my sight, only the echoes of fallen rocks bounce off the walls.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Alfie grabs me securely around the waist, as he pulls me away from the ledge. The sting of Edward's fingertips linger on my own. I scream his name, over and over, but silence answers me and it's deafens my senses.

It rings in my head that I feel him. He is alive, but how badly hurt is he. _Shit._ Where is he? How do we get to him?

Alice screams, "What's happening, Bella? Is Edward alright?"

I cry out, "Alice, he fell. He's not answering me."

There is a quiet moan.

"Wait!" Another moan. "Alice, I hear him."

She cries out, "Is he okay?"

I yell to her, "I don't know. I only hear moaning."

Jasper speaks up, "Bella, on the map it shows a large area, I assume it's the dungeon. If you can get through the next entrance, you will get a severe drop into that area. That is underneath where you are now."

I look at Alfie and he says, "Let's go!"

We slowly move through another narrow passageway that slopes downward. We both hold onto the walls with great care. But the slope deepens enough where we take every precaution with each step.

"Bella, it's getting too steep. We need to sit down and take the slide, as it may." Alfie huffs with a shrug.

I go to answer him and we both slip off of our feet and stumble forward. Alfie loses the torch, as it flies over my head and we are in darkness. Like a playground slide, only bumpy and sharp, we tumble around and down. We both slam into the walls of stone, grunting, groaning and picking up speed at every turn and corner. Each bruise stings and burns. Losing balance, I turn around in somersaults and slam into Alfie's back to a dead stop. The horrendous ride comes to an end.

I can hear Alfie stand and the strike of a match. I can see Alfie has bruises and cuts all over his face. He extends a hand to me and helps me up.

"You okay, Bella?" he barely says out of breath.

I rub my arms. "I'm okay. You?"

"Too worn with wear, but will survive." He smiles.

I gingerly touch his face. "You're all cut up, Alfie."

He grabs my hand a squeezes it. "You, too.

After searching on the ground, we find the torch. Alfie lights it and we take in our surroundings.

Alice bellows over the walkie talk, "What happened?"

"It was very Goony-like, Alice. We got caught in this slope and we slid down into the dungeon," I explain to her.

We hear a moan to the left of us.

"Edward!" I yell.

Alice cries out, "Is he alright? What happened? Tell me what's going on!"

Alfie and I find Edward on his back across a heap of animal skins on the dirt floor, moving very slowly. He turns to his side, spitting animal fur out of his mouth.

Edward looks over at me and gives me his sly smile. "Bella."

I hobble over to him, patting his legs, arms and chest. "Are you alright, Edward. Anything broken?"

"No, no. I don't think anything is broken, just sore, Baby. It's amazing this stack of skins is here. They broke my fall." He shouts out to the air, "Yes, Alice, I'm okay."

"Hey, I can't see anything from up here," she complains. "Humor me!"

Edward gets up slowly, as Alfie walks around the huge area lighting torches on the walls. He makes his way back to us and the room is bright from all the light.

Edward sees my bruises and cuts on my face. "What happened?"  
>He runs his thumbs over my cheeks.<p>

"Alfie and I met the wall a few times on our way down," I giggle.

"I can't tell you how many times I played down here as a lad." He looks over the pile of animal skins. "Don't remember seeing those, though."

I run my fingers through the pile. "Guess ole Sybil was running furs, too."

Alice chirps, "What kind of furs?"

"Very furry ones, Alice," I quip.

The three of us scan the room from one side to the next. I sit on the skins, while Edward walks about the dungeon.

"Where do we go on the map, Bella?" Edward asks, as he investigates hanging chains.'

"I'm looking at a few markings on the left wall. There some loopy looking things hanging down," Jasper mumbles.

Edward rattles the chains. "Possibly they are chains, Jazz?"

"Yeah, possibly they are chains," Jasper repeats.

Edward begins to put the chains down, extracting them from the round connectors, one by one. "There's nothing here."

"Well, there are three markings on the map, Edward. Take a better look!" Jasper clears his throat.

Edward runs his hands over the wall's surface. I join him and do the same. But Alfie stands to one side and cocks his head to one side, watching us feel around.

Edward pulls two small stones out as far as they can go. "These two were loose."

"I never noticed the uneven stones. You know, as a kid, we ran about never looking at things." He shakes his head, running a hand down his face. "Check the bottom, Bella. The one stone on the far right. It looks out of place."

I point to the stone. "This one?"

"Yeah, it looks off," he says with his tilted head.

I grab the stone with my fingertips and it nudges a bit. Edward bends to help me. We both secure our hands around the stone and pull it out and the wall starts to turn, making a horrendous scraping noise.

"What's that noise?" Alice shouts out.

Alfie runs forward to hop onto the platform. We do this one-eighty degree turn, into shear darkness.

"Oh crap, we left the torches in the dungeon," I moan.

"No fear," Alfie cheerfully says, while lighting a match. He finds a torch on the ground and lights it.

I mumble, "That's convenient."

The small chamber is in the round. As the dungeon, there is a dirt floor and chains hang from the walls.

"Looks like solitary confinement." Edward says, as he walks around, grabbing at the chains. The last one he grabs makes a hollow sound as it hit the wall.

I look at him. "That sounded weird."

"Hey, Jasper, is there anything behind that wall on the map?" Edward shouts out.

There is no answer.

"I guess there's no reception for the walkie talkies in here." I shrug.

Alfie and Edward pull on the chains together and the wall crumbs.

I just stare with my mouth wide open. "Oh my..." I whisper, "...God."

Edward and Alfie stand back next to me, as we just stare.

Edward in disbelief shakes his head and stands forward. "No, it can't be."

I squint my eyes and read the inscription on the plague, "He who removes this lance, procures it's kingdom." I bring my hands up to my mouth.

Alfie barely whispers, "Excalibur."

My knees weaken, I kneel on the ground and watch Edward advance to the rumble. He climbs over the stones and stands over the sword. The glow of the torch outlines his perfect face of determination. He reaches out, placing his hands around it's exquisite handle. He is about to lift, but he turns to look at me. Our eyes meet, Edward nods and I watch him pull the sword free from the stones.

I look around, waiting for lightning to strike or Merlin to appear, but I see my Edward with the sword in his hands and think of Arthur. Well, Edward as Arthur. My knight in shiny armor with his trusty sword.

Edward kneels next to me, as we examine this amazing sword. Alfie stand overhead watching us.

"It's so heavy," I breathe.

"Yeah, it's got to be at least 10-15 pounds or more," Edward agrees.

"What's this creature on the handle?" I look up at Alfie.

"It's a chimeria," he says with his eyes on the handle.

I frown. "And that is?"

"A chimeria has the parts of three animals. A lion, a goat and a serpent. Considered female and fire-breathing. I don't want to give you a mythology lesson, Bella. But you know what I mean." he apologizes.

"Yeah, a chimeria is a mythical or fictional animal with the parts taken from certain other animals," Edward pipes in.

"How did you know that?" I ask him.

"I used to watch the reruns of Hercules, the Legendary Journeys." He shrugs. "I like mythology."

"But this isn't as TV show, Edward. This is real," I gasp. My hands move over the sword. "This is a historical find."

"It certainly is, Bella," Alfie softly answers.

"What am I going to do? I know this has to be reported with the crown and jewels." I groan.

Edward puts his arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

My eyes fill with tears, as a single drop falls down my cheek. Edward lifts my chin and thumbs it away. "Tell me."

"I can't do this. It's too much." I shake my head and stand, pacing around the room with my arms swaying all over the place. "Edward, I don't want to be a princess. I don't want people bowing at me. I don't want …" I shake my hands in an opening gesture. "I don't want all of this. It's not me."

Alfie quietly offers, "You are a princess, Bella. You deserve the Royal respect. You're the kind of person who should be a Royal, not someone like the BaronAss."

I take a huge breath and sigh. "Thank you, Alfie. But that's the thing. I'm not a Royal. Sure, I was born with blue blood, but I don't feel it. I'm an American."

"Okay, let's get out of here and call it a day." Edward stands.

Alfie turns to one side and stops in his tracks. "Bella, look."

I'm at the end of my rope, but I sigh and turn to see a huge chest. A very huge, antique chest that Alfie struggles to open. "Guess we were so excited finding Excalibur that we didn't see this."

And what does Edward do? He raises Excalibur with both hands over his head, brings it down and hacks off the lock. Oh my freakin' God, that was so hot. I shiver from the heat flowing through my veins.

Edward opens the lid. Alfie peers in. "Wow."

It's like a pirate's chest of treasure. There are jewels the size of golf balls. Bracelets, necklaces, rings. Gold and silver coins. The chest is full to the brim and so am I. I cry. I hysterically cry.

"Let's get her upstairs," Alfie says.

Edward lifts me up bridal-style, while Alfie searches the stones and reopens the wall.

Alice screams our names, over and over. "What's happening? Please, Bella? Edward? Where are you? Why aren't you answering me."

Edward carries me to an open stairway, as I sob into his chest. "We are on the way up, Alice."

"Why didn't you answer me before?" she cries. "I was so scared."

"We went through a secret passage and the reception was off. Sorry." he says. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Alice sits holding my hand, as I sip from a steeping, hot cup of strong English tea. There's a bite to it.

With a wink to her eye, Alice whispers, "I splashed a little bourbon in your tea." I frown. "It's all I could find. I hope it takes the edge off."

"Thank, Alice." I give her a slight smile.

Alfie chuckles, "The tea is the best I ever had, Alice."

She giggles, "After what you, Edward and Bella have been through, I thought you'd need a little extra."

"Well, I can't thank you enough for tending to our cuts and bruises." He salutes with his tea cup. "I'm feeling a whole lot better."

"I'll feel better, once Edward and Jasper have brought everything up from the dungeon."

And on that note, Edward and Jasper enter the room, both holding onto a handle of the huge chest. Edward holds Excalibur in his other hand.

Alice's eye grow wide, as Jasper opens the chestful of jewels. I swear her feet did a quick float over to the baubles.

Jasper chuckles, "Baby girl, are you in there?" He taps her head. No reaction. "Nope, she's gone. Lost to the sparklies."

Alice kneels before the chest, as in prayer, and dips her hands into the heaps of jewelry. She mumbles nonsensically, "This has got to be worth millions. Oh, a diamond tiara. A ruby ring the size of Toledo. Oh, oh, oh, an opal brooch. Oh my God with matching earrings. And diamonds?" She turns to look at me. "And all of this you are giving to be shown? You're not keeping anything?"

"Oh, the crown is the only Royal jewel. This chest is all contraband, pirate's loot." I smile.

"Then, you can keep it all?" she swoons.

"Well, it's all stolen, but who knows how long ago." I tease her.

"Then, what are you going to do with all of it?" She sweats.

"I don't know, yet." I ponder. "I'm more concerned about the sword. The notoriety around finding it. I don't want that kind of attention."

"Bella, are you nuts. You'll be world famous. The princess who found King Arthur's sword," she exhales.

"My point exactly. I don't want that. I don't want people up my ass. What kind of life is that?" I start to hyperventilate.

Edward holds me close to his chest. "It's okay. Just breathe," he whispers into my ear. "I'm right here."

"What would I do without you?" I whimper. "Oh God, Edward, I don't need that kind of exposure. I just want to live in Forks with you."

"It's fine. We'll find a way to turn this around." Edward looks at Alfie, as he hangs his head. "We'll think of something."

Alfie looks up at me. "Bella, I just might have that something."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Hmm, so what does Alfie have in mind? Can he save Bella from all the paps-to-come?_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_A/N:_  
><em>The Fandom, once again as a group, comes together to raise money for a wonderful reader who has fallen ill. Over eighty writers are donating stories raising money for Katalina. This beautiful soul wants nothing for herself, but for "Stand Up 2 Cancer". Voila, the Fandom creates, "Stand Up 4 Katalina". Her bravery, goodness and strength is admirable and so heartbreaking. Please, check out the site and give with your heart.<em>  
><em> .info  You know to fill in and put the dots in._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

RECS:  
>Ain't No Etch a Sketch by Rosie Rathbone<br>Big Rig by KitKat681  
>A Bullet from Chekov's Gun by Call Me Pagliacci<br>Moment of Victory by RMacaroni  
>Lost Half by LyricaKris<p>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017  
>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)<p> 


	36. Chapter 36: The Alfie Solution

_Hi Everyone._****

_I can't apologize enough for the lateness of this update. Between houseguests, birthday, doctor's appointment and a hard drive issue, I couldn't get myself online to write._****

_Just remember this story is fiction. In this chapter, the places and some people may be real, but the story is a twist of the truth. So, please, don't come down on me for my imagination._****

_Also, my story "Cookin' in the Kitchen Makin' … Whoopie Pies" is up for a Glory Award under the category of Mini Glory for the best One Shot, the 2nd level. Yeah, knock me over!_****

_I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in their favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._****

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _****

_Back to being my own Beta. Linda is unable to edit, any longer. So, forgive any mistakes I may have overlooked. But, please, go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636)._****

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._**  
><strong>_XOXOX _****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Chapter 36: The Alfie Solution**  
><strong>From previous chapter:****

**"**Bella, are you nuts. You'll be world famous. The princess who found King Arthur's sword," she exhales.****

**"**My point exactly. I don't want that. I don't want people up my ass. What kind of life is that?" I start to hyperventilate.****

Edward holds me close to his chest. "It's okay. Just breathe," he whispers into my ear. "I'm right here."****

**"**What would I do without you?" I whimper. "Oh God, Edward, I don't need that kind of exposure. I just want to live in Forks with you."****

**"**It's fine. We'll find a way to turn this around." Edward looks at Alfie, as he hangs his head. "We'll think of something."**  
><strong>  
>Alfie looks up at me. "Bella, I just might have that something."<strong><strong>

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

I'm not a very patient person. Well, really I am, but right now I don't want to wait until the morning to hear Alfie's solution. What could he do to change my problem?****

**"**You're going to rip your bottom lip off. Come to bed," Edward begs.****

I turn to see him sitting with his head up against the bedrest, arms across his chest and legs underneath the sheets and blankets. He looks so cozy and warm. Oh, so tempting.****

I pace at the foot of the bed. "What do you think Alfie has in mind?"****

**"**I don't know." He watches me roam back and forth. "Bella, you're going to wear the rug out."****

**"**I can't sleep, Edward. Charlie hasn't called either. I have all this nervous energy," I hype.****

He smiles broadly. "Well, now that I'm up, I can keep you occupied." Oh, he wiggles his eyebrows.****

**"**Stop that! You look like Jasper!" I complain.****

He grumbles, "I look nothing like Jasper!"****

Edward flips the covers open and I get into bed, curling up into my Edward pocket. He starts to rub my arms from my shoulders to my wrists. Oh, very suggestively the flirt machine is on. His erection is drills into my backside. Like "Hey, Honey, I'm here!"****

I sigh, turn to face him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Are you a little frisky there, big boy?"****

He kisses my neck. "I thought I would relieve some of your tension..." Kisses my ear. "Right there. And..." Kisses my jawline. "Oh, and right here. Such a lot of tension..." He kisses my collar bone to between my breasts. "Let me savor this taste, Bella." He pulls my tank top off, runs his tongue over both my nipples and mumbles, while he bites and sucks. "Oh yeah, these needed some attention. Now, they're nice and perky."****

**"**Perky, huh?" I drawl.****

**"**Very." He drags his tongue to circle my belly button. Dipping his tongue in and out, he slides his hand into my panties and attacks my clit with full force. ****

I really didn't want this, but Edward's plea seals the deal. I can't stop him now. He's got his mojo on and who am I to deny him?****

He does this swirly movement with his tongue all the way down to my pearly gates, opens my lips with his fingers, flatly places his tongue on me and licks up and down through my heavenly pathway and I gasp.****

**"**Now, that's my girl. About time you got into the game!" Edward mumbles through my hedges.****

I can barely breathe. "Oh, don't stop doing that. Oh. Oh. Edward. Yikes. oooooooo. Yessss. Hmmmm. Oh, do that again." I pull his hair and he yelps. "Sorry, but keep doing that. Yes, just like that. Oh yeah. Oh yeah." I pound my fist on the bed, grabs up the sheets and yelp some more. "Right there. Right there. Right there. No, no, do that again. Edward." I squeeze his head between my knees with great force.****

He picks up his drippy face and moans, "Bella, watch the knees. You're clipping my ears."****

I look down at him. "Sorry. It just feels so good, Edward." I smile. "Please, don't stop."****

Two of his fingers dig up inside and curl into my g-spot. He is relentless in his perpetual plunging, along with his tantalizing tongue exercises over my vibrating vag. I continue on with my prattling pleasure. Nice set of words, huh? "Edward, I'm almost close. Well, I think I'm close. I'm just so tingly. Is it warm in here? Ooooo, don't stop that. Ooooo." I start to pant. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I beat my fist on the mattress, over and over, patting it hard with my palms. "Don't you dare stop that. I'm right there. Right there. Right..." And I explode. Well, more like disintegrate in tiny, little particles. Dust in the sunlight. My head melts into the sweat laden pillow and I bathe in the aftermath of clitoral contentment. My girly bits smile. I shake my head, envisioning my vagina with teeth. Edward would love it to have teeth.****

Oh, my simian man crawls up my worn body like a squirrel monkey, planting kisses around my belly button, underneath my breasts. Attacking my nipples, sucking hard, almost painfully so, he arouses that tingly feeling, again. I feel a build up of tummy knots.****

**"**God, you're so beautiful, when you come," he declares.****

I pant, "How can I look good with my face all scrunched up?"****

Holding his copious cock in his right hand, he righteously rubs my**  
><strong>luscious, leaking labia... Maybe this is a bit too much? Hey, when I'm all nervous, I get silly. Let me take a deep breath... ahhh, okay.****

Edward continues to stroke his head over my clit. The excitement rises again.****

**"**I want you, Baby," he whispers into my ear and I spread my legs for his welcome entrance.****

Edward slowly dips into me. My walls expand and surround his shaft. Moving slowly, he arranges his elbows on each side of my head. Kissing my neck, he whispers over and over, "I love you."****

I whimper back an "I love you", but the feeling is too intense. We both fall together.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

With the tide low, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I walk to the castle to meet up with Alfie. His morning cheer and promise of a solution put a skip to my walk. ****

Sitting on the front bench, Alfie gets up to greet us and we follow him into the blue sitting room.****

I look at him with wonderment. "Okay, what's this big solution you've come up with?"****

Edward and I sit on one sofa, as Jasper and Alice sit on the other. Alfie paces.****

**"**Princess ...um, Bella. I started thinking about all the things her BaronAss banned from the castle. And the things she refused to acknowledge. It always was what she wanted. And any other relatives were cast away," he explains. "And when you showed up here, I started to think of those other relatives. But you are the true princess. Anyone else was completely under her BaronAss."****

Edward interjects, "So what's the point, Alfie? Bella is basically stuck in a situation she doesn't want."****

Alice mumbles, "I'd like to be stuck like that."****

Alfie turns his head towards Edward. "No, she's not."****

I stare.****

**"**You have a cousin, Bella," Alfie confesses. "She has kept herself out of reach and away. Sybil hurt so many. So, will you hear me out? Listen to my plan?"****

I nod my head.****

**"**Years ago, before Bar... Sybil came to the castle, you had relatives that lived here."****

I interrupt, "Who? Where are they?"****

**"**Wait. Wait. Let me finish."****

I nod. "Okay."****

**"**The castle was (is) owned by the St. Auburn family. You are a descendant of this family. But there is one who is a direct descendant."**  
><strong>He gets up and gestures. "Please, wait here."****

Alfie leaves the room. I look at Edward and he shakes his head. Alice still moans over the royal line I am giving up. And Jasper watches the doorway with intense eyes.****

A few minutes pass and Alfie enters the room with a petite brunette, wearing dirty, torn clothing and worn shoes. She follows him close behind. Her head is down, but long strands of dark hair peek out from her hood.****

I get up, stand in front of her and, as she lifts her face, I step back. Her eyes are wide and chocolate in color. Her heart-shaped face, plump bow lips, her small upturned nose, a few freckles and the same tiny body frame mirror my image. We aren't exactly alike, but we could pass for twins. ****

Alfie clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "Princess Isabella, may I present to you your cousin, Isabella St. Auburn."****

She starts to curtsey and I stop her. "No, Isabella. I should be the one bowing to you."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

After a hot meal, shower and a change of clothes, my cousin Isabella, relaxes on one of the sofas. I must say my skinny jeans and sweater look great on her. She sits straight with her hands in her lap, very proper in her posture.****

In a small, proper tiny voice, Isabella softly speaks, "I am grateful to your hospitality. Thank you for the clothing."****

Edward and I walk closer to the sofa and sit with her. He looks at her and to me, over and over. "God, Bella, the resemblance is uncanny," he barely whispers.****

And Alfie excitedly jumps right in from the other side of the room, "That's what I am counting on!"****

I frown and ask, "How do you mean, Alfie?"****

**"**Well..." he points to Isabella, "people could easily take her for you. Not many people actually spoke with you here in Cornwall, right?" I nod my head. " Other than, Judy and Paul. And I know they will go along with my plan."****

Edward asks, as he leans his elbows on his thighs, "Which is?"****

**"**Simple. We switch the cousins. Isabella can live in the castle. We let people know that it was Isabella that had the maps. She found the treasure and the sword. And you, Bella, can go home." He looks at me. "Assuming you really want to do this and give up your royal title."****

Isabella turns to me and grabs my hands. Her soft voice sincerely pleads, "Bella, I can't understand why you would give me so much and bestow all the honors to me." She lowers her head and sniffs. "I have been a peasant on the streets, since Sybil tossed my family by the wayside."****

**"**I don't know why your family allowed her to do that." I shake my head.****

**"**She had an army of pirates at her disposal." She stammers, "Angus killed my parents."****

I think the air expels out of my lungs in a slow wheeze and I look at her with every ounce of sympathy. "I'm so sorry. And you have been alone?"****

She clears her throat and looks directly into my eyes. "I was with my grandmother for a while."****

My eyes widen and I blurt out, "Where is she now?"****

I watch as tears well up into the corners of her eyes, as she twists her fingers and I know.****

**"**My Gram had the chills." She looks at Alfie and he nods his head. "I went to Alfie. We took her to hospital, but she didn't...," she fades into a whisper. "Um, Alfie wanted me to stay with him, but I was afraid with Sybil**  
><strong>about. I wouldn't have been safe." She coughs, shifts in her seat and runs a hand through her hair. "I ran off."****

I look at Alfie, "But you knew where to find her?"****

**"**I knew I could get word to Isabella from a few people on the street."****

**"**But why didn't you tell me about her, after Sybil was taken away?" I ask.****

**"**I had to make sure you would accept Isabella. She's been hurt enough. Then, you approached me with the map. The introductions didn't present themselves, until you told me you didn't want your title," he explains.****

Jasper mumbles into Alice's ear, "This is so fucked up."****

I snap, "I heard that!"****

I ignore Jasper's little tantrum and Alice's smug faces. "So, how do you want to work all of this, Alfie?"****

He smiles. "Well, we have the truth and the fabricated truth. It's up to you."****

**"**And Isabella," I add.****

**"**Since the news is saturated with Sybil's indiscretions, the Royal family will be up in arms. I'm sure they are fit to be tied. They will expect a Royal from Cornwall to address the public and save face." Alfie sighs heavily.****

**"**There's only a handful of people who have seen me," I comment. "We can organize a news conference for Isabella. She can explain how she was forced into exile and banished from her home. Talk about her fear over the continuous threats on her life and the death of her parents by Angus. That was probably guided by Sybil's insecurities. And she can make the announcement of finding Excalibur with you, Alfie. That alone, will take the heat off the Royal family and Sybil's stupidity for mucking up the blue bloods."****

**"**I will stand in the background. This is all for Isabella," Alfie wavers.****

**"**Why would you do that?" I ask.****

**"**Like you, I made little of my title," Alfie grumbles.****

I look at Alfie and can't open my mouth. I think my jaw just fell into my lap. "What?"****

**"**He's Uncle Alfie, to me, Bella." Isabella interjects quietly, while moving over to Alfie and grabbing his hand.****

I stand up and pace the room. "Did you just conveniently forget to tell me we were related, too?" I glare at him.****

**"**He's my grandmother's brother." Isabella looks me in the eye.****

Jasper blows out a wade of air and draws out the word, "Ffffffuck!"****

Alice with open mouth and wipe eyes mumbles, "Yeah, what he said."****

I just go sit back next to Edward and let him keep me from shattering into little pieces. I lay my head on his shoulder.****

Alfie continues, "Like you, I never claimed my title, Bella. I stayed in the background of my wife." He hangs his head and leans his forearms over his thighs.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

With no call from Charlie and no answer from his phone, I pack our bags, while Edward and Alfie set our plan in motion.****

It's nice to have Isabella's company. She sits on the bed, as I fold my clothes and places them in my suitcase.**  
><strong>Isabella crosses one leg over the other. "I'm a little scared about all of this."****

In the middle of a fold, I throw my shirt down and sit next to her. "You'll be fine. Alfie won't let you down." I poke her in the ribs. "Just get ready to rub your little Royal hiney with the rest of the blue bloods." I smile broadly and she giggles.****

**"**I wish you would stay," Isabella pleads.****

I sigh. "I really can't I have my own dirty business back home." I laugh. "But you could visit."****

**"**You'd want me to come the States?"****

**"**Yeah, we have lots of rain, too. You'd feel right at home," I kid. "Yes. Of course." I poke her, again. "We're twin princesses!"****

Alfie and Edward walk into the room with smiling faces.****

**"**I assume it went well?"****

Edward hugs me and takes a deep breath. "Let's go home."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Jasper and Alice sit across from Edward and me, as we wait for our plane to board.****

All televisions blink on and all eyes fix on the screen.****

The announcer reports, "Breaking news from St. Michael's Mount today. After an hour-long, news conference, Princess Isabella Marie St. Auburn told her ominous tale of exile and murder. The Baroness Sybil St. Auburn banished the princess and her family from the castle and threatened their meager existence, two years ago. With her parents murdered, her grandmother fallen to a fatal illness, the princess fearfully hid for her life. Here is an excerpt from that conference."****

Isabella nervously stands behind a podium, reading her statement, "With the help of friends, we were able to expose Baroness Sybil St. Auburn's dealings with Angus McTavish and a group of rebel criminals. My uncle uncovered a map from the underground train station and he single- handedly found the lost Royal crown and King Arthur's," she pauses and looks into the camera, "Excalibur."****

Everyone around us gasps and shouts out. Our gate opens and we quickly make our escape.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Finally, Jasper, Alice Edward and Bella return home. So what will be waiting for them?****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

_A/N:_**  
><strong>_The Fandom, once again as a group, comes together to raise money for a wonderful reader who has fallen ill. Over one-hundred and ten stories stories are available for your donation for Katalina. This beautiful soul wants nothing for herself, but for "Stand Up 2 Cancer". Voila, the Fandom creates, "Stand Up 4 Katalina". Her bravery, goodness and strength are admirable and so heartbreaking. Please, check out the site and be very proud of the response __from writers and patrons._**  
><strong>_ .info You know to fill in and put the dots in._**  
><strong>_The amount is $12, 425._****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

_You know every time I update, I list some recs. Well, I want to do something different this time and rec one fic. Like me, she too doesn't have many reviews and I want to help give her some exposure._**  
><strong>_So, check out this story. You won't be sorry._**  
><strong>_Spoonful of Lemon by Babyward _**  
><strong>_Summary: Painfully shy, Bella has lusted after her delectable neighbor for a long time. She manages to break out of her insular existence and begins to pursue him with some delicious cupcakes. Can they live happily ever after?_****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017**  
><strong>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)****


	37. Chapter 37 Back to Forks

_Hi Everyone._****

_Please, just remember this story is fiction. In this chapter, the places and some people may be real, but the story is a twist of the truth. So, please, don't come down on me for my imagination._****

_I can see. The eye surgery: super successful. But delays. delays. (Of course, Mercury is retrograde.) We possibly have 2-4 chapters left. We will see. I go with the flow._****

_Also, my story "Cookin' in the Kitchen Makin' … Whoopie Pies" is up for a Glory Award under the category of Mini Glory for the best One Shot, the 2nd level. Yeah, knock me over!_****

_I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in their favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._****

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _****

_Back to being my own Beta. Linda is unable to edit, any longer. So, forgive any mistakes I may have overlooked. But, please, go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636)._****

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._**  
><strong>_XOXOX _****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Chapter 37: Back to Forks**  
><strong>From previous chapter:****

The announcer reports, "Breaking news from St. Michael's Mount today. After an hour-long, news conference, Princess Isabella Marie St. Auburn told her ominous tale of exile and murder. The Baroness Sybil St. Auburn banished the princess and her family from the castle and threatened their meager existence, two years ago. With her parents murdered, her grandmother fallen to a fatal illness, the princess fearfully hid for her life. Here is an excerpt from that conference."****

Isabella nervously stands behind a podium, reading her statement, "With the help of friends, we were able to expose Baroness Sybil St. Auburn's dealings with Angus McTavish and a group of rebel criminals. My uncle uncovered a map from the underground train station and he single- handedly found royal jewels and King Arthur's," she pauses and looks into the camera, "Excalibur."****

Everyone around us gasps and shouts out. Our gate opens and we quickly make our escape.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Oh my God, I ache all over. How I could sleep the entire plane ride back home is sick. Edward didn't move a muscle, probably for fear I would awake, with my head on his collarbone, my arms around his waist and his arm around my shoulders from New York to Seattle. Stiff all over, I stretch my legs and arms, hearing my bones crack and Edward's bones, singing a duet with mine. The look on his face is priceless. The drool on his shirt is … big.****

I look up at him. "I'm sorry."****

**"**For what?" he mumbles.****

I point to his shirt, and try to wipe it. "I drooled all over you."****

He looks down, touches the wet spot, closes his distance to nose to nose and smiles. "No big deal."****

I sigh, reach over, cup his head, kissing him gently. "I love you."****

**"**Ditto, Drool girl!" Huge smile on his face.****

I smile back. "What time is it?"****

**"**Almost six. We'll be landing at SeaTac in about a half hour," he nonchalantly states.****

**"**Sorry, I slept the whole way," I apologize.****

**"**Would you stop saying, "you're sorry". Jesus, Bella, you were fucking tired. You've been through a lot," he snips at me.****

**"**I'm sor..." I shake my head and give a half smile. "Just that you must be stiff from holding me the past six hours."****

**"**Bella, I fell asleep, too. It's fine. I like holding you. Besides, you were talking in your sleep," Edward chuckles.****

Alice giggles, "Yeah, you were very verbal."****

I look around Edward to see Alice leaning over Jasper with a gleam in her eye. Jasper hides his face in his hands with his shoulders shaking.****

**"**What's so funny?" I ask a little afraid of the answer.****

**"**Remember the scene in "When Harry Met Sally"? Ahem." She pauses. "When Meg Ryan fakes an orgasm?" Alice giggles out.****

I am sure I am beet red. "No!"****

Jasper gawfs, "Edward had to kiss you to keep you quiet. Then, you jumped him."****

My face is in shock. "No!"****

Alice chimes in singing, "You straddled him."****

My eyes bug out. "No!"****

Alice hysterically laughs and points at me. "No! But you should have seen your face."****

**"**You guys are terrible." I hit Edward on the shoulder. "And you went along with this?"****

**"**You did get all moany, though. And I did kiss you." He leans back in his seat, smirking.****

I squint my eyes at him and huff. ****

**"**You were talking though, Bella," he informs me.****

**"**What did I say?"****

**"**You were telling Isabella that she could do it." He shrugs.****

I nod my head. "Yeah, we had a really long talk. I guess that made me think about her. Dream about her." I turn to him. "Edward, she lost her grandmother about the same time I..." I sigh. "Well, at least, I have my dad."****

**"**But Isabella has Alfie." Edward interjects.****

**"**Yeah." I bite and wet my bottom lip. "She'll be okay. She was raised in a Royal environment. She will do this. And she will head all the negative press away from the Mount. You know, we both looked over the sword. God, all of it's history. The power it had for Arthur. You know, we both lifted it up together. Yeah, you took that picture! What a rush!"****

**"**Bella, are you sure you want to walk away from all of this?" Edward asks.****

I look at him, really close. "Yes. Edward, as heady as this is, it's not for me. I spent my whole life, under Renee's weird drive to be affluent. We went from dirt poor, scraping pennies to eat, to be in the "IN" crowd. Drive expensive cars. Wear designer clothing and jewelry. Hobnob with the rich and famous. Live in a penthouse overlooking Central Park. I want the in between. No, I don't want to scrimp to pay a bill, but I don't want to be known, because I have blue blood. I want normal." I cup my hands over his job and look him in the eyes. "I want you."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

We walk into the well-lit house from the garage, dragging our bags and finding Esme standing at the kitchen sink washing her hands. "Oh, it's so good to have you kids home!" She wipes her hands on a dish towel and moves in our direction.****

Edward drops his bag and hugs his mother. "What are you doing up this late?"****

**"**It's only a little after midnight. I couldn't sleep, knowing you would be home." She hugs me. "Hi Bella. How are you doing?"****

I squeeze her tight. "Glad to be home. There's so much to tell you."****

Alice and Jasper come through the door.****

Alice walks over and hugs Esme and grabs me. She quips, "Just don't freak out. Okay, mom?"****

Esme frowns. "Why would I freak out, Alice?"****

Edward shoots Alice a dirty look and turns to reassure his mother. "It's nothing, mom. Alice is being Alice." Alice humphs, "Well, I didn't give up my princessness-hood-ship!"****

I quickly run over Alice's comment. "I promise to tell you everything in a minute, Esme. But do you know if dad is home or at the station?"****

**"**He's been out of town, sweetie," she says very cautiously. "He left right after all of you."****

**"**What? He never mentioned anything to me," I question.****

Esme explains, "Well, he left for Seattle, after you saw that couple at the airport. You know, the ones who ransacked the house. He brought them back to Forks. But the following morning, he stopped by to have breakfast with mom and me, got a call and left in a hurry."****

**"**And he hasn't been back since?" I moan. Uh? That's strange."****

**"**No, Bella. He was in a huge hurry, apologizing as he ran out of the door. I don't know what it was about." Esme changes the subject. "Are you kids hungry? Did you eat?"****

Jasper smiles. "Now you're singing my song, Mrs. C." He heads for the table, sits at a chair and folds his hands on the table and grins his crooked smile at Esme.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

It's about one thirty. No one wants to sleep. We huddle together in the living room, telling Esme and Mags of our harrowing tale of pirates, princesses, hidden treasure and Excalibur. Edward and I cuddle on my chair, Esme sits with Mags on one sofa, while Jasper rubs Alice's feet on the other.****

Laughingly, Mags shouts, "Now, I would have used that sword on her BaronAss!"****

Someone knocks on the front door. We all look around at one another, as Esme opens the front door to one of Charlie's officers. "Yes, Officer?"**  
>"<strong>Just checking with you, Mrs. Cullen. We see the lights on and hear you're up."****

**"**My kids just came back from a trip. Everything is fine." Esme reassures the officer.****

**"**Okay, yes, we saw them arrive, Ma'am. If you need anything, we're right out front." He starts to walk away.****

**"**Would you like anything to eat or drink, Officer?" Esme offers.****

**"**Oh, no thank you, Ma'am, we have." He smiles and tips his hat.****

Esme closes the door.****

**"**Why are their officers watching the house?" I ask.****

**"**With your father out of town and the break in at your house, your father felt it best," Esme quietly mumbles.****

Edward looks at his mother. "Did something else happen, Mom?"****

**"**Hmmm, no." She shakes her head. "Charlie's being cautious, I guess," she says, looking Edward in the eye. Then, she turns to me. "I can't believe you're a princess."****

**"**Yeah, pretty wild, huh?" I sigh.****

Mags adds, "So, what about the jewels and the sword?"****

**"**Oh, wait." I pull my phone out of my back pocket of my jeans. "Edward took a picture of Isabella and me with the sword." I get up and hand my phone to Mags. Esme scoots closer to Mags, as they both look at the picture.****

**"**You two really do look quite alike," Esme amazingly expresses.****

**"**Wow, look at that sword. It's huge," Mags shouts.****

I add, "And heavy."****

Esme sighs. "Oh Bella, look at the smiles on your faces. It's too bad she couldn't come back with you." ****

**"**Well, she will be very busy. I texted her, after we landed and she told me she was on her way to London... to see the Queen."****

Alice moans, "And that could have been you..." She sits up, stands and leaves the room.****

I look at Esme. "Alice is pissed off that I didn't acknowledge my blue blood."****

Alice walks back into the room with a royal blue, velvet case and sits back down next to Jasper. He smiles slightly with his eyes on the case. Alice pokes him. "But you can have something to remind you of what you gave up!"****

Edward sits forward. "What did you do?"****

Alice clenches her teeth and hisses, "Oh, I did nothing, Edward. Isabella insisted." Alice giggles coyly.****

Balancing the case on her lap, Alice pulls out the St. Auburns family crown. I drop my jaw. ****

**"**Is that real?" Mags shrieks with wide eyes.****

**"**Oh, it's real alright, Mags. All one-hundred and fifty-two diamonds, give or take a few." Alice pats it with love. "I counted each one with care." She kisses it.****

**"**Apparently, when Isabella and her family were ousted from the castle by Sybil, they weren't that stupid. They took a few baubles with them." She wiggles her fingers over the crown. "I have a few more things for you, too...Princess!" Alice stares at me and shakes her finger. "Don't give me that, "I don't care look", missy. These are your jewels. You rightfully own them. Your cousin wanted you to have them." She takes a huge breath. "You may have passed the princesshood over to Isabella, but she knows what you did for her. And she agrees with me. These are safer with you in the States, anyway. And if you don't think I wasn't sweating carrying all these bling blings?"****

Jasper slides in, nodding his head and whispering, "Worth millions."****

Edward grabs my hand. "Tomorrow, we'll go to the bank and put that and whatever else Alice brought back into a safe deposit box."****

My phone rings. Since Esme has it in her hand, she extends it out to me. I look at the screen and up at everyone. "It's dad." I talk into my phone, "Dad?"****

**"**I know you are up, my guys told me," Charlie bellows over the speaker. "Look, I'll be home tomorrow. Early... with your mother."****

**"**What? Where are you? What's going on?" I barely get out.****

**"**Don't leave that house!" he orders.****

**"**Dad, why are you with mom?" I shake my head in disbelief.****

**"**I'll explain everything tomorrow, Bella. But I want all of you to stay inside. More men are coming out." Charlie officially states. "Don't argue, Isabella Marie. I mean business."****

**"**But Dad?"****

He harshly grunts, "No, buts." He softens his voice, "I got to go. We'll see you tomorrow." The phone clicks dead.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Okayyyyyyyyyy... Charlie's with Renee`. And more men are covering the house. Something big is about to happen. ****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

A/N: We are almost at the end of this story. November 16th placed us at the year mark. Yeah, time really flies. And this Bella and Edward will have their HEA.****

But look for the new story, "Under My Nose", a romantic comedy... Coming very soon in December!****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017**  
><strong>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)****


	38. Chapter 38: All the Villains in a Row

_Hi Everyone._****

_Hope all my American readers had an amazing Thanksgiving... Hope everyone's holiday season will bring you much joy and happiness._****

_I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in their favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._****

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _****

_Back to being my own Beta. Linda is unable to edit, any longer. So, forgive any mistakes I may have overlooked. But, please, go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636)._****

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._**  
><strong>_XOXOX _****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Chapter 38: All the Villains in a Row**  
><strong>From previous chapter:****

My phone rings. Since Esme has it in her hand, she extends it out to me. I look at the screen and up at everyone. "It's dad." I talk into my phone, "Dad?"****

**"**I know you are up, my guys told me," Charlie bellows over the speaker. "Look, I'll be home tomorrow. Early... with your mother."****

**"**What? Where are you? What's going on?" I barely get out.****

**"**Don't leave that house!" he orders.****

**"**Dad, why are you with mom?" I shake my head in disbelief.****

**"**I'll explain everything tomorrow, Bella. But I want all of you to stay inside. More men are coming out." Charlie officially states. "Don't argue, Isabella Marie. I mean business."****

**"**But Dad?"****

He harshly grunts, "No, buts." He softens his voice, "I got to go. We'll see you tomorrow." The phone clicks dead.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

I pace back and forth. "God, I hate, when he does that!"****

**"**You're going to run the rug down, again." Edward leans back in my chair, crossing his legs at his ankles. ****

I blush thinking of his remedy. "Edward, why is he with my mother? And where? This doesn't make any sense. Why would he be bringing her here?"****

Mags pipes up, "Maybe, Renee` has some information."****

I turn to look at Mags. "About what?"****

**"**The investigation." Mags gets up and walks carefully. "I'm heading to bed. I can't watch you torture yourself. You'll know all in good time." She points at me. "And Charlie's on your side, kiddo. Remember that!" She toddles off to her room.****

Esme adds, "She's right. Charlie wouldn't expose you to Renee`, unless there's something that would benefit you."****

**"**Such a roller coaster ride, Bella." Alice shakes her head. "One minute you're a princess and the next..."****

Jasper interrupts, "Maybe, Renee` found out about the blue blood thing and the Chief is heading her off, so you won't have a problem."****

**"**We can speculate, until the sun comes up..." Edward gets out of the chair and walks over to the window and looks out. "But the Chief has doubled his protection. Something's up." He walks back over to my chair and drags me to sit with him. "I think your mom knows something."****

**"**How could she?" I tiredly sigh.****

Esme rises from the sofa. "Well, I'm going to bed, too. Unless you kids want anything."****

Everyone says, "good night, good morning", whatever.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

When I worry, I either cook or clean. I know this isn't a "teenage" thing to do, but since Renee didn't do it ... well? I carefully move out of the chair and not disturb Edward with the kitchen as my destination. I leave my sleeping guy, as he breathes quietly in his deep slumber. His legs hang over the arm of the chair. His face so peaceful and serene. I kiss him lightly on the top of his head and cover him with a throw. He stirs a little, but crawls into a ball.**  
><strong>I head into the kitchen and see an officer by the back door. He turns to look at me and I open the it. "Hey, good morning."****

**"**Morning, ma'am. You're up pretty early," he gruffs out.****

**"**Sleeping wasn't an option." I smile. "I'm going to do some baking, but can I offer you a cup of coffee?"****

**""**Well, as long as it's no trouble," he answers.****

**"**How many are there of you?" I question.****

**"**There's nine, including me. I'm from Port Angeles."****

The shock goes through me, but I remain calm. "Oh, that many." I pause. "Do you know why you're out here?"****

**"**We were assigned duty, ma'am. That's all I know is to protect the premises," he says cautiously.****

I know that's all I'm going to get. "Well, let me get on that coffee and I'll bring it out to all of you."****

He steps to one side. "Ah, I'll make sure everyone gets a cup, ma'am. Thank you."****

I nod and go into the house and into the pantry to dig out the large coffee machine. As I turn around, I feel a hand on my back and look up at Edward's sleepy face. "Why are you up?" He takes the coffee maker from me.****

**"**You weren't there," he rasps and places the coffee machine on the countertop.****

I smile. "Thank you." I hug him around the waist, lean my cheek up against his back, squeeze him tightly and whisper, "I love you."****

He turns me around, hands on my shoulders and bends to look eye to eye, "You okay?" His eyes shift from back and forth.****

I kiss his nose. "Yeah, I'm good."****

**"**You're not freaked out by all the cops?" He asks, as he pulls away.****

I start fiddling with the coffee maker, cleaning it up. "Yeah, somewhat, since the one outside..." I point towards the back door. "... is from Port Angeles. I mean, Charlie had to get more officers to watch over us. Without an explanation, my mind is running all over the place."****

**"**He's being cautious, Bella. Don't over think all of this," he warns.****

**"**But Edward, what am I suppose to think? Charlie's not a reactionary kind of man. He's always so reserved and calm. Just look outside. We have nine very large men overseeing this house. Something is definitely wrong and not on a small scale," I huff out of breath.****

My cell rings and I reach into my jeans back pocket. Looking at the screen, I see it's Charlie. "Yeah, Dad."****

**"**Bella, three of the men will be escorting you, Esme and Edward to the station. The rest will remain at the house. See you in a few minutes." The line goes dead.****

Edward asks, "What did he say?"****

I look up at him. "Esme, you and I are going to the station." I toss my hands over my head. "With back up."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

The officers lead us single file down the long hallway to the conference room. As we walk, I fumble through my brain if I was ever in this area. As we pass each open door, people look up at us as we walk by. The first officer opens a door and I follow Esme and Edward, holding his hand and looking down at the floor.****

The door clicks shut and I look up to find my mother sitting on the side of a long rectangular table. Our eyes meet and I examine her from head to toe in utter shock. Her face is plain, but small bruises are on her right side of her face. Still, no makeup. There are dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks are deeply hollow. Her hair is pulled back into a low ponytail with her gray roots showing through her centered part. She wears jeans and a black sweat shirt, too large for her small frame. There is no fancy jewelry, empty fingers and worn sneakers.****

I finally notice Charlie standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. With a frown, I glare at him. "What is _she_doing here?" The venom in my voice strikes hard.****

Renee` stares at me. She looks like a small child, fearful and uncertain.**  
><strong>She quietly whispers something into Charlie's ear and looks at me, again. "Bella, I'm sorry." Remorse is in her eyes.****

I feel Edward wrap his arms around my waist and guide me to sit across from my mother. There are no words. I cannot speak, but only stare at her.****

Charlie instructs, "Bella, I need you to listen. No interrupts or questions." I nod. "Okay, Renee`."****

Charlie extends a chair out for Esme near Renee` and he sits between them.****

My shell of a mother clears her throat and plays with her fingers. "I don't expect you to feel sorry for me. I don't deserve anything from you. I certainly didn't make your life easy, Bella. But I didn't want you to be unhappy. And I am so sorry for all the trouble."****

**"**What do you know about all the trouble? What did you do?" I shout.****

**"**Bella!" Charlie orders, "Not a word. Just listen."****

I sigh, lean my head on Edward's shoulder and stare at _her_. He whispers, "It's okay" in my ear and wraps an arm around me.****

She shakily continues. "I never meant for things to happen as they did. I only wanted to know what was going on. You wouldn't talk with me. And I understand that. I really do." She sniffs and tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm selfish. I was greedy. I always wanted more." She looks at Charlie. "I didn't appreciate what I had." Charlie bows his head. "And I messed up."**  
><strong>She wipes the tears with her open hands. "You were always so independent." She laughs. "Ha, you were more the parent and I was the child. Before Phil..." She emotionally cries, but stops herself with a hand over her mouth. "You did everything for me. You were twelve years old, when you balanced my checkbook, while writing out our bills."****

I watch her fall apart and fall apart inside, as my tears roll down my face.**  
><strong>Edward squeezes me tighter and I grab his hand for support.****

**"**Bella, I sent those two bumbling idiots into Charlie's house," Renee` confesses. "I just wanted to know what was going on."****

**"**So, you ransack our house?" I question and I stare hard at Charlie. I point at him. "Don't you dare tell me to be quiet!" My father lowers and shakes his head. "Why? And why are you here with your pathetic confession?"****

**"**I watched for days like a stranger on the outside," she mumbles.****

**"**What were you watching?" I shreek.****

**"**You. With your boyfriend." She nastily spits, "And Esme!" She coughs. "I saw everything. I saw what you did to James." ****

**"**You know James?" I ask dumbfoundedly. ****

And Esme turns pale and hisses, "Oh my God."****

Edward finally blurts out, "What?"****

**"**You. It was you the whole time. And I wondered why James stopped bothering me. Carlisle thought his warnings were what did it. But it was you, Renee`. Dear God, always a competition with you." Esme groans.**  
>"<strong>We were teenagers. And now, you still hold onto these stupid jealousies?" ****

**"**I wasn't jealous. But I did finally win. James got tired of you and wanted me. Well, for a little while. Charlie was too busy. Charlie was never home. James and I were lonely. He became a good friend. And when I got the courage to leave, he gave me the money to run. We stayed friends, throughout the years." Renee` shrugs. "But I stopped all contact, when I married Phil."****

**"**You make me sick," I moan.****

She straightens herself up in the chair, squaring her shoulders. "I did what I had to do. I hated this town and I wanted more. I just went about it all the wrong way. And, now, I am paying the price."****

**"**What are you talking about?" I ask.****

**"**James wanted a favor. He called in his marker with me. And I didn't have a choice," she cries. "I had to pay up."****

As Renee` hysterically sobs, I look at Charlie.****

He somberly sighs and focuses in on me. "Phil is... missing. When Renee` refused James to use you as leverage, he resorted to strong arm persuasion. Your mother was at the wrong place at the wrong time."****

**"**And you're defending her, Dad?" I shake my head.****

**"**No, Bella." He sounds so weary. "She made many mistakes. But she wouldn't sell you out. James wanted money. And he extorted plenty from your mother. She gave him all she could get without Phil getting suspicious of her large withdrawals. But he found out about James' threats and took matters into his own hands."****

**"**I don't understand. Why did James need so much money?" ****

**"**He had so many bad investments," Renee` mumbles. "He stole money from Carlisle." Renee` looks at Esme. "Yeah, your good natured husband helped James out, because he felt guilty for taking you away from him... so James lead him to believe. But when James dipped too far into your personal accounts, he panicked. He wanted to scare Carlisle. His intent was not to kill him, despite his jealousy. But when Carlisle died, everything else started to follow. He got caught up with other bad investments. He managed a few seedy dealers and lost their money. James had his back to the wall. He owed too many people and his business was slipping through his hands." She whispers, "He was desperate."****

**"**And that leaves us with his mess," Charlie adds. "That's why I allowed you kids to go to England. I needed you safe and out of the way." He shakes his head. "But I should have known better that you'd find trouble to get into, Bella."****

**"**Hey, I didn't ask for Sybil's mess, either." I defend myself. "So, where do we go from here?"****

**"**I keep you close and the enemies closer," Charlie snorts.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

So where do we go from here? Who put the pressure on James? Who has Phil? And are we sympathetic towards Renee`?****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

A/N: We are almost at the end of this story. November 16th placed us at the year mark. Yeah, time really flies. And this Bella and Edward will have their HEA.****

But look for the new story, "Under My Nose", a romantic comedy... Coming very soon in December!****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017**  
><strong>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)


	39. Chapter 39: Winding Down

_Hi Everyone._****

_I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in their favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance._****

_Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. _****

_Back to being my own Beta. Linda is unable to edit, any longer. So, forgive any mistakes I may have overlooked. But, please, go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636)._****

_And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit._**  
><strong>_XOXOX _****

_We have one chapter left of the story._****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Chapter 39: Winding Down**  
><strong>From previous chapter:**  
>"<strong>James had his back to the wall. He owed too many people and his business was slipping through his hands." She whispers, "He was desperate."****

**"**And that leaves us with his mess," Charlie adds. "That's why I allowed you kids to go to England. I needed you safe and out of the way." He shakes his head. "But I should have known better that you'd find trouble to get into, Bella."****

**"**Hey, I didn't ask for Sybil's mess, either." I defend myself. "So, where do we go from here?"****

**"**I keep you close and the enemies closer," Charlie snorts.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O****

**"**So, I'm under house arrest, now?" I protest.****

**"**You, Edward and his family will be protected. Until we can find James' connection. Yeah, you are all confined," Charlie snidely remarks. ****

I stare at my mother. "And what about her?"****

Charlie sighs. "Now that, we need to talk about."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Like a angry, caged animal, I pace the downstairs living area. Alice and Jasper huddle together on one sofa, while Edward stretches out on the other. His arm hangs over and covers his eyes, as he rests his head on a few pillows.****

**"**I can't believe he brought her here!" I hiss.****

**"**Bella, didn't your dad say, he's keeping his enemies closer?" Edward mumbles from under his arm.****

I stop in mid-step and stare at him. "What did you just say?"****

Edward leans up into a sitting position, wiping his hands up over his face and eyes. "I said he's keeping the enemy closer." He sighs. "Your mom is totally full of shit."****

I smile. "You didn't believe her either?"****

**"**No. And your dad doesn't fucking believe her, either." He cracks his knuckles. "He's playing her and she's buying it."****

**"**No. No. I wonder what she is hiding?" I whisper.****

**"**That your stepfather is laying low somewhere and James is calling all the shots from his jail cell," Edward blurts out.****

Alice looks up from Jasper's shoulder. "This is all so unreal. I can't believe Renee` is in the house."****

**"**Well, it's all very feasible," Jasper interjects. He looks at up and gestures. "Look, it's more man power if she stays somewhere else. And your dad's no rookie cop. Your mom is a piece of work and he knows it. Much better to protect you, Bella and us, with her in front of you. He can keep an eye on the both of you at the same time." He clears his voice. "He's rather brilliant."****

**"**Thanks for the critique on Charlie, Jazz," I giggle. "But she can't be that stupid. She knows he's playing her. And he knows that she knows. It's all cat and mouse."****

**"**Bella, that doesn't make any sense. He knows, she knows. So, what's really going on?" Alice squints her eyes.****

I shake my head. "I don't know."****

**"**God, I hope we can get through junior year. I do want to graduate on time." Alice complains.****

**"**I'm sure the Chief will arrange for something," Jasper happily adds.****

**"**Aren't you the fucking cop groupie," Edward quips.****

**"**I'm just saying. He got us to go to the UK without losing any credits. And we are not gonna lose any time," Jasper defends himself.****

Esme shouts out from upstairs, "Dinner!"****

The four of us move to the doorway. Alice turns to me. "I'm so glad you put the jewels and crown in the safe."****

I giggle, "Yeah, who knew my mom would be here?"****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

We stand at the top of the stairs and take in the dining room table.**  
><strong>Esme places a large platter of thickly, sliced roast beef in the center. Renee`, with her elbows on the table, her hands under her chin and not an inkling to lift a finger to help, watches on at the head on the table. Her nose lifts in disgust at the meat. She makes this groaning sound with a disgusted look on her face. I roll my eyes. Renee` grabs a large glass of wine that is half-filled and takes a few sips. Mags comes out of her room, sees Renee` and mumbles to herself, as she carefully walks to a chair at the other end away from her.****

**"**Edward, why don't you and Jasper go sit? We're going to go help Esme." I rub his arm and he nods.****

Alice and I walk towards the kitchen, while Edward and Jasper seat themselves. Charlie carries a pitcher of ice tea, coming out of the doorway.****

I sarcastically say to my dad, "Her majesty commands at the head of the table?"****

Charlie raises his eyebrows. "Bella?" he pleads with a funny look on his face. _What is that expression?_It's like he's baiting me to start something, but warning me not to.****

**"**I'll be good, as long as she is," I warn.****

**'"**I'm counting on it!" he smirks._There's that look again._****

Alice laughs in the background. "That was so good. Her majesty. If she only knew you were a princess."****

I give Alice a dirty look. "That's all we need." We giggle.****

**"**Oh, thanks, girls," Esme greets us, as she walks into the kitchen.****

**"**Well, we figured you needed the help, since my mother is such a big _ass_et!" I grab a bowl of mashed potatoes and the bread basket, as Alice takes a large bowl of corn on the cob and the gravy boat. ****

I smile. "Esme, everything looks so good."****

**"**Bella, try not to let her upset you." Esme sympathizes. "She's been silently pathetic, since we got home, looking at the window, sighing and going through an entire bottle of wine."****

Bitterly I moan, "She is pathetic." I sigh. "I'll try to avoid any trouble. But, Esme, if she starts anything, I am not going to hold back. She's lying and has something up her sleeve."****

Esme smiles. "Whatever it is your father will get to the bottom of it."****

As we enter the dining room, I stop in my tracks, Esme gasps and Alice huffs very loudly. "What the fuck?"****

Renee` leans over the table, caressing Edwards jaw. He is as stiff as stone, highly uncomfortable and white as a sheet. He turns to look at me and swallows hard.****

I make my way to the table, loudly drop the mashed potatoes in front of her. She jumps and I laughingly kid, "When you start to hit on my boyfriend, I think you've taken the cougar thing a bit too far."****

**"**Oh Isabella, I was admiring his handsome face," Renee` innocently answers with a knowing smirk and draws her hand back to her lap.****

I pull the chair out and sit next to Edward. "Really? You could easily look and not touch."****

Edward looks at me pleadingly.****

**"**You're jealousy is very unbecoming, Isabella. I meant no harm," Renee` defends herself.****

**"**I'm not jealous." I kiss Edward on the cheek, running my hand gently down his face. I smile at her sarcastically. "I trust **_him_**."****

Jasper scoots over a seat and allows Alice to sit near Renee`. "I'm not taking any chances," he mumbles.****

Charlie clears his throat. "Okay, let's eat in peace." He smiles at Esme. "All of this looks wonderful. You've made all my favorites." He takes the serving fork and places a huge hunk of meat in his plate, as everyone else digs in.****

Renee snidely remarks, smoothing her hair, "Yes, she's very good in the kitchen."****

Esme looks up at Renee` and whimsically whispers, "At least, I didn't drag anyone into the bedroom."****

Jasper high fives Alice. "One for the Esmster!"****

Renee` shoots him a nasty glare. Then, eyes Esme, "You wouldn't know the way to the bedroom."****

Jasper mutters, "Woah, low blow."****

Alice looks my mother right in the eye with balled up fist. "Because she is a lady." She stutters, "And my father had no complaints!"****

There is a knock at the door and Charlie gets up, answers it and walks outside.****

I whisper to my mother, "Can you, please, be civil? You are a guest in Esme's home."****

My snot for a mother retorts, "Well technically, this is my home, but misguidedly given to you."****

I start to get up, but Edward blocks my way and whispers in my ear, "She's trying to bait you. Don't let her get to you."****

I frown. "I know. She's... it's... ah!" I sit back down.****

Charlie walks back into the house, looks around and gives me the evil eye, but with that look. I glare a fireball at him, as he sits down. "Looks like I missed something."****

And from the other end of the table, Mags finally says something, as she reaches for a roll. "Renee` was taunting Esme and Bella."****

Charlie looks at Renee` and she shrugs. "I didn't say anything."****

Alice huffs, "She insulted my mother and she was molesting my brother."****

Charlie's eye squint to almost shut. He points at Renee`. "I told you no funny business!"****

**"**I only spoke the truth," she snottily snips.****

**"**You wouldn't know the truth, if it bit you in the face!" I shout.****

**"**This is my house. I should rightfully own it. And I am your mother!" Renee` shouts back.****

I stand, take a deep breath, stare her down and calmly declare, "Esme has been more of a mother to me than you ever were. She's kind and unselfish. She listens and she's there." I smile at Esme. "I love her, as I should love you." I start to tear up and my voice shakes. "She has given me more in the past few month than you ever have in my seventeen years."****

Esme grabs my hand and squeezes, while Edward rubs my back.****

**"**That's all so very touching, Isabella. But Esme didn't give birth to you!" Renee` snaps.****

Charlie stands, but I raise my hand to stop him. He actually snickers behind his hand and sits back down with his eyes on the both of us.****

I glare at Renee` and barely whisper, "A dog can give birth and the bitch walks away. Yet another decent breed can mother that abandoned pup."****

The room is silence. Alice sniffs, as tears run down her face. The compassion in Esme's eyes gives me strength to continue. "You were never a mother to me and you certainly weren't a daughter to Gran. You abandoned the both of us. You left me to care for my dying grandmother, all by myself. You finally called and your only concern was over your dislike of the food and Phil found you Italian. You didn't ask how we were doing. You didn't ask about your mother's condition. You didn't ask if you were needed or how I was handing everything. You didn't ask a damn thing. You didn't give a flying fuck about either one of us. And you extended your trip. And Jason was the only one to help bury your mother!" I sigh and catch my breath. I look at Charlie. "Until my father showed up, I felt very alone." Charlie's wipes his eyes. "So, why would you deserve anything, MOTHER?"****

Red in the face, Renee` explodes from her lost composure. "How dare you question me? I took care of you. I fed you. I clothed you."****

I scream, "You slept your way through endless men and boys!"****

**"**I did it for you!"****

**"**You did it for yourself! Gran fed me, clothed and watched over me, when she figured out your rotating bed!" I wiped eyes and my nose with my sleeve. "Phil was your salvation, because he had money. He was the motherload!"****

Renee` sinisterly turns her head and glowers through squinted eyes and slowly slurs her words, "Oh yes, Phil. The great and mighty Phil. I had to beg for everything and he gave you the world!"****

**"**I never asked for a thing!" ****

**"**You didn't have to. He adored you. He doted on you. Isabella, this. Isabella that. I had to get him away from you. You were ruining everything for me." She pounds the table, but grabs her glass and drinks the remaining wine. "Always the cute little Isabella. I hated his desire for you. I couldn't give him any children. You were it over me. I was always trying to win."****

I shake my head. "I wasn't competing!"****

Renee` pulls at her hair, her face contorts with wide eyes and her mouth twists. She growls, "I was. I spent his money and he made me pay. I had to go to James for help. But James wasn't giving it to me easily. I had to get him deals." She rants without a thought to her confessions. "I got him the drugs he needed to run his business. I was the brains. I got him the connections out of Japan. Phil saw what was going on and I had to get rid of him. James, always the coward, couldn't pull the trigger." She laughs hysterically, almost manically. She nastily smirks, "It was me."****

Renee` turns to Charlie. "Remember you taught me to shoot?" She smiles and giggles. "It finally paid off."****

And there is silence. We all stare at her... in shock... in disbelief... in horror.****

I lean over holding my stomach, whispering, "She killed Phil." Barely a breath, I stare at my father. He slowly stands and walks toward Renee`'****

She rambles like the cork of a champagne bottle that overflows. "So, I had to come here. I had to make some changes. You two..." She points at Edward and me. "You two screwed things up. You got James arrested and his stupid kid. So, I had to do the rest."****

I straighten up. "It was you who drugged us?" ****

Renee` looks at Charlie, but she lunges for me, screaming a high-pitch wail, "Look what you made me say!"****

I twist around Edward to meet her head on and stretch out my left leg to the most accurate roundhouse kick to her jaw and plant Renee` flat on her back.****

Alice, with her hands over her mouth, smiles and starts to giggle, while bouncing up and down. Jasper whispers, "Badass Bella", waving his hands over his head. Esme shakes her head smiling at me, pointing her finger. Dad leans down to check on Renee`. He looks like I kicked him in the head, but that weird look on his face again. Edward grabs and holds me close, whispering he's proud of me. And Mags starts to fill her plate, mumbling, "About fucking time."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

The paramedics wheel Renee` out on a stretcher with a cracked jaw. _Oh my. Ask me if I have any regret! _Nope!****

Charlie stand by the front door. "Aw, I have to see this all through. I'll be back later." He stops, before leaving out the front. "And all of your stay put. We may have Renee`, but we don't have her henchmen!" He clears his throat. "And Bella?"****

I look at him. "Yeah, Dad?"****

**"**Good work, honey. You did what I needed you to do." He smirks.****

**""**You expected me to bait her?" I question in utter shock.****

**"**Yeah, pretty much. Tell you not to do something and, ten to one, you will do the opposite." He chuckles.****

**"**Not funny, Dad!" I complain, but grin.****

**"**Okay, I'll be back. I have to check out her story. And Esme, save me some dinner?" He winks.****

**"**Sure, Charlie." She blushes. _What?_****

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Charlie returns an hour later by himself. My mother will remain in the hospital, under guard. I find no regret or guilt with this. She deserve to be there. She's a murderer or murderess? ****

Esme brings out a full plate of food from the oven and places it in front of dad, at the kitchen table. We all sit with him, waiting for him to speak.****

He takes a bite and swallows. "Hmm, this is good, Esme." He looks at all of us.****

Esme nods, while she pulls up one of the stools and sits between Edward and me. Alice and Jasper sit across from us. near the windows and Mags is across from dad.****

I look at my dad pleadingly. "Well, did she kill him?"****

Charlie wipes his mouth with his napkin, clears his throat and answers me, "Bella, we checked out everything she said. I had men go with me and we found no body. When I questioned her, after we came back, she was baffled. She said he was crumpled up on the floor."****

**"**But where? She sent you off on a wild goose chase?" I disgustedly murmur.****

**"**It wasn't a wild goose chase. She was there at James' office and there was a disturbance. The room looked exactly as she described it, but there wasn't any body." He sighs and take another bite of food. "And we did find the gun."****

**"**Maybe James' people moved the body." I say.****

**"**It's possible. But I doubt it." Charlie stares into my eyes. "The gun was filled with blanks."****

I blindly stare past Charlie and shake my head. "Then, Phil isn't dead."****

**"**Apparently not. But that leaves a huge hole in this scenario," Charlie grunts.****

Jasper whistles. "Seems like Phil set Renee` up."****

Charlie takes a last bite. "Seems that way. Renee` was so shaken that she left without checking the body. And the lack of no blood."****

**"**And Phil counted on her ignorance..." Esme trails off.****

Charlie look at Esme. "Pretty much. So, it appears Phil is on the run. Until we can find him, we are at an impasse."****

Esme stares out not looking at anyone. "Then, you don't know who James was working with or for?"****

**"**I didn't say that." Charlie gets up. "I'm headed back." He grins at me. "You've got one powerful kick, young lady. You broke your mothers jaw."****

Jasper yelps, "Badass Bella strikes again."****

Charlie grimaces. "They have her jaw wired. She can't speak. But she was able to mumble out her story."****

**"**So, how can you hold her, Chief? If there's no body, then there's no murder?" Jasper reports.****

**"**But she did drug the punch, which has many counts. She was in possession of a controlled substance and there are the charges for why she drugged all of you. And if she is involved with James, she will go to jail right along with him." Charlie walks for the door. "And stay put. I still have men out here watching over the property. If you need anything, let them know."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

So, the days flow into weeks and Christmas is upon us. Yeah, time does fly. Being that we are still under house protection, we all use the Internet for shopping. Many packages arrive through the mail. Our behemoth guards check each and everyone for safety purposes. ****

We all separate into different rooms and wrap our acquisitions. The final destination is under the huge nine foot tree in the living room. Well, you can't have Christmas without a tree or without Gran's old ornaments.****

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I have assignments from each of our classes. Esme monitors tests and Mags helps out with tutoring. One way or the other, we will make it to our senior year... at least scholastically.****

Sometimes, we get to wave to Rosalie and Emmett, from the front door. Everyone on the street is aware of the situation and we have a neighborhood watch going on. It's like Fort Knox and we are the gold.**  
><strong>Sort of being a princess of casualty. ****

Edward and I set up a gym in the garage, so we can work out. Cabin fever gets the better of us. ****

We don't have sex. It's not for the lack of condoms or birth control or desire. Something is different within us. We are content in being together. I know we have many years ahead of us. We find to savor every moment more important that being two horny teenagers. There is more to life than fucking. We want to slow things down and appreciate every step of the way. I mean, we will have sex again... some day... We just want to be mature enough and responsible enough to progress to that level in our relationship.****

Esme believes we are beyond our years and she's very proud of our choices. Although, she feels we will change our mind, once Phil is in custody and we have all the answers. The tensions will release and so will we.****

Edward thinks we are saving up all the energy, awaiting for the bomb to explode. Like mother like son, he feels we are reacting to the unknown. Once we are set free, we will feel differently.****

Mags? She is supportive, thinks we should do what we feel is best for ourselves and not let anything or anyone interfere with one another.****

Alice likes the romantic part of little by little giving one another time to adjust to our newness. And when we do decide to be physical, we will have multiple orgasms. Her words, not mine.****

And then, there is Jasper...who doesn't understand any of it. "It's like eating potato chips, man, or popcorn. You crave the salt. You have to have more. Then, you need a drink. Once you open the gate, you got to let things flow. You can't go back."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

A/N: One more chapter to go. November 16th placed us at the year mark. Yeah, time really flies. And this Bella and Edward will have their HEA.****

But look for the new story, "Under My Nose", a romantic comedy... Coming very soon in December!****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017**  
><strong>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)**  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40: Full Circle

Hi Everyone.****

I want to thank everyone for reading, "Finding Home". I appreciate the comments, reviews and recs. And I want to thank the many people who place this story on alert or in their favorites that I can't PM. Just know, I thank you for giving my story a chance. ****

Okay, more …. let me thank am13er for introducing me to Fan Fiction... Thank you, Amber. ****

Back to being my own Beta. Linda is unable to edit, any longer. So, forgive any mistakes I may have overlooked. But, please, go read her story, Captain Howdy (#8065636).****

And as always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just borrow them for a bit.**  
><strong>XOXOX ****

This is the last chapter. Sad to say goodbye to these characters and storyline. I hope you enjoy.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Chapter 40: Full Circle**  
><strong>From previous chapter:****

And then, there is Jasper...who doesn't understand any of it. "It's like eating potato chips, man, or popcorn. You crave the salt. You have to have more. Then, you need a drink. Once you open the gate, you got to let things flow. You can't go back."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

**"**It's not about going back, Jazz," Edward defends. "It's about not rushing things." He grabs my hand. "We got a whole lifetime to experience one another."****

Alice giggles. "I give them a week."****

Jasper's hysterically laughing. "Whooooo … a day!" He chuckles up a storm.****

**"**Not funny, you guys. We mean this." I wrap my arms around Edward's waist, as he hugs my shoulders. I bury my head in Edward's chest. They just don't get it.****

**"**Let's go workout." Edward grabs me by the hand and pulls me forward.****

**"**See? Sexual tension!" Jasper shouts.****

We just shake our heads, make our way to the garage and close the door to Jasper's hyena laugh.****

I stretch and twists my arms, rotating my waist from side to side. "You'd think we were nymphos, the way they were talking," I huff.****

**"**They just like to fuck with us, Bella. Don't let it bother you. It's our decision." Edward rolls his neck with his hands on his waist. "There's too much to focus on."****

**"**This is all like a horror movie and you know, when people have sex in horror movies, they get axed!" I add.****

**"**Is that why you wanted to hold off?" he asks, as he sits on the bench, picking up two ten-pound weights and curling one arm after the other.****

I give him a look. "Please Edward, give me some credit. With all this tension of Phil missing, my mother's empty murder confession and her little helpers, God knows where, it's all weird. Is a normal life too much to ask for? I swear, if I was a little kid, I'd ask Santa for a "Leave it to Beaver" life! But, hey, we can't leave the house. So, no visit to Santa."****

**"**Did you really want to go to the mall and see Santa?" Edward smirks and puts the weights to one side and pats his lap. "You can sit on my lap and tell me." He's not playing fair.****

Okay, one turn deserves another. Putting down my weights, I push his chest, sit on his lap and straddle him. "Oh, Santa, I've really been a good little girl."****

He chuckles, "Yeah right, sitting on Santa like that."****

I get up and sit to the side with both legs together and hands around his neck, staring into his eyes. "Is this better, Santa?"****

**"**Much." He clears his throat wraps a hand around my waist and runs the other hand through my hair. "So, what's on your mind?" Slight kiss to my nose and his big smile. He lights up my core.****

**"**Edward, I want a normal Christmas day. Well, a normal Christmas Eve with baking and cooking. I want us to wake up and open presents with the family, eat a traditional meal and even watch a football game with you," I breathlessly say.****

**"**Okay."****

**"**That's it? Okay?" I stare at him.****

**"**Bella, we can have a slew of officers barricading us in, it doesn't matter. Cook. Bake." He shakes his head. "Baby, whatever you want, we'll do. Fuck, I'll help you." I get a kiss on the nose.****

**"**You'll help me cook and bake?" I ask.****

**"**Hey, I volunteer to taste everything." He smiles with a quick kiss on the mouth.****

**"**I want us to do things together," I barely whisper.****

**"**Then, I'll cook and bake. Hell, Bella, I'll fucking roll in the dough, if you want me to." He chuckles.****

I start to cry and Edward holds me close. "Hey, what's this all about?"****

I mumble into his neck, "It's a pity party."****

Edward grabs my shoulders and looks me into the eyes. "Bella, it's okay."****

**"**I'm so sorry, Edward," I whimper.****

He wipes a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "What are you sorry about?"****

I humph, "Every fucking thing. Edward, you're stuck in this house. Your whole family is stuck, because of me. And Jasper, too."****

**"**No." He wipes a hair away from my eyes. "It's your fucking mother. And you are not responsible for that witch." He smiles. "Plus, I do owe you." ****

I frown. "For what?"****

**"**Kicking James Jr.'s ass for me."****

**"**Yeah, I did do that." I smile. "A few times."****

He kisses me... hard... deep. I wrap my arms around his neck, slide my fingers through his hair and he squeezes me tight.****

And from the doorway, Jasper drawls, "Pay up, Alice."****

Edward and I pull apart to see Jasper and Alice at the doorway, grinning.****

I defensively pipe up, "Kissing is allowed."****

Jasper taunts us. "Yeah and kissing like that that leads to more."****

**"**What are you spying on us?" Edward accuses.****

**"**Hey, we could hear you both from inside!" Jasper defends himself.****

**"**Yeah, with your ears pressed up to the door?" I point out.****

Alice makes a face and starts to close the door. "C'mon, let's leave them to their own devices."****

I look at Edward and we both laugh. "I'm so glad I found you," I whisper in his ear.****

He groans, "Naw, I found you." He holds me close.****

**"**Please, you slept through class the first time we basically met," I complain, while playing with his hair.****

**"**I wasn't sleeping. I was looking at you." He confesses.****

I smile. "Yeah?"****

**"**Yeah." He kisses me.****

**"**Did you like what you saw?" I shyly ask.****

**"**Yeah. And I saw you checking me out." He chuckles.****

I admit. "You bet your ass I was checking you out, Cullen!" I rub his shoulders. "I saw these shoulders stretching your hoodie" I run my hands down his sides. "And your thin..."****

Edward interrupts, "I was pretty thin."****

Tears fill my eyes. "God, Edward, you were so thin, making sure your family had."****

**"**Well, that's all over with, thanks to you." He wipes the tears from under my eyes.****

I shake my head. "There's nothing to thank. I think we both have balanced everything out." I sigh.****

**"**What?"****

**"**When I first got here, I was so lost. My Grandmother was my world. And I thought my dad was too busy for me. But it was all my mother's doing. She made me believe he didn't want me. But Charlie did. And when he showed up at Gran's memorial, he made me realize something." I sigh. "That home is where you love. Gran was always my home. And now, it's you, Edward. Finding Home was finding you. I just wanted you to know that."****

He hugs me tight, again. "I think people search a lifetime for what we've had in a few months, as crazy as that sounds. But when something is meant to be, it happens." He looks me in the eyes. "Fuck, we've been beaten up, run off the road, shot at, drugged by your mother and roughed up by pirates. You gave up a crown and found Excalibur." He laughs. "And we're not even legal, yet!"****

**"**All in a day's work, Edward!" I giggle.****

**"**I have a feeling that there's a lot more to come with you, Bella Swan."****

**"**You got that right, Edward Anthony Cullen!" I kiss him lightly on the lips. "But now, we got some baking and cooking to do."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Edward sits on a chair at the kitchen island, as I rub spices and paprika all over the bare turkey and place into a huge, foil roasting pan. Quickly washing my hands, I scoop up stuffing from a bowl and fill the turkey's cavity and string it up securely. The turkey is thirty pounds. Well, I have to feed the men outside. Since they won't be home to celebrate with their families, it's the least we can do to invite them in to eat.****

With my oven on 325, I instruct Edward to place the pan into the moderate oven. He turns to me and questions, "How long until this baby is done?"****

**"**Well, it should take about four and a half to maybe five hours. Probably have an early dinner." I answer. "I did buy luncheon meats and rolls for lunch. Everything else is done. So, all I have to do is bake a few pies. Your mom already made all the side dishes. We just need to heat them up, later."****

Edward and I walk into the dining room. Alice and Jasper set the fine china and silverware on the table. It really looks so nice. I can't remember, when we had a big dinner like this.****

Alice beams. "What do you think?"****

**"**Looks amazing Alice." I see little place cards on each plate and pick one up. "Did you make these?"****

**"**Yeah, I had some card stock. I just played around." She shrugs.****

**"**These really are very pretty. You can really draw," I say with amazement.****

**"**Thanks. We also extended the table out to fit us and the officers outside. Is that okay?" she asks.****

**"**Nooo, that's all great. The table won't be crowded." I smile.****

**"**Good. Oh, Charlie called while you were in the shower. Sorry, I forgot. He'll be home around 6:30, he said."****

I nod. "Okay."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

At 6:30, we all sit down for the "traditional" meal. Charlie is at the head of the table with Esme across from him. The five officers are near Charlie, while Alice and Jasper, Mags, Edward and me sit near Esme.****

Dad stands and carves the turkey, while everyone's plate circles the table, filling with food. Once the plates land in front of each person, we say one thing we are thankful for. Charlie looks around the table and thanks his officers for their help. But he looks at me a bit misty and says, "I'm thankful you're here, Bella." And takes a bite of food. "And you cook like your grandmother." He smiles and I'm good. He makes me feels proud, really happy.****

Each officer thanks us for the meal, but it's what they say about Charlie that touches me. "The Chief has always been tough on us, but since Bella came to live with him, he's mellowed some."****

With a red face, Charlie bellows, "Now, don't say that. I can still kick ass here." He points at each officer with his fork.****

**"**And Chief we know that." They all laugh.****

I stare at my dad, as he blushes and buries his face into his food.****

Esme wipes her lips with her napkin. "I'm very thankful for my children. Edward and Alice also gave me Bella and Jasper. So, I feel very fortunate. And my mom. Mags, I don't know what I would do without you."****

Mags giggles, "And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, Es." She looks at me. "I haven't had this much fun and excitement in years." ****

**"**And I am thankful for Charlie," Esme continues. ****

I look from Charlie to Esme. And from my side, I can see Edward do the same.****

**"**He has been my rock through everything. So, I want to thank him for his friendship." She looks at him and then shyly looks down.****

What is that all about?**  
><strong>And Charlie acknowledges, smiles at Esme and clears his throat, "That's what friends do." Yeah, and he looks at Esme with a different look.**  
><strong>Which to me is not a friendship look, man to woman sort of thing.****

I whisper to Edward, "There's more than friendship or am I nuts?"****

Edward kisses my temple and whispers, "You're not nuts... sis." He chuckles.****

**"**That's sick." But I laugh back.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Esme and Charlie wash the dishes. Yeah, no surprise there. We all bring in dirty plates and leftover food, placing them on the counter. Charlie turns to give me a heads up and nudges Esme. She gives him a knowing look and asks Alice to help her.****

**"**Bella, you want to come with me?" Charlie says rather apprehensively.****

**"**Yeah. Sure." I nod my head. "Can Edward come, too?" I shyly ask.****

Charlie just walks and we make our way downstairs to Edward's sitting room. Charlie sits on one sofa, while we sit on the other.****

He hesitates, but presses on. "Your mother was arraigned, yesterday. I know. I know. Christmas and all, but I called in a favor."****

**"**You didn't get her leniency?" I attack.****

Charlie leans forward, arms on his thighs and rubs his forehead. "No, Bella. With all of her lame confessions, she has a questionable murder charge, drug trafficking and drugging minors, withholding information on a investigation and quite a few other charges. As of now, she's on her way to King County Jail in Seattle, where Jane is for attempt of murder. James is in lockdown and in solitary confinement. James Jr. was sent to juvie."****

Edward shakes his head. "What about the younger brother?"****

**"**Yeah, he was found at Jane's place. But because of his behavior, he's going through an intense psychological. We need to know his status, before placing him in any foster care, again."****

I sigh. "Wow, what will happen to him, dad?"****

**"**Depends how his tests come back. I don't know if you know this, but Jane is James' niece."****

I tsk, "A family of crooks."****

**"**I don't have any viable proof of any plot against you, Bella, or you, Edward. So my officers will be off watch by tomorrow night. I've taken every precaution with those involved, but I need you two and the rest of the family to be watchful."****

**"**Phil is still missing. Don't know if he had any involvement with any of this. He may be in hiding, because of Renee`. I still have an APB out on him. I won't know, until I can talk with him." ****

**"**I did call your cousin in Cornwall," he mumbles.****

I look up at Charlie. "Why?"****

He scratches his mustache. "Well, since the threat of pirates and your other cousin are dispelled, you kids could return there for safety purposes with Mags and Esme." ****

**"**And what about you?" I huff.****

**"**I have a job to do here," he states.****

**"**But I would be a public figure there, Dad. If someone wants me gone, they will find me," I don't hesitate to state. "I'm home. No one can bully me away from my home."****

**"**With all due respect, Chief, we'd be safer here," Edward adds.****

Charlie shakes his head. "I've been doing police work for over twenty years. And no matter how good I've been, I'm not good enough to take care of you..." his voice breaks, "Bella." And my father cries.****

I move from Edward's side and sit next to Charlie, hugging him closely.**  
>"<strong>Dad, I know we've had some pretty bizarre things happen, but you can't protect me from everything." I cry, "We just have to live our lives."****

And from Gran's old CD player on the mantle, music plays. Yes, her boys.****

**"**When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me**  
><strong>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**  
><strong>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me**  
><strong>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be."**  
><strong>Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be.**  
><strong>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.****

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree**  
><strong>There will be an answer, let it be**  
><strong>For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see**  
><strong>There will be an answer, let it be**  
><strong>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be**  
><strong>There will be an answer, let it be**  
><strong>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be**  
><strong>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**  
><strong>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be**  
><strong>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be****

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me**  
><strong>Shine until tomorrow, let it be**  
><strong>I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me**  
><strong>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be**  
><strong>Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be**  
><strong>There will be an answer, let it be**  
><strong>Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be**  
><strong>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**  
><strong>The Beatles.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O****

There may be a few outtakes on who, what, when, where and why! Give you a final wrap up of Bella and Edward. No Epi. I just want this ending to be a Gran thing, since she was the beginning. ****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O****

A/N: Thanks again, everyone. Over a year... wow! "Finding Home", my virginal, writing attempt into Fan Fiction and the newness of writing novel form was certainly an eye opener and quite a lesson.**  
><strong>Thanks to Linda Cullenboyz for correcting my commas, dotting the "I" and crossing the "T" and for moral support. To my daughter and Amber for pre-reading, until the story got lemony. Both girls couldn't continue, because mothers shouldn't write about sex.**  
><strong>And to abstactway for all of her support and help. Without her, I would have been lost. Who the heck can figure out how to publish a story on Fan Fiction on their own?**  
><strong>And thank you to all of you. I appreciate your reviews, your support and hopefully, you'll stick around for the next story.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Look for the new story, "Under My Nose", a romantic comedy. Coming Soon! **  
><strong>story summary: Edward Cullen turns thirty in six months & wants to leave the dating scene to find his "Miss Right". Leaving his restaurant behind, he drives a carriage in the French Quarter searching for true love. But where is it? Who is it? Will he know, when he finds her? Or will she be right under his nose?****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017**  
><strong>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)****


	41. Chapter 41

Future Take: Finding Home: Tying Up the Loose Ends****

Okay, too many loose ends dangling. I promise to remedy the who, the what, the where, the when and the why. This is the only outtake and it will cover everything. ****

Five years later...**  
><strong>It's early morning and the house is quiet. It's rare to be alone, even for a few minutes. I climb the stairs slowly and carefully, juggling fabric swatches in my hands. I get to the door at the end of the hallway and push it open with my hip and struggle to find the light switch. _Ooo, then there is light. _****

I walk to the window, open the curtain and let the daylight in. Edward is nowhere in sight, but I can hear him chant, "Lizzie, c'mon girl".****

I'm a little out of breath. I sink into the high back, blond wooden rocker in the corner and breathe slowly, in through my nose and out through my mouth. I know my feet and ankles are swollen and throb with pressure, despite the fact that I can't look beyond the mountainous stomach that protrudes from my center. The sharp kick to my ribcage makes me grimace in shock. I swear she did a round house. I blow out, hissing through my tightly clenched teeth and gripe, "Strong little shit!"****

The door whines open, as a wagging tail slinks through. With a high-pitch, baby bark, Lizzie, Gran's first namesake, prances in. Our little four-month old Golden Retriever with the perpetual smile and sweet puppy breath places her paws on my knees, begging for some loving and licking my hands. After a quick rub to her head, I give it all of three seconds... one... two... three.. And the second face peers through the door. _Oh, those emerald orbs._****

And he scolds, "I thought we discussed that you weren't to climb the stairs alone?" He stares at the swatches in my hands.****

Lizzie moves to the corner of the room and curls up into a ball, her eyes on Edward, then on me.****

I moan, "Oh Edward, I'm not an invalid. I'm just pregnant."****

**"**Due any day, Bella." He quickly reminds me. "I take the dog out for three minutes and..."****

I interrupt, "Oh my God, I went up the stairs. I just wanted to look at these swatches."****

His face softens with a slight smirk. He walks over to me, kisses my head and kneels on one knee in front of me. "I'm sorry. Mrs. Cullen."****

I shake my head. "It's okay, Mr. Cullen." I smile at him, running my hand over his jaw. "You want to sit down?"****

**"**Yeah."****

I stand, as Edward sits in the rocker, and I mold myself comfortably onto his lap, sitting sideways, with my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my belly and gently rubs. "Hmmm, that feels so good. She's been kicking."****

I talk to my belly. "You like it, when daddy touches Mommy."****

Edward chuckles, "_Daddy_likes it, when he touches Mommy." He does a quick grope to my breasts, over my silk robe.****

I stare into his eyes. "You're such a sex maniac. Any excuse to grope me."****

He laughs hard, "But you like it." I rest back down.****

I say nothing, because (dammit) he is right. His long fingers probe and dig into my flesh firmly, soothing the soreness of my bulging boobs. They are so tender to the touch, but Edward alleviates the nagging pressure. He arouses my sexual lust with one quick rub over my knubby nipples. I moan. Well, whine.****

**"**Feel good, baby," Edward whispers in my ear.****

I whisper a long, "yeaaaaah".****

He loosens the tie of my robe and cups my bare breasts in his hands, massaging carefully. "Not cold?"****

**"**No, not cold. Just enjoying this." I fully sigh. "It may be arousing, but it really does soothe the aches and pains."****

**"**Good. Just lie back. I love groping your big girls." I snort, while he rubs my sides, my belly and my back. All the tension leaves my body.****

**"**Your dad called, while you were napping, after your shower," he chuckles into my neck. "Apparently, the lead he had on Phil was a fake. He's back to square one."****

**"**I wish he would drop this already. After five years, we can honestly assess that Phil does not want to be found."****

**"**You and I know that, but the Chief is a pitbull and won't let go," Edward huffs.****

**"**I would think he would be happy about linking James to Sybil. Who would have thought that she and her band of pirates were the missing accomplices? All the trips we made to London, when I was a kid and I never saw Renee backtrack to Cornwall. I just don't understand my mother. She's the kind of person who reveled in the wealth and honor. But to deny her blue blood? Well, something was rotten in Denmark!" I laugh, "Or Cornwall!" I shake my head. "James had my mother so wrapped around his pinky that she gave up my dad and Phil. How convoluted was her thinking?"****

**"**Well, she is in a state mental institution, Bella.," Edward mumbles.****

**"**Still? We just thought she was spoiled and selfish. Who knew the extent of her mental illness? Gran certainly didn't." I sigh and blow out a breath. "Edward, I'm just glad they're all put away."****

**"**And for a long time," Edwards whispers into my ear. His warm breath makes me tingle all over.****

I hiss, "Oh please, don't stop rubbing there, Edward." A little moan of complaint, "My spine aches." ****

Edward palms my tail bone and rubs up and down. "That better?"****

I grin and coo. "Much."****

He slides his fingers over each cheek, squeezing gently. "I could..." He moves his fingers and I still.****

Esme voice rings up from the downstairs, "Kids, are you up there?"****

I quickly stand and adjust my robe, as Edward laughs at me. "Yeah, Mom, we're in the nursery."****

As Esme's footsteps make their way up the stairs, she calls out, "Wait til you see what I found."****

As the door swings open, Esme carries the most adorable floor lamp of stained and blown glass flowers of pinks, purples and light green with a dark forest green rod iron that twists into the large stem and vines to the bottom base. There are smaller, wispy glass bulbs of yellow and pink that hang from the larger bloom. It is exquisite.****

Esme's face glows with excitement. "Well, what do you think?"****

**"**It's perfect. Oh my God, Mom, it's amazing!" I shout.****

**"**When I saw it, I had to buy it. There's a new 24-hour, craft store in Port Angeles and I wanted to check it out. So, I got up at the crack of dawn, before Charlie. They have sculptures, paintings and all kinds of stained glass lamps and mirrors. Bella, once you give birth, we are going!"****

Edward wraps his arms around my shoulders and stares at the lamp. "It's certainly interesting."****

Esme frowns. "You don't like it, Edward?"****

**"**It's girlie." He smiles broadly. "Not my thing."****

**"**Oh, it will go great near the changing table. I love these dangling lights, Mom," I say, as I try to move the lamp over to the changing table. Edward grabs it from me. "It's not heavy!"****

**"**Bella!" He stares.****

**"**Okay. Okay." I moan. "So why the early shopping spree?"****

**"**Well, your father has the painters redoing your old room and I didn't want to smell the paint. So, I left it for him." She giggles. "Have you kids eaten breakfast?" Esme asks.****

**"**No, not yet. After my shower, I sort of pooped out back into bed. Edward took Lizzie out, so I ran downstairs to get the wallpaper swatches you brought by."****

**"**I was going to meet your dad at the diner, after I got back. Maybe getting out for a bit would do you some good?" She lightly taps my rotund belly.****

**"**You know, I'd like pancakes smothered in maple syrup and bacon." I salivate. "Maybe some hash browns and catsup."****

**"**Good, that settles it. I'll run home and change these shoes. They are killing me. And get Mags. Then, we can go." ****

Esme exits the room, as she yells out, "Oh, Alice and Jasper should be be up. I'll have them meet us there, too."****

I look at Edward. "I'll go get dressed.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

**"**Hey, hey, the gang's all here," shouts Charlie, as he enters the diner. He walks to our table, bends to kiss Esme on the cheek and sits down next to her with his arm around the back of her seat. "Bella, you're looking good, Honey."****

With a slight smile, I grumble, "Dad, my cervix feels like my bottom lip is being pushed over my head. How good can I look?"****

Charlie inspects the silverware and mumbles, "Sorry. But you look beautiful to me." He nods to Edward and whispers, "Not a good morning, huh?"****

**"**I'm sorry, Dad. This waiting is killing me." I apologize.****

**"**It's okay, kiddo, been a rough morning already for all of us," he grumbles.****

**"**Yeah, Edward told me your lead fell through." I sympathize.****

**"**I don't recall ever failing a case." Charlie forces a half smile.****

**"**That's not true, Charlie Swan." Esme grabs his jaw to face her. "You have solved everything with that crazy case. That sicko baroness and her sidekick slash James' cousin, what's-his-name?" Esme rants.****

**"**Angus. Who's very dead, Mom!" Alices adds.****

**"**And Chief, you broke up an entire European drug and weapons smuggling ring headed by James Hunter. That man will never see the outside for a very long time, thanks to you." Jasper nods his head. "Like a mini-mob family in Forks."****

I glare sarcastically at Jasper and point in his face. "Mini-mob? Where do you get these things?" Then, I look at Charlie. "Dad, you didn't fail." I grab his hand and squeeze, as Esme pats his face.****

**"**Chief." Edward clears his throat. "We would never had known that my dad wasn't involved in business with James. He was protecting all of us from that maniac's threats, while James stole from him. One nightmare, after the other with that family."****

**"**Charlie, you're talking nonsense, my boy," Mags scolds. "You brought things to justice." She giggles, "And you even married the girl!" She points to Esme, as Esme blushes.****

We all laugh.****

**"**Dad, okay, you can't find Phil. He doesn't want to be found. Look, he was probably embarrassed by being taken in by mom and he went into hiding. Besides, he doesn't know she's in custody," I quip.****

**"**Yeah, she's pretty scary," Edwards mumbles.****

Jasper moans, "You can say that again."****

**"**Forks never saw so much action, because of Renee` Higginbotham Swan Dwyer" Charlie sighs. ****

**"**Well, she's put away with her good friend, Jane." Mags chuckles, "I'd like to be a fly on the wall to hear one of their prison chats."****

**"**I just want to understand the blank bullets and Renee's belief she truly killed Phil," Charlie proclaims.****

**"**Dad, that would take a rational mind." I twinge from a kick in the side. "Ouch!****

Edward puts his arm around my waist. "You okay, Bella?"****

**"**Yeah, just a..." And another kick slams into me. "Whooo." I catch my breath.****

Edward rubs my lower back in circles and softly soothes, "Just breathe slowly, Baby. Relax. Focus on something."****

I stare at my father's mustache and breathe slowly. "Dad..." Another slam and I push forward. "That was a strong one."****

**"**Edward, you may want to take Bella to the hospital." Esme quietly instructs.****

**"**I don't want to move her right now, Mom," Edward pleads with Esme.****

**"**Honey, she's in labor. You either take her or call an ambulance." Esme insists.****

**"**Edward, her chair is dripping. I think Bella sprung a leak," Mags shouts out.****

**"**Oh my God. Oh my God." Alice jumps up and orders, "Edward, go get the car." She screams, "Go! And Jasper go with him!"****

Edward looks at me and I nod. He runs out the front door with Jasper close behind. Another slam and I grab the table, "Holy shit!" And I breathe in and out, no direction or focus point. I panic. ****

Esme grabs my shoulders and stares me in the eyes. "Bella, just slow down, Honey. You need to focus. Edward's getting the car. You aren't alone. We are with you."****

I can't speak. I just nod my head, while another blow rips at my cervix. _God, how far can this thing stretch?_****

**"**Bells, we're right here. You hold on," Charlie's shaky voice pleads.****

A loud screech of tires and Edward's car quickly stops at the front door of the diner. Edward comes running in, lifts me up from the chair and runs to the car with me. Like Gretel, I leave a trail of water droplets. Jasper follows with Alice over his shoulders.****

Alice screams, "You don't have to carry me, Jazz. I'm not dripping amniotic fluid. Put me down."****

Charlie runs holding Esme's hand to his cruiser. "I'll lead the way with my siren on. Just follow me."****

And Mags still sits at the table, as the waitress walks up to her. "Can I get food to go?"****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Okay, I take a breath in and I exhale a breath out. I focus on Edward's green eyes that match his skin right about now. He holds my hand quietly. No words to sooth me. No words to encourage me. Hmmm, I think he turns a shade lighter. ****

I huff and puff. "Edward, are you okay?"****

From his daze, he finally shakes his head, looks at me and swallows dryly. "You're the one giving birth. I should be asking you."****

**"**Well, you look like you were a bit out of it, Sparky," I sarcastically chuckle. I yawn and take a huge breath. "Well, that was fun."****

Dr. Rosen peaks his head from between my legs in the stirrups. "You got a few seconds reprieve, Bella. Be prepared to push, kiddo."****

Before I can utter a word, the pain intensifies. "Oh my God, this is..." And I scream. Just scream.****

**"**We got the head peaking, Bella. C'mon, give me a good push," Doctor Rosen urges me on.****

I yell, "I'll give you a good push!"****

**"**Someone up the stereo. We need some music," Dr. Rosen bellows. "The mother is a little tense."****

As I push, I strain, "Have you ever tried to push a watermelon through a sewing needle's eye?"****

He looks up at me and seriously answers, "Can't say that I have."****

**"**I can't do this!" I cry.****

And Edwards crawls up onto the bed and sits behind me, as I lean against him. He holds my shoulders, rubbing my arms, and whispers in my ear, sweetly, "I know you can do this, Baby. I'm sorry you have to be the one in pain, but I promise I will make this up to you." He gently pushes me forward.****

I whine, "I'm so sorry to be a mess..."****

And the music blares:****

**"**All you need is love, all you need is love,  
>All you need is love, love, love is all you need."<strong><strong>

Edward holds my hands, as I start to push harder.****

**"**Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.  
>There's nothing you can do that can't be done."<strong><strong>

The monitor beeps, beeps beeps very quickly.**  
><strong>  
><strong>"<strong>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung."****

Everything is out of our hands. ****

"Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
>It's easy."<strong><strong>

This is not easy. I push harder.****

**"**There's nothing you can make that can't be made.  
>No one you can save that can't be saved."<strong><strong>

I cry and Edward wipes my tears with his thumb. ****

**"**Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you  
>in time - It's easy."<strong><strong>

And I hear a cry, a small wail. ****

**"**All you need is love, all you need is love,  
>All you need is love, love, love is all you need."<strong><strong>

I watch, as the nurse takes the little bundle from Dr. Rosen's hands, walks to the other side of the room and cleans up my, our little girl. ****

Dr. Rosen gently moves my legs out of the stirrups and another nurse gives me a quick clean up and covers me with a clean blanket.****

Edward kisses my temple. "You did it, Bella. I knew you could."****

I just lean back into him, as the Beatles fade to silence. Well, not silent. **  
><strong>Our baby sings her own tune.****

The nurse returns and hands over our screaming daughter. Once in my arms, she calms down to a whimper.****

Edward wraps his arms around the both of us with his head next to mine. "She's beautiful," he whispers.****

I snidely mumble, "She looks like Winston Churchill."****

**"**Bella?" Edward nudges me.****

**"**Well, all newborns are pretty wrinkly," I quip.****

I unwrap the pink-stripe, baby blanket and remove the matching cap, so we can check her out. Yup, she's a ginger. The little sprigs of her hair are a little darker than Edward's, but the red is there. Her eyes are shut tight, so we'll have to see about the eye color. Okay, ten fingers and ten toes. I peak in the diaper. No penis.****

**"**So, are we still good with Carlie Elizabeth?" Edward asks.****

**"**Yeah, I think she has two very strong people to live up to!" And a tear runs down my cheek.****

Dr. Rosen stands at the edge of the bed and wiggles my toe. "We have your room ready for you, Bella. And your family is waiting to meet little Miss Carlie Elizabeth."****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

The nurses settle me into my private room. There is another bed for Edward, since he insists on staying with us. And a bassinet for Carlie. Edward stands to the side with Carlie in his arms. He is in another world. He is so lost in her, talking into her ear. He coos. He laughs. From the seventeen year old boy to the twenty-two year old man, he is a father.****

I watch him, as the nurses run a muck. Finally, they leave and the family pours in.****

With flowers, balloons and stuffed animals, Alice's arm are full. Can't see her head, but she manages to place all her goodies throughout the room. She always knows how to make things better.****

Jasper follows her with his own pile of bakery goods. _Love that guy._He knows what I want, because Alice and he bake it. A & J Bakery creates the best sweets in all of Forks. I should know, they are Gran's recipes.****

You see, the four of us have business degrees from U Dub. You can have a lot of money, but you have to know what to do with it without losing it. ****

Jasper figures people have to eat. People like the sweets. You have to roll in his head to get his idea... his logic... his reasonings... but they work. ****

Their wedding is in six weeks on Halloween. They want to share their vows in our house, a simple ceremony with only the family.****

I have to giggle, when Esme literally grabs Carlie out of Edward's arms. She beams, as a true grandma should. Dad is right next to her, the grandpa extraordinaire. _Did he gurgle and coo? _I shake my head in disbelief. My father, the man of all men, a tough cop, a weekend fisherman and the devout fan of the Seahawks and Mariners is a babytalker. If he does it again, I will have to kill him.****

Edward scoots into the bed next to me and hugs my shoulders and kisses my head. He whispers into my ear, "Your father talks baby talks."****

I giggle, "I know I heard him." We laugh. ****

**"**Oh, I called Emmett and Rosalie. They were really happy you finally gave." We laugh, again. "And Emmett wanted to know if we ran his school into the ground, yet."****

**"**What did you tell him?" I stare at his mouth. It really looks so good.****

**"**I told him we got three new students, this week. And have arranged for tournaments for the winter," he spouts proudly.****

**"**Does Rosalie still hate Oakland?" I ask.****

**"**He said she got involved with a Mustang restoration group in San Francisco." He plays with my hair.****

**"**Well, I'm sure she's not pleading to come back, now." I move closer and steal a kiss. "Hmmm," I moan.****

**"**He also wanted to know if Alice and Jasper trashed his house."****

**"**Did you tell them that Alice dug up the backyard for a pool, took out his "man cave" and repainted every wall?" I smell him.****

**"**Did you just smell me?" he asks.****

**"**Yeah. You smell so good." I really coo.****

**"**You're weird Bella Cullen."****

**"**You should know, Edward Cullen. You married me." I breathe him in some more and lick his jaw. ****

**"**Hey, that's what got us into trouble," he moans.****

**"**I got trouble on my mind." I smile with wiggling my eyebrows.****

**"**Don't do that. You remind me of Jasper," he gripes.****

**"**Jasper wiggles his eyebrows at you?" I kid.****

**"**No! He does it to Alice." He yelps, as I pinch his well formed, muscular ass.****

**"**And you notice this?" I tease.****

He smiles. "I notice everything." ****

Alice pipes up, "And they are looking for number two!"****

Everyone laughs and we blush.****

Through all the hoopla, Mags walks into the room, carrying takeout boxes from the diner. "Okay, who wants breakfast? I heard I got a great granddaughter to love!"****

Mags strolls into the room, as Dad takes the boxes from Mags and places them on my hospital table. Esme brings Carlie to her. With one quick sweep, Mags holds Carlie close. "She's a Bella/Edward combo." She baby talks to Carlie, "And you're going to give us all a run for our money, aren't you?"****

Edward and I roll our eyes.****

I look around and poke Edward, "This is home." And I kiss him head on.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Well, this is it. I started this story on a Wednesday with the loss of life in the first chapter and have ended it with the gain of a life in the last on a Wednesday.**  
><strong>Again, thanks for reading.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

Look for the new story, "Under My Nose", a romantic comedy. Coming Soon!**  
><strong>story summary: Edward Cullen turns thirty in six months & he wants to leave the dating scene to find his "Miss Right". Leaving his restaurant behind, he drives a carriage in the New Orleans French Quarter searching for the meaning of true love. But where is it? Who is it? Will he know, when he finds her? Or will she be right under his nose? **  
><strong>This story has a very different Bella. She's strong, resourceful, affectionate and open. Blonde and on the chubby side, but Bella is very happy with who she is and how she looks. A waitress for Cafe du Monde, she meets Edward. And the sparks fly.****

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

You can find me on Twitter: Gabby1017**  
><strong>Facebook: Gail Gaber (Gabby)**  
><strong>


End file.
